Call of the Wild
by Ariel B.Black
Summary: Traducción del fic de WOLFIETWINS. ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez qué fue de Remus después de la muerte de los Potter...?¿O cómo llegó a ser un experto en DCAO?... CAPÍTULO NUEVE
1. Y Sólo Quedó Uno

__

Cuando leí esta historia por primera vez, pensé que era el mejor fic que había leído nunca,  la clase de historias que merecen ser conocidas. De ahí que me animara a traducirlo, invirtiendo todos los esfuerzos posibles en que la versión traducida sea tan aceptable como magnífica es la original.

__

Este trabajo está siendo publicado con pleno consentimiento de WolfieTwins, bajo la supervisión de una de las co-autoras. Y ya conoces la disclaimer; es de Rowling lo que es de Rowling, el resto pertenece a WolfieTwins, y por supuesto, nada de esto se hace con ánimo de lucro, sólo por pura afición.

_Con ánimo de mejorar, será mas que bienvenida cualquier crítica o comentario en los reviews. Y esto es todo; espero que disfrutes leyéndolo tanto como yo disfruto traduciendo. ¡Estoy segura de que no te va a decepcionar!._

_A. B. B._

****

Y Sólo Quedó Uno

            _Cayó la noche, y en el cielo, sobre los árboles, se levantó la luna llena, iluminando la tierra hasta que la bañó y pareció un día espectral(...)La última atadura se había roto. El hombre y sus exigencias ya no le encadenaban._

_                                                                                    Jack London. _

****

Rumania, año Doce

El anciano emergió de la estación ferroviaria mirando alrededor aturdido, sólo deteniéndose cuando un coche negro, pequeño y abollado, casi le pasa por encima. Llevaba  bermudas y tirantes floreados, y calcetines deportivos hasta la rodilla debajo de las botas de montaña. Se había colocado un gorro marrón sobre los cabellos plateados que caían sobre su espalda, de modo similar a la barba que le colgaba por delante. Tenía el aspecto de ir a presentarse a un concurso de cantos tiroleses para octogenarios. En sus manos sostenía un bastón nudoso y una gran maleta púrpura, que parecía bastante ligera a juzgar por cómo la apartó del camino del veloz Trabant.

Quizás me estoy haciendo demasiado viejo para esto, se dijo para sus adentros. Parpadeaba a causa de las últimas luces del atardecer veraniego mientras miraba a su alrededor. Bucarest había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la visitó. ¿Cuántos años haría de esto? No podría responderse a esa pregunta. Monumentos desconocidos se elevaban a su alrededor, increíblemente feos a sus ojos, destacando sobretodo la estatua de un hombre bajito, achaparrado, con una cabeza calva reluciente, aseada barbita de chivo y sonrisa paternal. Aquí una nariz rota, o allí, una estatua sin cabeza. Porqué a los muggles  no parecía importarles mucho eso, no podía entenderlo.

Muchas de las torres y castillos que recordaba habían sido reemplazados por edificios grises, idénticos y anodinos, que brotaban por todas partes como hongos polvorientos. Los únicos retazos de color provenían de las banderas, una mezcla impar – naranja, verde, amarillo...-ondeando crujientes en la brisa. El anciano había vivido mucho tiempo, suficiente para ser testigo de muchos de estos cambios de banderas muggles, y no se le había ocurrido aún preguntarse porqué todos aquellos conflictos y agitaciones conducían a la exhibición de esos particulares.

La gente que se apresuraba por la calle también parecían de algún modo grises y anodinos, y evitaban las sonrisas y el contacto visual con algo que se parecía notablemente al miedo. El anciano sabía que tenía aspecto de extranjero, con su ropa inusual y sus ojos azules, y pensó que aquella debía ser la causa de la desconfianza. Seguramente los muggles no habían adivinado que era un mago; aunque le parecía curioso, más que curioso, que tuviera que estar por una calle del centro de Bucarest y no ver ni a uno solo de los otros miembros de su clase.

Las cosas han cambiado, reflexionó. Cuando era niño –hace muchos, muchos años atrás- los muggles sabían que existían los magos y brujas, y tenían sus propias si bien inacertadas ideas de sus poderes. Ahora el mundo muggle era el único mundo, que se expandía hasta los rincones más apartados de Transilvania con vehículos motorizados, feas construcciones grises, electricidad... En general, un extraño concepto del progreso era lo que le hacía tan desconocidas aquellas antiguas calles.

Detuvo a un grupo de jóvenes que salían de la estación de trenes, y la reserva inicial de estos se disipó momentáneamente cuando oyeron su rumano fluido. Pero las miradas entrecerradas volvieron, sin embargo, cuando les interrogó acerca de unas señales y direcciones que habían dejado de existir mucho antes de que ellos nacieran. Cuando le dieron la espalda y se alejaron a largas zancadas, se acordó de sus propios estudiantes, que debían de estar acabando de disfrutar sus vacaciones. Tenía una responsabilidad con ellos, y no iba a conseguir nada en medio de aquella plaza gris que respiraba contaminación.

Después de vagabundear casi durante una hora, encontró el barrio de la ciudad que buscaba. La pequeña vecindad de magos se veía exactamente igual a como la recordaba, con las diminutas casas de piedra alineadas estrechamente como libros sobre un anaquel, apenas con la anchura de una puerta. Aunque por dentro, como bien sabía, las cosas eran mucho más espaciosas.

Se detuvo frente a una puerta de color amarillo con un número siete de cobre a juego sobre un tirador con forma de cisne. Sacando una varita mágica de alguna parte, golpeó suavemente sobre el cisne. No pasó nada durante unos diez minutos, y el anciano empezó a tararear para sí mismo, con aparente indiferencia. La puerta se abrió un resquicio, resguardada por un muchacho cuyos ojos, oscuros y líquidos se lanzaban con suspicacia sobre el anciano detenido en el umbral.

—¿Está Marina en casa?—preguntó el anciano suavemente.—Le escribí anunciándole mi llegada.

El joven gruñó algo y abrió la puerta apenas lo suficiente para dejar entrar al anciano. Su maleta púrpura, aunque tenía dos veces el tamaño de la apertura, se deslizó fácilmente. Sin más palabras, le condujo hacia la parte trasera de la casa, navegando a través de un laberinto de muebles que realmente ocupaban mucho más espacio del que resultaba obvio desde el exterior.

Empujando unas puertas dobles de cristalera, introdujo al anciano en un jardín trasero con rosas que trepaban las altas paredes de ladrillo, lanzando guiños rojos, rosas y violetas a la mortecina luz del atardecer. Una mujer anciana, visiblemente mayor incluso que el visitante, estaba sentada en una silla con una manta verde esmeralda sobre el regazo. Parecía dormitar, su rostro arrugado inundado de paz. Al oír pasos, levantó los brillantes ojos oscuros y una sonrisa se onduló a través de sus marchitas mejillas.

—Así que has venido, Albus—suspiró, e hizo señas al joven para que llevara una segunda silla.—Es maravilloso verte después de tanto tiempo. ¡Y esa ropa...!

—Marina, es un placer verte a ti también—contestó de buen humor, dejando sus cosas. Una vez sentado, señaló las bermudas y la manguera.—Mi atavío turístico, ya ves—rió calladamente.—Trato de armonizar con los muggles, aunque no me esfuerzo mucho. Todos en el tren llevaban botas de gran tamaño y lo que ellos llamaban "ropa de deporte", si bien ninguno de ellos aparentaba muchos deseos de ponerse a hacer deporte allí mismo.

—Radu, por favor, tráenos el té y luego déjanos solos—se dirigió la anciana bruja al joven.

—Ah, ¿él es Radu?—Dumbledore se giró hacia el muchacho.—Minerva me comentó que le conocería. Me ha pedido que le diga que pronto le enviará una lechuza, creo que tiene una pregunta que hacerle sobre algo que quiere enseñar el próximo curso.

El rumano malhumorado irrumpió en una sonrisa.

—Si, trabajé con ella durante el año que pasé en Inglaterra en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, hace ya tiempo. Es una bruja muy capacitada, estaré encantado de tener noticias suyas.

Con un gesto de cabeza a ambos, Radu salió del jardín y cerró las puertas acristaladas con un amplio gesto. Una vez que se hubo ido, Marina comenzó:

—Bueno, supongo que ninguno de los dos quiere empezar a decir cuántos años hace de nuestro último encuentro, ¿verdad, viejo amigo? ¿Qué te trae a esta pequeña parte del mundo? Tu carta era especialmente críptica, incluso para ti.

El viejo mago se recostó en la silla, y observó el jardín detenidamente durante algunos minutos antes de contestar. Aparentaba estar absorto en la contemplación individual de todas y cada una de las rosas. Al final, volvió su atención hacia la mujer, que aguardaba con amable paciencia.

—Estoy buscando un profesor,—dijo simplemente.

—¿Todavía te dedicas a la enseñanza? Pensaba que te habías retirado hace años, cuando Quien-Tú-Ya-Sabes fue derrotado.

—Ah, pero los niños aún necesitan ser educados—dijo él con un dejo de sorpresa en la voz,—para que puedan reconocerlo cuando se vuelva a presentar. El año pasado Voldemort reapareció... en Inglaterra, en Hogwarts.

La anciana jadeó y asió la manta con los dedos crispados.

—Fue desterrado, pero no acabamos del todo con él,— replicó él rápidamente, atendiendo a su angustia.—Pero mucho temo que pueda volver, y antes de lo que esperamos. Ahora nos encontramos con la gran necesidad de encontrar a alguien competente que pueda enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts. El año pasado cometimos un terrible error y contratamos...—se interrumpió y sacudió la cabeza. Luego continuó;—en cualquier caso, nuestros estudiantes se encuentran terriblemente atrasados. El Ateneo Bucaresti fue una de las mejores escuelas de magia de Europa, Marina. Tenía la esperanza de que tú pudieras saber de alguien competente, no, experto en esta materia.

La anciana bruja fijamente a su amigo, pensativa, pero sacudió la cabeza tristemente.

—Llevo retirada muchos años, Albus. Son muchos los magos que se marcharon cuando los muggles empezaron a reducir a polvo nuestro hermoso país. El Ateneo Bucaresti cerró hace treinta años. Yo solía tomar algún estudiante bajo mi tutela de vez en cuando, pero no lo hago desde hace... a ver, diez años, al menos. Ahora vivo sola con mi bisnieto, Radu. No sé como puedo aconsejarte en este asunto.

El joven apareció llevando la bandeja con la tetera, las tazas, y un plato de pastas, que depositó sobre una mesa baja. La pareja permaneció en silencio, perdidos en sus pensamientos, mientras les servía el té.

—Con leche y sin azúcar, si no recuerdo mal,—murmuró la bruja, y el viejo mago asintió con agrado. Las tazas de té fueron repartidas y Radu ofreció silenciosamente el plato de pastas a cada uno. Dejó el plato en la mesa y empezó a retirarse, pero la bruja lo llamó cuando estaba ya en la puerta.

—Radu,—dijo de repente.—¿Existen todavía los rumores de un mago que vive en las montañas, cerca de Rosu si no recuerdo mal, un mago que es capaz de alejar a las criaturas tenebrosas?

El joven dio un paso lentamente hacia su bisabuela, deteniéndose ante ella con el cuerpo ligeramente inclinado.

—He oído decir que hay un mago que ha librado al Cárpato Meridional de vampiros—tembló ligeramente al decir la palabra.—Se dice que no teme a los hombres lobo ni a otros tipos de criaturas oscuras...—Se detuvo para rebuscar en su memoria, parpadeando y cabeceando, como tratando de liberar una información largo tiempo archivada.—No he vuelto a oír nada de él desde hace años. Mi primo Stefan cuenta que fue rescatado de un demonio de las rocas por este mismo mago, pero eso fue hace cuatro años.

—¿Conoce usted el nombre de ese mago, o donde podría encontrarlo?—preguntó Albus inmediatamente, con un súbito brillo en los ojos.

—Se llama...—Radu cerró los ojos, haciendo un esfuerzo por liberar su memoria,—Lupeni. O al menos ese es el nombre que le dio a mi primo, en cualquier caso. Y en cuanto a donde vive... Lo que cuentan acerca de él procede de muchos sitios, pero creo que Stilpescu es el mejor sitio para empezar. Le dijo a mi primo que lo buscara allí, si alguna vez se metía en más problemas.

—Stilpescu es un pequeño pueblo cerca de Monte Negoui—dijo la bruja melancólicamente,—un poco aislado, pero solía ser un lugar muy agradable, donde muggles y magos vivían en armonía como solía suceder en las montañas de nuestro país. Cómo le ha ido durante los últimos cuarenta años... porque estoy segura de no haber estado allí desde hace... oh, no podría decirlo.

—Bueno, al menos ya tengo por donde empezar,—dijo el mago alegremente.--Mañana mismo empezaré la búsqueda de este tal Lupeni, entonces.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

.

El final del verano era siempre la época mas ajetreada, y la luna nueva lo hizo más ajetreado aún. El  señor Csernais vendría a buscar su poción para la fiebre palúdica, la señora Antonescu tendría su bebé el mes siguiente, y necesitaría la lavanda, los brotes de San Juan y el zumaque para hoy. Además estaban las otras tareas rutinarias; el centeno estaba listo para cosechar, las manzanas necesitaban ser recogidas, y había un boggart en el granero.

Incluso con magia, esto era mucho para un viejo. Estirando su dolorida espalda, Laszlo Virag despidió al último de sus visitantes, y se metió en su casa azul de madera para tener algo de fresco. Aunque era un graduado del Ateneo Bucaresti, la única cosa que realmente se le daba bien era Herbología. Después de su graduación había vivido en la ciudad durante treinta años, cultivando en macetas, preparando tinturas de hierbas desecadas que compraba al boticario o en el mercado de agricultores, pero su sueño siempre había sido tener una casita de campo recostada en las colinas de las montañas transilvanas, donde podría ofrecer sus servicios a una de las pocas comunidades mágicas que aún quedaban en Rumania.

Esta casa había atraído su atención de la manera menos prometedora. Los magos que habían debido abandonar sus tradicionales ciudades del este de Europa a causa del malestar de las guerras muggles, se encontraron también desplazados de sus refugios rurales por todo tipo de criaturas oscuras: magos oscuros, vampiros y hombres lobo habían ocupado Transilvania. Los pocos que decidieron no huir encontraron sus vidas proscritas por precauciones y prohibiciones. No se permitía a los niños caminar hasta la escuela, o volar en escoba; se les enseñaba en casa, bajo el ojo vigilante de sus padres. Nadie se aventuraba a salir tras la puesta de sol, especialmente cuando había luna llena. Las montañas, en particular, estaban consideradas con especial horror, y el propietario de la casita de campo y la pequeña granja había preferido huir a Bucarest para ejercer un trabajo muggle antes que seguir viviendo atemorizado. Con su sueño en mente, Laszlo había comprado la finca por un puñado de knuts, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que tuviera de marcharse.

Entonces llegaron los rumores de que el castillo estaba siendo habitado de nuevo. El castillo se encontraba a ocho kilómetros de allí—pero eran ocho kilómetros a partir del granito dentado, a unos seiscientos metros de altitud desde el pequeño y acogedor otero de Laszlo, entre dos rocas con forma de menhir. Solo durante cuatro o cinco días al año la niebla se despejaba lo bastante de los picos para dar al herbologista una vista de la torre de piedra. Nadie sabía qué o quién exactamente había decidido vivir allí, o si debía ser o no de mal agüero para los aldeanos; había rumores de vampiros, de un triángulo amoroso en el cual no todos los miembros estaban vivos, de orgías de sangre y de hombres lobo merodeadores.

Pero entonces, poco a poco los rumores se fueron acabando, al igual que los hechos reales que habían mantenido aterrorizada a la población de Stilpescu durante tanto tiempo. Ya no fueron encontradas más muchachas desangradas con heridas de pinchazos en el cuello, ni aves estranguladas en las corrientes. El ganado ya no era alborotado por horribles espíritus, ni ningún niño volvió a ser secuestrado de su cuna. Cuando Laszlo cortó sus lazos con la ciudad para venir aquí a hacer realidad su sueño, habían pasado cinco años desde la última vez que alguien había recibido una mordedura de hombre lobo.

Se mudó, arregló el lugar y comenzó las cosechas. Con la ayuda de algunos adolescentes locales, aburridos por no tener una escuela de magia a la que acudir, construyó un corral y un establo. Su jardín mágico contenía tantas hierbas como le permitía mantener el clima sub-alpino, y los aldeanos pronto lo conocieron y empezaron a confiar en él. Todo fue paz durante dos años. Es raras ocasiones recibía visitantes del castillo; dos hombres, cubiertos con capa y sombrero y hablar monosilábico, le compraban plantas mágicas pero poca comida.

Entonces, un otoño por la tarde, llegó la conflagración . Una batalla mágica que duró dos noches, comenzando en luna llena, y cuyos fuegos y gritos fueron vistos y oídos por cada habitante del pueblo. Aquello acabó dejando el castillo en ruinas, y luego todo fue silencio durante muchos meses.

 Un día un hombre se presentó en la granja de Laszlo. Apoyado sobre un bastón de caminante, y sonriendo simpáticamente, dijo que necesitaba algunos ingredientes para pociones... oh, y unas pocas manzanas, también, si estaban en venta. Llevaba la cabeza descubierta, y no hacía ninguna tentativa de ocultar su rostro, pero el herbologista no tuvo ningún problema en reconocerlo como uno de los habitantes recluidos del castillo. Los vampiros no comen manzanas, o por lo menos la mayor parte de ellos, así que estaba claro que el hombre estaba vivo. ¿Era él el único superviviente del enfrentamiento?¿Había sido él quien había estado desterrando todas las criaturas tenebrosas que plagaban las montañas de Transilvania?

Parecía poco dispuesto a contar, pero estaba claro que se encontraba solo y privado de comida, y un mago con tales poderes sería bienvenido allí. Estaba claro que se trataba de un forastero. Su espeso cabello ligeramente ondulado era de una tonalidad castaño clara que podría llamarse incluso rubio en esa zona. Aunque su rumano fuese perfecto, cualquier mago experto podía adquirir el conocimiento de una lengua al cabo de un mes con una poción de polígloto. Además, su discurso resultaba libresco y en ocasiones arcaico, como si hubiera venido a Rumania más como erudito latino que como un alumno charlatán. No sabía húngaro, que era la lengua de la orgullosa minoría transilvana y la de los padres de Laszlo.

Quizás tenía algo que ocultar, algo de lo que huía de su país de origen, pero eso era algo que a Laszlo no le concernía. Le dio el alimento y las hierbas a cambio de la matanza de una escuela de kappas en la corriente de su jardín, y le dijo que debería ir al pueblo y aprovechar al máximo su reputación; podía enseñar a los magos locales a protegerse a si mismos: desde que el Ateneo Bucaresti había cerrado por falta de estudiantes, se había hecho sumamente raro encontrar una persona joven con conocimientos de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

El mago extranjero pareció indeciso, pero obviamente no quiso aprovecharse de la generosidad de Laszlo sin reembolsárselo. Así, una vez al mes, con la luna nueva, le hacía una visita al herbologista, y pasaba por el pueblo para enseñar hechizos a los niños. Independientemente de lo que los aldeanos le pagaran, él de daba a Laszlo lo suficiente para llevarse bastante harina, azúcar, frutas y verduras para mantener su solitaria existencia durante las siguientes cuatro semanas.

A veces, llegaban hasta Stilpescu historias de tercera o cuarta mano, rumores que decían que aquel mago había acudido a rescatarlos de demonios, vampiros y especialmente de hombres lobo. Laszlo no prestaba atención a tales chismes, pero lo que había podido presenciar en su propio pueblo sólo el año pasado le bastó para convencerse de que el habitante del castillo era un poderoso enemigo de la magia negra.

Ahora se encontraba esperando al viajero, sacando hogazas frescas de su horno de piedra (que funcionaba con madera; sí, aparte de la herbología, Laszlo no era muy buen mago). El habitante del castillo llegaba siempre hambriento, pues prefería bajar andando antes que volando el tortuoso camino de la montaña. Laszlo al menos tenía listo el pan de centeno recién hecho y la mantequilla disponible.

—Buenas tardes,—dijo una voz agradable en la puerta.

Era él. Vestido a la manera de las montañas, donde los sombreros de los magos eran bajos y con amplias orejeras para impedir que los feroces vientos los arrastraran como cometas, tenía calor allí en el valle. Se quitó el sombrero y liberó su largo pelo, recogido en la nuca con un pasador de oro, y colgó su ajustada capa de lana en el respaldo de una silla antes de sentarse a la mesa con el herbologista. Intercambiaron unas cuantas cortesías, pero durante todo el tiempo el excursionista miraba el pan con avidez.

—Hazte un favor, come—urgió Laszlo.—Estoy teniendo problemas con un boggart en el granero; asusta a los gatos, escampa el centeno, ya sabes. Quizás podrías...

--Por supuesto, pero ¿puede eso esperar hasta después de la lección? Prometí estar en el pueblo a las dos, y creo que es ya algo tarde.

--Eso es trabajo para mí—dijo Laszlo, y notó que el extranjero hacía una breve pausa para pensar aquel coloquialismo.—Probablemente me agobiarán toda la tarde con demandas de hierbas, de todos modos.

 No preguntó porqué no montaba nunca una escoba, o si tenía alguna importancia que sus apariciones coincidieran siempre con la luna nueva. Hablaron poco, ya fuera porque el invitado era extranjero o porque temía revelar algo que no debía. Después de una sencilla comida, recogió su capa y su sombrero y empezó a recorrer el dificultoso camino que bajaba al pequeño pueblo.

Viniendo de la montaña fría y desnuda, el calor y la riqueza de la temporada de cosecha casi lo abrumaron. Se detuvo a oler flores, coger una manzana silvestre, y hasta a acariciar la cara de una inquisitiva oveja que se asomaba hacia él desde una raquítica valla de madera. La amenazante niebla de las colinas, las insinuaciones anaranjadas en los álamos y los tejados agudos de las casitas de campo hablaban de un clima en el que el invierno llegaba pronto y con fuerza, pero aquella tarde de agosto era bochornosa. Había un olor a truenos en el aire que picaba en las ventanas de la nariz y ponía a los gatos nerviosos.

El pueblo se componía sobretodo de campos y árboles, y las pocas casas que había se recostaban de tal modo en los huecos que sólo la aguja roja de la iglesia proclamaba que ahí había existencia humana. El profundo verde de los pinos se interrumpía en manchas por los plateados abedules, que brillaban iluminados por los largos rayos del sol de la tarde que lograban atravesar las nubes . En las afueras del pueblo, los hierbajos altos y las derribadas puertas de madera atestiguaban el miedo que había mantenido a la gente apartada del páramo, pero más abajo las arboledas y los céspedes se veían cuidados y aseados. Un profundo riachuelo atravesaba el pueblo por detrás de la iglesia; el borboteo del agua, el canto de las ranas y el tintinear de campanas de las ovejas eran los únicos sonidos que saludaron los oídos del cazador de monstruos, hasta que estuvo lo bastante cerca de la iglesia para oír un grupo de niños risueños. Había alrededor de una docena de ellos, algunos apenas lo suficientemente mayores para leer y adolescentes corpulentos, todos impacientes por recibir la lección.

-—Lupeni, ¡adivine que!—gritó un niño de unos nueve años.

—¿Qué es, Nicolai?—contestó el mago amablemente.

—¡Vi un hinkypunk! Ahí, en el pantano, cuando estaba buscando ranas.¿Y sabe lo que hice?

El hombre sonrió, mezclándose entre los niños que habían empezado a salir de la prisión a la que las Artes Oscuras los había confinado. Con sus varitas de segunda mano, sus pociones hechas en casa, carentes de escuela, estaban preservando la magia en Transilvania para la siguiente generación.

—Hiciste lo que practicamos, ¿no, Nicolai?

—Lo hice! Y me escapé, y—pisó muy fuerte con su piececito—¡lo chapoteé!

—Nicolai ha aprendido bien sus lecciones, Lupeni—Una joven salió de la entrada sombreada de la iglesia, cuyo sótano servía de aula para los magos y las brujas de la aldea. Sonrió calurosamente al hombre, el cual cabeceó en respuesta. —Si yo consiguiera que estudiasen las otras lecciones con el mismo entusiasmo...

—¿Has escuchado a la señorita Viteazul, Nicolai?—preguntó, alborotándole el pelo al niño.—Ella es tu profesora, ya sabes. Yo sólo os visito de vez en cuando para distraeros de vuestros estudios.

El muchacho le dirigió una sonrisa, y el hombre casi sonrió abiertamente a cambio. La mujer empezó a reunir a los niños en manada hacia la puerta abierta, ajustando su paso al del hombre. Ella levantó la vista, buscando su mirada, sus oscuros ojos enmarcados por el pelo negro azulado, y las mejillas pálidas en contraste con los labios rojos. Su cara reflejaba interés, y quizás algo más.

—Le estamos muy agradecidos, Lupeni-- dijo suavemente.—¿Cómo habrían aprendido estos niños a protegerse sin las cosas que usted les enseña?

—Sólo hago lo que puedo—respondió cortante, sin muchas ganas de continuar aquella conversación.

—Si pudiera venir más a menudo...—vaciló. Alcanzaron la puerta que conduce al sótano, pero no entraron.—Hay sitio para que pueda alojarse en el pueblo. Mucha gente le daría la bienvenida en su casa.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron cuando dijo eso. Su palidez no era malsana, pero tampoco poco atractiva del todo; se trataba de una mujer de las montañas que rara vez se aventuraba a la débil luz del sol.

El miró hacia lejos, abajo, en el improvisada aula, donde los niños empezaban a sentarse sobre una manta grande extendida en el centro del cuarto.

—Yo no soy...—comenzó bruscamente. Luego se corrigió.—Hago lo que puedo. Por favor, no pregunte más acerca de mí.

La dejó en la entrada y empezó a bajar los escalones, atravesando el aula intercalándose entre los niños charladores.

—Lupeni,—llamó, siguiéndolo al interior del aula.—Había un hombre, un extranjero, preguntando por usted esta mañana. Dijo algo de un trabajo.

—Ah,—pareció indiferente.—Otro que requiere mis servicios, supongo. Puedo verle después de la lección.

Volviendo su atención a los niños, el visitante colocó su capa en el respaldo de la silla y palpó algo en uno de sus bolsillos forrados de lana.

—Hemos visto ya a las criaturas de los campos y las acuáticas—empezó pensativamente.—¿Alguien podría decir qué es lo que nos queda?

—¿Las del mar?— gritó un niño, aunque nunca había visto el mar y posiblemente nunca lo vería.

—¿Del aire?—sugirió una muchacha apenas un poco mayor, dubitativa.

—Muy bien, Verónica.—El mago era tan cálido con los niños como reservado con los adultos. Algo de entusiasmo infantil y curiosidad en él, mezclado con una tranquila melancolía, sugerían que nunca había sido realmente un niño. Había encontrado lo que había estado buscando en el bolsillo, y se arrodilló delante de los asombrados niños, cuyos ojos se abrían de par en par frente a lo que les ofrecía para que lo examinasen; un objeto redondeado, casi hemisférico, con bordes dentados en la superficie rota. Era de un apagado color marfil y moteado de azul.—¿Alguien sabe decirme qué es esto?

—Una cáscara de huevo—adivinaron varios niños de inmediato.

—Un bebé de pájaro salió de ahí.

—Un _gran_ bebé pájaro... ¿Es de un ave maligna, Lupeni?

—Nunca he visto el ave a la cual pertenece este huevo,—dijo el profesor con solemnidad, recostándose sobre sus talones.—No, y espero que ninguno de vosotros tampoco, en este pueblo. Es el huevo de un ave Turul.

—El ave Turul aparece en los momentos de gran festividad y alegría—soltó una niña.

—Excelente, Zsuzsa... ¿Y sabéis qué es lo que hace?—los niños sacudieron las cabezas, escuchando atentamente.—Encanta a todo aquel que lo ve—explicó el profesor,—especialmente a los más dichosos. Se suben sobre su lomo; el ave empieza a volar, cada vez más alto, y los jinetes se arrojan a la muerte. Nadie sabe si es que a las victimas del ave Turul les invade la desesperación durante el vuelo, o si su intensa felicidad los hace inconscientes del peligro de saltar.

Se incorporó sin apartar los ojos de los rostros absortos de los niños.

—Nadie—añadió en voz baja,—ha sobrevivido para contarlo.

—¿Ellos saltan a propósito?—inquirió Nicolai escépticamente.—¡Quizás el pájaro se los quita de encima!

—Todo lo que no tienes que hacer es subirte encima,—sugirió Verónica.

—Bien otra vez, Verónica... pero, como os he dicho, es difícil resistirse al hechizo. El encantamiento que voy a enseñaros.... —pero las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando un movimiento en la parte trasera del cuarto le hizo dirigir la vista por encima de él. Su mirada se encontró con un par de ojos azules, sólo el segundo par de ojos azules que veía en doce años.

El anciano que surgió de la esquina en sombras había estado observándolo un cuarto de hora. Ya no portaba el extraño traje que llevaba en Bucarest, ahora vestía ropa normal, y sus botas estaban gastadas y polvorientas después de varios días de viaje.

Un destello de reconocimiento pasó entre ambos, y sus caras reflejaron una mezcla de emociones largo tiempo ocultas, pero nunca apagadas.

Aquellos despejados ojos azules habían sido la última mirada familiar que el habitante del castillo había visto antes de abandonar la sociedad humana para siempre. La primera corriente de sentimientos que le invadió, sorprendiéndole incluso a él, fueron la calidez y la confianza. El anciano barbudo, tan lleno de energía a pesar de la edad, era un experto en infundir confianza.

Sin embargo, al poco, otros recuerdos le abarrotaron, y los niños observaron con curiosidad cómo el rostro de su profesor se oscurecía con una mezcla de ira, revelación y vergüenza. ¿Por qué estaba allí el anciano?¿Para engañarle otra vez, para hacerle sentirse aceptado cuando en realidad era rechazado y despreciado, para convencerle de vivir una mentira?

—Profesor Dumbledore,—articuló al fin, incapaz de usar su nombre de pila, aún después de los muchos años que habían pasado desde sus días de colegio.—¿Qué le trae aquí?—preguntó en rumano.

—Estoy buscando... —comenzó Dumbledore, también en rumano, reparando en el pelo salvaje del otro y su ropa rasgada por las rocas, y una mirada a su rostro bastó para saber que no había olvidado los males del pasado—...una persona versada en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Debí haber sospechado que un mago con una reputación como la tuya no podía ser otro que nuestro antiguo mejor estudiante.

—¿Qué quiere de mí?—preguntó fríamente el profesor, obviamente dolido por la referencia al pasado.

—Necesito un profesor.—Dumbledore sonrió. Parecían no afectarle las miradas de suspicacia de su antiguo estudiante y de la señorita Viteazul.—La mejor escuela de magia del mundo lleva dos años sin lecciones de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

La señorita Viteazul pareció apenada ante cualquier sugerencia de que Stilpescu pudiera perder a Lupeni.

—Nosotros también necesitábamos un profesor, y lo hemos encontrado—le dijo a Dumbledore.—Stilpescu estaría perdido sin él. Si no hubiera matado a aquel hombre lobo hace dos años...—se estremeció.

Sería imposible describir la expresión que cruzó por la cara del cazador de monstruos en aquel instante, pero suficiente es decir que esto no era uno de sus orgullos. Se abrió paso a través de los niños, el anciano, la confusa señorita Viteazul, y salió al exterior.

Dumbledore lo siguió; su avanzada edad nunca había sido un impedimento para moverse con agilidad y rapidez. Se detuvo junto al joven mago, y se dirigió a él en su lengua materna, que no había oído desde hace cuatro años.

—Me alegro de volverte a ver, Remus.

Remus Lupin no respondió, alzando la vista en cambio hacia las altísimas montañas de granito. Trataba de desterrar el recuerdo de otro lugar, otro tiempo, pero las mismas piedras que lo rodeaban llamaban a su memoria otro paisaje de rocas de granito aguzadas, y un edificio que surgía de la misma sólida piedra.

La última vez que había visto a Albus Dumbledore...

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

.

****

Inglaterra, año Uno

El palacio de justicia de piedra se encontraba situado sobre una roca azotada por el viento, en un risco desprovisto de árboles en las altas tierras escocesas. Los grises bloques se confundían con el color gris del cielo, y las altísimas puertas estaban orientadas al mar. Una entrada, esto era, a Azkabán.

Los cuatro merodeadores lo habían vislumbrado una vez, bromeando entre ellos sobre su dragón ilegal, tratando de adivinar qué crimen sería lo bastante serio como para ser juzgado ahí.

No había sido usado desde 1942, cuando el derrotado mago tenebroso Grindelwald fue condenado a la muerte por destripamiento. Entonces Dumbledore había estado allí, como ahora, pero Remus prefirió no preguntar.

Siguió a su antiguo director a través de las puertas de hierro, donde ambos pasaron el examen de las varitas mágicas con los trasgos de guardia. La muchedumbre era inmensa pero silenciosa, la gravedad de la situación era tal que afectaba incluso a los reporteros de _Semanario Brujo_, que estaban allí sin duda para tomar fotos de Sirius en su mejor parecido para hacer suspirar a sus lectores.

Los susurros contenidos se convirtieron en un rugido en el grandísimo pasillo del palacio de justicia, donde los altos y curvados techos, que se elevaban como en una catedral, repetían y amplificaban cada sonido. El suelo era de piedra desnuda, la temperatura cinco grados por debajo de lo que sería confortable, y la sombría decoración a la luz de las antorchas daba la impresión de encontrarse en una cueva subterránea.

Las puertas de madera que separaban el pasillo central de la propia sala de juicios eran de cedro, barnizadas en un profundo tono violeta. Purpúreos eran, también, los atavíos de los guardas que franqueaban la entrada al cuarto donde Sirius sería procesado. Sólo los testigos directos del crimen en sí mismo, y los amigos y confidentes más cercanos del preso serían admitidos en lo que _El Profeta_ había bautizado como el juicio del siglo.

Llamativos racimos de flores acampanadas, también púrpuras, se destacaban a lo largo de toda la entrada de la sala, quedando bastante fuera de lugar con su frescura lozana.

Remus dirigió a Dumbledore una mirada de soslayo.

—Ah, si—dijo el director en tono de excusa,—la luparia... es lo habitual, ya sabes, para mantener toda influencia de la magia oscura fuera de los tribunales; si te fijas han colocado ajo también...

—El ajo no me preocupa—murmuró Remus con los dientes apretados.--Soy su mejor amigo, ¿no se me va a permitir declarar?—Se giró para mirar a Dumbledore a los ojos. Resultaba extraño ver al director serio, solemne, vestido de negro, sin aquellos toques cómicos habituales en él que volvían tan accesible al gran mago.—¿Es que mi testimonio no cuenta para nada?

—No, no—dijo Dumbledore con delicadeza, y su mirada no presentaba ninguna vacilación.—Pero mi testimonio ya incluye todo lo que ambos ya sabemos.—Su voz descendió de un susurro al más bajo de los murmullos, para evitar el riesgo de que cualquiera de la multitud pudiera captar las palabras que habría de pronunciar más tarde.—Desde luego, tendré que decir que Sirius era el Guardián Secreto de los Potter.

_Desconfianza_ y _Dumbledore_ eran dos palabras que Remus nunca hubiera podido pronunciar juntas, ni siquiera en su mente, pero le asolaba que nadie fuera capaz de albergar la más mínima duda sobre la culpabilidad de Sirius.

No es que él pensara que Sirius fuera inocente, ni mucho menos. Pero había varios detalles que no encajaban, y que todos y cada uno parecía haber preferido ignorar hasta suprimirlos por completo, para llevar la espantosa situación a un plano abierto. Remus tenía un mal presentimiento, un algo que no acertaba a explicar a Dumbledore... un instinto animal, si se quiere, pero como _era_ un animal, nadie iba a estar dispuesto a escucharle.

Una rabia burbujeante manó en su interior, como una poción fétida, cuando dio la espalda a Dumbledore y a la sala de tribunal para abrirse paso con el resto de la muchedumbre hacia la sala de observación.

En contraste con el resto del palacio de justicia, la sala rectangular donde eran retransmitidos los juicios al público era de duro mármol blanco, tan aséptico como la sala de urgencias muggle donde una vez habían tenido que llevar a Sirius después de...

...pero ahora no ayudaría en nada pensar en eso. Remus se centró en su cólera para alejar la pena y las memorias, observando cómo empezaban a materializarse sobre el mármol encantado las escenas de la sala del tribunal. Las imágenes que recibían eran más grandes que la escala real, por lo que resultaba fácil pensar que los participantes del juicio podían verlos y oírlos. Remus observó cómo Dumbledore entraba en la sala, era explorado en busca de maleficios o encantamientos confundidores, y luego conducido hacia su lugar en la parte delantera. Otros dos profesores de Hogwarts,  McGonagall y Flitwick, se encontraban ya allí.

¿Vería Sirius que su mejor amigo desde hacía nueve años estaba ausente, y pensaría que lo había abandonado?

Remus volvió su atención hacia los otros que se encontraban con él en el cuarto; un par de personas charlaban, sin preocuparse de bajar mucho la voz, otro par de adolescentes jugaban una partida de gobstones en el suelo de mármol, y otro comía patatas fritas.

—Un hombre va a afrontar un juicio aquí en el que se decidirá su vida—dijo con mucha frialdad.—Lo menos que podrían hacer es mostrar un poco de respeto.

Se giró de nuevo hacia la escena, no esperando una respuesta, o porque ninguno habría prestado atención a un lamentable profesor de escuela de tercera clase a quien nadie identificaba como el mejor amigo de Sirius Black.

Ni siquiera había considerado seriamente la posibilidad de buscar a alguien con la autoridad suficiente para retirar la luparia. Siete años de lecciones con el profesor Binns le habían enseñado que sin todas las precauciones posibles contra las Artes Oscuras en aquel lugar, el resultado del proceso sería puesto en duda, algo que nadie quería en un acontecimiento de tal magnitud. Había esperado encontrarse eso allí, claro, pero inconscientemente había guardado la esperanza de que Dumbledore...

Madura de una vez, se reprendió a si mismo. Hace tiempo que deberías saber que Dumbledore no es omnipotente, y no puedes esperar que te proteja toda tu vida.

Además, ambos habían pasado las dos últimas semanas tratando de persuadir aburridos burócratas anónimos para hacerles doblegar algunas normas menores, y había sido en vano. Habían solicitado hablar diez minutos a solas con Sirius; luego diez minutos con Sirius y cualquier hombre o bestia que el ministerio eligiera, con tal de que no fueran dementores; finalmente Remus había decidido conformarse con los diez minutos con los dementores, mientras pudiera llevar consigo una simple tableta de chocolate para impedirles reducir a Sirius a un monólogo balbuceante de lágrimas y autorrecriminación. A pesar de sus argumentos cuidadosamente redactados y sus apelaciones al precedente legal (¡qué erudito tan amable y confiado se había vuelto! Era nauseabundo), fue rechazado. Ahora no podía declarar, decir la única cosa que sabía con seguridad para argumentar en contra de la culpabilidad de Sirius; que antes de ser entregado a los dementores, Sirius lo había negado todo.

Remus Lupin sabía mejor que nadie sobre la tierra que Sirius nunca había negado sus crímenes; Remus era también la única alma viviente que había experimentado de primera mano el terror que inspiraban a Sirius los guardias de Azkabán, y podía jurar por su vida que ninguna confesión que hiciera en presencia de éstos tendría validez alguna.

Lo único bueno del juicio es que Sirius se mantendría lejos de las desalmadas criaturas encapuchadas durante unas horas. Apareció en ese momento flanqueado por un par de trolls cabelludos, que manejaban porras, pero positivamente lindos comparados con los dementores. Todos los que se encontraban cerca del banquillo de los acusados arrugaron la nariz, Dumbledore incluido; afortunadamente, el mármol encantado no transmitía olores. Remus trató de descifrar la expresión del rostro de Sirius, pero los ojos del prisionero estaban abatidos.

Una mezcolanza de recuerdos deshilvanados discurrieron por su cabeza en el momento de empezar el juicio, y montó en cólera cuando el testimonio progresó exactamente como él había temido; nadie creyó las protestas de inocencia de Sirius. El juicio del siglo no había durado más de dos horas; había sido un caso de abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Todas las veces Sirius había cargado con la culpa, mientras James, Peter, Lily y él habían salido impunes. La vez que habían provocado el accidente de un aeroplano muggle, y casi había muerto el piloto. La vez que habían interrumpido la Copa del Mundo de Quiddich, al transformar las bludgers en cuervos.

Las docenas de noches que casi habían sido atrapados mientras estaban transformados, todas esas veces Sirius había salido adelante con un imaginativo guión que lo implicaba sólo a él mismo.

Sus primeras tentativas débiles de llevar a cabo el encantamiento patronus juntos en la vieja aula de Historia de la Magia, en Hogwarts, Sirius había sido hábil con el hechizo, como lo era con todo, pero los falsos dementores que habían conseguido a partir de espíritus mutables habían dejado en él un horror persistente. Aquella había sido la primera vez que alguno de ellos había podido ver a Sirius con miedo.

Y a lo largo de todos aquellos años escolares, Sirius nunca lloró. Ni en la muerte de su padre, ni por los castigos injustos o las amenazas de expulsión. Nada de eso pudo provocarle las lágrimas. Pero sí había llorado la semana pasada, culpándose por la muerte de James y Lily, y Remus lloró también, porque lo que ahora veía en presencia de los dementores eran las imágenes de Sirius. Sirius, el chico que nunca dejaba de reír, que cuando conoció a Remus juró que lo haría feliz, y lo cumplió, ahora estaba vacío de todo salvo tristeza y culpa.

Remus cayó en la cuenta en aquel momento, reconstruyendo de otra manera cómo habían sido sus autorrecriminaciones, que Sirius nunca había mencionado a Peter. Algo no iba bien. Algo no encajaba.

No pretendía invertir la sentencia; sólo quería la verdad. ¿Por qué tenían esa postura en aquel aspecto?¿Habría alguien, en algún lugar, que quería ver a Sirius acusado de traición?¿Habría algún traidor, en una posición más elevada sobornando al tribunal, a los guardas, a aquel espantoso juez con ojos vacíos que era capaz de decir "cadena perpetua en Azkabán" de la misma manera que Remus decía a sus clases "dos rollos de pergamino"?

Aunque la luna se encontraba apenas en cuarto creciente, cuando oyó la sentencia Remus pensó que había sido cosa buena que no le dejaran asistir porque le hubiera caído una buena condena por morder al juez. Se acercó al mármol todo lo que pudo durante los últimos momentos del juicio, con la esperanza de ver por última vez la inteligencia y la salud en la cara de su amigo. Cuando otro espectador lo empujó para apartarlo de su camino, Remus le gruñó y usó su peor lenguaje.

—Que la viruela caiga sobre ti, chupa-almas hijo de dementor,—escupió.—Sirius es mi amigo.

Esto logró hacerles retroceder un poco, y él continuó con los ojos fijos en el mármol. El rostro de Sirius siempre había sido muy expresivo; Remus pudo ver ahora la rabia y la consternación en él, mezclado con el impacto de la sorpresa y tal vez un dejo de resignación.

No, resignación no. No Sirius. Por favor.

Tuvo que girarse de espaldas cuando los trolls intervinieron para llevarlo a la celda para la entrega a Azkabán, empujándolo, tirando de él como si fuera...

....menos que humano. Por experiencia Remus sabía demasiado bien acerca de eso, pero resultaba mucho mas doloroso vérselo hacer a alguien a quien admiraba.

Bien, el odiaba ahora a los humanos, y ya no iba a pretender nunca mas hacerse pasar por uno de ellos.

Empujando a los desconsiderados observadores con sus chismes y patatas fritas, se abrió camino para salir de la sala y cruzó corriendo el pasillo vacío hasta atravesar las puertas de la calle. Caía una lluvia ligera, que olía a musgo y pantanos, refrescante y pura después del miasma asqueroso de la sociedad humana. Consiguió salir de allí antes de que se formara una larga cola en la entrada de magos y brujas para recuperar sus varitas, antes de que Dumbledore apareciera y le obligara a mentir diciendo que la declaración le había parecido satisfactoria, que creía en la culpabilidad de Sirius Black y que se había hecho justicia.

Había hecho todo el camino desde su escuelita de Nowheresville en escoba (que antes había pertenecido a James, _no pienses en eso_), pero no confiaba en que pudiera ser capaz de volar en aquel momento; apenas podía andar. La visión se le emborronaba a causa de la lluvia, las lágrimas, o una mezcla de ambas, y echó a correr desde el palacio de justicia hasta la granja donde se encontraba la entrada al mundo muggle. Cogería un tren, calculando qué hacer ahora que él era el único que quedaba.

Los muggles que encontró de camino a la estación de tren le lanzaban duras miradas heladas que acompañaban a la lluvia; un hombre lloroso con túnica negra y sombrero picudo, transportando una escoba. Finalmente encogió la escoba al tamaño de una varilla, y ocultó el sombrero y la túnica. Tenía frío con sólo una camisa de algodón y unos vaqueros sobre la piel, pero comprendió que no debía haber muchos magos en aquella zona. Se recordó a si mismo otra vez que el palacio de justicia no había sido usado más que tres veces en los dos últimos siglos.

Justo donde no alcanza la vista, más allá de las olas, se encontraba la fortaleza de Azkabán. Con un estremecimiento, cayó en la cuenta de que los muggles no estaban al corriente de esto.¿Podrían ver la prisión? Sabía que no podían ver a los dementores, pero sí sentirlos. Nadie es inmune a los dementores. Su rostro reflejó amargura cuando reflexionó que los muggles locales probablemente pensaban que las lágrimas eran tanto una parte del mago típico como los sombreros picudos o la escoba.

Compró un billete y pronto se encontró viajando hacia el sur en un tren casi vacío, un tren de ninguna parte hacia ninguna parte, dejar atrás su tercer trabajo de maestro en tantos años.

Estaba harto de todas aquellas gilipolleces, también. Harto de tener que mentir, ocultarse, e ir a hurtadillas, viajar veinte millas furtivamente cada noche de luna llena para ir a una choza en mitad del campo a preferir conseguir un descanso.¿Y para qué? Para tener el privilegio de enseñar a unos medio squibs a provocarse daños cerebrales con encantamientos alentadores.

¿Qué más daba si se dedicaba a matar gente cada mes o si por el contrario se portaba como el mago más apacible y confiado de los alrededores? El resultado era el mismo; el odio, la mentira y el escándalo se elevaba cuando le descubrían, y siempre lo hacían.

Su rabia sofocante creció aún más cuando pensó en sus dos primeros empleos, y ahora en éste. Nunca antes habían tenido un graduado de Hogwarts dando clase en la Academia Pufflepod, y el director se mostró bastante dispuesto a admitir que sí, que el trabajo del profesor Lupin exigía viajar mucho, y por tanto el personal podía esperar ausencias periódicas...

Era difícil decidir qué resultaba peor, que se estuvieran mintiendo a sí mismos o que realmente fueran tan estúpidos como para no darse cuenta...

Y el haber tenido que estar ausente tantas veces, en medio de ninguna parte, le había impedido darse cuenta de hasta qué punto estaban amenazadas las vidas de James y Lily.

Dulce, pequeña Lily... valiente y atento James... y el pobre y ratonil Peter, quien---¿_por qu_ Sirius no había mencionado a Peter? Había tantos huecos en esta horrible historia, esa noche trágica que había destrozado la amistad eterna de Lunático, Canuto, Colagusano y Cornamenta, quedando...

...sólo Lunático. Lunático, el hombre lobo. Bien, pues, ¡maldita sea! Si era un hombre lobo, tal vez tendría que serlo de verdad para variar.

Su odio y su furia sólo consiguieron aumentaron en intensidad más que disminuir durante el trayecto del tren, tanto que cuando finalmente llegó a pie a la academia, la desvencijada construcción de piedra ofendió a cada uno de sus sentidos. Era noche cerrada, los estudiantes estaban dormidos, pero Remus no podía esperar ni un minuto.

Lanzándose escaleras arriba hasta su despacho, hizo las maletas a toda prisa, metiendo su escasa ropa—apenas nada más que trajes de diario y unas capas de viaje,—en una maleta. Sus movimientos furiosos aminoraron un momento al ver el maletín que guardaba en lo alto del ropero, y que todavía estaba casi nuevo. ¿Dónde encontraría uso para aquello durante aquel remanso? Podía sacar directamente de su cabeza todo cuanto sus pobres estudiantes pudieran absorber. No necesitaba transportar volúmenes de material sin necesidad. _Profesor R. J. Lupin_, proclamaban las doradas letras en el lomo. No volveré a necesitar esto, pensó amargamente, y se volvió hacia la puerta.

Paró. Se veía en su imaginación en la estación de King´s Cross, donde soportó nerviosamente en el andén la espera del tren que le conduciría a su primer empleo. Sirius, riendo y bromeando junto a él en el andén, de pronto se quedó callado y extrañamente nervioso."Yo...esto, nosotros....mm- pensamos que te vendría bien esto". A toda prisa, colocó un paquete mal envuelto en las manos sorprendidas de Remus. "Será mejor que te vayas ya, Lunático, o perderás el tren".

Sólo mas tarde, a lo largo de aquel largo y desangelado paseo al primero de una serie de pueblos pequeños y aún más pequeñas escuelas, hizo girar el brillante cuero entre sus manos y pasó los dedos sobre su nombre dorado. ¿De Sirius?

Bien, se lo llevaría, decidió. ¿Cuánto de Sirius estaba destinado a perder?¿Y cuánto a conservar?

Se marchó, cerrando de golpe la puerta, sin importarle mucho a quien podría despertar. Fue a ver al director, golpeó rudamente la puerta y luego abrió para entrar sin esperar autorización.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó el profesor Bumblesnore. Trataba de mantener en equilibrio una anguila sobre la nariz.

—Dimito,—soltó Remus.

Bumblesnore dejó caer la anguila y se sentó directamente encima, tartamudeando un poco.

—Usted, Lupin, dimitiendo? ¿Y puedo preguntar por qué? Usted nunca....

Remus consiguió tomar control de su temperamento, pero no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa sardónica, que tiraba de una esquina de su boca.

—Bien, verá usted, resulta que... soy un hombre lobo. Y ahora mismo siento la urgente necesidad de salir hacia Rumanía a comer un poco de gente.

Sacudió un pedazo de pergamino -su carta de dimisión- sobre la mesa, y salió de la oficina en busca de aire libre.

Infantil, quizás. Es lo que hubiera hecho Sirius.

Pero ahora él tendría que ser Sirius por los dos.


	2. Vacaciones en Rumanía

****

Capítulo Dos; Vacaciones en Rumanía

Sólo has ido al colegio un año o dos  
Y crees que ya lo has visto todo  
Solo pensabas en volar a toda velocidad  
Con la escoba de tu mejor amigo  
Aquí abajo los de tu tipo no se arrastran  
Jugabas a profesor porque crees que eres guay  
Como un graduado de Hogwarts  
Fanfarroneando de que sabes que los vampiros pasan frío  
Y que los hombres lobo son muy auténticos

Pero es hora de poner a prueba tus miedos  
Y aquí tus amigos no pueden ayudarte  
Prepárate, querido

Son vacaciones en Rumanía  
Es un duro engaño, pero así es la vida  
Son vacaciones en Rumanía  
Que no se te olvide empaquetar una piba

- - WolfieTwin2 (with apologies to the Dead Kennedys)   
  


****

Rumanía, año doce

La súbita aparición de Dumbledore en Rumanía devolvió a Remus veinte años de recuerdos reprimidos. Unos pocos dulces, algunos amargos, pero los que más una mezcla tan inseparable de ambos, que en todos aquellos años de intentar olvidar lo malo, había perdido también la mayor parte de lo bueno. Allí de pie, con la mirada fija en las nubes que ocultaban el castillo de la colina, su hogar durante los últimos doce años, dejó discurrir las viejas imágenes por su mente sin decidir realmente si le eran bienvenidas o no.

Una cosa sí tenía clara; Dumbledore no era bienvenido. Respondió al saludo del director en rumano, desacostumbrado como estaba al inglés, cuyas sílabas ahora encontraba ásperas. Además, la señorita Viteazul se aproximaba a ellos, y no deseaba parecer grosero hablando delante de ella en un idioma que no conocía.

—Me alegro de ver que está bien, profesor Dumbledore—dijo rígidamente.

Unos pocos niños corretearon por ahí, y la señorita Viteazul los espantó hacia el interior de la iglesia, pero ella se quedó escuchando atentamente.

—Extraño, sin embargo—añadió Remus con algo de sarcasmo,—encontrarle errando por las montañas de Rumanía tan cerca del principio de curso.

—No puedo permitirme contratar un profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras sin supervisarlo antes—replicó Dumbledore solemnemente. No parecía perturbarle lo más mínimo continuar la conversación en rumano.—No después de lo que pasó el curso anterior.

Remus apenas prestó atención a las historias de duendecillos de Cornualles, sesiones de autógrafos y clubs de duelo. No quería acordarse de Hogwarts; no era un secreto que los de su generación habían sido diezmados por Voldemort, ni que cualquiera que tuviera alguna noción de Artes Oscuras estaba muerto o en Azkabán.

El director parecía insistir en proveerle de excesivos detalles acerca de aquel tal Lockhart. Remus no podía entender por qué, hasta que algo hizo contacto en su mente, y soltó una breve risa carente de alegría.

—No diga más,—refunfuñó—creo que ya sé a quien se refiere, pero por aquel entonces se hacía llamar Leroy Di Garthlock 

—Hace unos cuatro o cinco años, ¿no?—preguntó Dumbledore.

Remus se sintió como si estuviera siendo conducido a una trampa, pero no sabía bien por qué.

—No me acuerdo—respondió evasivamente.

—En cierto modo, deberías agradecerle a Gilderoy lo lejos que se ha extendido tu reputación—informó Dumbledore sabiamente, con el aire de alguien que pone todas las cartas boca arriba, aunque indudablemente eso estaba lejos de hacerlo.—Cuando caímos en la cuenta (demasiado tarde) de que él no era de ninguna manera responsable de sus proezas, quedó claro que algún mago muy poderoso estaba operando en Rumanía. Supongo que fuiste tú quien mató a aquel vampiro...

Ignorando la tentativa de Remus de protestar, preguntó;

—¿Sabías que ha escrito un libro llamado _Viajes con los vampiros_?

—Oh, por el amor de Selene—juró Remus.—No puedo imaginar cómo pudo ser capaz de escribir nada, si permaneció inconsciente casi todo el tiempo. Debí haberlo desmemorizado.

—Ahora ya no necesitas hacerlo.—Dumbledore le proveyó de los detalles esenciales de cómo Lockhart se había atribuido esas hazañas, pero de pronto su voz se volvió mas seria al añadir;— En realidad fue una situación peligrosa—dijo, hablando tan bajo que Remus no tuvo más remedio que aproximarse. Dumbledore esperó a que sus miradas se encontraran y, en el tono de quien deja caer una bomba, añadió—Harry y sus amigos podrían haber muerto.

Remus tomó aliento súbitamente.

—¿Harry?—preguntó en voz baja, cautelosa. Era consiente de los ojos de la señorita Viteazul sobre su cara.—No estoy seguro de saber en quien está pensando...

—Harry Potter—dijo el director.

Por supuesto que lo sabía. Doce años no habían sido tiempo suficiente para olvidar al hijo de James y Lily, y aunque de algún modo hubiera conservado una imagen mental de Harry como un bebé, no se había planteado tampoco que algún día el bebé tenía que crecer. Dolía sondear el rincón de su mente donde yacían esos recuerdos, y Dumbledore lo había provocado deliberadamente, pero aún así no pudo evitar sentirse cautivado por el pensamiento de que aquel diminuto bebé se hallaba casi en la adolescencia. Le había visto por última vez antes del Encantamiento Fidelio, pero se  había enterado de lo de la cicatriz, el rescate de Hagrid, y... y aquellos horribles muggles con los que había sido enviado a vivir. Sabiendo que estaría más a salvo con muggles hostiles que con él, el único amigo que le quedaba a los Potter, Remus había deseado sinceramente y quizás por primera vez ser completamente humano.

—Él... có-cómo es?—tartamudeó,—supongo que, con los muggles y...

—Algún día será un gran mago—dijo el director, obviamente satisfecho consigo mismo.—Es una buena combinación de James y Lily.

—Solíamos bromear sobre que si James y Lily tenían niños, éstos podrían acabar con Voldemort con una sola mano.

—Bueno, él ya lo ha hecho tres veces.

Eso estaba siendo un deliberado intento de aprovecharse de su curiosidad, pero no lo consintió. Remus había pasado muchos años pretendiendo que no le importaba.

—Me alegro de que Harry esté bien, y que por fin sepa que es un mago—dijo brevemente.—Pero ambos estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Si no le importa, sólo veo a los niños una vez al mes, y tenemos un encantamiento que practicar.

Volvió a la iglesia y descendió las escaleras hacia la clase una vez más. La señorita Viteazul le siguió, su rostro tan impasible como el de él.

Los niños se encontraban allí todavía, apretados contra la pared y chillando con asustado regocijo. Remus descubrió que su capa se había convertido en un caimán, pero afortunadamente no estaba completo; le faltaban las patas, y no podía hacer más que arrastrarse inútilmente en mitad del cuarto.

—¿Quién es el responsable?—exigió la señorita Viteazul enfadada—¿Cuántas veces tengo que deciros..?

—No pasa nada, está bien.—Remus rió, preguntándose a sí mismo cuántos puntos le hubiera quitado a Gyffindor la profesora McGonagall por una trastada como esa. Agitó su varita sobre el caimán y recuperó su capa, aunque aún estaba ligeramente escamosa y los botones habían sido reemplazados por dientes.

La travesura le hizo volver de nuevo la atención hacia la clase, y tuvieron una lección muy agradable. Ya estaba oscuro cuando los despidió, tratando de pensar qué tarea podría ponerles cuando disponían de tan pocos libros; ya que parecían tan interesados en las transformaciones, les sugirió que trataran de convertir una taza en rata para el mes siguiente.

Ascendió por las escaleras, deseando poder coger a Laszlo antes de que el herbologista se fuera a la cama.

Sin embargo, cuando salió al patio, encontró de nuevo a Dumbledore.

El director estaba sentado en el muro de piedra de la iglesia, tarareando.

—No creo que consiga encontrar ningún profesor se queda rondando por Stilpescu, director—dijo secamente.—No hay muchos magos en Rumanía por estos días, y los pocos que somos, tenemos intención de quedarnos. Si me disculpa, tengo que ir a ver un herbologista con un boggart.

—¿Has dicho un herbologista?—Dumbledore se levantó.—Esa es otra de las razones por las que he venido a este país; la valeriana blanca es más potente cuando crece a mayor altitud.¿Te importa si te acompaño?

—No,—mintió Remus, odiándose a sí mismo por no tener el valor de decirle a su antiguo profesor favorito que se perdiera. ¡Lockhart profesor de Hogwarts! Dumbledore desvariaba. Comenzó a ascender el camino de tierra hacia la casita de campo de Laszlo en las colinas, sin hacer muchos esfuerzos por reducir la marcha en atención a la edad de Dumbledore, aunque tampoco era realmente necesario, a juzgar por cómo el centenario le seguía ágilmente.

Era un paseo relativamente largo, y Remus se encontró incapaz de ocultar su fascinación por las historias acerca de Harry que Dumbledore iba narrando con voz rápida y animada. Realmente había derrotado al Señor Tenebroso dos veces más desde que era un bebé; una vez en forma de parásito en la cabeza de Quirrell (asqueroso, de verdad; en todos sus años en Rumanía, nunca había visto un hechizo capaz de eso), y otra a través del diario de Tom Ryddle. Ese hechizo era más sencillo, aunque no menos peligroso.

Los ingenios y travesuras fue lo que más le cautivaron; cómo Gryffindor había quedado en último lugar por culpa de Harry y nadie le hablaba, y luego él y sus amigos habían desentrañado parte del rompecabezas que conducía a la piedra filosofal. Remus no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al pensar en el gran banquete de fin de curso, con los colores de gala volviéndose de Slytherin a Gryffindor, un truco que ellos nunca habían llevado a cabo.

Las descripciones de los amigos de Harry también le encantaron. Tan claramente como si se encontraran frente a él, Remus vio tres caras jóvenes flotando en medio del aire, del modo en que solía pasar cuando echaban una ojeada fuera de la capa de invisibilidad; un James de ojos verdes, un alto y pelirrojo Weasley (algunas cosas no cambian nunca...) y una chica de espesa cabellera con un destello de inteligencia en los ojos. Hermione sonaba bastante puritana, pero había conseguido ser la mejor estudiante en cinco años, según Dumbledore. Quizás ella complementaría a Harry, le atraería del mismo modo que a James le había atraído...

Pero no. Independientemente de los recuerdos que Dumbledore le obligara a rescatar, independientemente de las heridas del pasado que estuviera dispuesto a afrontar, no iba a pensar en Sirius. Ya había aprendido cómo una persona aparentemente inocente podía mantener lealtades contrarias, y tomar todas las decisiones equivocadas cuando una crisis le forzaba a ponerse de uno u otro lado... sólo hacía diez meses atrás que había cometido lo que consideraba un asesinato—aunque nadie mas lo considerara así—a causa de un abuso de confianza que no podía ser perdonado.

Sirius era un traidor, y se había ido... pero Harry estaba vivo, y Hermione seguramente no iba a entregarlo a Voldemort.

Alcanzaron la granja de Laszlo. A través de las ventanas encendidas de la cocina pudieron ver al herbologista frente a la mesa de la cocina, inclinado sobre algo. Remus llamó, y empujó la puerta abierta cuando fue invitado a entrar. Laszlo se encontraba frente a una serie frascos, contando y clasificando minuciosamente semillas y escribiendo etiquetas a mano. Parecía un trabajo considerable, y Remus, sorprendido de que éste no usara la magia, deseó no haberle hecho perder la cuenta con su interrupción.

—He venido por lo del boggart—dijo rápidamente,—no te molestaremos.—Sacó a Dumbledore de la habitación y lo condujo al granero.

—Supongo que podrá conseguir su valeriana más tarde, o mañana—sugirió. Una débil sonrisa apareció en su cara cuando comprendió que ahora podría responderse a una pregunta que siempre se había hecho; ¿qué vería el profesor Dumbledore al enfrentarse con un boggart?.

Tan pronto como dejaron atrás las ventanas iluminadas de la casa, la oscuridad se los tragó. Con sólo la luz de las estrellas, y el resplandor ocasional de los relámpagos en lo alto de las montañas, hicieron el trayecto hasta el granero de piedra. En cuanto se acercaron a la puerta, oyeron un aullido que procedía del interior. Un gato asustado echó a correr prácticamente a sus pies, cuando una manzana pasó zumbando y rebotó contra el suelo.

—Creo que el boggart sigue dentro—reflexionó Remus.—¿Quiere acompañarme, o esperar fuera?

—Me encantaría verte trabajar—dijo Dumbledore suavemente;—por favor, procede.

Remus asintió con la cabeza, divertido por ser por una vez el maestro en lugar del alumno, aunque sabía que eso estaba bastante alejado de la realidad. Hizo aparecer una luz lo más débil posible de la punta de su varita, y se deslizó a través de la puerta. El anciano mago le siguió, pero permaneció cerca de la entrada. La diminuta luz apenas iluminaba las grandes losas de piedra que servían de balda a los sacos de grano. Estos se alineaban sobre los lados como las amplias espaldas de una manada de elefantes. Remus buscó en primer lugar en la balda inferior, mirando detenidamente bajo las losas y detrás de los sacos. Su búsqueda resultó infructuosa porque al final fue Dumbledore quien descubrió el boggart, oculto en el barril de manzanas junto a la puerta.

Remus se giró a tiempo de ver a Dumbledore provocando una brillante luz azul de la punta de su varita, cuando una pequeña y curiosa piedra color rojo sangre, del tamaño de un terrón, se materializó en el suelo de madera y echó a rodar a sus pies. Oyó al viejo mago murmurar algo inaudible, y con una pequeña explosión a la piedra le brotaron alas rosadas, revoloteó hasta la azotea del cuarto y desapareció.

—Se ha ido, entonces—dijo Remus firmemente. El anciano no respondió durante algunos minutos, pues su mente se hallaba aún ausente, pensando en el boggart. Como se consideraba bastante descortés preguntarle a otro mago lo que veía al enfrentarse con un boggart, Remus guardó silencio, pero se sentía intrigado por lo que podría significar una simple piedra.

—Se ha ido, sí—suspiró Dumbledore. Alzó la mirada al punto más alto del techo, donde el boggart-piedra se había desvanecido, y añadió;—creo que ya te mencioné la piedra filosofal. Resulta curioso, de hecho, pues no representa sólo uno, sino dos temores; el temor a vivir eternamente, y el temor a morir dejando una tarea pendiente.—El director miró fijamente a Remus, si bien sus ojos permanecieron ensombrecidos.—Ahora se ha ido, y sólo el temor permanece. Si es o no una bendición... no lo sé.

Resultaba un poco embarazoso oír a Dumbledore hablando sobre sus temores. En parte Remus había esperado que el boggart no supiera qué hacer, o que se convirtiera en algo absurdo como un par de calcetines con agujeros.

—Supongo que Laszlo tendrá algún cuarto libre donde pueda usted pasar la noche—dijo con algo de frialdad cuando dejaron el granero, haciendo crujir bajo sus pies la gravilla del corral. Se sentía furioso consigo mismo por no ser capaz de deshacerse de Dumbledore como si se tratara de otro espíritu indeseado.

—¿Y tu, Remus, dónde vives?—preguntó el director con amabilidad y algo de retórica, ya que obviamente había hecho sus averiguaciones y no podría menos que saberlo.

—En el castillo. En la colina. Es un largo camino,—añadió—así que mejor me voy ya...

—¿Solo?—inquirió Dumbledore.

—Ehm, bueno... ahora sí.—Lo que podría pasar por un abrir y cerrar de ojos, habían sido en realidad cuatro años. Cuatro años habían pasado desde que alguien, vivo o no-muerto, había estado en el castillo. Remus nunca perdía la noción del tiempo, sensible como era a las fases de la luna. Habían pasado casi cincuenta lunas llenas desde la conflagración, el doble exactamente de las que había pasado en compañía de Canuto, Colagusano y Cornamenta.

Sacudió la cabeza para disipar ese pensamiento. Esto era precisamente por lo que no deseaba estar con el director.

—Le agradecería que no invadiera mi intimidad,—continuó diciendo sin emoción, sin atreverse a utilizar un lenguaje más fuerte.—Debería estar aquí para encontrar un profesor de Defensa, no para indagar acerca de antiguos estudiantes que ya son adultos desde hace muchos años.¿Por qué no lo intenta en América? Robert Woods-Halley acaba de escribir una monografía excelente y casi exacta sobre los no-muertos; quizás él esté interesado en ir a Hogwarts.

No le había resultado demasiado difícil mantenerse al corriente de las novedades literarias, incluso viviendo en un castillo en Rumanía, aunque los techos agujereados y el moho no le permitían conservar muy bien el pergamino. Conseguía las suscripciones de un diario que se autodestruía en siete días; por otra parte, resultaban más baratas así.

—Todos nos preguntábamos qué habría sido de ti—dijo Dumbledore pensativamente.—Justamente, el otro día Minerva recordaba cuánto te fascinaba el tema de los animagos.

Dejó caer esta declaración con inocencia, y su rostro no revelaba tampoco nada... aunque teniendo en cuenta cómo es Albus Dumbledore, esto tampoco significa nada.—Nos hiciste sentir muy orgullosos, Remus.

—Humm...—Aquella clase de tonterías era lo último que Remus esperaba o quería oír. Ya habían llegado a la casita, de modo que aprovechó para cambiar de tema.—¿Desea que le presente formalmente a Laszlo o no es necesario?

La culpa le inundaba, todo el antiguo respeto que sentía por Dumbledore le daba patadas como si se tratara de un instinto. Se había creído inmune a la adulación, pero por algún motivo el pensamiento de McGonagall le recordó algo; se preguntó si ella aún seguía persiguiendo ratones.

—Le invitaría al castillo a pasar la noche, pero está un poco lejos. No puede aparecerse ni volar hacia él. Está protegido con más defensas que Hogwarts, sólo una minoría de las que alcanzo a entender.—Esperó que esto sirviera de fuerza de disuasión suficiente, sin que hiciera falta revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Pero el director estaba decidido.

—Soy un anciano, pero disfruto mucho del campo. ¿Sabes que caminé hasta Stilpescu desde el pueblo de Avrig? He andado tres días, pero aparte de algo de dolor de pies me encuentro bastante bien.

Remus suspiró profundamente, y echó una mirada oblicua a las ventanas de Laszlo para ver si aún seguían encendidas. Ahora que ya había cedido, no le parecía muy bien arrastrar al anciano a la cima de una montaña y luego no tener nada que comer para ofrecerle; afortunadamente, el herbologista aún estaba levantado y parecía haber completado la clasificación de las semillas. Les proveyó de una bolsa de provisiones y la valeriana blanca de Dumbledore, e iniciaron el ascenso por la senda de piedra. El calzado de Dumbledore parecía adecuado, pero no llevaba capa y había comenzado a caer una ligera llovizna, así que Remus le ofreció el antiguo caimán, disculpándose por los dientes.

Estaba muy oscuro, ya no sólo por la luna nueva sino también a causa de las bajas y densas nubes que bloqueaban hasta la luz de las estrellas. Remus conjuró un puñado de parpadeantes llamas rojizas, lo bastante brillantes para iluminar su camino pero no lo bastante como para atraer criaturas indeseadas. La luz roja tampoco interfería en la adaptación gradual de sus ojos a la oscuridad, de modo que, como si atravesaran una niebla, al poco fueron capaces de percibir la forma de las piedras a su alrededor.

Concentrado como estaba en seguir el rastro estrecho e iluminar el camino para el director, Remus estaba demasiado distraído como para conseguir bloquear sus oídos a las historias de Dumbledore. Se encontró a si mismo decepcionado por pausas en la narrativa, como cuando el anciano se arrastró entre unas losas de piedra que bloqueaban la senda, o cuando se detuvo para hacer comentarios acerca de la flora local o sus propios viajes anteriores a Transilvania. De pronto, sin saber por qué, se dirigió a Dumbledore en inglés;

—¿Se suelen meter en muchos problemas, esto, ellos tres?

—Si...—asintió el director. La escarpada senda lo obligaba a respirar con algo más de fuerza, pero mostraba tanta agilidad como cualquier hombre de cuarenta.—A veces me pregunto si no fue un error entregarlas la vieja capa de James...

—¿Que les dio...?—la reserva de Remus cayó; estaba estupefacto. Era la primera vez que hablaba con Dumbledore de aquellos detalles como un igual; resultaba difícil librarse de la sensación de tener de nuevo doce años, y encontrarse frente al gran escritorio, esperando su castigo. Sólo ahora comprendió que Dumbledore realmente entendía, como la mayor parte de adultos no lo hacía, que el riesgo y las travesuras eran tanto parte de la educación como los libros de hechizos.

Se preguntó qué habría sido del mapa del merodeador.

Y seguramente el hijo de James no se estaría preparando para... no, claro que no, no, él no tiene ninguna razón para hacerlo. Pero si lo hiciera, ¿qué clase de animal querría ser? ¿Y Ron, y Hermione?

—¿Ha vuelto a admitir más hombres lobo?—preguntó de pronto. No se había imaginado que la pregunta le saliera tan amarga, pero por alguna razón fue así.

—Bueno, no, actualmente... tú eras un caso bastante raro, ¿sabes?, el último en Gran Bretaña. Pero no dudaría en volverlo a hacer, si surgiera la oportunidad.

Remus resopló, levantando la mano con las llamas para alumbrar un paso especialmente escarpado en la cima. Casi habían acabado el ascenso; sólo faltaba un tramo especialmente rocoso hasta el castillo. Aún no podía verlo, a causa de la espesa niebla, atravesada ocasionalmente por los flashes  de los relámpagos.

—Todos esos días que faltabas...—continuó Dumbledore,—y luego conseguiste graduarte tercero de tu promoción. ¿Todavía recuerdas las clases de Defensa?

—Fui el cuarto—corrigió Remus, y su garganta se obstruyó al recordar cómo Lily y él solían competir para conseguir el tercer y cuarto lugar al final de cada curso. Ella finalmente lo batió al acabar el último año, consiguiendo la más alta puntuación en el examen de Encantamientos, al llevar a cabo el complicado hechizo De Dubuois Malis cuando antes nadie más lo había conseguido.

Y también recordaba las clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, aunque no con tanto cariño; él y Severus habían emprendido una batalla constante. El Slytherin estaba furioso por ser mejorado por un modesto Gryffindor, y Remus a su vez no podía dejar escapar a su enemigo con tal estúpido e inexacto acercamiento a la magia oscura. La arrogancia es fatal cuando se trata con peligros reales; eso lo sabía incluso entonces y los últimos doce años le habían servido para reforzar esa creencia.

—¿Se ha encontrado Harry con su antagonista?—quiso saber.—¿Alguien así como Severus Snape?

—Oh, sí... de hecho, tiene al mismo Snape para vérselas con él. Es el profesor de Pociones de Hogwarts desde hace seis años.

¿Por qué ser bueno en Pociones siempre te vuelve un arrastrado pelota?, se preguntó Remus ociosamente.

—Pero no le tendrá aversión a Harry, ¿no?, quiero decir, no hay ninguna razón...

—Sí la tiene, me temo. Bastante fuerte.

—¿Por James?—Eso encajaba; Severus no es de los que olvidan fácilmente un rencor. Pero aún así...—¡El muchacho es un huérfano, criado por muggles!, no es como si James estuviera...

—Nadie, en realidad, lo defiende—reconoció Dumbledore significativamente, cuando Remus dio un toque a las oxidadas puertas del pasillo con la varita, para liberar el primero de los siete hechizos protectores que rodeaban la entrada.

Dumbledore era fuerte y enérgico, pero también un hombre muy anciano, y estaba deseando irse al a cama. Remus le condujo a través de la mitad del castillo que aún se conservaba intacta, aunque cuando pasaron a través del gran pasillo, una brisa húmeda hizo que el director se ciñera más fuertemente la capa-caimán y temblara.

Tampoco era cuestión que el mago mas grande del mundo sucumbiera a una pulmonía, ya fuera bien recibido o no. Remus le llevó a un cuarto en una esquina que una vez había servido de calabozo, y quizás también de cámara de tortura. Las puertas de hierro tenían una pulgada de grosor, y las piedras talladas que formaban la pared se hallaban tan fuertemente encajadas que ni la brisa ni un solo sonido podía entrar o salir. Esta era la única estancia del castillo donde el techo aún permanecía entero, por eso almacenaba allí sus libros y pergaminos. Él mismo a veces dormía allí en invierno, especialmente en esas noches después de luna llena, cuando no se encontraba bien después de perder su pelaje.

Esto hacía bastante inhóspita la biblioteca/cámara de tortura, y el ambiente estaba algo cargado por no haberse aireado demasiado en todo el verano.

—Esta es definitivamente la habitación más cálida,—dijo en tono de disculpa.—Déjeme a ver qué puedo hacer...

La nube de polvo y moho que se levantó cuando agitó su varita los hizo estornudar a los dos. Hizo aparecer mágicamente algunas mantas desde el lugar donde solía dormir habitualmente; los sistemas de seguridad del castillo permitían trasladar cosas de un lado a otro del castillo, pero nada podía ser atraído desde fuera. Nadie, ni siquiera Dumbledore, podría hacer aparecer una cama auténtica allí.

La vista de las acciones de Remus reanimó al director, a pesar de todo. Un demonio de Maxwell afincado en un rincón del cuarto agitó sus bracitos furiosamente, como un molino de viento, para expulsar de la calidez del cuarto el aire frío que se había introducido al abrir la puerta. Pronto las frías piedras se calentaron con un confortable resplandor. Dumbledore encendió las lámparas de encima de la puerta y sobre las pilas de libros, e inició un pequeño fuego en la oxidada parrilla de fuego, junto a las mantas de piel de cordero.

—No es muy buena idea encender fuego aquí—dijo Remus a toda prisa.—Ya sabe, la ventilación, no es muy buena...

No quiso explicar para qué había usado anteriormente a la parrilla, o el olor... Fue un alivio que Dumbledore no pareciera reconocer el débil, pero aún perceptible olor de la carne humana. ¿Estaría al corriente del hecho de que había que incinerar a los vampiros después de haberlos matado para prevenir su resurrección?

Remus se preguntó si el director habría matado alguna vez un vampiro.

O un hombre lobo.

O una persona.

—Permítame ofrecerle una taza de té—dijo, e invocó la tetera y una bolsita de la maravillosa mezcla de hierbas que Laszlo preparaba a partir de una antigua receta tibetana. Esto tenía más de poción calentadora que de té, y posiblemente estaba salpicado de la misma valeriana blanca que Dumbledore había adquirido, porque el director pronto se encontró durmiendo apaciblemente.

Remus extinguió todas las lámparas excepto una, y caminó a través del arruinado pasillo del ala oeste, donde solía dormir habitualmente. Estamos más protegidos de la magia que de la lluvia, pensó, mirando los relámpagos a través de los agujeros del techo cuando se acostó bajo la pila de mantas.

.

Se despertó temprano, con la intención de despedir al director tan cortésmente como fuera posible, antes de ponerse a la faena de atender las tareas del castillo. Cada día acababa diez minutos antes que el anterior, eso era un indicio claro de que el invierno llegaría pronto, y la visita de su inesperado huésped le había recordado lo mal preparado que se encontraba. La mañana era fría, y su primera tarea fue calentarse en la chimenea de piedra del gran salón y convertir la harina y el azúcar de Laszlo en pan. La levadura mágica tardó apenas unos pocos minutos en subir, y mientras esperaba Remus recordó el demonio de Maxwell. Resultaría más rápido usar uno que los encantamientos para hacer calor ordinarios, y él no sabía conjurarlo, así que cruzó el embaldosado cruzado de hierbajos hasta la cámara de Dumbledore para ver si podía tomarlo prestado.

Para su sorpresa, el director estaba ya despierto, sentado en la cama hecha y leyendo el _Nosferatu Newsletter_ del mes.

—Ah, buenos días, Remus—saludó, mirando por encima de sus gafas. El demonio permanecía aún en el rincón, haciendo furiosos aspavientos a la brisa fresca de la mañana.

—Eh... ¿Ha dormido bien?—preguntó vacilante. A pleno día la cámara parecía aún más desvencijada que a la luz de las antorchas. Hacía años que había dejado de notar que el polvo se iba amontonando en las esquinas, y cómo los pequeños muebles se caían a pedazos, a pesar del poco uso. Esta era la clase de hospitalidad que le ofrecía a Albus Dumbledore; pobre pago por todo lo que el viejo mago había hecho por él. Deseó una vez mas que Dumbledore se marchara, y pronto.

—El castillo no se encuentra, ejem, en el mejor estado de reparación—dijo Remus débilmente.—Como puede ver no tengo mucho que ofrecer en cuanto a comodidades. Ahora, le haré algo de desayuno y...

—Ah, Remus—exclamó Dumbledore, y su voz contenía un tono de admiración y quizás también orgullo, no la compasión que Remus temía oír;—qué difícil trayecto tiene que haber sido para ti...

Y Remus, en contra de lo que juzgaba como la mejor opción, se preguntó si Dumbledore podría entenderlo a pesar de todo. Realmente había sido un viaje considerable, de profesor de Encantamientos en la Academia Pufflepod a cazador de monstruos en Rumanía. Todo había empezado en un diminuto pueblo de Inglaterra, en una aún mas diminuta estación de tren, haría doce años dentro de cuatro meses....

____________________________________

****

Inglaterra, Año Uno

Una nariz húmeda hurgó en su mano.

—Largo, Canuto—murmuró medio dormido.

El sonido del nombre lo impulsó a incorporarse. No podía ser. Nunca mas...

Abrió los ojos y se encontró de frente con una cara peluda, casi nariz contra nariz porque se había encaramado junto a él en el banco. En lugar de un enorme perro negro, con inteligentes ojos claros _no pienses ahora en esos ojos_, se encontró con un perro pastor, cuyos oscuros ojos quedaban parcialmente ocultados por el largo pelo marrón y blanco.

El perro le lamió la cara y se sentó sobre los cuartos traseros, saludando a Remus socarronamente. Éste alargó la mano y le rascó la cabeza.

—¿Tú también esperas el tren?—preguntó un poco atontado. En respuesta, el perro agitó la cola, barriendo el suelo con fuerza hacia un lado y hacia otro. _¿Donde estaría él ahora?¿En Azkabán?_

Remus se incorporó rígidamente y se estiró ante la paciente mirada de la bestia peluda. Ajustó aún más la capa sobre sus hombros para protegerse del frío de la mañana de la bahía. _Allí siempre hacía frío._

El humo que emitían las chimeneas de todo el pueblo se arremolinaba y enroscaba alrededor de la torrecilla de piedra de la iglesia. Las calles, que se extendían en gran parte al otro lado de la vía del tren, empezaban a cobrar vida. Los primeros rayos de sol se abrían paso a empujones entre las nubes en el horizonte. _¿Volvería él a ver el sol alguna vez?_

El primer tren llevaba un cuarto de hora de retraso, pero de todos modos no tenía otro lugar a donde ir. De hecho, después de su precipitada salida de la Academia Pufflepod, había pasado el resto de la noche en aquel mismo banco, arropado bajo la capa. No se había encontrado en condiciones de volar toda la noche. Un corto vuelo lo llevó a la estación de Little Buttermere, donde cogería el primer tren a...

... ¿a dónde?¿Dónde podría ir ahora? Decir que se iba a Rumanía había sido sacar la lengua a paseo tontamente para dejar boquiabierto a ese tambaleante y estúpido director. Ahora, más sereno a la luz de la mañana, tenía sus dudas.¿Dónde habría un lugar donde un hombre lobo pudiera ser bien recibido...? No. Un sitio así no existía.

Era libre, por lo menos_. Él  nunca sería libre..._

El pueblo se borró ante sus ojos, y vio en su lugar las grises, implacables costas escocesas, las olas golpeando las rocas, y la niebla que oculta la isla fuera del límite de visión. _Nunca dejaría la isla..._

La herida estaba demasiado reciente, y por mucho que lo intentó, no pudo detener las lágrimas que empezaron a fluir. Bajando la cabeza, se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Esto no podía llevar a nada bueno. Tendría que mantener el sentido común si quería seguir siendo libre.

El perro colocó la cabeza sobre su rodilla y gimoteó amistosamente. A ciegas, tendió la mano hacia el animal, y hundió los dedos en el espeso pelaje, sintiendo el cuerpo moverse rítmicamente por los meneos de la cola.

Bruscamente, el perro se alzó, dio una corta vuelta y se fue. Alzó la mirada sorprendido. De pie frente a él había un hombrecillo con un traje indescriptible, su larga capa la única indicación de que se trataba de un mago. Remus se incorporó, esforzándose en desterrar los restos de llanto que aún escocía en ojos y nariz. Observó al otro hombre con desconfianza.

—Me ha llevado mucho tiempo dar con usted, profesor Lupin—dijo el hombre con voz suave, clavando en él sus ojos acuosos.

—¿Mi dimisión no ha sido bien recibida?—gruñó Remus sarcásticamente.—¿O acaso le han enviado para terminar conmigo?¿Una daga de plata en el corazón, quizás?

Una sobra de confusión e interés cruzó por el rostro del otro mago. Remus no había pretendido ser tan cruel, pero esa era una de las cinco maneras de exterminar un hombre lobo, y cualquier profesor semicompetente de Defensa debería saberlo. No se había graduado cuarto de su promoción para nada. Había estudiado las diferentes maneras de identificar y matar licántropos junto con sus otras asignaturas, a pesar de que aquello le causaba más dolor del que nadie podía saber.

—¿Cómo? Debe estar bromeando, por supuesto. Oh, no, por favor,—rió en silencio el hombrecillo—¿Le importa si me siento? Llevo horas volando y caminando.

—Bienvenido a mi nuevo despacho,—respondió Remus con una sombría sonrisa, señalando el banco.—Trataba de enseñarle unos cuantos encantamientos a ese perro justo cuando llegó usted.

El profesor Herman, porque ese era su nombre, enseñaba Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en la Academia Pufflepod, y apenas había cambiado cinco palabras con Remus en todo el curso, a pesar de que se hizo cargo de sus clases durante toda una semana cuando estuvo enfermo. Desde luego, había evitado y mucho hablar con el profesor de Defensa, por temor a que su secreto resultara demasiado obvio. El hombre aparentaba encontrarse a finales de los sesenta, o quizás habría cumplido ya los setenta, a juzgar por su pelo blanco y la calva de la coronilla, que ahora cubría con un sombrero informe. Parecía demasiado dúctil, y Remus a menudo se había preguntado qué capacitaba a ese hombre para enseñar tal asignatura en particular, aunque la verdad es que la competencia no era un requisito indispensable para enseñar en Pufflepod.

—Como le iba diciendo, me ha costado bastante encontrarle—continuó Herman, dejando a su lado junto al banco su escoba y una pequeña valija. Suspiró profundamente.—Me quedé impresionado y entristecido cuando supe lo de su dimisión, profesor Lupin. Un profesor tan bueno. Todos los estudiantes me lo decían.

—No creo que piensen mucho en mi ahora,—murmuró Remus, cruzándose de brazos y mirando la vacío.

—Se refiere a... debido a su...

—...maldición—completó con frialdad. Y añadió en tono acusador, volviéndose al otro hombre;—eso es lo que quería decir, ¿no?, porque soy un hombre lobo.

—Sí, bueno, puede que nunca pueda contar con estudiantes—replicó Herman pensativamente.—Pero ciertamente me sorprendí como nadie cuando el director me lo dijo. Me sacó de la cama ayer por la noche en cuanto se marchó. Estaba bastante agitado.

—Y le envió tras de mi para...

—¡Oh, cielos, no!—rió el hombrecillo.—Simplemente quería que me asegurara de que no era necesario ningún encantamiento o poción para purgar la escuela.

Remus rió duramente en respuesta.

—Bumblesnore no es que esté... ejem... muy bien informado acerca de estos temas—declaró Herman diplomáticamente.

—La mayoría de ustedes, en realidad—finalizó Remus enigmáticamente, y se sorprendió de ver a Herman cabecear y reír en silencio de acuerdo con él.—¿Por qué me buscaba entonces, si se puede saber?¿Para hacer una investigación de campo de hombres lobo?

Herman se rió ligeramente, y Remus lo miró con curiosidad, como si viera al pequeño profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras por primera vez. Parecía bastante relajado para estar sentado junto a un hombre lobo, lo cual era más de lo que Remus esperaba de la mayoría de los magos.

—El director me contó una cosa extraordinaria, aparte de su, uhm, secreto. Comentó que se proponía usted ir a Romanía. ¿Es cierto?

Remus rió amargamente, deseando poder volver atrás para borrar esas tontas palabras. La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de donde ir, salvo alejarse tanto de la gente como le permitieran sus escasos fondos.

—No lo sé,—respondió lentamente.—No estoy seguro de muchas cosas ahora mismo.

—Ah,—dijo Herman, un poco decepcionado. Luego continuó con renovado vigor.—Este es el motivo por el que vine tras usted; porque dijo que iría a Rumanía, y yo sé de... tengo un amigo que...—Se interrumpió algo incómodo, mirando por un momento a su regazo, y luego le dirigió una mirada esperanzada;—esto requerirá cierta explicación, profesor Lupin, si me lo permite.

—No espero volver a usar ese título de nuevo. Llámeme Remus, por favor.

—Remus, pues. Y usted llámeme Herman—dijo fastidiosamente. Remus le instó a continuar con un movimiento de cabeza. Durante unos momentos, el profesor de Defensa murmuró para si mismo, eligiendo las palabras a la manera que un chef elegiría las mejores manzanas a la hora de hacer un pastel. Remus observó como dejaba escapar el aliento, formando nubecillas blancas en el aire invernal.

Algunos viajeros comenzaban a llegar al andén en solitario y en parejas, cargados de bultos y maletas. Los paquetes de vistosos colores, regalos de Navidad probablemente, que sobresalían de los bolsos, recordaron a Remus que toda esa gente tenía familia en sus hogares. El tenía madre también, madre humana. Sabía bien cuando dolor le causaría su partida, pero el peso de las mentiras y el intento continuado de esconder el hecho de que no era humano había acabado por abrumarle. Se sintió agradecido de ser arrancado de su doloroso ensueño por la voz vacilante de Herman.

—Probablemente se preguntará qué hago enseñando en un lugar como Pufflepod—comenzó indeciso.

—Por lo que he podido ver y oír a partir del planteamiento de sus clases, siempre sospeché que estaba usted sobrecualificado—replicó Remus suavemente,—pero nunca llegué a plantearme la pregunta, teniendo en cuenta mi situación.

—Sí, quizás. He trabajado en el Ministerio la mayor parte de mi carrera, los últimos años en el departamento de Defensa Mágica. Hemos estado muy ocupados a lo largo de los años en que Quien-Usted-Sabe, eh, ha estado activo. Pero al parecer querían tener sangre joven en el departamento, ya sabe.—Paró e hizo una mueca respecto a lo que pensaba de los burócratas.—Me retiré hace dos años. Mi mujer había fallecido hacía diez años y no tenía ningún lugar en particular a donde ir. Siempre quise vivir en el Distrito del Lago, por eso tomé este trabajo en la Academia Pufflepod. Sé que no soy el mejor profesor, pero me consuelo al pensar que probablemente ninguno de nuestros estudiantes se encontrará cara a cara en su vida con ninguna de las criaturas tenebrosas que existen.—Se detuvo de nuevo, y miró directamente al joven.—Usted, por otro lado, tiene un extraordinario talento para la defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

—¡Debe estar de broma!—Remus resopló y se levantó, dando la espalda al viejo y dirigiendo la vista hacia las colinas para ocultar su escandalizada sorpresa. Gesticulando indignado, soltó en respuesta—¡Usted sabe lo que soy! !Es acerca de mi sobre lo que usted sermonea a sus alumnos! ¡Es a mí a quien aprenden a reconocer y matar! ¿Cómo puede hacer una declaración tan absurda?

—Mi querido señor, siéntese,—murmuró Herman. Mientras ellos hablaban, el andén se había ido atestando de pasajeros errabundos. Ahora todos los ojos estaban fijos en Remus, que temblaba de ira.

—Le he estado observando—continuó el hombrecillo, alzando la vista al rostro rígido del otro,—comparándole con los otros profesores, y también he notado lo bien que condujo mis clases cuando estuve enfermo. Realmente nunca hubiera pensado que... uno de su especie... pudiera poseer tales habilidades. He visto muchas criaturas oscuras a lo largo de mi carrera, y soy consciente de lo que conlleva derrotarlas. Por favor, tenga la cortesía de creer lo que le digo.

Remus tomó asiento de nuevo lentamente, aún estupefacto por las palabras de Herman. No hizo ademán alguno de replicar, y el viejo profesor continuó.

—Durante mi estancia en el Ministerio, trabajé con un hombre extraordinario, que se convirtió también en un buen amigo. Vino a Inglaterra desde Rumanía de joven, hace cincuenta años. Él y su madre escapaban de algún terrible conflicto que había destruido al resto de su familia. Mi amigo (se hace llamar Alec, pero su nombre completo es Alexandru), nunca quiso contarme los detalles. Alec fue durante años el mejor hombre del Ministerio en protección y defensa mágica. Nadie podía compararse con él. Pero como iba diciendo, ellos no pensaban que los viejos magos tienen lo que hace falta, al menos según, perdóneme, los idiotas que controlan el Ministerio.

—¿Y qué fue de su amigo?—Remus hizo una ligera mueca, recordando sus recientes desavenencias con ciertos burócratas.

—El año pasado decidió volver a su país natal. Le ayudé a concluir sus asuntos pendientes y me despedí de él. Estaba ansioso por regresar. Su familia ha vivido a lo largo de generaciones en las montañas de Transilvania, creo que en un castillo de por allí. Durante muchos meses no tuve noticias suyas, luego recibí un corto mensaje en el que me decía que había recuperado la propiedad de su castillo, aunque no entraba en más detalles.

Herman hizo una pausa y alcanzó su maleta, equilibrándola sobre su regazo mientras buscaba algo en su interior. Sacó un pedazo muy doblado de pergamino y se tendió a Remus, diciendo:

—Hace dos semanas recibí esta nota de Alec. Para ser franco, tengo bastante incertidumbre sobre qué hacer al respecto.

Remus desdobló el pergamino, que estaba manchado y andrajoso, como si el búho o la lechuza que lo entregara lo hubiera transportado bajo una lluvia torrencial.

_Mi querido amigo Jonathan,_

_Te escribo esta nota con prisa, aunque no por ello deseo dejar de interesarme por tu salud y fortuna. He sabido que enseñas en una escuela de magos. ¡Y que las mejores escuelas de Rumanía lleven cerradas tanto tiempo...! Estoy buscando un mago que me asista en la peligrosa misión de mantener a salvo el hogar de mi familia. Quisiera que me recomendaras a alguien, quizás uno de tus mejores estudiantes. La retribución no supondrá problema alguno. Espero recibir pronta respuesta, pues me hallo en una gran necesidad._

_Tuyo, _

__

Alexandru Arghezi

El joven mago hizo girar la nota varias veces entre sus manos antes de devolvérsela a Herman, diciendo, 

_—_¿Y a usted le parece que yo soy el más indicado? He oído que las montañas están atestadas de hombres lobo. No creo que su amigo quiera contratar a uno con la intención de que conduzca lejos al resto.

—Al contrario, usted posiblemente conoce a los hombres lobo mejor que nadie....Aunque, por lo que tengo entendido, son vampiros lo que siempre ha plagado el castillo de la familia Arghezi. Los hombres lobo son inmunes a los vampiros, ¿sabía usted eso?.

Remus negó con la cabeza, sin tratar de ocultar su fascinación.

—¿De veras?—Herman rió en silencio, divertido por conocer algo que Remus ignoraba.—La sangre de los licántropos es tóxica para los vampiros. Les vuelve dementes, de hecho. Esto no es muy sabido el Gran Bretaña, pero sí es de común conocimiento en Rumanía, tal y como Alec me dijo.

—Así que, Remus Lupin, cazador de vampiros ¿Eso es lo que está pensando?—dijo sarcásticamente.

Un agudo silbido interrumpió la réplica. La gente empezó a apretujarse delante de los dos magos sentados, haciendo cola para subir al tren ya próximo. Herman volvió a meter el pergamino en la maleta, la cerró de golpe, y se levantó, recogiendo su escoba.

—Vamos, pues. Le comentaré más del asunto en el tren—dijo bruscamente.

Remus no se movió, alzando la vista socarronamente.

—Entonces... ¿usted ha dimitido, también?

—Dios me asista, no—respondió con una sonrisa.—Pero las vacaciones de Navidad empiezan mañana, y creo que puedo tomarme cierto tiempo para viajar a Rumanía con usted. Así podré ver a Alec otra vez y presentárselo adecuadamente.

El andén estaba ya casi vacío, y los pocos viajeros restantes se apresuraban hacia las puertas abiertas al reclamo del maquinista. Herman divisó la maleta y la escoba de Remus y los recogió con brío, casi haciendo juegos malabares con sus propios bultos.

—Dése prisa—apremió.—No creo que haya otro tren hasta mucho más tarde.

Remus se levantó, tropezando en un trance, y tomó sus cosas de Herman. Subiría al tren, como había pretendido anteriormente, pero ¿confiaba en Herman lo suficiente como para ir con él hasta Rumanía? No lo sabía con seguridad, pero al menos estaba dispuesto a escucharle durante el trayecto. De modo que subió a bordo, sin saber aún cuán largo sería su viaje ni lo que éste conllevaría.

. 

Ese año el profesor Herman se tomaría unas vacaciones más largas de lo esperado, no volviendo a la Academia Pufflepod hasta mediados de febrero. De preguntarle alguien, sonreía levemente y decía que había estado haciendo un trabajo de campo sobre hombres lobo.

Fue un viaje más frío y mucho más largo de lo que ambos habían esperado. El tercer día que avanzaron trabajosamente uno tras otro, con la nieve hasta las rodillas, Remus se preguntó si volvería a sentir calor alguna vez. Se habían pertrechado en Bucarest de capas de lana y botas, además de jerséis, bufandas y guantes, pero había algo en esas montañas que hacía imposible aguantar el frío.

El invierno se estaba mostrando especialmente frío y áspero, provocando que tuvieran que pasar más días de los previstos en Bucarest, en espera de que los caminos hacia las montañas se encontraran lo bastante despejados como para poder avanzar hasta el pequeño pueblo de Stilpescu. Emplearon el tiempo perdido en la Librería Bozga, un antiguo y agradable establecimiento del barrio mágico de la ciudad. Emil, el anciano mago propietario, se mostró encantado de tomar té y charlar con ellos durante horas, dando así a Remus la ocasión de practicar su rumano, pues al fin y al cabo la poción políglota no actuaría completamente hasta que estuviera sumergido en el idioma. Al cabo de una semana ya tenía en mente las palabras necesarias para la mayor parte de las cosas, y las estructuras gramaticales manaban lentamente de su boca, aunque con frecuencia la poción le hacía sentirse mareado y le daba dolores de cabeza. Antes de la segunda semana, una vez que estuvieron en camino a las montañas de Transilvania, ya tenía la cabeza más despejada, y se expresaba con mayor fluidez.

La nieve se arremolinaba por doquier, casi cegándolos. Volar se hacía imposible con ese tiempo, por eso debieron acabar las últimas jornadas del viaje a pie. A Remus le preocupaba el estado del viejo mago con aquel tiempo; Herman no se quejaba, pero parecía que le costaba cada mantener el paso día más. Habría luna llena al cabo de tres noches, lo cual les daba otra razón para apresurarse; como siempre, podía sentir la luna crecer en su interior, sin importar cuán cubierto estuviera el cielo por nubarrones de nieve. Sintió por tanto un gran alivio cuando una ráfaga de viento lateral despejó finalmente la vista de una colección de casitas y el destello del tejado rojo de la iglesia.

—¡Ya casi estamos!—gritó Remus hacia atrás al viejo mago rezagado.

Se detuvo y esperó a Herman para guiarlo, tomándolo del brazo e indicando el vago contorno de los edificio. El hombrecillo cabeceó, y sus ojos—la única parte visible de su cara, entre la bufanda y el sombrero—se mostraban cansados pero atentos. No volvieron a hablar hasta que encontraron refugio en el pueblo.

El calor y los aromas que se respiraban dentro de la panadería casi volvieron loco a Remus después de haber permanecido ocho horas en la fría y estéril nieve. La señora Blandiana iba y venía, tendiendo sus capas y abrigos a secar cerca del fuego mientras su marido cortaba gruesas rebanadas de pan moreno. Se sentaron alrededor de una mesa de madera con tazas de té, el pan y la miel.

—Así que magos, ¿eh?—dijo el panadero—¿Y fuera con un tiempo como éste? Vosotros no sois de por aquí, ¿verdad?

No trataron de esconder el hecho de que eran extranjeros. Sus rostros claros, aunque ahora enrojecidos y agrietados por el frío contrastaban abiertamente con la palidez invernal y los cabellos negros de sus anfitriones. A pesar de sus habilidades con el rumano, se notaba claramente que tenían acento de la ciudad, por haber adquirido el idioma allí, y no conocían los coloquialismos de las montañas. Blandiana pareció aceptarlos, pese a todo. Los magos eran bastante escasos, de modo que no tenían más remedio que permanecer todos en el mismo bando. Sin embargo, se mostró bastante perspicaz respecto a sus planes de ir hasta el castillo.

—Nunca he visto al hombre que vive allí—dijo,—pero de tarde en tarde envía a su criado a por provisiones. Si queréis saber mi opinión, me parece una mala idea, volver al castillo. Creo que hubiera sido mejor que lo dejara abandonado.

Remus lo miró socarronamente, pero antes de que pudiera lanzar la pregunta pertinente, la señora Bladiana intervino;

—En el pueblo ha habido muchos problemas con hombres lobo merodeadores y las cosas que viven en las cuevas Petrosna.—Se estremeció, no atreviéndose a mencionar sus temores.—Y el castillo Arghezi es también hogar de....

—¡Chist, mujer!—dijo bruscamente su marido;—no hay necesidad de traer lo pasado. Estos hombres ya mirarán por ellos mismos pronto. 

Parecía que los consideraba locos, pero inofensivos. Si querían ir allá y conseguir que los mataran, no era asunto suyo. Él se limitó a ofrecerles cama por una noche, pero sólo para tener el alivio de verles salir por la puerta al día siguiente.

La primera luz del sol arrojaba débiles sombras sobre la plaza cuando pasaron junto a la iglesia. El pueblo pronto quedó a sus espaldas, oculto por los pliegues nevosos del valle alpino. Habían conseguido anteriormente mediante lechuza instrucciones detalladas de cómo llegar al castillo. Arghezi había enviado además una piedra-brújula, una pequeña gema encantada que brillaba cuando se encontraban en la dirección adecuada. Así equipados, iniciaron el ascenso a la montaña.

Incluso con el mapa y la piedra, resultó difícil seguir el camino. Enormes bloques de nieve a menudo bloqueaban su camino. Por suerte, la nieve podía ser desvanecida con un simple movimiento de varita, pero los montones desprendidos de granito que acechaban bajo la nieve presentaban más problemas, y en más de una ocasión acabaron cayendo a causa de las piedras. Jonathan se encontraba cada ves más cansado, hasta que acabó por pedirle a Remus que le practicara un hechizo anti-fatiga. Mientras descansaban brevemente, en espera de que hiciera efecto el encantamiento, Remus se preguntó a si mismo qué era lo que esperaba. Hasta el momento, había centrado su atención en los detalles del viaje, adquiriendo la ropa, aprendiendo el idioma, estudiando las rutas... para evitar pensar en lo que ocurriría cuando llegasen. ¿Le daría la bienvenida ese tal Arghezi a pesar de todo? Herman se había mostrado poco dispuesto a escribir a su amigo para contarle que el mago que llevaba a Rumanía se trataba de un hombre lobo, pero había asegurado a Remus que Alec lo entendería. ¿Pero cómo podía saberlo Jonathan Herman? Él nunca había presenciado la gama completa de emociones, la mayor parte de ellas desagradables, que salían al paso al conocer un hombre lobo. Remus sí.

Trató de mantener la esperanza a pesar de todo, porque no estaba muy impaciente por iniciar el regreso (y le preocupaba sinceramente el cómo Jonathan podría hacerlo). Después de menos de una semana en el frío brutal de las montañas, tuvo que reírse de si mismo por haber pretendido vagar a su aire por Rumanía. Si esto no funciona, se prometió, buscaré algún lugar en España o en Portugal,  cualquier sitio donde no haya nieve.

El sol se encontraba bajo en el horizonte, al acecho de gruesas nubes, cuando alcanzaron el final de su viaje. El castillo Arghezi parecía a primera vista otro accidente montañoso, al estar hecho con bloques de la misma piedra gris y con altos montones de nieve alrededor. A pesar de esta primera visión, se observaba una regularidad, una precisión que indicaba que se trataba de una obra humana. Una solitaria torre de piedra se elevaba desde la alta muralla de dos pisos que rodeaba el castillo, como una lanza que se elevara para herir al cielo. Aparte de esto, no podrían ver mucho más hasta que atravesaran las pesadas puertas de hierro.

Un hombre aún más viejo, al que Jonathan llamó Michael pero que se dirigió a ellos en rumano, les abrió la puerta. Habló poco, y no reveló por qué estaba al corriente de su llegada mientras les conducía a lo largo de una extensión nevada de casi mil metros hasta el edificio principal. Éste constaba también de dos plantas, pero las ventanas del piso superior se hallaban a oscuras. Un techo abovedado en el centro de la estructura, ahora cubierto de nieve, sugirió que dentro había una estancia de grandes proporciones.

Michael, que debía ser el criado, los condujo a través de una pesada puerta de roble, agitando primero su varita para deshacer el hechizo que la mantenía fuertemente cerrada. Los introdujo en un frío corredor de piedra mal iluminado por antorchas humeantes. Una amplia escalera de piedra apareció ante ellos, curvándose hacia la oscuridad. Michael tomó los equipajes, pero les recomendó que conservaran las capas puestas hasta que hubieran llegado al salón. Ellos lo siguieron, acompañados sólo por el sonido rítmico de sus botas sobre el duro suelo.

Después de los pasillos mal alumbrados, el gran salón resultó ser una explosión de calor y color. Remus parpadeó, permitiendo que sus ojos se adaptasen y enfrentándose con la amalgama de olores que asaltaron su nariz medio congelada. El gran salón tenía un alto techo abovedado con pesadas vigas envueltas en sombras. Alfombras granate se sucedían sobre el pavimento. Los tapices, en remolinos de verdes, marrones y rojos cubrían las paredes, suponiendo un alivio visual respecto la interminable piedra grisácea. Los muebles se hacían pequeños en comparación; una enorme mesa de madera, rodeada de una docena de sillas de diferentes formas y tamaños, y un par de mesitas bajas.

A juzgar por los olores, este cuarto debía servir de cocina para el castillo. Los ojos de Remus (y la nariz) fueron conducidos hacia una enorme chimenea de piedra en el otro extremo de la sala. Un hombre alto de encontraba de pie ante ella cuando entraron, pero al verlos cruzó la amplia estancia a largos trancos con una sonrisa de saludo en su rostro angular. Llevaba una capa de un oscuro color granate que se arremolinaba sobre sus talones al andar.

—¡Jonathan!—exclamó en un inglés casi impecable, tomando las manos de su amigo y abrazándolo calurosamente.—Así que la tormenta no ha podido contigo, ¡excelente! ¿Qué tal te encuentras después de tan largo viaje?

Un violento ataque de tos por parte de Jonathan respondió a su pregunta.

—La nieve ha sid... sí, bueno, pero aquí estamos—dijo una vez que se recobró. Parecía tan confundido como Remus a causa de los ruidos y olores, después de tanto tiempo de silencio en los helados senderos.

Alexandru Arghezi era una cabeza más alto que Remus, con cabello de un intenso color negro y grisáceo por los lados. Su rostro alargado presentaba facciones duras y angulosas, pero se suavizaban cuando sonreía como en aquel momento. Iba desplazando los brillantes ojos de Herman a su joven acompañante.

—Alec, te ves muy bien. El aire de la montaña realmente te favorece,—iba diciendo Herman mientras Arghezi le ayudaba con la capa. Remus se liberó también de sus prendas de abrigo, y Michael se adelantó para tomarlas y desaparecer con la misma discreción con que había aparecido.

—Qué bueno es estar en casa, amigo mío—dijo Alexandru con brío, pero luego añadió más suavemente;—uno no puede volver completamente... pero yo he tenido que perder este lugar, y ahora es mi casa una vez más.

A continuación fijó su mirada en Remus, y la sostuvo durante un momento, lo cual impulsó a Jonathan a decir:

—Alec, permíteme que te presente... —se detuvo y comenzó otra vez, esta vez en rumano;—Éste es Remus Lupin.

—Llevabas treinta años diciéndome que querías aprender mi idioma, Jonathan—rió Alexandru—Y ya veo que has tomado medidas extremas para conseguirlo.—Estrechó calurosamente la mano de Remus, investigándolo con la mirada a la vez que sonreía.—Así que tu eres el experto del que mi amigo me ha hablado.

Remus se cambió de un pie a otro, incómodo por la descripción, ya que en realidad deseaba dejar atrás aquellos títulos y todo lo que significaban. Se encontró sin embargo con la mirada evaluadora del hombre, y respondió en rumano:

—Experto es demasiado para mi. Sólo estoy buscando... otra línea de trabajo.

Alexandru soltó una brusca risa y soltó la mano de Remus. Palmeó a ambos hombres en la espalda, diciendo;

—Vamos, vamos, disfrutad del fuego, debéis de estar helados.

Durante la cena los dos viejos amigos charlaron acerca de acontecimientos y personas extrañas para Remus. Se encontraban los tres sentados ante la enorme mesa de madera, iluminados por la chimenea, mientras Mihail (así se llamaba el criado en rumano) les iba sirviendo. Alexandru explicó que mantenía pollos, ovejas y cabras en el espacioso establo durante todo el invierno. Mihail le había acompañado anteriormente a Inglaterra, y había sido capaz de preparar un guiso de cordero bastante decente.

Mientras los hombres charlaban, Remus paseó la mirada por el enorme cuarto entre la segunda y la tercera ración de estofado (no había tenido oportunidad de comer carne últimamente, y era especialmente aficionado al cordero). El castillo tenía más de cuatrocientos años, y había estado ocupado por los Arghezi durante trescientos. Los oscuros recovecos del techo le recordaron a Hogwarts por alguna razón. No estaba seguro de por qué, ya que el espléndido techo del gran comedor de Hogwarts no tenía nada que ver con aquel. Quizás a causa de la sensación de pérdida de la noción del tiempo, sintió que podría haber habido un mago de cualquier época o edad sentado frente aquel mismo fuego.

A lo largo de la cena Jonathan se fue sintiendo gradualmente menos animado. Los días de caminata a través del viento helado habían acabado por minar sus últimas fuerzas; daba cabezadas y tosía violentamente tratando de mantener el final de la conversación con su viejo amigo. Después de cenar, Remus y Jonathan tomaron asiento en unos sillones colocados alrededor del fuego en semicírculo. La repisa de la chimenea se erigía frente a ellos, más alta incluso que Alexandru, que se acercó para ofrecerles una copa de un viejo y magnífico vino.

—Las bodegas—comentó, mientras observaba la copa a trasluz de las llamas, que arrancaban destellos sanguinolientos entre sus dedos—se han mantenido intactas durante mi ausencia. A pesar de que todo tipo de criaturas han invadido este castillo, ninguna ha mostrado el más leve interés por el vino. Y estoy bastante agradecido por ello. Este Cockburn de 1927 podría alcanzar en Inglaterra las quinientas libras.

Remus, que bebía poco y sabía menos de vino, examinó los reflejos de rubí de su copa. Tenía cierto problema a la hora de calcular las conversiones a dinero muggle, pero pudo observar que el vino era valioso, con mucho cuerpo y fragante a la vez. A su izquierda, Jonathan apenas había tocado su copa y se había quedado dormido en el mullido sillón de cuero. La luz de las llamas daba a su rostro un aspecto afiebrado.

—Jonathan me ha dicho que eres un graduado de Hogwarts, Remus—dijo Alexandru.—Y que fuiste recomendado a la escuela por Albus Dumbledore.

—¿Qué?—se había evadido por un momento, adormecido por el calor de las llamas e ignorante de la fuerza del vino.—Sí, así es. ¿Conoce al profesor Dumbledore?

—Ah, sí, bastante bien. Le consulté varias veces mientras estaba en el Ministerio. Un mago muy poderoso siempre dispuesto a ayudar.—Se inclinó y vertió más vino en la copa de Remus antes de que éste pudiera protestar. Luego dejó la botella y tomó asiento frente al fuego en un alto sillón de madera tallada, con muchos adornos en los brazos y el respaldo.

—Me pregunto—meditó Alexandru,—por qué un graduado de semejante escuela, el favorito quizás del director, decide venir aquí, como tú mismo has dicho, a buscar otra línea de trabajo...—a la luz de las llamas la brillante mirada que dirigió a su invitado era misteriosa y cargada de intención.

De tal modo que Remus sospechó si Alexandru no tendría algún tipo de información previa del el motivo de su llegada al castillo. Quizá fue que el fuerte vino había disminuido sus inhibiciones habituales, o tal vez que al expresarlo en otra lengua se reducía el impacto; la cuestión es que soltó, simplemente;

—He decidido dejar Inglaterra porque soy un hombre lobo.

Alexandru Arghezi no dijo nada, solo un ligero entrecerramiento de ojos traicionó cualquier falta de emoción en su rostro, por otra parte totalmente hermético. De algún punto detrás de Remus se oyó, sin embargo, un grito ahogado y el sonido del vidrio roto; Mihail, que estaba retirando la mesa, había dejado caer una copa que se hizo añicos contra la piedra. Confuso, Remus se giró, y pudo ver una mueca de terror y repulsión en la cara del criado, una expresión que conocía muy bien porque a menudo ocupaba sus sueños más conflictivos.

—Ya está bien, Mihail—ordenó Alexandru severamente. Luego, con evidente preocupación, suavizó el tono de voz y añadió;—yo limpiaré esos restos. Por favor, ten la bondad de conducir al señor Herman a la cama.

El criado se aproximó con cautela, sin apartar los ojos de Remus, como si en cualquier momento este pudiera abalanzarse sobre él. Su cara era ahora una máscara impasible, pero se adivinaba el miedo bajo la superficie como un pez bajo el hielo de una charca en invierno. Manteniéndose tan lejos de Remus como le era posible, hizo levitar a Herman con su varita y se lo llevó flotando con suavidad a través del salón. Sólo cuando el sonido de los pasos se hubo alejado lo suficiente, Alexandru volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Debes perdonar a Mihail. Unos licántropos asesinaron a sus padres cuando tenía seis años. Ha permanecido con mi familia desde entonces.—Hablaba en un tono como casual, de disculpa, y ambas cosas sorprendieron y confundieron a Remus.—Volver a este lugar no fue muy de su agrado.

Remus se encontró aferrando fuertemente su copa de vino y la dejó a toda prisa. De todos modos no tenía nada que decir. Sintió una vez más la cólera amarga del rechazo de Mihail, y se agolparon en su mente los recuerdos de cuando fue mordido siendo niño; podía recordar el suceso con absoluta precisión, pero le era difícil rememorar el miedo que debió haber sentido. Desde entonces había tenido accesos de desesperación, ansiedad y culpa, pero nunca había vuelto a sentir realmente miedo.

—¿Y tú, Remus?—inquirió Alexandru tranquilamente.—¿Cuándo y dónde fuiste mordido?

Tartamudeando ligeramente, Remus dijo el nombre del pueblo donde había vivido con sus padres.

—Pero fue hace casi veinte años, cuando tenía apenas... cuatro. Lo recuerdo muy mal.

—Cerca de Oxford, ¿no?—preguntó Alexandru pensativamente, mesándose la perilla.—Los hombres lobo no son muy frecuentes en Inglaterra, para nada. Hace veinte años... déjame pensar. Crispin Cabezablanca, casi seguro.

No hay palabras para expresar la estupefacción de Remus en aquel momento. ¿Qué estaba diciendo Alexandru? ¿Conocía al licántropo responsable de...? A ciegas asió la copa que había dejado junto a su asiento y la llevó a sus labios, apurando el vino fuerte y dulce.

—¿Cómo...sabe usted...?—no conseguía articular palabra del asombro.

—En el Ministerio seguíamos la pista a todos los hombres lobos conocidos—fue la respuesta.—No había muchos, pero aún así tendían a ser bastante territoriales. Crispin fue un caso difícil. Mmmm, educado, un buen jugador de ajedrez, pero le faltaban bastantes escrúpulos. Fue advertido y aún así...

—¿Y qué fue de él?—preguntó Remus tímidamente, temiendo conocer la respuesta. Curiosamente, aún teniendo en cuenta de qué manera le había cambiado la vida, Remus lo recordaba con algo parecido a la compasión. Durante los años en el colegio se había preguntado a menudo qué habría sido de aquel lobo (sabía que se trataba de un varón, y algo joven). Tenía la vaga esperanza de que el otro también hubiera podido encontrar, de algún modo y en algún sitio, la amistad y la integración de que él disfrutaba con sus amigos de Hogwarts. Pero esto había sido divagaciones casi subconscientes, y escuchar la realidad puesta en palabras fue como recibir un balde de agua fría en mitad de un sueño.

Alexandru suspiró, e hizo con las manos un gesto de fatalidad.

—Lo atrapé... en pleno acto. Acababa de asesinar a una familia de tres. Después de todo, ya había sido advertido.

Se hizo el silencio, quebrado tan sólo por los crujidos del fuego. Remus no precisaba pedir detalles; conocía la ley tan bien como Arghezi. No se consideraba delito asesinar un hombre lobo en luna llena, cualesquiera que fueran las circunstancias.

—De modo que Albus Dumbledore te admitió en Hogwarts—continuó Alexandru.—Qué extraordinario.

—Hasta donde yo sé, soy el único de... mi especie en ir allí.—Remus se asombró de sí mismo por haber sido capaz de hablar en absoluto.

Alexandru se levantó y comenzó a pasear delante del fuego con las manos detrás de la espalda, y Remus abandonó todo intento de tratar de comprender a su anfitrión.

—Jonathan también me escribió para hablarme de tus habilidades, si bien no me reveló todas ellas... o por lo menos la mas... interesante. Y útil, muy útil.—Parecía estar hablando más para sí mismo que manteniendo una conversación. Se giró bruscamente frente a Remus, que todavía aferraba la copa de vino.

—A ti no te asustan otros licántropos, ¿no es así?

—Nunca he tenido ocasión de conocer a otro,—confesó Remus—pero supongo que no tendría por qué asustarme.

Los perros eran las únicas criaturas caninas con las que había tenido algún encuentro, sobre todo con un perro específico.

—¿Y vampiros? Aunque dudo que hayas visto alguno—declaró ásperamente. Cuando Remus sacudió la cabeza, continuó.—En Gran Bretaña se toman a broma a Transilvania y los vampiros. Lo oí a menudo en el Ministerio... a magos que debes conocer. Pero aquí no es cosa de risa. Los no-muertos nos reclaman... y su llamada es difícil de ignorar.

Se sentó de nuevo y apoyó la barbilla en una mano, sin dejar de mirar a Remus con fijeza.

—Los vampiros expulsaron a mi familia de este castillo hace cincuenta años. Vivieron en él durante bastante tiempo, según los aldeanos. Cuando volví el año pasado, sin embargo, ya se habían ido, hace unos quince años.—A pesar de haberlos perdido de vista, no parecía bastante satisfecho.—Pero los encontraré...

Remus se sacudió el letargo del vino y preguntó:

—Dijo que necesitaba ayuda. ¿Eso es lo que quería decir, alejar las criaturas tenebrosas del castillo?

—El castillo es lo bastante seguro—retumbó Alexandru con orgullo.—He colocado varios niveles de hechizos en todo el lugar. Hay encantamientos en las puertas y los muros, por supuesto. Además, uno no puede aparecerse ni desaparecerse en él. También he colocado unas pocas... trampas, por así decirlo. No. Ningún vampiro volverá a este castillo, no mientras yo sea el amo. Pero fuera las cosas aún no marchan bien. A lo largo de trescientos años, mi familia ha sido la responsable de mantener la seguridad en esta área. La gente del pueblo ahora vive atemorizada, y eso no está bien. Tengo una responsabilidad con ellos tanto conmigo mismo.—Suspiró profundamente y continuó.—Pero ya no soy un muchacho, Remus. No puedo hacer esto solo.

—¿Está realmente dispuesto a confiar en un hombre lobo?—preguntó Remus, expresando por fin lo que le había acongojado a lo todo lo largo del viaje.

—Albus Dumbledore lo hizo.

Esta declaración le hizo abatirse interiormente. El profesor Dumbledore no sabía ni la mitad de las cosas. ¿Hubiera confiado en mí de haber sabido lo mucho que ponía en peligro a los otros cada mes?, se preguntó, y no por primera vez.

—Tengo poca experiencia práctica—respondió Remus, no muy seguro de que el trabajo fuera de su agrado.

—Hijo mío,—replicó Alexandru con un movimiento casual de varita;—he entrenado a cientos de magos, la mayoría de ellos más ineptos de lo que tú aparentas ser.

Remus volvió la vista a su vino, rumiando otra cuestión que también le había estado acosando desde el tren.

—¿Es verdad que los vampiros... que la sangre de, eh, mi especie es dañina para ellos?

El mago rió bruscamente y respondió:

—Sí. Los vampiros se alimentan de la sangre de cualquier tipo de mamífero. Pero la sangre de hombre lobo les produce algún tipo de demencia, algo así como lo que los muggles llaman la rabia. Echan espuma por la boca y se vuelven totalmente locos, a veces durante años. Supongo que los vampiros de por aquí ya habrán aprendido a evitar a la población local de licántropos.

—¿Y si un hombre lobo es mordido por un vampiro?—insistió Remus, vacilante.

Alexandru se encogió de hombros.

—Ningún vampiro querría morderte más de una vez, y hacen falta tres para que la víctima se convierta en uno de ellos.—Se puso pensativo:—doy por hecho que la regla de los tres mordiscos se aplica también a hombres lobo. Tienes menos posibilidades de convertirte que el reto de los mortales.

Esto fue demasiado para Remus, que encontró que el cuarto empezaba a dar vueltas lentamente, aún sin haberse levantado de la silla. Se puso en pie inestablemente, diciendo:

—No estoy seguro de que esto sea... —pero se paró y tuvo que volverse a asir a la silla. Alexandru se alzó con presteza y le tomó del brazo, guiándolo hacia la salida. Una vez fuera del calor opresivo y el resplandor vacilante de la hoguera, sintió que se le aclaraba la cabeza, y el frescor de los corredores le ayudó a despejarse.

No tenía una idea clara de hacia dónde iban. El mago le fue guiando a través de un vestíbulo con corrientes de aire y luego por un espacioso corredor. Como tenían que ir arrastrando los pies despacio, Alexandru conjuró de su varita una brillante bola de llamas frías que puso a flotar ante ellos. Remus notó entonces que caminaba por una especie de galería de retratos, con marcos adornados a un lado y otro, con una pequeña placa de oro en la parte inferior que proclamaba el nombre de este o aquel antepasado Arghezi. Muchos de los retratados parecían dormir, aunque unos cuantos aún se agitaban. Algunos de los marcos estaban totalmente vacíos. Una vez que atravesaron un pasadizo, Remus observó que los retratos iban siendo más modernos, y las fechas de las placas, más recientes. Casi al final pudo vislumbrar el nombre de Alexandru junto con otro. _Alexandru y Mircea Arghezi_, decía la placa dorada. Remus se detuvo para admirar la severa y seria expresión de la versión más joven de su anfitrión, sólo.

—No hemos vuelto a ver el retrato de mi hermano desde hace años—suspiró Alexandru.—Me temo que se ha ido para siempre.—Le tomó del brazo bruscamente;—vamos. Deberías estar en la cama.

Pero fue el último retrato el que más perplejo dejó a Remus, si bien Alexandru tiró de él sin darle tiempo a formular ninguna pregunta. El dorado marco tallado sostenía apenas unos pedazos carbonizados de lienzo, que no daban señal alguna de quién había sido el retratado. _Ana María Arghezi_, rezaba la placa.

. 

—¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres?—Alexandru le miraba detenidamente, con inquietud. Se encontraban ya en el patio del castillo, junto a la sólida puerta de hierro. La última luz del sol poniente encendía la cima de la montaña, pero ellos se encontraban aún a la sombra de las murallas. Remus tiritó y se arrebujó aún más en la capa. Era todo lo que llevaba y ansió el calor del pelaje en lugar de su estúpida piel humana. Asintió con la cabeza; las palabras le empezaban a fallar, ahora que faltaba tan poco para que su parte humana se sumergiera. La luna haría su aparición en pocos minutos. Algo se levantó dentro de él como no lo había hecho durante días, algo que le impulsó a moverse hacia la puerta como una vela vacilante al viento.

El mago de más edad agitó su varita y aflojó el hechizo de la puerta, que chirrió sobre sus goznes a medida que se abría...

—Espero que encuentres lo que buscas,—le dijo a Remus suavemente, que ya daba la espalda al castillo. Rápidamente, cerró la puerta y reavivó el hechizo. Las cumbres de las montañas se oscurecían a medida que regresaba sobre sus pasos por el patio.

Un repentino aullido rasgó el aire en calma, irradiándose a lo largo de la creciente noche.

___________________________


	3. Líder de la Manada

**Capítulo Tres; Líder De La Manada**

_"Lupul îsi schimbã pãrul, dar nãravul ba"_  
(El lobo puede perder los dientes, pero nunca el instinto)  
Proverbio Rumano

****

Rumanía, Año Uno

Tan pronto como Alexandru cerró las puertas del castillo tras él, Remus se despojó de la ropa y la tendió en una roca cercana, exponiéndose desnudo al frío aire invernal mientras el sol se ponía por el oeste y la luna emergía exactamente por el lado contrario. Cualquier ropa que llevara durante la transformación acababa hecha pedazos, pero aún como lobo había aprendido a reconocer la capa como algo que debía y recoger y llevar consigo, al menos durante la mayor parte del tiempo. Deseó con fuerza ser capaz de recordar eso esa noche, porque hacía un frío como nunca había conocido en Escocia, y no tenía la menor idea de donde acabaría a la mañana siguiente. Había guardado cuidadosamente en un bolsillo una gran tableta de chocolate y la piedra-brújula, pero no se arriesgó a llevar también la varita, por temor a perderla o despedazarla. España, pensó con un estremecimiento de frío. O quizás California.

Cinco minutos después, había olvidado completamente porqué no le gustaba estar ahí.

Recogiendo la capa, sin estar muy seguro de por qué lo hacía, Lunático trepó a la roca y observó los alrededores.

De haber sido un lobo auténtico, Lunático sería el mejor ejemplar de su especie. Fuerte y lustroso, con un pelaje gris impermeable a cualquier inclemencia del tiempo, era capaz de correr a veinticinco kilómetros por hora como quien da un paseo matinal. Pero sus características más llamativas, sin embargo, eran las mismas bajo ambas apariencias, hombre u animal; la inteligencia que había hecho de él un estudiante notable y aplicado, le suponía a su otro yo canino una doble dosis de la peligrosa astucia por la que ya era famosa la especie. Sabedor de que había gente en el interior del castillo, olfateó y retrepó las puertas buscando el modo de entrar, pero pronto abandonó esa idea. Quizá no hubiera modo de atravesar esa puerta, pero tenía en cambio toda Rumanía a su disposición.

Trepando fácilmente por la nieve hasta el punto más alto de la montaña, el lobo observó nuevamente cuanto le rodeaba. El valle estaba oscurecido por la nieve y la niebla flotante, pero el cielo permanecía aún claro sobre las distantes cimas, teñidas de azul y naranja por los últimos rayos del atardecer. A Lunático le encantaba la nieve en todas las formas; durante las excepcionales tormentas que había vivido en Hogwarts, había pasado todas esas lunas llenas correteando, escarbando agujeros, persiguiendo copos de nieve y ladrando. A Canuto le encantaban esas raras explosiones de alegría de su digno primo canino, y había participado en la algarabía lo mejor que había sabido, pero el pelaje de los perros no era tan espeso, y pronto acababa empapado hasta los huesos, debiendo agacharse a cada momento para desprenderse del hielo que se le formaba entre las patas. 

Lunático no recordaba todo eso explícitamente en aquel momento, así como tampoco podía verse agobiado por la culpa y el resentimiento de los que su yo humano no podía librarse al pensar en Sirius. Todo lo que sabía era que algunos de sus mejores momentos estaban relacionados con la nieve, y corrió a través del ventisquero con gozo salvaje, haciendo apenas unos leves surcos en el polvo de nieve con sus enormes patas. No flotaba olor humano alguno en las proximidades, y el instinto cazador del hombre lobo quedó rápidamente reprimido por el éxtasis de sentirse libre. Se detuvo en lo alto de una cornisa, apuntó con el hocico al cielo, y emitió un largo y profundo aullido.

El aullido fue devuelto.

Lunático se agazapó con sigilo_, _mirando rápidamente a su alrededor. Su posición estratégica le permitía otear cualquier cosa que se moviera bajo él, y esperó durante uno, dos minutos.

Como no vio nada emitió una serie de cortos ladridos, una especie de "¿quién está ahí?" en el mundo de los perros.

Unos ladridos similares surgieron tras de sí. Una cabeza peluda asomó tras un montículo de nieve, una cabeza como la suya, pero de la mitad de su tamaño. Luego asomó una segunda, esta más castaño rojiza que gris, de un animal más pequeño todavía. Luego una tercera, y una cuarta.

Lobos. Auténticos.

Lunático nunca había visto lobos de verdad. Los perros domésticos con los que se había encontrado por los alrededores de Hogwarts siempre salían despavoridos en su presencia, y toda la experiencia práctica que tenía en etiqueta canina había sido con Canuto. Aún quedaba en su mente lo bastante del humano y del hombre lobo domesticado que había explorado Hogwarts con sus amigos animagos, de modo que cuando dio un pequeño rodeo alrededor de los lobos no fue porque estuviera realmente asustado, sino porque de algún modo sabía que eso era lo que esperaban. Bajó la cabeza para parecer menos grande y amenazador, y movió la cola en un cortés arco. 

No parecía darles miedo. La manada le rodeó en círculos cada vez más estrechos, hasta que Lunático quedó entre ellos, frotándose el hocico con el par alfa; la hembra rojiza y el macho gris. Los otros dos parecían más jóvenes, pero uno mayor que otro. Uno ya casi era un adulto, el otro aún parecía un cachorro.

Se echaron atrás otra vez, se acercaron de nuevo, y luego todos a una se reclinaron sobre los cuartos traseros y aullaron juntos.

Entonces los lobos se alejaron trotando, y Lunático los observó alejarse con un mágico cosquilleo más fuerte que cualquier encantamiento estimulante. Permaneció en esta actitud un rato largo antes de pararse a deshacer con los dientes las placas de hielo adheridas a sus almohadillas, luego echó a correr hacia las colinas una vez más. 

Persiguió un conejo, vadeó una corriente, rastreó un zorro, pero sobre todo corrió, por encima, por debajo y entre la nieve, parando sólo para aullar de pura alegría. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había tenido la oportunidad de correr libremente que la aurora llegó antes de que comprendiera que debería haber emprendido antes el regreso. Aullando una última vez a la luna casi escondida, como si así pudiera detener su órbita, el lobo giró y rastreó su propia senda de vuelta al castillo... pero no había dado más que unos pocos pasos cuando se desplomó. Cinco minutos más tarde era un empapado, profundamente exhausto y, lo peor de todo, descalzo humano. Había perdido la capa por alguna parte, pero después de un par de intentos fue capaz de convocarla mágicamente, sintiendo la influencia de la piedra-brújula.

De no haber estado el castillo tan bien defendido, hubiera podido invocar también un par de zapatos, pero eso estaba fuera de consideración. Enterró el rostro en el cuello de la túnica para protegerse del aire helado, y maldijo su estupidez en silencio, pero la noche había sido tan regocijante que sus actuales miserias no podían molestarle demasiado. Tendría que andar, de todos modos, y entre la senda de huellas y la piedra-brújula no tenía por qué acabar perdido.

—¡Hey, tú!—llamó una voz masculina desde algún lugar cercano.

Remus se estremeció. Fue incapaz de imaginar la clase de mentira que pudiera sonar convincente... especialmente si esa voz pertenecía a un mago. Tratando desesperadamente de pensar algo, levantó la vista en dirección a la voz y divisó la figura de un hombre a unos doscientos metros de ahí.

Un muchacho, mejor dicho, que debía tener menos de veinte años... o incluso menos de dieciocho. Era moreno y pálido como un fantasma, y tenía bajo los ojos el mismo tipo de sombras oscuras que Remus conocía en él mismo.

Y estaba desnudo.

Esto no consiguió impresionar a Remus, ni tampoco le chocó demasiado; le había pasado ya las suficientes veces. Quizá Rumanía tenía toda la reputación que se merecía. Lo más preocupante era la terrible delgadez del muchacho; las costillas y la clavícula le sobresalían como si quisieran abrirse paso a través de la blanca piel.

—Sí, ¿qué pasa?—respondió, haciendo acopio del vocabulario de quinientas palabras que había conseguido adquirir. No debería haberse dedicado a correr por todas partes, menos aún cuando no hacía ni dos semanas que había llegado al país.

—Tú no eres de por aquí, ¿no?

—No,—respondió Remus.—Me alojo en el castillo.

—¿Qué castillo?

—El de la montaña... el castillo Arghezi.

El muchacho en un primer momento se mostró cauteloso, luego señaló divertido a lo largo del sendero de huellas;

—Eso está a más de treinta kilómetros de aquí,— dijo.

—¿Treinta kilómetros?—Remus se sintió morir. Si tan sólo hubiera aprendido a transportar la varita, ahora podría usar la aparición después de hacer una tontería como alejarse así. Podría ponerse un barrilito alrededor del cuello, como esos San Bernardos, para llevarla consigo...

—Yo vivo justo en esa colina,—dijo el chico.—Si quieres acercarte, pues mejor, me puedes acompañar.

No se movió, esperando la respuesta de Remus. Aquello se parecía mucho al encuentro con los lobos la pasada noche... esas palabras eran una especie de arqueo de cola, invitándole a hacer el siguiente movimiento. 

No tenía mucho donde escoger, teniendo en cuenta que se le estaban empezando a entumecer los pies; además, ¿habría algo que temer?

—Gracias,—dijo cortésmente, ciñéndose la envolvente capa y corriendo hacia donde el muchacho esperaba. Más que corriendo, iba tropezando continuamente, pues la capa de nieve era muy espesa, e incluso cuando sus trasformaciones le reportaban más satisfacción que dolor, éstas le dejaban bastante mermado.

—¿Cuál es tu manada?—preguntó el muchacho, una vez que Remus se le acercó. Detrás de él había un rastro de sus propias huellas con forma de pezuña, que procedían del este y desaparecían en la niebla. Justo donde acababa la visibilidad Remus pudo distinguir varios rastros de huellas diferentes, que salían en todas direcciones desde una porción de nieve pisoteada y ensangrentada. Por lo menos tres hombres lobo, posiblemente más, habían estado allí esa noche.

—¿Mi qué?—preguntó, mirando aún fascinado las señales.

—Vaya, desde luego que no eres de aquí,—murmuró el chico, pasándose las manos por el pelo húmedo.—¿Qué eres, alemán?

Remus ya podía ver la granja, apenas a unas yardas de distancia, ubicada en una hendidura de las rocas. Parecía cálida y acogedora, y se preguntó si el muchacho la habría levantado él mismo.

—No, soy... escocés—dijo, respondiendo a la pregunta. Realmente era inglés, pero en los años pasados en Hogwarts había adquirido un acento que a menudo los latinos tomaban por alemán, y esto era una sutileza que le parecía innecesaria explicar a un licántropo rumano adolescente.

El chico empujó la puerta de la granja y Remus entró agradecido. Por dentro no era tan acogedora como había esperado. De hecho el ambiente estaba algo frío, y el suelo aparecía desnudo.

—No sabía que había de los nuestros en Escocia,—dijo el chico.—Dame un minuto, voy a por algo de leña.

El limitado rumano de Remus no se extendía hasta los términos muggles.

—¿Que vas a por qué?

—Leña,—repitió el chico.—Ya sabes, madera, árboles, para quemar, con lo que haces la hoguera y ya tienes calor...—Tenía los labios y los dedos de los pies azules, y estaba tiritando.

—Oh, perdón,—exclamó Remus.—Di por hecho... creí que eras un mago.—¿Un muggle licántropo? ¿Cómo era posible?

—Sí, claro que soy mago, pero no me digas que eres capaz de sacar fuego de la nada.

Confuso, Remus se dirigió a la chimenea de piedra e hizo precisamente eso. No había hechizo más sencillo; hasta un alumno de primer año sería capaz de llevarlo a cabo sin varita.

Cuando el muchacho vio y sintió las llamas se aproximó, envolviéndose en lo que parecía una vieja alfombra de lana que recogió del suelo. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa y la admiración.

Ninguno de los dos habló en un largo rato, concentrados como estaban en entrar en calor. Para Remus, dominar de nuevo el lenguaje humano a la mañana siguiente de una transformación siempre le daba dolor de cabeza, y encima tampoco se le daban bien los idiomas. Dejó de tiritar en cuanto se le secó la capa, y empezó a preguntarse quién sería ese muchacho, por qué estaba solo, y a qué se habría referido con lo de "manada".

—¿Comiste algo anoche?—preguntó el chaval al fin.

—No. ¿Y tú?

—Unas cuantas ratas—suspiró.

Al principio Remus había supuesto que la delgadez del muchacho sería a causa de alguna enfermedad, pero no; sólo estaba hambriento. Sin mediar palabra le tendió la tableta de chocolate que llevaba en el bolsillo, complacido de notar que era bastante grande y recubierta de almendras. No aceptó cuando el muchacho le ofreció compartirla.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntó, más que nada porque esa era una de las primeras frases en rumano que había aprendido.

—Grigore,—replicó con la boca llena.

—¿Grigore... que más?

El muchacho le miró algo perplejo, y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Grigore Beta.

No sonaba a nombre auténtico, pero el cerebro de Remus estaba demasiado nublado como para tratar de sacar conclusiones.

—Es un placer conocerte, Grigore—respondió, ofreciéndole la mano al muchacho.—Soy Remus Lupin.

El chico se quedó mirándole la mano un rato largo antes de estrechársela. Observaba a Remus como si nunca hubiera visto algo así en su vida.

—Me alegro que nos hayamos encontrado,—continuó Remus con una sonrisa.—Podía haber acabado terriblemente helado recorriendo los treinta kilómetros que me separan de casa. Uno no puede aparecerse en el castillo, ¿sabes?, y todavía no me las he apañado para llevar conmigo la varita cuando me trasformo.

Estaba convencido de haber conjugado los casos y las formas verbales adecuadamente, y se quedó bastante satisfecho consigo mismo, pero su pequeño discurso no pareció impactar tan favorablemente a Grigore.

—Ah, mierda de dragón, claro, perro—murmuró.

Remus no conocía el termino, pero el tono estaba claro.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Varita, aparición... sí, claro, por mi cola...—siguió murmurando.

Esa manera de hablar resultaba demasiado coloquial para alguien que llevaba sólo dos semanas aprendiendo rumano, poción políglota o no. Remus achacó la confusión a que aquel era el primer adolescente con el que se encontraba.

—Oh, disculpa, debería haberlo sabido; vuestra escuela mágica cerró hace años. Quizás tú puedas decirme cómo son educados los magos de por aquí....

Grigore torció el gesto con semblante desconfiado, de aversión.

—Por el amor de Selene, si hablas como un profesor—gruñó.—¿A que te dedicas?

¿Selene? se preguntó Remus. Por Dios, ¿qué clase de argot licántropo era ese? No sabía si estar asombrado u horrorizado.

—Bueno, soy profesor, mas o menos—respondió modestamente, preguntándose si Grigore no sería mucho más joven de lo que aparentaba.—Impartí Encantamientos en una pequeña escuela inglesa, y lo dejé, pues... —y en este punto habló con toda franqueza—porque allí odian a los que son como nosotros.

—Tú lo has dicho—murmuró Grigore, echándose atrás desde donde estaba porque tampoco quería alejarse mucho del fuego, sin dejar de atravesar a Remus con una mirada de escepticismo.—Nunca había conocido a uno de los nuestros con varita y todo.

 De repente pareció que se le acababa de ocurrir algo;

—¿Acaban de morderte o qué, perro?.

En un momento Remus se sintió sobreprivilegiado y mimado; había sido el primero de su clase en acudir al mejor colegio de magia del mundo, y estaba completamente ignorante del destino de los otros.

—No,—respondió quedamente.—Me mordieron cuando tenía cuatro años, hace diecinueve.

El otro recibió esta información sin inmutarse.

—Eres mayor que yo,—fue todo lo que dijo;—acabo de cumplir los veintiuno.

Remus miró atónito aquel flaco y anémico chaval que todavía no necesitaba afeitarse (si bien tenía las cejas muy espesas; ¿sería característico de su raza?). Debía estar pasando mucha hambre. Debía estar pasando hambre desde hace años. ¿Acaso sólo contaba con apenas una noche al mes para proveerse de alimento?. Clavó los ojos en él largo rato, hasta que el chico se dio cuenta y se pasó las manos por el pelo, ahora seco.

—Bueno, yo soy de Bucarest, pero me mordieron a los trece años. En el colegio muggle no me querían, mis padres tampoco... así que aquí estoy. Manada Seis, del Alfa Vlad. Eso es todo.

Ese curioso discurso dejó a Remus aún mas deprimido. Le resultaba difícil imaginarse soportando todo lo que recordaba de cuando era un adolescente, la batalla entre la razón humana y los instintos caninos, el ansia de ser libre mezclado con el horror de atacar y matar a alguien... sin el apoyo de sus padres, sus amigos, Dumbledore...

—¿Necesitas algo?—tartamudeó.—Quiero decir... bueno, me has salvado la vida, si no es por tí posiblemente hubiera muerto congelado...

Grigore trató de permanecer estoico, pero un destello brilló en sus ojos.

—¿Hay algo bueno para comer en ese castillo?

—¡Claro que sí!—exclamó Remus,—te enviaré algo de pan... un pollo... un cordero también, si quieres.—_Oh, Dios_, pensó siniestramente, _acabo de tirarle a Alexandru toda la manada Seis encima...._

Una delgada línea de baba brilló en una esquina de la boca de Grigore, el cual no se tomó la molestia de enjugarla.

—Ahora sólo tengo que averiguar cómo conseguir sacar mi cola de aquí,—dijo Remus atreviéndose un poco con el argot, sin saber muy bien qué estaba diciendo exactamente.

Grigore sonrió maliciosamente.

—¿No sabes montar en escoba, bobby? Pensaba que eras mago.

—Oh, ¿tienes una?—Remus soltó un enorme suspiro de alivio.—Te la enviaré de vuelta, lo juro. Con la comida.

—¿Qué la enviarás...? Ah, claro.—Una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó en sus labios.—Con tu _varita_.—Sacudiendo la cabeza, se dirigió a una esquina del cuarto y volvió con una vieja escoba, la cual ofreció sin mucha reluctancia.—Supongo que eres uno de los nuestros,—dijo, como si así tratara de explicar su generosidad.—Pero si no lo llego a ver con mis propios ojos...—y agitó de nuevo la cabeza.

—Muchas gracias,—dijo Remus. Sabía que sonaba como un esnob de último curso de una escuela para jóvenes duques, pero no lo podía evitar.

Grigore observó a Remus mientras montaba la escoba, incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Sabes, puedo preguntarle a Vlad si te deja venir con nosotros, si quieres, vamos.

—Gracias,—replicó Remus formalmente, pensando sin embargo que lo último que desearía en el mundo sería acercarse a menos de mil pasos del tal Vlad Alfa.

—Mantente apartado de la fachada hasta que recibas el paquete,—advirtió Remus.—Hay mucha distancia y no tengo muy buena puntería.

La escoba estaba desequilibrada y se hacía difícil de manejar, pero al fin y al cabo había conseguido lo que pretendía, mantener los pies descalzos lejos de la nieve. El pensar en aquel lujo le hizo volver a sentirse tremendamente culpable. Onduló en el aire, con la vana esperanza de despertarse semienterrado en un banco de nieve en algún lugar y descubrir que había sido todo un sueño producto de la hipotermia.

—¡Y tú mantente lejos de los Siete, perro!—gritó Grigore tras él,—¡son malos tipos!. 

_______________________________________

****

Rumanía, Año Doce

La versión que Remus ofreció a Dumbledore de esta historia fue ligeramente censurada. Aparte de la obvia omisión a toda referencia a Cornamenta, Canuto y Colagusano, también suavizó bastante el argot y no hizo alusión a la honda impresión que le produjo el encuentro con Grigore. Tradujo "manada" como "pandilla", y tampoco aludió a que los hombres lobos locales carecían de todo apellido salvo "Alfa" o "Beta". En su opinión, no estaba bien revelar a alguien ajeno —un humano— la manera en que los de su especie se organizaban esencialmente como animales.

Y aún así, Dumbledore debía saber algo de eso, ¿no? ¿Acaso no le había admitido en Hogwarts para preservarle de un destino similar?

Si supiera, pensó Remus torvamente, que durante seis años he sido el Alfa más temido de estas montañas...

—¿Por qué me admitió en Hogwarts, director?—inquirió, tratando de que sonara casual, como un mero cambio de tema, deseando que no diera pistas sobre lo que estaba pensando.

—Todos los niños cuyo nombre aparece escrito en el libro reciben su carta de admisión,—respondió éste simplemente.

Remus frunció el ceño girándose hacia el jardín, de modo que el profesor no pudiera verle la cara. Estaba claro que eso no era todo.

—Pero me puso en un dormitorio con los otros chicos —dijo, casi como una acusación.—Y permitió que les mintiera. Ninguno de los profesores estaba al corriente, salvo usted y Minerva McGonagall.—Por algún motivo no contó a Madam Pomfrey; quizás porque a esa bruja nada podía pasmarla. Cada vez que se despertaba en la enfermería, la cama contigua contenía algo mucho peor; a veces aún se preguntaba qué fue lo que le pasó al niño de los tentáculos púrpura.

—Nunca me diste motivo de queja por tu comportamiento,—replicó Dumbledore.

El director estaba sentado en una butaca de madera antigua en el jardín, con una manta sobre las piernas, a pesar de la calidez de aquella mañana veraniega, y tomando largos sorbos de otro de los tés de Laszlo. El viaje había agotado sus fuerzas más de lo que aparentaba la noche anterior, y Remus le había insistido para que descansara mientras él intentaba salvar todas las verduras posibles del verano. Antes de que el invernadero del castillo fuera destruido, cultivar era mucho más fácil. Ahora sólo disponía de un trocito de jardín en el lado exterior de la puerta principal para poder aprovechar la exposición al sur. No había muchas cosas capaces de crecer a tanta altitud y en suelo rocoso, y constantemente sufría plagas de gnomos y pájaros, tanto mágicos como ordinarios, pero aún así había obtenido algunos tomates y un montón de ajo. Remus empezó a desenterrar los bulbos en aquel momento, desistiendo de sacarle la verdad al siempre evasivo Albus Dumbledore. Posiblemente nunca supiera porqué había sido admitido.

—Bueno,—dijo al sentarse, pasando la vista por las calabazas pequeñas y aplastadas, los pálidos tomates, y el ajo monstruosamente sano.—Puede que pasemos hambre, pero seguro que no nos atacan los vampiros.

Dumbledore suspiró levemente, tomando otro sorbo de té.

—Ese pobre muchacho—dijo pensativamente, pensando aún en Grigore.—Supongo que te recordaba a Peter Pettigrew. Recuerdo cómo solías dar la cara por él...

El rostro de Remus se ensombreció. No sabía bien qué le producía más dolor; el pensar en Peter, el pobre Peter asesinado en manos de un traidor, o en lo que fue del joven hombre lobo rumano.

—Es una buena comparación. Aunque puede que confiara mucho en Grigore, pero me equivoqué al pensar que podría mostrarme el mismo valor y lealtad que Peter.—Sacudió negativamente la cabeza.—¿Ha visto a los Pettigrew últimamente? ¿Ha conseguido superarlo ya la señora Pettigrew?—No sabía como se llamaba la madre de Peter. Sólo la había visto dos veces; la primera durante el segundo año en Hogwarts, cuando se alojaron todos en su casa la noche antes de la final de la Copa del Mundo de Quidditch. Los Pettigrew eran una familia de magos de raigambre con tres hijos, el segundo ocho años mayor que Peter. Los niños se dirigían a los adultos usando "señor" y "señora", y tenían que vestirse para la cena, donde permanecían calladitos y sentados escuchando los relatos de los hermanos de Peter sobre sus trabajos en el Ministerio, aturdidos por la elegancia y la formalidad del servicio de mesa y la cena refinada de cinco platos que les era servida mágicamente.

La segunda vez había sido en el funeral de Peter. Remus había visto a la señora Pettigrew llorando inconsolablemente desde una distancia prudencial... en aquellos días en que había sido tan estúpidamente ingenuo como para dudar de la culpabilidad de Sirius.

—Una madre nunca llega a superar realmente algo así—dijo Dumbledore solemnemente.—Pero se siente muy orgullosa de él, por supuesto.

—Fui una mala influencia—dijo Remus sombríamente.—Si nunca hubiera permitido a Sirius meterse en tantos problemas, él nunca...

—Semejante acto de traición no es una falta que debamos achacarnos ninguno de nosotros,—interrumpió Dumbledore. Luego suspiró.—Remus, te mentiría si te dijera que he venido hasta aquí con el único propósito de encontrar un profesor. Hay otra razón por la cual Hogwarts necesita urgentemente un profesor de Defensa....—Había algo ominoso en el tono de su voz.—¿Por qué no te acercas una silla? Creo que preferirás estar sentado cuando oigas esto...

Remus se había dejado la varita dentro; le parecía más entretenido llevar a cabo las tareas del jardín sin magia, exceptuando cuando se trataba de repeler plagas. De modo que cruzó la puerta, agarró otra de las duras sillas de madera y la arrastró por el pavimento de piedra hasta ponerla frente a la de Dumbledore. Se sentó con premura y clavó los ojos en su antiguo director, expectante.

Dumbledore apuró el último sorbo de infusión y dejó la taza tras la silla, entre los matojos.

—Sirius... —comenzó. Se aclaró la garganta;—Sirius Black ha escapado de Azkabán.

Remus se incorporó violentamente. Toda clase de datos y emociones contradictorias comenzaron a girar vertiginosamente por su cabeza, si bien no permitió que ninguna quedara reflejada en su cara. Dejó salir en voz baja el primer pensamiento que se le pasó por la mente;

—Pero si nadie antes ha....

Entonces se interrumpió.

Ninguna _persona_ había escapado nunca de Azkabán.

Pero Sirius podía conseguir no ser exactamente una persona, ¿o no?. Menos aún, en realidad, que el propio Remus, puesto que era capaz de transformarse a voluntad y por un período indefinido de tiempo. ¿Habría permanecido esos doce años bajo la forma de Canuto? Remus sabía con certeza—porque lo había consultado una vez mientras estaba en el colegio, no sabía para qué—que nunca antes había habido animagos en Azkabán. ¿Qué podría pasar? 

Sus trasformaciones se debían a dos tipos de magia muy distinta, pero ambos, Lunático y Canuto, tenían más parecidos que diferencias. Habían pasado horas y horas comparando sus experiencias, riendo frívolamente del modo en que la noche anterior cada uno había aferrado con los colmillos la garganta del otro. ¿Habría estado Sirius tan interesado en los detalles de la transformación pensando que podría resultarle útil para servir a Voldemort? ¿Sería tan inmune a los dementores como un hombre lobo... o más todavía?

Había dementores salvajes en Rumanía, como cualquier otro tipo de criatura tenebrosa imaginable. Habitaban en cualquier lugar donde hubiera tenido lugar un genocidio, opresión o guerra, y un dementor salvaje era a un guardia de Azkabán lo que un lobo rabioso a un perro policía. Las cuevas Petrosna estaban infestadas de ellos, y el patronus más robusto que Remus era capaz de materializar apenas le permitía adentrarse en el umbral. Nunca hubiera tenido esperanza alguna de purgar el lugar de semejantes criaturas... excepto en aquellas mágicas noches de luna llena. Transformado, podía adentrarse por todas las cuevas sin una náusea, y de hecho así lo había hecho. Algunas de las tareas más importantes que había llevado a cabo hubieran resultado imposibles sin esa habilidad.

El simpático recuerdo de Canuto meneando la cola y babeando de repente le pareció ominoso.

Miró directamente a Dumbledore a los ojos, y se dispuso a contárselo todo.

Pero... no pudo.

No solamente porque se trataba de una monstruosa traición (¡él, que se había atrevido a llamar traidores a otros!), sino también porque temía no ser creído. ¿Cómo iban a ser capaces tres magos quinceañeros, uno casi squib y otro posiblemente pensando ya en establecer conexión con Voldemort, de llevar a cabo uno de los hechizos más difíciles de las artes mágicas? ¿O ocultarle este hecho al mago más poderoso del mundo, cuando ningún otro en Hogwarts había sido capaz de mantener un secreto oculto por mucho tiempo? Se imaginó a Dumbledore desechando tal historia como las elucubraciones de un animal medio enloquecido tras cuatro años de soledad en un castillo ruinoso, que nunca había amado a nadie salvo a una criatura que era peor que él.

—Debe haber encontrado la manera de luchar contra los dementores, director—murmuró.—Y sin varita... ¿cómo cree que puede haberlo hecho?

—Esperaba que tú tuvieras alguna teoría,—dejó caer Dumbledore, con tanta inocencia como fue capaz de aunar.

Sí, Remus tenía una teoría; más aún, tenía una certeza. Si tan sólo pudiera...

Dumbledore confiaba en él, como siempre había hecho. Pero revelar el secreto de Canuto supondría abrir la puerta de los truenos, descubrir todas sus propias mentiras del colegio. Por supuesto que debería contárselo todo al anciano mago, ¿qué importaba eso ahora?. Pronto pondría a Dumbledore sobre la pista; no pensaría seriamente que estuviera capacitado para dar clases en Hogwarts.

Pero, ¿cuál era el problema?. De algún modo, saber que había al menos una persona viva en el planeta que confiaba en él tan completamente _era_ el problema.

¿Qué era él, sino el producto de aquella confianza?

La comprensión de este hecho le llegó de repente, como un muro de agua que arrasa todo a sus paso en el momento álgido de una lluvia torrencial. Durante todos aquellos años en las montañas, lo único que le había sostenido era aquella simple certeza. Las fuerzas que necesitaba para buscar refugio cuando estaba herido, para guiar y mantener la disciplina en su manada, para luchar contra todo tipo de criaturas tenebrosas... todo procedía de ahí, se apoyaba directamente en la esperanza de poder hacer algo que justificara la confianza que había depositado en él el mago más grande del mundo.

Así que Sirius había escapado. ¿Realmente era tan grave? No seguiría libre mucho tiempo. Ya habrían enviado a los dementores tras él, seguramente, y tarde o temprano lo cazarían... Remus, algo incómodo, echó atrás su silla y se arrodilló para continuar metiendo las verduras en un saco, con la mirada apuntando al suelo para no tener que enfrentarla con el anciano mago que, paciente, aguardaba una respuesta.

—Conocí a Sirius Black hace mucho tiempo,—dijo con voz queda.—O creía que lo conocía.

Sirius le había mentido, había traicionado a Lily y a James... pero sus recuerdos de Canuto permanecían sin tacha. Sin embargo, había visto lo suficiente en los pocos años anteriores como para dudar incluso de la tan renombrada fidelidad canina.

Remus se puso en pie, y echándose al hombro la bolsa de recolección, dijo con fingida indiferencia;

—Creo que hoy voy a hacerle una sopa de ajo. Es mi especialidad.

. 

La noche los sorprendió, seca y no demasiado fría, sentados en el gran salón bajo las estrellas, que parecían colgadas de las casi derruidas vigas del techo. Cenaron unos boles de humeante sopa con gruesas rebanadas de pan. Dumbledore desgranaba relatos de quidditch, algunos de los cuales parecían demasiado fantásticos para ser verdad. ¿McGonagall dejando a Harry jugar en Griffindor, suprimiendo la regla del primer año? Debía de estar ablandándose con la edad. Aunque cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo, pensó, si eso significaba ver perder a Slytherin incluso—increíblemente— con Snape por árbitro. No había duda alguna del talento del hijo de James y Lily sobre la escoba. Ni siquiera Voldemort, actuando a través de Quirrell, había sido capaz de derribarlo, aunque por supuesto había tenido algo de ayuda de sus amigos... y de Snape. Bueno, la gente cambia en doce años. Es posible que Snape también tenga su lado decente.

Sentado en el ruinoso hall bañado por la luz del fuego, Remus se sintió confuso de nuevo por la embestida de recuerdos llegaban a él convocadas por las historias del anciano mago. Caras, palabras, eventos largo tiempo olvidados se arremolinaban ante sus ojos, tan insustanciales como el vapor que brotaba de la superficie de su cuenco, pero tan perceptibles como el penetrante aroma de la sopa. No podía dar la espalda a todo eso, no importaba cuanto se esforzara por intentarlo. Pero él no era la misma persona, al fin y al cabo. ¿Qué sentido tenía que darle a todo eso? ¿Debía confiar a partir de sus instintos o de sus recuerdos, en cuanto a Severus y Sirius?

—Una sopa deliciosa,—dijo Dumbledore satisfecho, tendiendo a Remus el cuenco vacío.—¿Es de tu propia receta?

—Esto... sí. He tenido que aprender a cocinar usando bastante ajo.

—Los cocineros de Hogwarts no son capaces de hacer gran cosa con ajo—suspiró Dumbledore.—Nada comparable a esto, realmente.

—El secreto está en tostar primero el ajo a fuego lento hasta que adquiere la consistencia del caramelo. Luego necesita hervir en un buen caldo un par de horas. Yo utilizo para el caldo carne seca de cabra, pero supongo que con ternera quedaría mucho mejor.—_Hay que oírme_, pensó Remus. _Esta es posiblemente la conversación adulta más larga que he mantenido en cuatro años... y estoy intercambiando recetas_. Pero Dumbledore únicamente asintió complacido.

—Y el adobo, también—comentó.—Nunca había probado uno tan crujiente.

—Gracias,—replicó Remus apresuradamente. Aquello era receta de Alexandru, su favorita. Recordó que ambos solían pelar ajos juntos, diez o doce kilos cada vez, hasta que las montañas del frágil papel de la envoltura se arremolinaban a sus pies como hojas de otoño. El recuerdo de aquella pérdida dolía, no menos que las otras. Aún después de cuatro años, la herida aún permanecía bastante abierta.

Remus enjugó y limpió los boles vacíos con un trapo, y se entretuvo dejándolos junto al resto de sus escasos utensilios y menaje, incapaz de encarar al viejo mago, que permanecía sentado. El fuego se apagaba lentamente, permitiendo a las estrellas brillar con más intensidad sobre sus cabezas. Oyó a Dumbledore carraspear ligeramente, y se giró para verlo observando atentamente la destrozada bóveda, en los puntos donde las vigas que aún permanecían apuntaban como dedos hacia las estrellas.

—¿Luciérnagas?—preguntó con sorpresa y delicia. Una lucecita azulada bailaba en el aire, primero a lo largo de una de las vigas, para luego descender hasta rondarle por el sombrero picudo.

—_Bojoci_—replicó Remus en voz baja.—Así es como se les llama por aquí, pero tienen bastante en común con las luciérnagas.

—Ah, sí—murmuró Dumbledore, tendiendo la mano para comprobar así si la bailarina esfera azul quisiera acercarse.—Pero tenía entendido que son más frecuentes en los pantanos, no en las cumbres de las montañas.

Mientras hablaba, una media docena más de vibrantes bolitas de luz hicieron su aparición, rosas, amarillas y azules, flotando perezosamente hasta reunirse con su compañera. Danzaron alrededor de la cabeza de Dumbledore el cual sonrió, arrullándolas suavemente.

—Sí. Se les suele hallar en las pozas del fondo de los valles. Yo... ehem, las recogí. Parece que no les disgusta vivir en el castillo,—replicó Remus, sintiéndose extrañamente incómodo. Le resultaba algo embarazoso admitir que sus únicas mascotas eran unas insustanciales bolitas luminosas, y que había tenido que pasar grandes dificultades para transportarlas consigo por el camino hacia la montaña, dada su extremada fragilidad. En aquel momento mas de veinte bojocis bailoteaban sobre sus cabezas, intercalándose a través de las vigas fragmentadas, brillantes como si fueran estrellas que hubieran bajado del cielo para visitarles.

—Esto me recuerda a la decoración navideña del colegio,—murmuró Dumbledore con aprobación.—Flitwick (que aún es el profesor de Encantamientos, ¿sabes?), hace un trabajo de luces maravilloso en el gran comedor.

Eran preciosos. A veces Remus se acostaba a dormir en el gran salón del castillo, y yacía boca arriba durante horas viendo bailar las luces ante de quedarse dormido. Le parecía que proclamaban una especie de belleza que iba mas allá de su pequeña existencia, y de algún modo eso le reconfortaba.

Ambos magos permanecieron en silencio durante algunos minutos mientras los bojoci colmaban el salón de luz y movimiento. Remus, sin desviar la mirada de ellos, oyó como el mago se levantaba y se aproximaba a él.

—No has dicho nada expresamente, pero he dado por hecho que estás aquí por Alec—dijo Dumbledore quedamente.

Remus guardó silencio. No había una simple respuesta que pudiera explicar por qué había ido o se había quedado. Alexandru había sido su maestro, su amigo, incluso había llegado a ser hasta un padre para él en algunas ocasiones. Alexandru había puesto en él todas sus expectativas, si bien siempre le había permitido escoger su propio camino. En ocasiones tuvieron sus tensiones (como en lo tocante a las habilidades de Remus para liderar una manada de hombres lobo, por ejemplo), pero al final habían acabado por perdonarse, lo cual hizo la despedida menos amarga de lo que podría haber sido.

—Él me adiestró y yo... traté de ayudarle— balbuceó Remus, luchando por contener unas desacostumbradas lágrimas.

—Una gran pérdida para el Ministerio, y para todos nosotros, cuando decidió volver aquí—suspiró Dumbledore apesadumbrado.—Pero, tengo entendido que estos parajes llevan largo tiempo libres de vampiros, hombres lobo y otras criaturas tenebrosas. Y esto se debe a los esfuerzos de Alec... y a ti.

—Remus Lupin, cazador de vampiros,—se dijo el joven mago para sí, recordando el tiempo en que aquello le parecía un chiste. De hecho, las lecciones de caza de vampiros habían empezado poco después de su llegada al castillo, doce años atrás. En un principio no había deseado quedarse, pero entre lo aprendido de Alexandru y el regocijo de poder correr libremente durante la luna llena, pronto dejó de pensar en irse a otro lugar.

_________________________________________

****

Rumanía, año Uno

La primavera tardaba en llegar a Rumanía, especialmente en el alto promontorio rocoso donde estaba situado el castillo Arghezi. La capa de nieve aún era gruesa en el patio del castillo, donde habían sido cavados ásperos caminos para acceder a la despensa y los establos. Dentro del invernadero de cristal, sin embargo, se dejaba notar la promesa del verano.

Remus se encontraba allí, embebiéndose de la luz de esa tarde de principios de primavera. El calor se concentraba bajo los magníficos paneles de cristal, adosados a los bloques de piedra gris del castillo. La noche anterior había sido luna llena—la cuarta desde su llegada—, y eso quería decir que se encontraba especialmente extenuado, por no mencionar las magulladuras que le había provocado una caída especialmente dura en la ladera de la montaña. El pequeño invernadero, ubicado en un lateral del castillo, cerca de la biblioteca, se había convertido en su refugio tras los plenilunios, proporcionándole el calor que necesitaba para revitalizar su cuerpo debilitado.

El sol se encontraba en el punto más álgido de la tarde, y se entremezclaba con las nubes atascadas en las cimas de las montañas. Estaba sentado en una silla con una manta, los ojos cerrados, aspirando el aroma peculiar de la tierra húmeda y los narcisos más tempranos. Había llevado consigo un libro de la biblioteca, _Revenantes Rumanos_, pero en aquel momento le importaba más la sensación del sol sobre su piel que leer sobre los no-muertos locales.

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió con un suave chasquido, seguido de un ruido de bisagras. Remus abrió los ojos lo bastante para ver a Alexandru caminando por el invernadero. El mago se detuvo un momento para captar los ricos olores y la humedad del ambiente, y luego zigzagueó entre mesas y plantas colgantes hasta donde estaba Remus tomando el sol.

—¿Qué tal te encuentras, hijo mío?—preguntó. Se acercó una silla haciendo sonar la madera contra la piedra, y tomó asiento cerca de él. Alexandru parecía fascinado por todos los detalles de las transformaciones de Remus. Después de haber cazado hombres lobo tanto tiempo, tener uno en casa resultaba una excelente oportunidad para aprender más. (Mihail, por otro lado, apenas había intercambiado más de tres palabras con Remus, y procuraba estar lo más lejos posible de él en todo momento).

—El sol sienta bien,—contestó Remus, abriendo los ojos y sonriendo a su anfitrión.—No solemos tener un sol como éste en Inglaterra.

—A veces tiene sus ventajas vivir en la cima de una montaña. Las nubes no llegan a taparnos. Esta es la razón por la que nuestro pequeño invernadero prospera tan bien.—Hizo un gesto con la mano para abarcar la explosión de plantas que se derramaban de las macetas y mesas, y colgaban por todas partes.—En sólo un año hemos devuelto todo esto a la vida, pero no se parece en nada a cuando yo era un niño. Entonces teníamos árboles viejísimos y viñedos colgantes por aquí...

Calló, y sacudió la cabeza. Por algún motivo recordar siempre se le hacía muy amargo a Alexandru; todo lo asociado a su infancia en el castillo lo mencionaba con matices de felicidad y horror. Remus tenía que contentarse con vagas alusiones, fragmentos con los que trataba de recomponer el extraño puzzle de todo lo concerniente al mago y su castillo.

—Veo que has empezado a documentarte sobre nuestros vampiros,—comentó, haciendo un gesto al libro que tenía en el regazo.—Eso está bien; pronto habrás de tomar algo de experiencia práctica.

Había accedido a acompañar al mago a una expedición de caza por las cuevas del lugar, pero sobre todo por curiosidad. La alusión a la experiencia práctica lo hizo estremecerse con un sentimiento de anticipación que lo sorprendió.

—En esta región, los vampiros permanecen inactivos durante todo en invierno. Comienzan a despertar a principios de primavera.

—¿Porque no han tenido...eh, comida durante el invierno?

—Correcto. Como bien sabrás, los vampiros no pueden morir de inanición. Entran en una especie de letargo que a veces dura años, esperando la mejor oportunidad para alimentarse. Por aquí, los vampiros empiezan a actuar hacia mayo, y aprovechan todo lo que encuentran, habitualmente ovejas o los propios pastores. Abril es un buen momento para atraparlos, antes de que estén completamente despiertos.

—Así que ovejas o pastores...

—No tienen preferencias en cuanto a sangre. Para un apuro se sirven de la sangre de cualquier mamífero, pero la sangre humana (con la obvia excepción de la tuya, mi querido muchacho), es sin dudas su preferida. Les produce una especie de éxtasis, por llamarlo de alguna manera, que no consiguen de ningún otro modo, según he oído decir.—Este era uno de los puntos acerca de los que Alexandru parecía tener información de primera mano, si bien evitaba cuidadosamente mencionar cómo la había conseguido.—Así pues,—continuó— los cazaremos. Pero ahora dime cómo vamos a matarlos.

—Una estaca de madera en el corazón, por supuesto—comenzó Remus, sintiéndose un poco como si hubiera regresado a las clases de Defensa... aunque sólo habría un viaje de estudios asociado con esa lección.—Sauce o arce. Un solo golpe limpio.

—¿Y luego?

—La cabeza debe ser cortada y el cuerpo incinerado.—Todo eso era de conocimiento común. Remus no encontraba sentido a que Alexandru le obligara a responder preguntas de chiquillo de primer año.

—¿Cuánto?

— Ehm... ¿la estaca, quiere decir?—preguntó Remus, un poco despistado. Nunca había tenido mucho éxito en clase los días posteriores a la luna llena, como aquel. Para aumentar su confusión, Alexandru se sacó del bolsillo una estaca y se la tendió a Remus. Pasó el dedo a lo largo de la lisa y pálida madera, más puntiaguda hacia un extremo. Tenía aproximadamente unos veinticinco centímetros de longitud, y estaba muy afilada.

—Hechas por encargo para mí en los Estados Unidos—comentó el veterano cazador como casualmente,—por un chamán indio de Nueva York. El arce es de lo mejor que pueda encontrarse.

Recordó entonces cómo habían reído tontamente, casi sin poder aguantar el disimulo, en Hogwarts, cuando el profesor hacía sus paseos por la clase. Aquel insufrible y ampuloso profesor de Defensa que con orgullo lucía una estaca para dar a examinar a los estudiantes, posiblemente no había hecho más que fanfarronear acerca de su supuesta caza de un vampiro. El mago que ahora tenía enfrente en el invernadero con seguridad habría matado a más de uno.

—Cuánto tiempo,—volvió a preguntar pacientemente,—es el máximo que debe pasar antes de quemar el cuerpo.

—Antes de la siguiente puesta de sol. De otro modo podría... resucitar.

—Excelente—comentó el mago, recostándose en la silla con expresión satisfecha.—No son pocos los magos que han cometido el error de creer que basta con un simple estacazo en el corazón... con desastrosas consecuencias.

Mientras Alexandru continuaba con sus preguntas, cerciorándose de que el joven mago asimilaba correctamente las sutilidades de la ciencia vampírica, Remus volvió la atención a sus manos. Los vampiros no estaban vivos, ni volverían nunca a la vida. ¿No merecían acaso ser detenidos por sangrar vidas? ¿No darían la bienvenida a la muerte, el final que la naturaleza aguardaba para cada ser?

El hecho de ser considerado un monstruo merecedor de muerte hacía que Remus se preocupara obsesivamente por las complejas consideraciones éticas que implicaban el asesinato de algo, o alguien. Ciertamente, no podía depender de la ley para hallar una respuesta de lo que podría considerarse asesinato; pero en sus intentos por construir una filosofía coherente por su cuenta, en ocasiones pecaba demasiado de piadoso. Su lado humano nunca había dañado a una criatura viva. También estaba bastante convencido de que como lobo nunca había comido nada mas grande que un ratón, si bien a veces se preguntara hasta que punto podía confiar en los recuerdos de los hechos después de cada luna llena.

Clavó la aguda punta de la estaca en la palma de su mano. Aunque hubiera matado a alguien durante la transformación, aunque fuera un depredador, bueno... él estaba _vivo_, y los vivos matan para alimentar un cuerpo mortal. Los vampiros eran la muerte que se alimenta de la vida, cadáveres andantes apestando a decadencia.

La vida debe ser protegida, concluyó finalmente, y se hizo sangre por accidente en su propia mano. Esto sonaba aún como una hueca justificación, pero aún así tenía que encontrar a los no-muertos. Sólo de esa manera podría decidir si estaba preparado o no para afrontar el rol de cazador de monstruos.

. 

Cazar vampiros resultó ser un trabajo frío, sucio e incómodo. Remus y Alexandru pasaron días y días trepando por cuevas de todas las formas y tamaños sin llegar a ver más que un montón de murciélagos (y excrementos de murciélago). Al mago adulto no pareció contrariarle, es más, insistió en llevar con ellos a casa varios sacos de guano después de su primer día, según él, porque constituía un excelente fertilizante para las plantas del invernadero.

Remus se hallaba encajonado en una grieta entre dos ásperas paredes de roca, esperando que el otro mago le alcanzara. Esta cueva, la cuarta en pocos días, tenía un acceso estrecho y tortuoso, aunque Alexandru le había asegurado que se ensanchaba más adelante. Su pequeño fuego de mano lanzaba un resplandor débil y rojizo, apenas lo suficiente para iluminar hasta el recodo siguiente.

Cuando al fin oyó aproximarse al mago, Remus seguía debatiéndose en el angosto paso, y se preguntó una vez más qué pintaba él en una cueva en Rumanía, mas aún, en una cueva infestada de murciélagos en Rumanía. En parte sabía la respuesta, y tenía que ver con sus aventuras bajo la luna llena. Cada mes que pasaba, se encontraba con más ansias de correr y desmadrarse con los otros de su especie. Esperaba las transformaciones con alegre impaciencia, similar a la que había sentido en Hogwarts, cuando tenía por compañeros a Canuto, Colagusano y Cornamenta.

Pero también lo retenía algo más que los meros instintos lobunos. La lección que le había transmitido el veterano mago era convincente; ninguna escuela del mundo le enseñaría lo que podía aprender allí. Y, además, empezaba a sentir que Alexandru le respetaba, aunque a veces pudiera ser duro cuando se daba cuenta de que Remus había cometido un error. Sin embargo, aquí los fallos no suponían un punto negativo en un examen, sino la diferencia entre morir o salvar el pellejo.

Sintió una sorpresa vertiginosa cuando se adentro de repente en una cámara más grande. Se detuvo y volvió de color amarillo el fuego de mano, como una señal a Alexandru de que habían alcanzado lo que buscaban. Giró despacio y cautelosamente, inspeccionando el techo y las paredes rocosas. La cámara oval medía aproximadamente unos seis metros en la parte más larga. Parecía más seca que el pasaje que acababan de dejar atrás. Con un estremecimiento de emoción descubrió fragmentos de paja dispersos por el suelo de la cámara. Los adormecidos murciélagos que colgaban del techo no habían llevado la paja hasta allí; eran los vampiros los que en ocasiones gustaban de hacerse un lecho seco.

Cuando Alexandru surgió por la pequeña abertura, Remus hizo un silencioso ademán hacia el suelo de modo que las pálidas briznas amarillentas brillaran a la luz mágica. El mago hizo un severo movimiento de cabeza, pero sus ojos hambrientos daban señal de su entusiasmo. El rastro de briznas conducía al final de la estancia oval, a un lugar que desde la distancia parecía un callejón sin salida. Más de cerca, vieron una hendidura en la pared rocosa, que conducía a otra cámara. Remus extinguió el fuego de su mano y palpó en su abultado bolsillo interior en busca de una piedra, del tamaño de un puño, y cerró su mano alrededor al seguir al otro mago a través del recodo. El pequeño nicho al que se asomaron tenía una gruesa capa de paja en el suelo. Alexandru dio un paso al interior, mientras su compañero aguardaba en la entrada.

A la luz del fuego de mano de Alexandru, Remus pudo ver en primer lugar los pliegues de una prenda que acababan en la pálida piel de alguien (¿algo?) que yacía sobre la paja, en apariencia un muchacho. El joven y casi hermoso rostro se movió levemente cuando Alexandru agitó la varita mágica provocando una luz más brillante. Remus casi hubiera creído que se trataba de un joven pastor que hubiera elegido ese lugar para echar una siesta, hasta que la cosa abrió los ojos.

Los oscuros y vacíos ojos permanecieron fijos en ellos a medida que la criatura se incorporaba lentamente. No era como lo había imaginado. Remus había tenido contacto con algunos monstruos en el Bosque Prohibido (ogros, trolls, y una vez le pareció ver también una araña gigante), pero nada de eso podía prepararle para enfrentarse a los ojos de un vampiro; una cosa no humana, sin nada que ver con la naturaleza animal que los humanos compartían con los monstruos. Con un estremecimiento, se sintió perdido, atrapado en el extraño vacío que había detrás de aquellos ojos.

—¿Quién perturba mi descanso?—preguntó el vampiro lentamente, y se alzó sin dejar de mirar fijamente al severo mago que tenía ante sí. Hasta que Alexandru no le diera la señal, Remus no podía hacer otra cosa más que esperar y observar.

—Muchos años han pasado, Turzii,—comentó Alexandru solemnemente.—Creí que te habías ido.

—Y yo creí que estabas muerto, Arghezi—replicó con voz fría y dura.—Ha sido una idiotez por tu parte volver aquí. Ella se ha ido, ya lo sabes. Acabó harta de nosotros.

El mago se tensó levemente, pero su cara siguió siendo una máscara impasible.

—¿Y Cuza?

El vampiro dio un paso hacia Alexandru, que mantuvo su posición.

—No lo he visto desde hace años, pero le diré que lo buscas si lo encuentro.

La criatura se aproximó un paso más. Alexandru cruzó brevemente la mirada con Remus, cuando el vampiro siguió hablando.

—Sé que estará deseando verte, después de que tú...

El no-muerto se abalanzó hacia Alexandru al mismo tiempo que Remus gritó "!_Helios_!", alzando la mano en la que sostenía la piedra. Una luz brillante y cegadora inundó el nicho, desterrando las sombras y revelando incluso el color de las paredes de piedra. La criatura había extendido los brazos hacia la garganta de Alexandru, pero al sentir el impacto de la luz, cayó a sus pies gritando y tratando desesperadamente de cubrirse los ojos con las manos. La piedra solar que Remus sostenía no reproducía exactamente luz del sol, pero sí unos rayos lo bastante potentes como para provocar el suficiente dolor a un vampiro como para ralentizar sus movimientos. Nunca hubiera creído que ese trocito de roca, encantado o no, pudiera provocar tal efecto hasta que vio con sus propios ojos la forma que se retorcía en el suelo.

Sin perder la calma, el cazador de vampiros guardó su varita, y se arrodilló sobre el vampiro como si éste no fuera más que una alfombra o un mueble viejo. Con una manó forzó los hombros de la criatura contra el suelo, y con la otra extrajo una estaca del bolsillo. Mientras continuaban los gritos, Alexandru hincó la pulida estaca en el pecho del vampiro de tal manera que apenas sobresalía el otro extremo.

La cueva quedó en silencio. Remus solo oía la trabajosa respiración del otro mago y el aleteo lejano de los murciélagos en la cámara anexa. Hubiera podido quedarse allí plantado, con la piedra solar aún refulgente olvidada en su mano, mirando fijamente el rostro exangüe contraído en un grito fatal, de no ser porque Alexandru se dirigió a él incorporándose bruscamente, mientras se sacudía el polvo y las briznas de paja de la capa. 

—Y ya lo ves, así es como hay que hacerlo,—comentó con gravedad, sin perder ese aire de profesor impartiendo una cátedra que solía adoptar. Hizo un gesto a Remus para que apagara la luz de la piedra solar, y éste obedeció, sumergiéndolos en una dolorosa oscuridad. Imágenes residuales bailaron ante sus ojos, monstruos mucho más fantásticos de los que alguna vez hubiera alcanzado a ver o imaginar... 

Ese mes capturaron y mataron dos vampiros más, antes de que la calidez del clima los volviera más evasivos. La caza no paró después de esto, pero se volvió más difícil. Todas esas veces el mago interrogaba a sus víctimas acerca de algún vampiro en particular que anduviera buscando, pero nunca explicó a Remus el porqué. Tal vez lo hiciera con el tiempo.

_____________________________

Durante los primeros meses tras su primer encuentro, Remus siguió enviando regularmente comida y lechuzas a Grigore, pero nunca respondió a las invitaciones para conocer a la manada Seis en luna llena. Pasó esas noches consigo mismo, corriendo a través de la nieve, y manteniéndose apartado de los núcleos de población. Sin embargo sí veía regularmente a los otros de los de la especie durante las transformaciones. 

Pero ahora era primavera, y la primavera no es momento para estar solo. Hasta la manada de lobos que había conocido durante su primera noche tenían un par de lobeznos, recién salidos de la madriguera... en ocasiones se había quedado quieto durante horas, viéndolos jugar con sus progenitores.

No tuvo más que insinuar a Grigore sus intenciones; Grigore consultó al Alfa Vlad, el cual transmitió su respuesta a través del beta, pues hubiera sido poco digno hablar directamente con Remus. Un poco extraño, pero todo parte de la aventura.

Programaron el primer encuentro en la granja media hora antes de la luna llena, la quinta desde su llegada a Rumanía. Remus salió en escoba del castillo aproximadamente una hora antes. Grigore había exagerado; no llegaba a haber veinte millas de distancia, pero aún así, el vuelo era considerable. Llevaba consigo la varita, cosida cuidadosamente al bolsillo de su capa, por si se presentara una emergencia antes de la salida de la luna o después del alba.

Seis jóvenes se reunieron en la pequeña y desangelada casita de Grigore, cinco chicos y una delgada y diminuta muchacha de ojos vacíos. Quedó claro al instante cuál de ellos era Vlad, primero, por el modo en que los otros lo rodeaban con un aire de protección y respeto.

Y segundo, porque aún bajo forma humana parecía un monstruo.

A lo largo de siete cursos de Defensa contra las Artes oscuras en Hogwarts, no habían tratado el tema de los licántropos más de seis o siete veces, y aproximadamente el ochenta por cierto de lo que aprendieron allí era erróneo en mayor o menos grado. Al principio, algunas de esas cosas hacían estremecerse a Remus, como la ley que ordenaba que los hombres lobo fueran incinerados tras darles muerte, como a los vampiros, porque se creía que estaban relacionados de algún modo y podrían resucitar convertidos en uno de ellos. Otras le ponían furioso, como la creencia de que la mordedura de un hombre lobo era peligrosa incluso bajo la forma humana. Pero la mayoría de cosas le daban más risa que otra cosa, especialmente el mito estúpido de que los hombres lobo podían ser distinguidos de la gente normal por una serie de diferencias físicas evidentes. Él permanecía sentado en clase con una insolente sonrisa, sabiendo que cada sarta de tonterías acerca de orejas puntiagudas y uñas en forma de garra sólo servían para poner más a salvo su secreto. En años posteriores, cuando ya había asimilado bastantes de las tendencias de asno sabio de Sirius, fue capaz de levantar la mano en clase y hacer inocentes aportaciones de los hechos convenientemente falseados. Su reputación en aquella clase era tal que siempre se le tomó por la palabra, y hasta ese día, todavía debía quedar algún que otro graduado de Hogwarts que aún creyera que los hombres lobo no distinguen los colores y les aterrorizan las calabazas.

Pero incluso el Slytherin más torpe habría acertado a la hora de reconocer al Alfa Vlad. Sus manos eran grandes y huesudas, las uñas con forma de garras. Su altura de metro ochenta y los anchos hombros lo hacían no menos imponente que un espantapájaros. El pelo, que no habría visto un cepillo desde hacía años, le caía sobre la frente en ásperos mechones y las descuidadas patillas le llegaban casi hasta los ojos. Una larga cicatriz, de dos centómetros de ancho, le cruzaba las tres cuartas partes del lado derecho de la cara, salvando el ojo a duras penas; el recuerdo, sin duda, de alguna reyerta. Pero ni todo ese pelo que tenía sobre la cara podía ocultar la mueca desdeñosa que le dedicó a Remus.

— Bueno, Fido— habló, arrastrando las palabras.— Así que has decidido unirte a nosotros.

— Así es, —respondió Remus simplemente, dirigiéndose al otro con estudiado distanciamiento. ¿Habría nacido así, lo cual se suponía que lo hacía peor? No, decidió al cabo de un momento, posiblemente sólo trataba de parecer intimidador. Esa reflexión le hizo sonreír (es lo que Sirius hubiera hecho). No estaba asustado; sabía que la verdadera prueba vendría media hora más tarde.

— Los betas me han contado que has conocido a unos cuantos de a tiempo completo, Fido,—siguió Vlad.

Remus se preguntó para sus adentros qué demonios tendría que hacer para dejar de ser Fido.

— ¿Unos...qué?

Vlad le echó a Grigore una mirada furibunda que decía claramente; "_¿De dónde has sacado a este idiota?"_

— Lobos, Fido. Reales. El papá, la mamá, y sus dos lindos cachorritos,— gruñó con malicia.

— Ah, si.— Remus recordó el mágico sentimiento que le embargaba cada vez que los veía.—Sí, son muy bonitos.

Vald flexionó los largos dedos con forma de garra, haciendo crujir las articulaciones.

— Pues ya no lo son.— Hizo una pausa y le lanzó una terrible mirada lasciva, enseñando los dientes partidos.—Ahora son el abrigo de un granjero del pueblo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Todos?— se impresionó. No sabía que decir.—¿Incluso... los bebés? —Fantástico, pensó. Sólo te falta llorar. Ahora sí vas a ser Fido para siempre.

— Tranquilo, Fido. El señor Fatulescu no disfrutará de su abrigo durante mucho tiempo.—Miró a los betas congregados a su alrededor, y estos rieron. 

— Más o menos una media hora,—añadió Grigore.—Más bien menos.

— Vamos a matarlo,—adivinó Remus.

— Muy bien, Fido, aprendes rápido.

Eso era lo que había proclamado que iba a hacer en Rumanía, pero discutirlo así, en voz alta, sonaba más como un asesinato premeditado que como un mero impulso instintivo.

—¿Pero por qué tenemos que...?—comenzó, pero se detuvo al ver las malévolas expresiones de "_lo sabía_" en las caras de los miembros de la manada Seis. Tragó y pensó con rapidez.

—Quiero decir, si lo matamos, no estaremos enseñándole la lección. En cambio, si tan sólo lo mordemos y lo convertimos en uno de nosotros, entonces...

—Admirables sentimientos, Fido, dignos de tu educación,—se mofó Vlad.—¿Pero entonces, qué comeremos?

—Es granjero, ¿no? Quizá tenga pollos...

Vlad extendió los brazos abarcando a la manada, todos ellos esqueléticos y casi translúcidos por el hambre.

—¿Te propones alimentar a la manada Seis de pollos?—preguntó peligrosamente.

Remus suspiró y pensó en los cachorros.

—Está bien,—cedió.—Lo mataremos.

Vlad sonrió abiertamente y volvió a flexionar las garras. No era necesario exigir pactos o advertencias del tipo "haz lo que te diga". Todos sabían que no habría lugar para complot o conspiración alguna una vez transformados, y que mientras Remus no desafiara abiertamente la autoridad de Vlad, la manada Seis podía estar segura de su lealtad.

De todos modos, a Remus le costaba creer que las amenazas al agricultor pudieran ser más que palabras. A un hombre lobo le llevaba mucha práctica y disciplina recordar cualquier proyecto que hubiera planeado como persona. Los cuatro merodeadores pasaban un mes entero proyectando la siguiente aventura, y aún así Lunático a menudo intentaba salir corriendo ante cualquier rastro u olor que se le cruzara, pues pesaban más en él la furia de los instintos que cualquier travesura concertada con sus amigos interiormente humanos. Poco a poco, aprendió a controlar su carácter, y Colagusano, Cornamenta y Canuto idearon una serie de complicadas señales para recordarle en cada momento quienes eran y qué habían ido a hacer. Dudaba mucho que aquellos licántropos rumanos consideraran necesario ejercer aquella clase de auto control.

Sin embargo, los merodeadores nunca habían planeado un asesinato. Tal vez algo así venía más naturalmente.

Era mucho lo que no sabía.

—Vamos—dijo Vlad, en respuesta al acontecimiento celeste que todos ellos sentían simultáneamente.

Los miembros de la manada Seis salieron de la estancia y buscaron intimidad detrás de cada roca y recodo del terreno para aguardar a la transformación. Remus hizo lo que los demás, sin decir nada, reflexionando que tanto humanos como animales consideraban de gran importancia el ritual.

Fueron surgiendo tan simultáneamente como se habían retirado. La luna llena se elevaba ya varios grados sobre el horizonte, parcialmente obstruida por la niebla, y los lobos comenzaron otra clase de ritual; olfateos, frotamientos de hocicos y meneos de cola, demostraciones de una actitud amistosa.

Vlad no era el más grande de la manada; de hecho, resultaba un animal un tanto escuálido y desgarbado, con las costillas resaltadas bajo la piel. Grigore era en realidad el más alto, si bien bastante delgado. Lunático, bien alimentado después de siete años de banquetes en Hogwarts, pesaba al menos diez kilos más que el mayor de ellos.

No bastaba para hacerse con la manada entera. Pero durante sus aventuras con los animagos había desarrollado un lado oscuro que sintió que ahora podría hacerle falta. Él nunca fue capaz de enfrentarse a Canuto y Cornamenta como tampoco podría ahora contra la manada entera. Nunca lo admitió en ningún momento del mes, pero aquella cornamenta lo asustaba tontamente. Un perro no tiene más opción que conducir el ataque con su cara, y ni siquiera a un hombre lobo le gusta ser pinchado en un ojo. Fue en aquel entonces cuando aprendió rápidamente que para escabullirse de ellos, tendría que burlarlos. Ya que ellos conservaban su inteligencia humana y él no completamente, Lunático tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su capacidad para poder identificar las debilidades de sus compañeros de aventuras; Cornamenta era demasiado confiado, pues sus instintos herbívoros no le capacitaban para entender el concepto de derramamiento de sangre, y Canuto demasiado amistoso, siempre dispuesto a acercarse imprudentemente a la gente con la esperanza de recibir una galleta o una palmadita en la cabeza. A finales del último curso, el hombre lobo era capaz de dar esquinazo a sus compañeros con espantosa regularidad.

En las luchas de dientes y garras podía ser inexperto y tímido, pero no había ninguna duda de cual sería el resultado en una batalla de ingenios. Ya desde aquel momento, se puso en constante guardia ante cualquier indicio de credulidad en Vlad.

De momento, sabía que para seguir con vida lo más conveniente sería acercarse al Alfa con la cabeza baja y meneando la cola. Vlad hizo lo mismo, pero cuando se enderezaron, ninguno de los dos pudo resistirse a rizar un poco el labio para enseñar al otro el colmillo.

Como en su forma humana, los dientes de Vlad estaban rotos y aguzados, la punta de los caninos mayores fracturada en una línea irregular.

Los lobos salieron al fin, abalanzándose sobre las hojas mojadas, entre los árboles, y por arriba y debajo de las colinas. Se dirigían en efecto a una granja, acercándose con un descaro que sorprendió a Lunático. Él los seguía incondicionalmente, a pesar de que el instinto le gritaba que debían ocultarse. Cuando Vlad hizo un gesto a dos de ellos para que lo siguieran mientras los demás aguardaban, Lunático tomó el reto y lo siguió hombro con hombro, dirigiéndose a grandes trancos hacia la morada.

No habían mencionado si el granjero era un mago, o si los tomaría por lobos ordinarios, pero a Lunático poco le importaba. Podía oler al granjero antes de verlo, seguir su olor, cada vez más fuerte a medida que cruzaban la puerta de madera y subían la escalera hasta un pequeño ático donde había una cama de paja, una silla, y una ventana con forma triangular. En hombre estaba sentado en la silla, fumando en pipa y... ataviado con la chaqueta de piel de lobo.

Con un aullido de rabia, Lunático se abalanzó sobre su garganta; no le importaba que fuera un mago y pudiera matarlo, o si con eso estaba usurpando la autoridad de Vlad. Sólo deseaba matar, más de lo que lo había deseado nunca.

Pero fue la propia sed de sangre del granjero lo que le salvó; habiendo divisado el acercamiento de los lobos, llevaba un arma en su regazo, y fue capaz de disparar la suficiente munición a tiempo como para hacerle retroceder.

Balas ordinarias; o era un muggle, o los había tomado por auténticos lobos. No podían hacerles más daño que un pisotón en el pie a una persona, pero consiguieron hacer vacilar a los hombres lobo apenas una fracción de segundo, que el granjero aprovechó para arrojarse por la ventana abierta.

Aullando y ladrando, Lunático y Vlad bajaron torpemente las escaleras en su búsqueda. Fuera, los betas aguardaban inquietos esperando las instrucciones de Vlad. El tiempo que perdieron rasgando los arbustos donde había caído el granjero, éste lo aprovechó poniéndose a salvo en el granero.

Lunático estaba convencido de que, con un mínimo de inteligencia, podían abrirse paso hacia el interior del granero, pero Vlad los apartó de allí y pronto se encontraron de nuevo atravesando las colinas.

Dieron con un cervatillo, de menos de un año, y cojo. Vlad y la mujer loba lo derribaron, y todos se abalanzaron sobre él excepto Lunático, que consideró que los otros estaban más hambrientos que él, y Vlad, quizás porque quería mantener despierta su sed de sangre.

No quedó claro si fue Vlad o Lunático quien los condujo de vuelta a la granja. El Alfa no tomó la ruta directa hacia allí, pero los codazos del otro lo guiaron en esa dirección. Esta vez se acercaron más furtivamente, pero al llegar detrás del silo su olfato les indicó que estaba vacío. Observando detenidamente por debajo, por arriba, y luego al frente, descubrieron al granjero al acecho tras unos arbustos, con el arma.

Algo hizo vacilar a Lunático, y fue Vlad quien inició el ataque. Demasiado tarde, lo poco del mago experimentado que quedaba bajo la piel del lobo comprendió que el arma refulgía peligrosamente, como si llevaba algo de la misteriosa magia del astro que brillaba sobre sus cabezas...

Plata, el metal lunar. Lunático se abalanzó sobre Vlad, y lo sujetó contra el suelo antes de que pudiera alcanzar al agricultor.

El tiro fue alto, pero oyeron el aullido de uno de los betas. Las balas habían sido de plata, esta vez. Aún aprisionando a Vlad contra la tierra bajo su peso de noventa kilos, Lunático vio como el resto de los betas se precipitaban sobre el granjero antes de que éste pudiera recargar la escopeta, y lo despedazaban.

Vlad se sacudió, y Lunático saltó con avergonzada sorpresa, como diciendo _caramba, debo de haber tropezado_; no estaba seguro de cómo el Alfa interpretaría el ataque. Se enfrentaron durante un instante, enseñando los dientes con los ojos entrecerrados, y luego volvieron la atención al camarada caído, mientras los otros betas seguían devorando al granjero.

El lobo que había recibido el tiro era uno de los muchachos cuyo nombre Lunático aún no había aprendido. Yacía muy estirado, y cuando los otros lo hocicaron, notaron que ya empezaba a enfriarse y ponerse rígido. Se echaron hacia atrás, encogiendo los belfos en un gesto de repugnancia canina. Lunático nunca había olido la muerte antes, y soltó un bajo y grave gañido que pronto se convirtió en un lloriqueo de cachorro. Fue interrumpido cuando Vlad amonestó a los betas y estos corrieron, olvidando en su huida al compañero muerto y al hombre medio comido, una vez que quedó atrás el rastro oloroso.

Saciados, y afectados quizás por la pérdida o quizás no, la manada volvió a la parcela de Grigore antes de la puesta de la luna. Se enfrascaron en tareas intrascendentes, atusándose el pelaje y descabezando pequeñas siestas, hasta que el cielo clareó y acudieron a sus escondites de nuevo.

Remus despertó agotado, pero un mal presentimiento le impidió regresar de inmediato al castillo. No recordaba con claridad los acontecimientos de horas anteriores... sabía que había desafiado al Alfa, pero no cómo o en qué medida le afectaría. También sabía que algo había pasado relacionado con gente, y un extraño presagio le decía que debía esperar a lo que fuera a suceder. Tenía la ropa, su varita mágica, una escoba voladora y vagos recuerdos de donde había tenido lugar el problema. Los miembros de la manada Seis, igualmente agotados y perezosos después de su noche de glotonería, lo pagaron no prestando atención cuando él se marchó.

Los otros llegaron poco después del alba; cazadores, docenas de ellos, tanto muggles como magos, todos armados con garrotes, cuerdas, dagas de plata y antorchas encendidas. De los muggles era fácil deshacerse; en cuanto un par de escopetas se les dispararon misteriosamente en las manos,  echaron a correr despavoridos tan rápido como podían. 

Pero con los magos era más difícil. El encantamiento de discreción que Remus solía usar con los muggles para que le tomaran por un árbol ordinario no funcionaba con magos, y le resultó muy difícil controlar mágicamente los objetos de plata. La caza duró horas. Hizo lo que pudo, pero al final del día los cazadores se habían cobrado la vida de un hombre lobo y un joven muggle que estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

Cansado y confuso, Remus volvió al castillo Arghezi cuando el sol se ponía y la luna menguante empezaba a asomar.

Tenía que haber otra manera. 

_________________________

Dos meses más tarde no pudo ocultar su rebelión por más tiempo. Apenas una hora después de la puesta de sol, Lunático gruñó a Vlad y se abalanzó a morderle, a pesar de esperar recibir un ataque de cada dirección.

Pero, para su sorpresa, Grigore se puso inmediatamente de su parte, y Liszka, la joven hembra, también. Eso los dejaba a tres contra tres, y Vlad prefirió claudicar antes que arriesgarse a salir herido él mismo o lo que quedaba de su manada.

Tres era un número muy reducido, pero otra manada del área, la Cinco, se trasladó a Hungría, y los que no quisieron ir dividieron sus lealtades a partes iguales entre la manada Seis y el grupo de Lunático, la nueva manada Cinco. Tan pronto como la nueva manada se estableció en lo alto de las montañas y evitó el área sur de la casa de Grigore, los Seis los dejaron en paz.

Remus era ahora responsable de seis salvajes, analfabetos y hambrientos jóvenes licántropos. Sabía que existía la manera de que pudieran coexistir con la gente en los pueblos, pero no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar.

Lupeni, lo llamaban, y el nombre no le pareció mal. Era mejor que Fido, después de todo. Y Remus John Lupin, cuarto de su promoción en Hogwarts, pensó, nunca podría salir adelante en las duras montañas de Rumanía.

. 

**_Capítulo Cuatro; Lealtad_** **(próximamente...)**


	4. Lealtad

**

Capítulo Cuatro: Lealtad

**

Dedicado a todas esas personas de mínimo talento que sobresalen a base de una autopromoción implacable.

****

Rumanía, Año Dos

Rumores acerca de uno o más cazadores de vampiros empezaron a circular por Stilpescu y las granjas circundantes. Había pasado un año con un notable descenso de ataques de los no-muertos. Sin embargo, la reducción de vampiros no fue lo que cambió sustancialmente la vida doméstica de los aldeanos. Aunque estas fueran las criaturas más abominables de la oscuridad, eran los demonios y espíritus cotidianos, los de a plena luz del día, los que más les mortificaban.

Todos y cada uno sospechaban que el hombre misterioso que aparecía de vez en cuando para limpiar de kappas y hinkypunks los ríos y pantanos, sacar los boggarts de las leñeras y ahuyentar los gorros rojos de los calabozos era también el cazador de vampiros, pero no se atrevían a molestarle por temor a que desapareciera tan misteriosamente como había llegado. Habían pasado años sin atreverse a aventurarse muy lejos de sus casas, pero ahora los niños tenían la oportunidad de aprender a nadar, los hombres salían de pesca, y los pastores permitían a sus rebaños ir a buscar pastos lustrosos más allá del límite de las vallas. Las largas ristras de ajos que solían pender de los dinteles se secaron y marchitaron. Los aullidos ya no copaban las noches de luna llena, y se perdió la costumbre de consultar los calendarios lunares.

Por eso aquel suceso supuso un desagradable choque en medio de semejante interludio de desacostumbrada tranquilidad; el niño de los Muscatura fue atacado por dos hombres lobo cuando se dirigía a casa de su mejor amigo, poco antes del alba.

El padre del muchacho y dos pastores locales lograron reducir a las criaturas hasta encerrarlas en un viejo establo. La deteriorada puerta de madera crujía peligrosamente bajo la arremetida de uñas y dientes al otro lado, pero cuando el sol se elevó lo suficiente, los aullidos fueron sustituidos por gemidos humanos, y las embestidas bajaron de intensidad.

El pueblo reunido discutía el mejor modo de acabar con las bestias. Muchos opinaban que bajo forma humana, un hombre lobo podía sucumbir de la misma manera que cualquier otra persona. Otros proponían el método de la estaca de madera seguido de decapitación. Otros insistían sin embargo en que lo más seguro eran las balas de plata, aunque nadie sabía muy bien donde podían encontrarlas, o si sería efectivo derretir monedas para hacer los proyectiles.

Ya se disponían a registrar el pueblo en busca de plata y el consejo de algún abuelo sabio, cuando apareció el cazador de demonios encapuchado. No mostraba de su rostro nada más que los ojos, cansados pero alerta, y apoyaba la mano en el cinturón, donde llevaba una varita.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—preguntó al señor Muscatura con voz ronca.

—U-un niño,—contestó el aldeano, reacio a admitir que se trataba de su propio hijo,—ha sido atacado y malherido por hombres lobo. Hemos atrapado a los monstruos,—añadió orgulloso—pero nadie en el pueblo se acuerda de cuándo tuvimos que matar al último.

El hombre misterioso no dijo nada durante un largo rato.

—¿Dónde los habéis metido?—preguntó al fin.

Los aldeanos le condujeron hasta el establo. Los ataques contra la puerta habían cesado, y estaba todo en silencio.

El señor Muscatura maldijo expresivamente, y se volvió airado hacia un grupo de muchachitos, los amigos de su hijo, que se habían reunido junto a la puerta.

—¿Ha salido alguien o algo de aquí?—bramó.

Los niños sacudieron la cabeza, muertos de curiosidad.

—Estarán  dormidos, posiblemente,—comentó el cazador de monstruos en tono apaciguador. Luego añadió con voz firme;—abran la puerta. 

Preparó la varita, haciendo un gesto a los niños para que se apartaran.

—Quedaos atrás,—advirtió, mientras escapaban unas chispas rojas de la punta de su varita.

El padre del niño mordido y un par de pastores más dieron un rápido paso adelante, y los tres a una levantaron la barra que mantenía atrancada la puerta de un solo y rápido gesto. Se apartaron a un lado, dejando vía libre entre el mago desconocido y el interior del establo.

Los aldeanos consiguieron una buena perspectiva de los dos hombres que había dentro antes de que un chorro plateado manara de la varita del cazador, envolviéndolos. Acabaron atados de la cabeza a los pies con cuerdas relucientes, el extremo de las cuales fue a parar a manos del mago que las había conjurado. Los arrastró hasta la brillante luz del sol, donde parpadearon aturdidos... hasta que una lluvia de chispas los envolvió a los tres y desaparecieron.

Los dos hombres lobo se quedaron boquiabiertos por la sorpresa cuando se encontraron apenas un segundo más tarde en casa de Grigore, y la plata que los rodeaba se deshizo como una telaraña. Unas leves sonrisas de reconocimiento aparecieron en sus caras cuando el cazador de monstruos se bajó la capucha y los miró solemnemente, en silencio.

—Te eché en falta ayer por la noche, Grigore,—dijo Remus al fin. Su voz era áspera, y le costaba suprimir los bostezos.—He estado buscándote toda la mañana. Es una suerte que consiguiera llegar a tiempo.

—Puedo explicarlo, Alfa Lupeni,—tartamudeó el joven.

—Por favor,—dijo Remus, con una mueca de dolor.—Somos amigos, Grigore, creo que podemos prescindir de títulos.

—Porque _t_ no los mereces.— Rencoroso como siempre a pesar de la que se había librado, Vlad empujó a Grigore a un lado y se colocó frente a él. Ambos estaban tan exhaustos después de la noche de plenilunio que ninguna de sus palabras o acciones tenía las características de un verdadero enfrentamiento; sus movimientos eran lentos, las voces apagadas, pero los dos Alfas estaban furiosos. Vlad acercó la cara a menos de quince centímetros de la Remus, con una mueca de mofa.

—Si no mordemos a nadie, desapareceremos, creo que ya sabes eso. ¿Acaso quieres que nos extingamos?— No pronunció en ningún momento el peor insulto que un hombre lobo puede dirigir a otro, -_traidor_-, pero quedaba más que implícito en cada palabra que pronunciaba, arrastrando las sílabas.

Remus consiguió mantener a raya su temperamento imaginándose a Severus Snape en el lugar de ese matón alto y descuidado. La situación de estar discutiendo con un Snape desnudo casi lo hace reír por un momento.

—Por cada persona que mordemos, los aldeanos entran en las montañas y matan a tres de nosotros. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

—Eso da igual si sólo matan a los perros viejos.—Vlad no tenía aún los treinta.—Lo que nos hacen falta son cachorros.

Esto resultaba excepcionalmente filosófico para alguien como Vlad, pero no era ningún estúpido; seguramente había estado pensando sobre esto después de percatarse de que la manada Cinco estaba siguiendo el cuestionable ideal de no efectuar asaltos a humanos.

—Agredir niños es un acto de cobardía, y la peor manera de convencer a la gente de que no somos monstruos —respondió Remus con serenidad. Echó una ojeada a Grigore, que estaba agachado en un rincón para no interferir en la disputa entre los líderes de Cinco y Seis.

—Pero _esa_ es la cuestión—dijo Vlad con una desagradable mirada, clavando un dedo huesudo en el pecho de Remus.—Que nosotros no tenemos por qué _convencer_ a nadie. Una vez que se vuelven de los nuestros, comprenden que somos superiores. Incluso tú mismo te alegras de haber sido mordido, ¿tengo razón?

Definitivamente, Vlad había estado reflexionando. Remus se tomó su tiempo para formular una respuesta. Vlad podía estar satisfecho, porque sabía que tenía la acción lunar de su parte; la memoria de Remus estaba colmada del gozo animal de la noche anterior, las intensas sensaciones de olores y sonidos que un humano nunca podría experimentar. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por evocar las noches de soledad en la Casa de los Gritos y en el cobertizo en casa de sus padres.

—Sólo me alegro cuando soy libre,— respondió al fin.—Y tu comportamiento pone en peligro nuestra libertad.

Al sentir que había ganado ventaja, actuó con rapidez; inteligente o no, con Vlad no funcionaban las sutilezas.

—Si vuelves a asomar el hocico por el pueblo la próxima luna llena, no moveré un dedo –o una pata- para ayudarte. ¿Está claro?

Esta vez fue Vlad quien vaciló. Al fin y al cabo, Remus acababa de salvarle la vida por segunda vez.

De pronto, Grigore se acercó y palmeó a ambos rivales en el hombro, sonriendo inseguro;

—¡Venga! No os peleéis, ¿eh, perros?

Remus apartó la mirada de la boba sonrisa exasperante de Vlad y la dirigió a su compañero de manada.****

**—**Tienes razón,coleguita— dijo al fin, las mismas palabras que solía dirigirle a Peter Pettigrew cuando hacía de pacificador entre Severus y él, o muy ocasionalmente entre Sirius y él. La obstinación de Remus cuando sabía que tenía razón en algo, mezclado con su habilidad para no perder la calma podía llegar a poner frenético a cualquier oponente.

Vlad les lanzó una mirada de desprecio y fue a hacerse con algo de ropa de la pobre colección que Grigore tenía en una esquina de la choza, a pesar que por tradición no era bienvenido al territorio de la manada Cinco. Tomó una escoba también, sin preguntar, y no se fue sin decir la última palabra.

—No durarás mucho,— dijo.—Tu manada no podrá sobrevivir sin morder a nadie.

Remus lo miró mientras se iba, y luego volvió la vista otra vez a su amigo, que en lugar de permanecer con el resto de la manada la noche anterior había preferido escabullirse hasta Stilpescu con su antiguo líder. En ese punto, Remus era demasiado humano como para considerarlo traición, si bien se encontraba bastante decepcionado porque el récord de cero mordeduras desde que él era líder lo había roto uno de los suyos.

Quizá Vlad tuviera algo de razón. Los Cinco ya no pasaban hambre; ahora estaban robustos y sanos y no pasaban los días como humanos robando como antes solían. Remus consideraba esto como su mayor logro desde que estaba en Transilvania, pero ¿iba a ser todo para nada?¿Realmente quería que los de su clase se extinguieran?****

—Vete a descansar, Grigore—dijo, cansado.— Mañana quedaremos con Liszka para repasar acerca de los trasgos del pantano, ¿vale?

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza, sorprendido de que su Alfa no le reprendiera por sus acciones.

Remus suspiró. En muchos aspectos, se podía confiar más en Liszka que en cualquiera de los otros muchachos. Las mujeres lobo eran raras; no sabía bien por qué, pero suponía que tenía que ver con el hecho de que las niñas eran menos propensas que los chicos a merodear solas de noche, que era cuando existía el riesgo de ser atacado. Esto venía a significar que en las sociedades de licántropos no se seguían las mismas jerarquías paralelas femeninas y masculinas que en las de lobos auténticos; las pocas mujeres lobo que había tenían que luchar por tener su lugar entre las filas masculinas. Por una parte, esto resultaba un inconveniente; de hecho, Liszka había tenido que soportar terribles intimidaciones por parte de Vlad. Aunque por otra parte, sin embargo, estas fricciones habían conseguido liberarla; ahora ella carecía de la ciega obediencia instintiva de los otros beta, los macho, lo cual le permitía indicarle a Remus cuándo estaba haciendo algo estúpido. Y a veces él necesitaba alguien que hiciera precisamente eso.

Ella había sido la mas reticente a los intentos de Remus de conseguir que los Cinco interactuaran con los aldeanos; le costaba creer que no les reconocerían por lo que eran en cualquier momento, y temía que la proscribieran, o incluso la mataran. Posiblemente nunca le acabaría cayendo bien la gente, pero era la mejor bruja sin varita que Remus hubiera conocido, y su colaboración resultaba inestimable en la sucia tarea de vadear ciénagas y arroyos para desinfestarlas de criaturas. Grigore tampoco era malo del todo, y entre los dos habían logrado conseguir el dinero suficiente para poder alimentarse y vestirse. Remus tenía la esperanza de que pudieran conseguir también su propio huerto e incluso un rebaño, si bien la pareja de corderos que había conseguido de Alexandru habían sido escabrosamentedevorados a la primera luna llena.

Lo único que necesitaban era aprender a utilizar sus mentes tanto como sus instintos. Remus había conocido algunos a los que no les importaba haber sido apabullados... los clásicos cabeza de turco, los omegas (si bien ninguna manada en Rumanía era lo bastante numerosa como para albergar auténticos omegas). Grigore era un poco como Peter, y Remus tenía depositadas en él muchas esperanzas.

—No tienes por qué asustarte de Vlad—dijo a su amigo firmemente.—No es tu amo. Eres un ser humano, y puedes aprender a valerte por ti mismo.

Cuando se desapareció, Grigore se quedó mirando la nubecilla de chispas con el mismo aire de incredulidad que le había embargado la primera vez que le vio. Su Alfa siempre sería un enigma para él.

. 

Remus se detuvo a descansar unos instantes anta la puerta pequeña del establo del castillo Arghezi. Aparecerse y desaparecerse al día siguiente de la luna llena le cansaba enormemente. A medida que el liderazgo de la manada le exigía cada vez más y más de su tiempo, dormir la siesta al calor del invernadero o enroscarse frente a la chimenea de su cuarto se iba convirtiendo en un lujo cada vez más raro.

Pero la vida de los miembros de la manada Cinco había mejorado notablemente a lo largo de los quince meses pasados. Trató de enfocarlo así mientras sacaba la varita con movimientos entumecidos para liberar los encantamientos de la puerta. Cruzó la entrada, reactivando los hechizos tras de sí, y se arrastró pesadamente a través de las cocinas para penetrar en el castillo. Cada movimiento que hacía, por pequeño que fuera, le exigía una cantidad de energía de la que ya no disponía.

La vieja cocina estaba en desuso, y el polvo había formado una gruesa capa por todas partes, sobre mesas y estanterías. Del techo pendía una vasta colección de cacerolas ennegrecidas, como bestias deformes aprisionadas en una mazmorra flotante, suplicando silenciosamente ser liberadas. Poniendo poca atención, siguió el camino trazado por el desgaste que salía de las cocinas y llegaba hasta las antiguas dependencias de los criados. Ese era prácticamente el único espacio vital disponible del castillo. La planta superior, que albergaba los dormitorios que habían pertenecido a los Arghezi cuando Alexandru era un muchacho, estaba inhabitable. Durante la mayor parte de los cincuenta años que había durado su ausencia, aquellas estancias habían sido ocupadas por los vampiros que habían tomado el castillo como propio. A pesar de los innumerables hechizos limpiadores no habían conseguido eliminar por completo el hedor de los no-muertos, y ya nadie se aventuraba a subir las escaleras.

Remus llegó por fin al cuarto en el que solía dormir, un salón en desuso junto a la galería de los retratos. Alexandru y Mihail tenían sus propios dormitorios en el ala de los criados, pero Mihail nunca toleraría un licántropo durmiendo tan cerca de él. Por esto, Remus había elegido ese cavernoso y distante salón como su guarida. Por lo menos disponía de una gran chimenea al fondo que le proporcionaba el calor necesario, especialmente en días como esos.

Después de lograr encender un fuego aceptable, Remus se sentó frente a la chimenea, extendió las piernas sobre el sofá y se cubrió con una manta. Fijó la vista en las parpadeantes llamas; tenía la mente demasiado llena por los acontecimientos del día como para poder dormir, si bien su cuerpo pronto se dejó embargar por el reposo.

Vlad tenía razón. El no permitir que hubiera nuevos hombres lobo le convertía en un traidor; no tenía que convencerle en cuanto a eso. Pero la captación de nuevos hombres lobo significaba herir gente... herir niños. Los adultos en general no sobrevivían a la mordedura, morían o enloquecían, incapaces de incorporar la bestia a su personalidad ya formada. Era un acontecimiento doloroso, que causaba dolor a cada uno de los que implicaba... ¿pero acaso los nacimientos no eran siempre dolorosos? 

No es que él supiera demasiado acerca de eso. Liszka era la primera y única mujer de su especie que había conocido, y era ella quien le había informado que no podían reproducirse del modo normal; el bebé nacería muerto, o nada. Al hablar sonaba como si hubiera tenido alguna experiencia personal, pero nunca le proporcionó mas detalles. Ella, claramente más experimentada que él en la materia, le enseñó a llevar a cabo el encantamiento anticonceptivo para el control mágico de la natalidad, que resultaba fácil de hacer incluso transformados.(¿Cómo se las apañarían los muggles? Tal vez por eso había tantos.)

Cuando la luna se mostraba en toda su plenitud, Liszka y el líder de la manada Cinco se acoplaban gozosamente bajo forma de lobos. Él lo sabía, sin querer o necesitar ningún recuerdo explícito. Ella era un animal magnífico, del blanco puro de los samoyedos, y también era una mujer muy hermosa, ahora que estaba bien alimentada; alta y fuerte, de cabello lustroso y ojos brillantes.

Cerró los ojos, dejando a un lado los sentimientos de culpa por un momento, deleitándose en el agradable recuerdo de ser tocado, sentir el calor del otro, disfrutar del olor de su pelo, la suavidad de su rostro. Antes de conocer a Liszka nunca había besado a una chica, por temor a que ella descubriera su secreto y se sintiera como si se hubiera besuqueado con su propio perro, o aún peor, que creyera que era contagioso. Liszka, por su parte, también había sufrido la falta de afecto; fue expulsada de casa de sus padres cuando tenía diez años. Se habían aferrado el uno al otro en una relación puramente física, cuya magia siempre se desvanecía al menguar la luna.

Ella era hermosa, salvaje y caliente, pero como persona dejaba mucho que desear. No le gustaba leer.

Una serie de reflexiones sobre si sería posible inculcar a una panda de licántropos el gusto por la literatura fue interrumpida por un breve golpe, y el sonido de la puerta de madera chirriando sobre el pavimento. Remus no se giró para saber quien era el invitado, esperando a que éste hablara. Tras un minuto o dos de silencio, se incorporó fatigosamente, llevándose un breve sobresalto al ver que era Mihail. El criado no solía dirigirse a él, y había un destello en sus ojos que molestó a Remus.

—El amo Arghezi desea hablar con usted—dijo Mihail fríamente, con los labios tensos.—Está en la biblioteca.

—Estoy...—apenas podía hablar, en mitad de un bostezo,—muy cansado, ¿sabe?...

Se detuvo al comprobar que su comentario parecía aumentar la expresión satisfecha de la cara del criado. Esto le dio una pista bastante obvia de lo que se le venía encima. Se puso en pie lentamente, preguntándose si Mihail habría presenciado el rescate de Grigore y Vlad o si tan solo lo había oído... ¿Habría sido capaz de cometer la bajeza de espiarle?

Por lo general nunca hubiera albergado un pensamiento así, pero no le gustaba la expresión que Mihail no hacía grandes esfuerzos por ocultar.

Alexandru se encontraba cómodamente sentado en un sillón, con un libro abierto frente a él sobre le pesado escritorio de roble, con las gafas de lectura puestas.

—Ah, sí...— murmuró suavemente, cuando los otros entraron, echando una ojeada oblicua por encima del libro.—Mihail, puedes retirarte.

El criado así lo hizo, no sin echarle a Remus una última mirada malévola.

El mago no invitó a Remus a tomar asiento. Dejó que éste permaneciera de pie cerca de la puerta, flanqueada por las enormes estanterías de madera oscura que dominaban la habitación. Se quitó las gafas y dio con ellas unos golpecitos sobre el libro, observando al recién llegado con curiosidad.

—Tengo entendido que los aldeanos capturaron a dos de tus, eh, compañeros—dijo finalmente.—Y que eso te llevó a...

—Rescatarlos—dijo Remus sin rodeos. Por lo normal, eso hubiera supuesto una provocación para ver cual de los dos explotaba primero, pero acababa de ser luna llena. Las emociones de Remus aún estaban demasiadoorientadas en dirección a la cólera y la lealtad, y tanta complejidad ya era demasiado. Además, había pasado toda la mañana discutiendo, y si Vlad el monstruo ya le ponía de los nervios, los humanos, con sus satisfechas convicciones de lo que ellos consideraban prerrogativas para matar, le hacían encenderse de ira.

—Así que,— Alexandru fijó la vista detenidamente en su libro, como simulando cavilar—debo suponer que no hiciste con ellos lo que los aldeanos pretendían...

—No los maté como alimañas, si es eso lo que insinúas—replicó Remus.

—Mordieron a un chiquillo, casi lo matan.—Alexandru estaba tan tranquilo como siempre, casi soñador, cuando levantó la vista para fijarla en la mirada hostil de Remus.—Actuaron como bestias, y aún está por encontrar la bestia que sea capaz de enmendarse con una estricta bronca.

La indignación de Remus crecía y crecía.

—Hablar con ellos no es todo lo que hago—siseó. Iba de un lado a otro de los estantes, como una fiera enjaulada.—Desde que he llegado a este país he estado intentando ayudar a esta gente -¡sí, gente!-, que ha sido abandonada por sus familias y amigos y han pasado hambre. Cualquiera actuaría como un animal si tuviera hambre, y a pesar del modo en que han sido tratados mi... mi manada son principalmente amables y leales, mucho más de lo que se puede decir de la mayoría de humanos.

Alexandru dejó las gafas y enarcó una ceja.

—Tu manada...—dijo pensativamente, como si eso lo explicara todo.—Un poco ambicioso para un perro de ciudad como tú, ¿no?

Ese asomo de argot de hombres lobo turbó a Remus. Alexandru sabía más de lo que aparentaba.

—Ha sido la primera mordedura en más de un año—dijo fríamente, apoyándose pesadamente en la inmensa mesa que los separaba y asiendo el borde con fuerza, tanto por la rabia como por el agotamiento.

—Bien, pues entonces—la ira empezaba a translucirse en la voz de Alexandru,—procura que sea la última.

Remus se erizó. Se acordó de los cazadores que habían acudido al bosque en su primera incursión con la manada Seis... ¿Habrían sido entrenados por Alexandru, suministrados por él, incluso animados por él?¿Por qué, por ejemplo, disponían de balas de plata entonces, mientras que hoy habían sido incapaces de conseguir alguna?

Sí, la manada Seis había matado a una persona. Pero los humanos nunca practicarían la caza "deportiva" a menos de que contaran con el cien por cien de posibilidades de éxito a su favor. Le hizo la misma mueca de rebeldía a Alexandru que Lunático a Vlad, un gesto común en canes y primates.

—La última, o nos matarás, ¿no es así?—gruño. En ese instante recordó su primera conversación, acerca del lobo que Alexandru había matado, el mismo que mordió a Remus... su padre, por así decirlo.—Asesino...—dijo, en tono apagado, venenoso.

—Tengo un deber para con la gente, así como tú—replicó Alexandru con voz helada.—Puedes jugar a ser un perro salvaje todo lo que quieras, Remus Lupin, pero no puedes dejar a un lado tu responsabilidad con el género humano.

Incapaz de contener la rabia y la frustración que había estado bullendo en su interior desde que empezó a buscar a Grigore hacía ya horas, Remus explotó.

—¡Y quiero proteger a la gente!¿Acaso no he mantenido a la manada lejos del pueblo?—golpeó con los puños y los antebrazos sobre la rígida madera con tanta fuerza que el dolor le hizo sentirse mareado.—Hago todo lo que puedo por proteger tanto a humanos como a hombres lobo. ¿Qué mas quieres que haga?

Alexadru le observó con forzada calma, con una expresión tan en blanco que a Remus le resultó ilegible e inquietante. Trató de alejarse del escritorio, pero cansado como estaba por los esfuerzos del día, encontró que si lo hacía las rodillas no le aguantarían. Bajó la vista a sus temblorosas manos y dijo con voz ronca;

—Despídeme, si eso es lo que quieres. Probaré suerte con ellos...con mi manada.

Se sentía desfallecer. Había llevado su cuerpo y su mente más allá de los límites de la resistencia. Alexandru también debió darse cuenta de esto.

—Retírate—dijo secamente.—Veo que no estás en condiciones de continuar con esta conversación. Seguiremos en otro momento.

Remus trastabilleó de la biblioteca al gran salón, consciente de los ojos de Mihail sobre él mientras el viejo sirviente ultimaba la cena en el hogar. Los olores de los alimentos cocinados le asaltaron como una horda de perros rabiosos, haciéndole comprender que habían pasado más de veinticuatro horas desde la ultima vez que había probado bocado. Pero necesitaba dormir, necesitaba estar solo.

Se arrastró despacio por el corredor y por la galería de retratos. Más tarde no pudo recordar cómo fue capaz de llegar finalmente hasta su habitación y deslizarse bajo la pila de mantas frente al fuego. Cayó en un pesado sueño sin imágenes durante las doce horas siguientes.

. 

Entre riñas con Alexandru, recuperarse de la transformación, y las tareas con la manada, pasaron tres días hasta que Remus consiguió acercarse por fin a Stilpescu para ver qué había sido del niño mordido. Toda su experiencia practica en perseguir criaturas oscuras hizo que pudiera identificar la casa con tanta facilidad como si se hubiera concentrado una nube de tormenta sobre ella. Llamó, esperó, escuchó algunos susurros apagados tras la puerta pero ninguna respuesta, y volvió a llamar.

El señor Muscatura abrió con violencia, bloqueando la entrada provocativamente. Tras él, su esposa se llevó una mano al corazón y otra a la boca. Era evidente que estaban interpretando erróneamente la razón de la visita del cazador de monstruos.

—Por favor,—exclamó Remus, bajándose la capucha. Alexandru había insistido mucho en la cuestión del anonimato, pero dudaba que aquella familia fuera a revelar nada a nadie.—No se asusten. Sólo vengo para ver si su hijo ha recibido ya una poción curativa.—No sabía aún como se llamaba el brebaje apropiado.

—¿Una cura?—jadeó la madre, aún con la mano sobre el corazón.

—No, no hay cura, me temo. Pero la mordedura es muy dolorosa, y puede resultar muy peligrosa si no es tratada.

—¿Y para qué molestarse?—preguntó el padre en voz baja, apartándose de la entrada para permitir entrar a Remus.—¿Qué clase de vida le espera?

—Con ciertas precauciones, podrá tener una vida casi normal—mintió Remus. Las palabras le sonaban muy familiares.—No podrán... eh, decírselo a la gente, pero...

—Ya tenemos pensado dejar el pueblo—dijo el señor Muscatura.—Lo sabe demasiada gente. Esos mocosos con los que jugaba no saben guardar un secreto.

—Bien, si me necesitan—dijo Remus con seriedad,—por favor, no duden en decírmelo. Se pueden conjurar salas mágicas, pueden mantenerlo dentro en luna llena y nadie oirá el ruido.

Ambos padres le miraron con extrañeza; después de todo, se suponía que su deber era cazar monstruos, no dar consejos a los mismos para escapar a la detección.

—Pasará un tiempo antes de que su mordedura sea peligrosa—añadió a toda prisa, como si eso explicara todo.—¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Ocho.

—Sí... dos años, al menos. Para entonces ya lo entenderá lo suficiente como para ser capaz de ayudar a mantenerse a salvo.—Él mismo se asombró de la magnitud de esa mentira.—Volveré con la poción en unas horas. No abandonen a su hijo; ahora los necesita más que nunca.

Sintiéndose ligeramente aturdido, salió por la puerta y corrió hacia las montañas. Sin un herbologista local, esa pobre gente debía confiar la vida de su hijo a alguien que había aprobado pociones a duras penas y no era capaz de tocar la luparia. Dónde hay un slytherin cuando lo necesitas, se preguntó, subiendo a toda prisa por el camino de piedra al castillo.

Prefería no encontrarse con Alexandru –se había creado una gran frialdad entre ambos desde la pelea-, pero por suerte la biblioteca estaba vacía. Era la primera vez que tenía que buscar algo tan concreto, y deseó tener el suficiente tiempo para poder hojear a sus anchas. Cada libro, antiguo o moderno, sobre asuntos relacionados con la magia oscura parecía encontrarse ahí, amontonados en segunda y hasta tercera fila, del suelo al techo. Los tratados sobre hombres lobo le resultaban familiares, porque ya los había leído en Hogwarts con mórbida fascinación, al acecho bajo la capa de invisibilidad, pues le hubiera resultado demasiado embarazoso examinarlos abiertamente. Ninguno de estos hablaba de pociones, sin embargo. Escogió un ejemplar manoseado de _Hierbas Curativas_, pero no traía nada; _101 Pociones Comunes_ (no, en ese no estaría), y al final, casi por casualidad, le dio la vuelta a una página de _Mandrágora Mágica_, gastada y manchada de sangre, y la encontró; la Fórmula Colmillo, un tratamiento para todo tipo de mordeduras mágicas; una nota al margen rezaba que era la mejor receta para mordeduras de wargos, hombres lobo, y cerberos (y quién sobre la tierra habrá sido mordido alguna vez por un cerbero, se preguntó Remus).

Bueno, ya contaba con la receta, pero no estaba mucho más cerca de tener la poción. Conseguir la  mandrágora sería difícil –a menos que Mihail la tuviera ya desecada, no se veía capaz de localizarla por los alrededores, menos aún extraerla y prepararla correctamente-; no, tendría que preguntar. Rápidamente, revisó el resto de los ingredientes; ajo, de eso tenían en abundancia; jengibre, ginseng, tela de araña, belladona (nada de acónito, al fin y al cabo)... y una gota de sangre de la criatura responsable.

Pero, ¿la misma criatura?, se preguntó Remus con una ligera sonrisa, imaginándose corriendo detrás de Vlad con una aguja. Leyendo un poco más, descubrió que serviría la sangre de cualquier ejemplar de la misma especie. Eso facilitaba las cosas, desde luego, pero le decepcionó ligeramente no tener que desangrar a Vlad. Marcó el punto del libro con una tira de pergamino, salió a paso ligero de la biblioteca, y tomó aire, preparándose para enfrentarse a Mihail.

El sirviente se encontraba ya ante el hogar de enorme hall, revolviendo el contenido de una gran cazuela con una cuchara mágica de madera de casi un metro de largo. Olía deliciosamente a ajo y pollo, pero Remus estaba demasiado nervioso para pensar en comer; nunca había intentado dirigirse a Mihail, una vez asimiló que éste nunca iba a perdonarle por ser lo que era.

—Em, disculpe—dijo, haciendo acopio de sus mejores modales.

Mihail se volvió, y se le congeló la expresión. Uno y otro se miraron con frialdad durante unos segundos.

—Tengo que hacer una poción,—comenzó Remus finalmente, tratando que mantener un tono de voz neutro.—Y hay algunos ingredientes que usted podría tener... —Sostuvo el libro abierto por la página marcada.

El rostro de Mihail se tensó levemente.

—Ajo, jengibre, ginseng, tela de araña, belladona, mandrágora—recitó monótonamente.

—Ah, ¿la conoce?,¡bien!— exclamó Remus aliviado.— Pociones era mi peor asignatura en el colegio. No tengo claro aún si esta poción es por vía oral o...

—La belladona no se bebe—interrumpió Mihail con la misma voz monocorde.—Es mortal. Hay que aplicar la solución a la mordedura, asegurándose de que penetra por toda la herida. Para la mordedura de qué clase de criatura es esto.

Remus vaciló.

—Es para un niño del pueblo, el que hace tres días...

—Ah, sí.—Una sonrisa malévola y satisfecha se dibujó durante instante en los labios de Mihail, y luego desapareció.—Uno de los suyos. Supongo que estará satisfecho.

—No es así—dijo Remus con rotundidad.

Mihail no contestó, pero salió y regresó al poco con una brazada de frascos, bolsas, y una cajita especial parecida a un ataúd, desde la cual la cada disecada de la mandrágora miraba fijamente con expresión de enfadada sorpresa. El criado cortó un trozo de la mandrágora y se lo lanzó a Remus mágicamente, el cual casi no la coge a tiempo. Luego combinó otros polvos en un mortero de mármol, midiendo las cantidades con ojo experto.

—Hay algunos—dijo, girándose hacia Remus sin dejar de moler los ingredientes con la mano de piedra—que podrían argumentar que es mejor no recibir tratamiento.

—Dejarlo morir, quiere decir—tradujo Remus. Odiaba los eufemismos.

—Sus padres lo abandonarán.—Tendió a Remus la mano del mortero,el cual tuvo que consultar el libro otra vez (el problema con esos asuntos es que uno siempre tiene que ir dos o tres pasos por delante de uno mismo).—Si no ahora, cuando sea lo bastante mayor para asustarlos. Eso es la tela de araña—añadió,—el jengibre y el ginseng. La raíz de mandrágora debe hervir durante una hora; supongo que serás capaz de hacer eso.

—Sí...—dijo Remus pensativamente.—¿Se puede hacer esto aquí?¿Tan cerca de los alimentos? Quiero decir, con la belladona y todo eso...—no confiaba en las pociones.

—Haz lo que te digo—dijo el sirviente con frialdad, Y Remus se dirigió al hogar de piedra y dio un golpecito a una tetera de agua, que empezó a hervir al instante.

Mihail volvió a atender su guiso, pero mantuvo un ojo cauteloso sobre Remus... lo cual éste aceptó agradecido, pues durante las clases en las oscuras mazmorras de Slytherin siempre acababa por hacer algo mal, sin importar lo simple que fuera el brebaje. Este en concreto parecía espesar adecuadamente, sin embargo, y la mandrágora soltaba los chillidos de rigor (le había dado la parte de la mano;¿tendría alguna importancia?).Tenía que concentrarse... pero necesitaba también probar con Mihail las mentiras que había dicho a los padres del muchacho,que podría llevar una vida normal, ir a la escuela, ser un niño como cualquier otro veintiocho días de cada veintinueve.

Sabía muy bien que no eran más que falsedades, y aún así insistía en creerlas. Había pasado los siete años antes de ir a Hogwarts sin un solo amigo, incrementando su amargura a medida que averiguaba cuán odiados eran los de su especie, y a medida que el monstruo luchaba contra el humano cada vez de forma más impredecible y temible. Y ahí estaba él, con casi veinticinco años, sin saber muy bien aún quién o que era. ¿Cómo podía fingir que las cosas serían diferentes para el muchacho? Quizá lo más apropiado fuera sacarlo de casa de sus padres y dárselo a Liszka para que lo criara.

Y aún así creía que las cosas podían ser diferentes, que ese niño podría aprender a dominar sus oscuros impulsos antes de ser lo bastante mayor como para suponer un verdadero peligro.

—Mi madre no quiso ser tratada—confesó Mihail de repente, mientras Remus sacaba el cazo de las llamas y ondulaba su varita sobre él para enfriar el contenido.—Prefirió morir antes que criar a su hijo como un monstruo.

—Lo lamento—respondió Remus sinceramente, y el criado contempló con horror cómo se pinchaba un dedo con un cuchillo afilado y añadía una gota de sangre a la fórmula rápidamente espesada.

. 

Faltaba poco para la puesta de sol cuando Remus volvió al pueblo. Las defensas del castillo se extendían cerca de todo el camino de la montaña, lo cual venía a decir que había recorrido casi quince kilómetros en un día, ocho de ellos llevando consigo un gran frasco que debía de transportar con gran cuidado para que no acabara estrellado contra las rocas. Cuando se adentraba en la pequeña plaza ante la iglesia, le sorprendió ver una pequeña multitud. Durante un momento sintió una gran aprensión, sobretodo después de la conversación con Mihail.¿Podría tratarse de una muchedumbre formada para tomar al pobre niño mordido por el hombre lobo? Pero al aproximarse no fueron voces indignadas lo que oyó. En lugar de eso, lo que llegó a sus oídos fue la última cosa que hubiera esperado oír en una pequeña aldea como Stilpescu.

Inglés. Alguien, en el centro del corro de diez y tantos aldeanos estaba hablando en inglés.

Un sombrero picudo, del estilo que solían llevar los magos británicos, sobresalía por encima de las cabezas. El sombrero, de color melocotón, se asentaba sobre los rubios cabellos ondulados del hombre que hablaba en inglés. Increíblemente, el resto de su ropa hacía juego con el sombrero. Remus se preguntó si no se habría perdido alguna tendencia de moda importante desde que había salido de Inglaterra.

Le costó distinguir algo inteligible porque todos parecían estar hablando al mismo tiempo. Dejó el frasco sobre el muro bajo frente a la iglesia y se acercó a una bruja vieja que escuchaba en el borde de la muchedumbre.

—¿Qué es todo esto?—preguntó en voz baja, echándose la capucha sobre la cara todo lo posible.

—Ha venido desde Bucarest por lo de los hombres lobo que cogieron—respondió ella, ansiosa de hablar acerca del inusual acontecimiento.—Dice que es un famoso mago de... oh, no me acuerdo dónde. Ha venido para escribir acerca de nosotros.

Remus gimió por dentro. Esta clase de publicidad volvería más la atención hacia los hombres lobo, lo cual haría más difícil que pudieran llegar a coexistir con los humanos.

—... varios de ellos abatidos por mí mismo.—las palabras inglesas de acento acortado y arrogante llegaban hacia ellos, flotando por encima de la ruidosa multitud. Se hizo el silencio, y se pudo oír a alguien traduciendo esto mismo al rumano. Este tipo ni se ha molestado en venir con el idioma aprendido, pensó Remus. El traductor relataba un número increíble de hazañas del presunto cazador de hombres lobo a los oyentes. Sin embargo, algunos de ellos no debían de estar muy muertos. No existía esa cosa llamada encantamiento _Homorphus_; a menos que uno fuera capaz de hacer girar la Tierra a la inversa sobre su eje, no había forma alguna de volver un hombre lobo en persona antes de lo debido. Todo aquello como aquellas historias que él solía apañar en sus clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras cuando era estudiante.

—¿No es usted el tipo aquel que cogió esos lobos?—preguntó la anciana bruja, ojeando a Remus desconfiadamente.

Sacudiendo la cabeza y tapándose mejor la cara con la capucha, Remus se alejó del corrillo de personas. Recogió el frasco de la poción y se dirigió a casa de los Muscatura, deseando que el individuo ése continuara hablando de sí mismo durante un buen rato. 

Una vez llegó, encontró a la madre en casa. Sí, ya se había enterado de lo del caza-licántropos famoso, y su marido había ido a escuchar, pero ella había preferido quedarse. Lo condujo a la parte trasera de la casa, a una habitación donde no había más que una cama rellena de paja y una apestosa lámpara muggle de petróleo. Remus tuvo que acercarse mucho a la cama para poder distinguir la figura que yacía en ella a la tenue luz.

A pesar de sus filosóficas palabras, Vlad no había tratado de convertir al chiquillo; había intentado matarlo. Las señales inconfundibles de sus colmillos mellados le recorrían toda la garganta, y la herida estaba roja e inflamada. El niño tosía convulsamente, agobiado por la fiebre.

Remus se sentó a un lado de la cama baja, colocando el frasco entre sus rodillas, y quitó el tapón con un toquecito de varita. El penacho de humo púrpura que se liberó de la boca del frasco casi le hizo ahogarse. Se inclinó hacia el muchacho, preguntándose si estaría consciente.

—Esto hará que te sientas mejor—dijo.—Solo dolerá durante un momento, así que estate preparado, ¿vale?

El niño abrió los ojos ligeramente y emitió un bajo gruñido. Cuando Remus lo tocó, se incorporó bruscamente y le hundió los dientes en la mano.

La madre, que observaba atentamente justo detrás del mago, jadeó y retrocedió hasta la pared. Remus la miró un momento, luego sonrió al muchacho.

—Morder no está bien,—comentó en tono agradable.—Ahora, gruñe cuanto quieras, pero esto es por tu bien, te lo prometo.— Apartando el humo púrpura con un gesto, vertió el contenido del frasco sobre la herida.

El verdugón rojo causado por los colmillos de Vlad se pronunció aún más, luego empezó a supurar unos hilillos de suero negruzco, y finalmente menguó hasta el tamaño de un rasguño no más visible que el arañazo de una espina de rosal.

El niño gimoteó todo el tiempo. Remus le acarició la ardiente frente, apartándole el pelo humedecido y pensando en vano algo consolador que decirle. No se le venía nada a la cabeza; sólo deseaba una y otra vez haber preparado adecuadamente el brebaje.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos el niño respiraba mucho mejor, si bien tenía aún la piel muy caliente. Remus permaneció en el mismo lugar hasta que el niño cayó en un sueño reparador; mientras esperaba, la señora Muscatura se fue acercando poco a poco. Finalmente, se sentó junto a su hijo y le tomó la mano.

—No había dormido tan bien desde hacía tres días—dijo esperanzada.

—Sí...—Remus sintió la necesidad de disculparse.—Yo... eh... nunca había hecho esto antes, así que si hay algún problema... Volveré mañana, de todos modos, para ver como está el chico.¿Cómo se llama?

—Bela—respondió la madre, mirando a su hijo dormir.

—Adiós, Bela—dijo Remus.—Te pondrás bien, ¿me oyes?—Le tendió el frasco con el resto de la poción a la señora Muscatura.—No creo que vaya a necesitarlo, pero por si acaso.—Hizo un amago de ir a añadir algo más, pero un sonido de voces y el chirrido de la puerta ahuyentó sus palabras finales.

Los ropajes de color melocotón se destacaron intensamente en la habitación en penumbra, así como el piloto rojo de la cámara de fotos mágica. El mago inglés y su séquito se abrieron camino hasta el lecho de Bela, relegando a Remus y la madre del muchacho a una esquina.

—Manténgase apartados, no se acerquen demasiado.—El inglés posó junto al niño dormido sin mirarlo siquiera, dirigiendo una gran sonrisa a su adoradora muchedumbre.—La mordedura de un hombre lobo contiene un repugnante veneno, una gota del cual sería suficiente para transmitir su maldición a todos cuantos estamos aquí presentes.

Remus sacudió la cabeza mirando a la madre, para indicarle que todo eso no eran mas que absurdeces. Luego recordó que ella no podía entender el significado de esas tontas palabras hasta que le llegaran filtradas por el impasible y poco inspirado traductor.

El mago amelocotonado levantó sus largas, blancas y manicuradas manos, girándolas  delante y detrás para mostrar al auditorio que no llevaba guantes.

—Pero afortunadamente yo, el magnífico Leroy Di Garthlock, estoy protegido por el hechizo _Cave Canem_... y me atrevo a tocar a este muchacho, corrompido por el mal como está, con mis manos desnudas.

Horrible Hécate, pensó Remus, ni yo me he inventado nunca algo _tan_ extraño_._ "Corrompido por el mal"... ahora no me extraña que nunca haya tenido una cita, añadió para sus adentros. Se abrió paso desde la esquina al interior del gentío, sintiendo el impulso de imitar a la señora Pomfrey, apartar a ese charlatán y ponerse a regañar clamando "¡este niño necesita descanso!". La señora Muscatura se hizo hueco tras él, hasta que finalmente fue capaz de alcanzar la cabecera del lecho de su hijo.

Leroy Di Gathlock sostenía al muchacho dormido, dando instrucciones al cámara para que los retratara juntos. Inspeccionó el recién curado rasguño con decepción; realmente, el penumbroso ambiente exigía una herida mucho más dramática. Cuando completó la primera tanda de fotos, se dirigió al traductor para que le preguntara a la madre de Bela si no tendría una herida un poco más fotogénica en otra parte.

La madre apartó a Di Garthlock de su hijo y trató de acomodar su cabeza sobre la almohada. El muchacho no se despertó en ningún momento... lo cual llevó a Remus a recalcular mentalmente cuanta belladona había añadido a la poción, con un poco de preocupación. Se abrió paso de nuevo, dándole un codazo al traductor, y palpó la frente de Bela y le tomó el pulso; frío y normal. Lo más seguro es que continúe agotado por la transformación, pensó. Por lo menos se ha ahorrado esta espantosa escena. 

La señora Muscatura le puso una mano sobre el hombro, dirigiéndose a Di Garthock.

—Este hombre ha traído una poción que ha curado a mi hijo—dijo con firmeza.

Remus tuvo tentación de escapar antes de que las palabras pudieran ser traducidas, pero se interponían en su camino el cámara, el traductor y Di Garthlock mismo, el cual le atrajo con un tirón tan fuerte que éste temió caer al suelo. Se encontró frente a la prominente mandíbula del alto mago, los llamativos dientes blancos y los perfectamente moldeados bucles rubios. No le resultaba familiar, a pesar de que aparentaba la edad suficiente como para haber coincidido en Hogwarts con él.¿Sería un mago auténtico?

Remus pensó rápido.

—No soy más que un humilde hacedor de pociones—dijo al traductor en rumano,—no el héroe que libró a nuestro pueblo de esos horribles monstruos.—No hizo muchos esfuerzos por ocultar el sarcasmo de su voz, pero como esperaba, el traductor se encargó de hacerlo por él.—¿Permitiría usted, el gran Leroy Di Garthlock, que le fotografíen junto a un pobre campesino rumano?

Leroy Di Garthlock se le quedó mirando atontado, y Remus aprovechó para hacer como si lo malinterpretara.

—Oh, por supuesto, si no dispone de tiempo, lo entiendo más que de sobra...

El inglés sonrió abiertamente, haciendo relucir sus dientes en el sórdido cuarto.

—La fama es una gran carga, oh, sí. Una gran carga en alguien tan joven...

—Quizá debería llevar siempre con usted unas cuantas fotos firmadas—murmuró Remus, y la traducción provocó de nuevo la exhibición de los refulgentes dientes.

—¡Una idea espléndida!—dijo Di Garthock sonriente.—¡Sí, ni yo mismo podría haber pensado algo mejor! Bien, noble campesino, el gran Leroy Di Garthlock estará encantado de proporcionarle uno de los mejores momentos de su vida.—Hizo un gesto al traductor, el cual se sacó la varita del cinto y apuntó directamente hacia la cabeza de Di Garthlock.

Este hecho sorprendió a Remus en principio; pero de la varita no salió más que una gruesa sustancia pegajosa azulada que se dispersó por el pelo de Leroy, separando los rizos y ondulando los mechones delanteros. Un hechizo moldeador.

Mientras guiaba a Leroy y sus seguidores por el cuarto, Remus echó una última mirada al pequeño Bela, que dormía profundamente velado por su madre. No pudo captar la mirada de ella, pero esperó que pudiera tener algo de tranquilidad ahora que el inglés estaba distraído.

—Lamentablemente, mi religión me prohíbe enseñar el rostro—dijo Remus a través del traductor, mientras se formabala cola para ser retratados. Esperaba que se largara en cuanto consiguiera sus fotos, pero Leroy le aferró firmemente.

—¡Que todo el mundo haga cola para sacar sus fotografías, Leroy Di Garthlock el magnífico con el hacedor de pociones rumano, que presenció con sus propios ojos cómo el pueblo de San-Sp-¿Stordescu...? fue salvado de las bestias merodeadoras!—tronó el mago. Como Remus había temido, ahora los aldeanos no querrían dejarlos ir; tenían que saber como, donde, y con qué.

Di Garthock se volvió a Remus.

—Muéstreles,—exclamó, extendiendo hacia él las palmas—cuente a sus compatriotas cómo llevé a cabo esta hazaña de valor y coraje.

Suspirando en su fuero interno, preguntándose aún si había que medir la cantidad de belladona antes o después de triturarla, Remus condujo a Leroy y al resto de la muchedumbre al viejo establo donde Grigore y Vlad habían sido encerrados tres días antes. Surgieron numerosos "oooohs" y "aaaahs" del gentío al ver la puerta surcada de zarpazos. Di Garthlock se inclinó y recogió unos cuantos pelos largos y canos.

—Sí, el pelo de hombre lobo tiene muchas propiedades mágicas...—comenzó.

—Si se tejen en una cuerda, se puede capturar con ella a las criaturas,—completó Remus, incapaz de parar. Él mismo llevaba alrededor de la muñeca un cordel que Liszka había trenzado con el pelo que ambos habían mudado durante la primavera, en casa de Grigore. No tenía ninguna propiedad mágica en absoluto, era sólo que el blanco y el gris se veían hermosos juntos.

—Correcto—anunció Leroy en cuanto recibió la traducción.—Pero no es así como actué esta vez. Vine desprotegido, sin pelaje mágico, hierbas o arma alguna. Me vi forzado a utilizar un encantamiento complicadísimo, uno que ninguno de nuestros amigos campesinos había visto antes, eh... pero seguro que él podrá describirlo a la perfección.

La pausa de la traducción dio a Remus tiempo suficiente para inventar algo.

—El hechizo _Lupus Vegetarianus_—anunció solemnemente a la muchedumbre.—Esos hombres lobo están obligados ahora a alimentarse de lechuga para el resto de sus vidas.

—¡Lechuga!¡Exacto!—Leroy se ahuecó el pelo. No se cansaba de hacerlo.—Los vampiros también pueden ser obligados a adoptar una dieta de verduras con el mismo hechizo. Y ahora, humilde campesino, permítanos mostrar a sus compatriotas cómo se lleva a cabo este hechizo.—Hizo pasar a Remus al establo y sacó la varita mágica.—Vamos, ponte a cuatro patas y haz de lobo.

Sonriendo extrañamente para sus adentros, Remus obedeció, observando cómo el otro movía la varita mágica de un modo bastante muggle. No surgieron las consabidas chispas, y una vez mas se preguntó si el tal Leroy era un mago auténtico, un squib, o simplemente un muggle ensayando un papel. El profesor que había en él le impelía a tomar la mano de Di Garthlock y enseñarle la manera correcta de hacerlo, al modo en que solía hacer con lo peor de la Academia Pufflepod durante los primeros años... su otra faceta, más perversa, de sus años de estudiante y la que parecía llevar la voz cantante en esos momentos, solo se rió de él.

—Bien, muy bien—Di Garthlock comprobó que todavía estaba allí su concurrencia.—Ahora, ¿puede darnos un aullido?

Remus miró directamente a la nívea cara de Di Garthlock y sus vacuos ojos azules, e hizo lo que le pedía.

Leroy se quedó blanco.

—Er...—se atragantó. Dio un paso atrás, empujando al traductor entre él y Remus.—Uh, sí, ¡magnífica interpretación, chaval, muy bien! Solamente... er... mejor no lo repitas, ¿vale? Ahora te levantas y... ¡no, no me muerdas! Sólo como si lo hicieras....

Las cámaras no daban a basto. Los aldeanos observaban atentamente, tratando de conseguir una buena perspectiva y de hacerse con los pelos grises que Leroy había pasado por alto. Eran pelos de Grigore, y bastantes. Remus se preguntó si Vlad no lo habría atacado.

El espectáculo terminó por fin, con la cámara mágica de Di Garthlock proveyendo de copias a todos los aldeanos, así como docenas de suplementos que fue sacando de los bolsillos de su traje de color melocotón. Una pluma colgaba suspendida en el aire, autografiando mágicamente todos ellos; _ése_ era un hechizo que sí era capaz de hacer.

Remus se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse al castillo, pensando que si bien nunca había mordido a nadie, desde luego había creado un monstruo.

. 

Las comidas en el castillo se habían convertido en una deprimente rutina.Alexandru insistía en que comiera con él, aunque no se hablaran el uno al otro. Sin embargo, Mihail parecía haberse suavizado un poco, quizás como resultado de comprobar la preocupación de Remus hacia el pequeño Bela. Mihail visitaba Stilpescu con frecuencia, y era probable que se hubiera enterado de las muchas visitas que hizo Remus a casa de los Muscatura para interesarse por el estado del muchacho. Por lo menos ya no rehusaba el contacto visual con él cuando servía la comida y no se oponía a sus ofrecimientos de ayudarle con la limpieza.

El otro mago había evitado dirigirse a Remus desde la discusión en la biblioteca el día siguiente a la luna llena. Ahora la luna se había reducido a nada, y Alexandru no había hecho intención de reabrir el tema. Remus tampoco estaba muy seguro de querer continuarlo; temía que no pudiera haber posibilidad de reconciliación.

Alexandru incluso continuó en solitario sus incursiones en el país de los vampiros; Remus podía saber fácilmente de dónde venía por la suciedad y la paja de sus botas, los restos de guano en el pelo y la mirada atormentada que persistía en su cara. Una tarde volvió tarde, y tomó asiento en la mesa justo cuando Mihail retiraba el plato de Remus y le servía el café. Remus recogió el libro que estaba leyendo y sus apuntes y se levantó para marcharse, con pocas ganas de aguantar otra hora de pesado sielncio. Pero el otro mago le hizo un gesto tan perentorio para que se quedara que así hizo. 

Como venía siendo costumbre desde las últimas dos semanas, Alexandru permaneció en silencio y Remus lo ignoró, concentrándose en su café y en el _Atlas de ProteccionesMágicas y Encantamientos_. Mihail llevó el pan y el plato de la mantequilla, seguido de un humeante tazón de sopa de pollo. El cazador de vampiros tomó un pedazo de pan, pero pareció olvidar para qué con el cuchillo de la mantequilla a medio camino de su objetivo. Le temblaron las manos, dejando caer la comida sobre la mesa.

—Un vaso de vino...—murmuró, girando la cabeza levemente hacia el criado.—O brandy, quizás...

Percatándose de que algo iba mal, Mihail se apresuró a acercarse con la bebida, sin poder ocultar un semblante de preocupación.

—¿Puedo servirle algo más, señor?

—No, nada más, gracias, Mihail.—Le indicó que se retirara con un gesto desvaído.

El temblor de su voz atrajo la mirada de Remus. El rostro de Alexandru mostraba un gesto de horror que recordó al joven mago a Sirius Black, en prisión, rodeado de dementores. Sus ojos se encontraron, y pasó un largo momento antes de que Alexandru pronunciara dos únicas palabras;

—Ha vuelto.

Se oyó un grito y un ruido de porcelana; Mihail, con la cara impasible pero fantasmalmente pálido, había dejado caer un cuenco de sopa.

—Vamos,—Alexandru se levantó e hizo una seña a Remus, dirigiendo una mirada de advertencia al criado.—Creo que ha llegado el momento de dejar a un lado nuestras triviales diferencias.

El hecho de abogar por asesinar a sangre fría a todos los de su especie no era lo que Remus llamaba diferencia "trivial", pero la curiosidad aplacó su ira y siguió al hombre hasta la biblioteca, cuya puerta se cerró y selló mágicamente tras ellos. Dejaron de oírse muchos pero no todos los ruidos procedentes del gran comedor, lo cual hizo pensar a Remus que en la sala estaba operando un hechizo de filtro de voces humanas. Tomó asiento en una silla frente a Alexandru y esperó. La ropa salpicada de barro del otro indicaba que había estado caminando bajo la tormenta.

—No deseo perderte, Remus—comenzó pausadamente, tras unos minutos de silencio. Remus examinó la cara de Alexandru y encontró reflejado en ella un respeto que nunca había visto antes en el mago adulto.—Confío en ti. He puesto mi vida en tus manos todas las veces que hemos cazado vampiros juntos.—Tomó aliento profundamente.—Y ahora ha llegado el momento de afrontar nuestro mayor reto.

________________________

Bajo las pesadas nubes, un viajero solitario recorría en la oscuridad de la noche el camino entre Orastana y Albimare. Llevaba un hatillo sobre el hombro y parecía tener mucha prisa. Vlad caminaba a paso ligero paralelo al camino, lo bastante lejos como para que le sirvieran de camuflaje los setos y árboles. Incluso como humano, podía acechar tan sigilosamente como un lobo.

Y iba a cazar esa noche. Había visto al hombre, un agricultor, contando el dinero que había recaudado vendiendo ovejas en Orastana. Se había entretenido tanto en la taberna que ahora se veía obligado a viajar de noche, lo cual satisfacía plenamente a Vlad.

Vlad no entendía la loca pretensión de Fido de encontrar trabajo para los Cinco. Nadie en su sano juicio contrataría un hombre lobo; los magos parecían saber instintivamente lo que era, y los muggles se ponían nerviosos cerca de él, aunque no sabían por qué. Sobrevivía a base de robar; dinero o comida, lo que encontrara. La presa de esta noche parecía tener dinero en abundancia, y Vlad tenía intención de tomar posesión de él, y pronto.

Comenzó a lloviznar tan pronto como el camino serpenteó hacia la diminuta aldea de Catunescu. La mayor parte del pueblo había sido abandonado largo tiempo atrás; todo lo que quedaba era la iglesia medio derrumbada y unas pocas casas decrépitas. El hombre se refugió en la iglesia tan pronto como la tormenta arreció y los truenos empezaron a retumbar sobre las colinas. Vlad lo vio desaparecer por la oscura abertura al fragor de un relámpago, y la lluvia empezó a caer como una sábana. Esto iba a resultar fácil.

Cruzó el camino abiertamente bajo la azotadora lluvia, y se detuvo en la puerta de la iglesia. Sería más fácil esperar a que saliera de nuevo, pensó, más que ponerse a perseguirlo a oscuras por la iglesia. Un pequeño porche de piedra le proporcionó cierto resguardo mientras aguardaba crujiendo los dedos junto a la puerta. En cuanto dejara de llover, el hombre continuaría su camino y Vlad se abalanzaría sobre él. Era un buen plan, un plan simple, de los que dan el mejor resultado en opinión Vlad.

El aguacero amainó hasta convertirse en una lluvia estable, si bien los relámpagos seguían rasgando el cielo. Vlad oyó los débiles sonidos de alguien andando por el interior de la iglesia. El cielo se volvió blanco durante un instante a causa del violento estallido de un relámpago. Vlad esperó a oír pronto el auge del trueno, pero durante la fracción de segundo antes de que se produjera el eco ensordecedor del cielo, pudo oír algo más. Un grito. Débil pero inequívoco, y procedía de dentro de la iglesia. El grito no se repitió, pero sí se oyó otro sonido, el pesado ruido sordo de algo, _o alguien_, desplomándose en el suelo.

¿Le habría pisado alguien la idea del robo? No era muy probable. Catunescu estaba abandonado desde que Vlad era un crío. No era posible que un saqueador pasara las noches acechando en la iglesia abandonada en una ciudad deshabitada. ¿Quizás un demonio o espíritu? Vlad se debatió consigo mismo durante un momento, pero al final le pudo la avaricia. Echaría un vistazo a la iglesia, sabiendo que su capacidad para ver en la oscuridad era muy superior que la de cualquier humano que pudiera encontrar dentro.

Con cautela, se deslizó a través de la puerta parcialmente abierta y se quedó pegado a la pared, inspeccionando el oscuro interior, alumbrado ocasionalmente por destellos de los rayos procedentes del exterior. Las ventanas estaban muy altas, lo cual quería decir que quien quiera que fuese no había huido por ahí. Durante un fogonazo particularmente intenso alcanzó a ver el altar en ruinas, y tampoco parecía haber puerta de atrás tras él. Bien, pensó, solo hay una única vía de entrada o salida. Le llevó varios minutos distinguir la figura de un hombre que yacía entre un maremagnum de bancos en mitad del suelo. Se acercó furtivamente, alejándose de la puerta, sin despegarse de la pared. El viajero yacía boca arriba, con el hatillo a un lado. Durante otro breve destello de luz, Vlad pudo notar que éste parecía intacto. Por lo menos nadie más había tratado de robar al tipo, al fin y al cabo. Quizás tan solo hubiera tropezado en la oscuridad...

La codicia seguía primando en la mente de Vlad. No podía dejar ahí aquel hatillo, ahora que lo tenía tan cerca.

Se arrastró agazapado a través del sucio suelo. El olor del moho y el incienso pasado se mezclaban con el perfume de la lluvia. Pero, al acercarse más al cuerpo, percibió algo más que no supo identificar enseguida. Palpó el cuerpo tentativamente. La mano del viajero estaba fría, demasiado fría. Vlad agarró el hatillo y ya se disponía a escapar cuando un nuevo destello de un relámpago le mostró el rostro del hombre. En menos de un segundo, supo que estaba muerto (sí, completamente muerto), y el origen del misterioso olor.

Vampiros.

De todos los apestosos montones de estiércol en los que podía haber caído, este era el peor. Tenía que salir de ahí, y rápido.

Se incorporó y giró hacia la puerta, sorteando los escombros de madera en pos del camino más directo. Un débil revoloteo por encima de su cabeza le instó a apresurarse, tratando de no tropezar con los bancos que sobresalían en ángulos extraños entre sus pies. Con una enorme agitación de aire, algo apareció por encima y detrás de él, y cuando ya se abalanzaba hacia la puerta, sintió unas fuertes manos que agarraban sus hombros. Quiso embestir, pero se le trabó la pierna con un banco y cayó, golpeándose con fuerza contra el suelo mientras luchaba por rechazar los dedos que se cerraban alrededor de su cuello.

El vampiro (ya no había duda al respecto) trataba de ahogarlo, y Vlad sintió como iba perdiendo el conocimiento poco a poco. Tú sólo prueba a alimentarte conmigo y verás, pensó mientras se desvanecía.

—Ladrón y perro—fueron las primeras palabras que llegaron a los oídos de Vlad. Levantó la vista del suelo para encontrarse con la alta figura de un hombre, de pie ante él con la varita encendida. La situación no podía empeorar mas. Aquel vampiro debía ser uno de los antiguos, un mago y no uno de esos incautosde la región que habían sido mordidos y convertidos**.** Nunca antes había tropezado con uno de los antiguos, pero había oído hablar mucho de ellos.

—_Cadavru_—escupió Vlad.—Espero haberte gustado...

Los vacíos y oscuros ojos lo contemplaron con frialdad. El rostro era huesudo y severo, y la piel parecía demasiado sonrosada para ser un cadáver; por supuesto, hacía poco que había comido. Una sonrisa comenzó a asomar a la cara del vampiro, haciéndolo parecer aún más severo, sin embargo.

—¿Crees que voy a escatimar tu miserable vida, perro?—Este último término no lo pronunció con la fraternidad propia de la manada, sino más bien como describiendo a un bicho que está a punto de ser aplastado.

Vlad se incorporó al darse cuenta que el vampiro sostenía el hatillo del caminante en una mano.

—Inténtalo, cadáver apestoso y...—gruñó.

—He de admitir—comenzó, arrastrando las palabras mientras paseaba como casualmente frente a la puerta, bloqueando la única salida,—que matar a un perro como tú podría darme bastante trabajo. Pero esta noche me siento, no sé, bastante enérgico...

Vlad arremetió en respuesta, gruñendo al vampiro al tratar de derribarlo. Un intenso dolor acompañado de una luz brillante procedente de la varita lo derribó, golpeándose contra el piso al caer hacia atrás. Al brillo de la varita mágica la cara del vampiro apareció flotando sobre él en la oscuridad, cruel pero pensativo.

—Así que quieres lo que quiera que sea esto, ¿eh, ratero?—Lanzó el paquete a sus pies, pero no lo bastante cerca como para que pudiera alcanzarlo.—Mmmmmm. He despertado recientemente de un sueño largo... muy largo. Y tras alimentarme, encuentro que estoy bastante hambriento de cierta información. Quizás esté dispuesto a dejarte vivir al fin y al cabo, si tienes algo lo bastante valioso como para negociar.

Vlad lo miró airadamente, intrigado, poco dispuesto a ofrecer nada antes de tener una idea concreta de lo que quería el vampiro.

—¿Cómo te haces llamar, perro?

—Vlad—respondió de mala gana, poniéndose en pie con cautela. Los dos eran igual de altos, y Vlad se sintió mejor una vez que ambos estuvieron al mismo nivel, si bien no era capaz de aguantar la mirada de esos vacíos ojos durante mucho tiempo. Quedaron uno frente a otro, a unos dos metros de distancia, mirándose ferozmente a la suave luz de la varita mágica.

—Bueno, Vlad, no he visto últimamente a muchos de mis viejos amigos,—comenzó el vampiro.—Mis más antiguos amigos no están despiertos ni dormidos. ¿Sabes tú algo de eso?

—Los vampiros están escaseando. La gente se queja más de nosotros, ahora que ya no los mordéis los cadáveres.—Vlad no pretendía responder sino burlarse de él, pero al vampiro pareció cautivarle demasiado esta información como para percibir el insulto.—Se dice que un cazador de vampiros los está matando.

—¿En serio?¿Desde cuando?—El vampiro escrutó a Vlad con sus ojos oscuros, imposibles de interpretar, pues daba la sensación de que absorbían más luz de la que reflejaban.

—Unos doce meses, quince... Ya sabes como son los rumores.

—¿Y sabes la identidad de ese cazador, o donde vive?

—No. Nadie lo sabe, si es eso lo que insinúas. Me entero de esto sobretodo alrededor de Stilpescu y Orastana.

—Bien, eso sí es interesante—murmuró el vampiro,—porque he descubierto recientemente que hay ciertas protecciones mágicas sobre el castillo Arghezi.¿Quién vive ahí ahora?

Vlad sabía al menos de alguien que vivía allí, aunque no pensaba que Fido fuera lo bastante resistente como para matar vampiros. Otra gente vivía con él en el castillo, sí, pero Lupeni nunca hablaba de ellos. Sintió que ese algo relacionado con el castillo podía ser muy valioso...

Pero el líder de los Cinco era de los suyos, y hacía poco que le había salvado la vida por segunda vez. Vlad sintió que una extraña lealtad tiraba de él. Nunca hubiera esperado de sí mismo que fuera a proteger a su rival, pero la enemistad entre vampiros y hombres lobo tiraba fuerte; no podía vender a uno de su especie a un vampiro.

—Hay magos que viven en el castillo—dijo lentamente,—pero nadie los ve mucho ni sabe quienes son exactamente.

—Pero tú los ves de vez en cuando,¿no?—inquirió el vampiro bruscamente, sospechando quizás que sabía más de lo que contaba.

—Sí, supongo—trató de encogerse de hombros casualmente.

—Quizá podrías averiguar algo más... Te recompensaría ampliamente cualquier información adicional—canturreó el vampiro suavemente.—Recojo muchas baratijas de los humanos... cosas que perros como tú podrían encontrar interesantes... si estás dispuesto a contar la verdad, claro.

El vampiro lo contempló fríamente, con esa calma antinatural que sólo los no-muertos podían mantener tanto tiempo. La lluvia seguía cayendo en el exterior, monótona e hipnótica. Vlad empezaba a temer que el vampiro pudiera ver a través de él, y ya estaba pensando cual sería el mejor contraataquecuando el silencio fue quebrado porel raspar de la lona contra la piedra. Con una elegante bota, el vampiro empujó el paquete en dirección a Vlad de una patada.

—Toma tu botín, perro—dijo burlonamente.—Y recuerda mi oferta.

Vlad se revolvió con rapidez para agarrar el paquete, lo abrazó fuerte, y enfiló hacia la puerta tan pronto como el vampiro se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso.

—Supón que averiguo algo—dijo audazmente,—¿cómo te lo hago saber?

—Cualquiera de los de mi clase sabrá encontrarme—respondió el vampiro casualmente extinguiendo la luz de su varita, de modo que sólo el sonido de su sedosa voz quedó flotando en la oscuridad.—Cuza el vampiro. Eso es todo lo que necesitas decir.

. 

**_Capítulo Cinco; La calma que precede a la tormenta_**** (próximamente...)**

**__________________**

WolfieTwins1: ¿No crees que alguna vez podríamos acabar un capítulo con un final más alegre?

_WolfieTwins2:¿Sin nada de angst o vampiros espeluznantes, quieres decir?_

_WolfieTwins1:Sip.¿quizá solo una vez...?_

_WolfieTwins2:Bueeeeeeeno, no lo sé.¿Qué dirían nuestros lectores?¿No es esta la clase de cosas que esperan de nosotras?_

_WolfieTwins1:A lo mejor podríamos preguntarles. Haz una encuesta o algo así..._

_(Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling, como bien sabes. Nosotras hacemos esto simplemente porque estamos obsesionadas, y no por dinero…)._

_Versión Original------10 Julio 2001._

Nota de Ariel B. Black; suscribo todo lo dicho... nada que añadir por mi parte ^_^U

Versión traducida------6 Abril 2004


	5. La Calma que Precede a la Tormenta

**Capítulo Cinco; La Calma que Precede a la Tormenta**

_Cuéntame, Musa, la historia del hombre de muchos senderos que tanto anduvo errante..._

_ Homero, La Odisea_

Rumanía, Año Doce

Llovía. El cielo se había abierto durante la noche y la lluvia se vertía a cántaros sobre las montañas. Como siempre, había goteras por todo el castillo. Remus se despertó con el sonido de una gota que caía a intervalos regulares sobre el suelo de piedra de su habitación. El techo dejaba filtrar el agua por un sólo punto, razón por la cual había escogido ese cuarto en particular... el antiguo cuarto de Mihail, en realidad.

Se incorporó con un suspiro, incapaz de dormir con el tamborileo de la gota. Estaba muy enfadado consigo mismo esa mañana; enfadado por no decidirse nunca a hacer algunas de las cosas que podrían hacerle la vida mas fácil (de hecho disponía de una gran provisión de madera destinada a arreglar los techos), y enfadado por permitir que el anciano mago se hubiera quedado otra noche. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer?. No podía dejar que bajara solo por la montaña, en la oscuridad. Y ahora, encima, llovía.

A veces, en verano las nubes de tormenta se asentaban en la cima de la montaña durante días, incluso semanas.

Podría guiar perfectamente a Dumbledore montaña abajo, incluso con lluvia. Una parte del camino tendía a inundarse, eso era cierto, pero se podía conjurar un puente en caso necesario.

Remus, en contra de su costumbre, no se levantó inmediatamente. Se sentía un poco confuso, atrapado aún en la maraña de los sueños. Se puso una camisa de lana basta y empezó a desenredarse el pelo, mientras trataba de evocar el fantasma evasivo del sueño que había tenido. En doce años le había crecido mucho el pelo -nunca había encontrado razón alguna para cortárselo en el tiempo que llevaba allí- , y reflexionó sobre lo que pensarían los estudiantes de un lugar como Hogwarts de un profesor que parece un... animal salvaje.

Dumbledore debía estar realmente desesperado para considerarle seriamente para el puesto. No es que él no hubiera tratado de mantener su nivel académico durante todo ese tiempo, y conocía muy bien a las criaturas oscuras, demasiado bien en algunos casos. Pero el resto del profesorado no se mostraría tan entusiasta como el director; rió en silencio al imaginar la reacción de Snape si tuviera que compartir la mesa principal o el cuarto de los profesores con su viejo amigo el hombre lobo. Sólo por eso valdría la pena.

Frunció el ceño, disgustado consigo mismo por divagar sobre semejantes tonterías. Sería demasiado peligroso durante la luna llena. No es que le importara demasiado comerse a alguien del personal... ¿estará todavía Filch?, se preguntó. No, eran los estudiantes los que de verdad le preocupaban. Desde luego, siempre le quedaba la Casa de los Gritos.

Con un estremecimiento, le vino a la cabeza parte de sus sueños. Soñó que era un lobo, pero no el sueño familiar en el que se veía corriendo libre bajo el ojo atento de la luna. Enjaulado. El lobo había sido enjaulado. Los sonidos volvieron a sus oídos; gritos e insultos, gente que rodeaba la jaula pinchando y arrojando cosas al lobo que aullaba y se debatía, dando vueltas, vueltas y más vueltas, moviéndose en círculos cada vez más apretados, tratando de afrontar a los atacantes, sintiendo los aguijones que salían de la nada.

No necesitaba recurrir a vidente alguna para interpretar _ese_ sueño; ¿cómo iba a volver a ser un animal domesticado?. Doce años de libre albedrío, con manada o sin ella, le habían cambiado mucho, quizá demasiado.

Se pasó los dedos por el pelo una última vez, no sin pasarle por alto la cantidad de líneas grises que encontró. Esto lo complació. Para él el color gris significaba la fuerza y la belleza del lobo, no la decrépita senectud de los humanos. Se recogió el pelo en la nuca con una mano y con la otra lo sujetó con un pesado prendedor de oro. Sabía que era una bobada conservar ese prendedor, y más aún llevarlo. Pero cuatro años no habían bastado para olvidarla, y esas últimas palabras... por eso lo guardaba.

Sacudiéndose de encima recuerdos viejos y nuevos, Remus se puso en pie, acabó de vestirse y se afeitó; al fin y al cabo tampoco había perdido todos los hábitos de la civilización. Pudo esquivar las goteras del ala oeste, pero hubo de conjurar un encantamiento casco-burbuja por su paso por el gran salón. Mientras se acercaba a la chimenea vio con nuevos ojos los montones de escombros que normalmente rodeaba sin pensar. No estaba seguro de poder mover las vigas del techo, pero parte del resto de los cascotes sí que podría desalojarlos con un poco de magia. Antes de que llegara el invierno, decidió, tenía que conseguir dejar el castillo en mejor estado.

En el momento en que Dumbledore apareció en el gran salón, la lluvia había amainado hasta convertirse en una fina neblina. Remus había conseguido quitarse de encima gran parte de su humor melancólico, y hacía gachas de avena en un pequeño caldero, al fuego del hogar.

—Buenos días, director—saludó en tono agradable, girándose al oír los pasos.

El anciano mago se aproximó al fuego, junto a Remus, pero sus ojos se fijaban en la parte superior del techo. Miraba a través de un profundo agujero, a pesar de la llovizna, observando algo con concentración y, como notó Remus, también con una pizca de temor.

Los ojos del anciano debían de ser aún muy agudos, ya que a Remus le llevó un minuto captar lo que había visto. Ambos permanecieron de pie, observando sin hablar, mientras el objeto se hacía más y más grande a medida que se acercaba a ellos. Primero apareció el contorno de unas alas poderosas, las peligrosas garras, y el pico semejante a un cuchillo. Aparentemente a unas pulgadas del filo de las aristas vigas, que se entrecruzaban sobre los huecos del techo, la criatura se desvió de nuevo hacia arriba como si se hubiera encontrado con una pantalla de cristal, dio una vuelta en el aire con un chillido estridente y se alejó planeando.

—Un roc,—comentó Remus pensativamente.—Creo que lo he visto antes. Los pájaros no parecen comprender muy bien las barreras invisibles, ni siquiera los mágicos—añadió como ocurrencia de última hora.

Dumbledore se había relajado durante el acercamiento del pájaro, adivinando al parecer los secretos de la barrera protectora.

—Un hechizo extraordinario—comentó, acercándose a uno de los muros derruidos y sacando el brazo a través de él. Luego lo intentó de nuevo pero asiendo la varita, y su brazo fue desviado tal y como lo había sido el roc hacía un momento.

—Las protecciones sólo son sensibles a la magia.—Alzó la mirada al cielo.—La lluvia, la nieve, los mosquitos... pueden ir y venir a su antojo. A no ser que no haya estado atento, no puedo notar que se queden muchos días.

—Todavía descubro algunas nuevas de tanto en cuanto,—admitió Remus.—Alec era un maestro de lo elegante y sutil. ¿Ha notado, por ejemplo, que los rayos ultravioletas no pueden penetrar por ningún lado salvo por donde solía estar emplazado el invernadero? ¿Y que el sonido de las voces no se transmite de una habitación a otra?

—En efecto,—dijo Dumbledore.

Remus se sintió como un idiota; por supuesto que el director lo había notado. Era muy poco lo que escapaba a su detección. Volvió su atención al fuego, deseando que las provisiones de Laszlo les duraran toda la tormenta. Tendrían pan en abundancia, y quedaba aún algo más del soso cabritillo seco que Remus había servido la noche anterior en lugar del cordero que había matado hacía dos semanas. De algún modo no le parecía apropiado ofrecer a Dumbledore algo que él hubiera matado durante la luna llena.

Vaciló también en ahondar más de lo necesario en explicaciones sobre protecciones mágicas. Remus había aprendido de Alexandru todo lo que había podido asimilar, para ser capaz de mantener a salvo a los hombres lobo en el bosque y a los humanos en la aldea, una vez al mes.

Pero Dumbledore no parecía tan dispuesto a dejar el tema por concluido, entusiasmado como estaba con los detalles que venían de mano de Alexandru. De modo que cuando se sentaron sobre las piedras cerca de hogar y dieron cuenta del desayuno, sintiendo el calor en la espalda, siguió interrogando a Remus acerca de las complejidades de las defensas del castillo.

—Debes haber aprendido bastante,—meditó Dumbledore.—Me ha parecido detectar un estilo diferente en el hechizo de la torre. Un modo encantador de proteger los libros, incluso con el techo entero amontonado sobre ellos.

—Mmmh,—replicó Remus con evasivas, repentinamente interesado en sus gachas de avena. Pero por supuesto Albus Dumbledore era capaz de detectar esa clase de sutilezas.

—Me imagino—dijo el anciano mago sagazmente,—que Alec te habrá enseñado a hacer barreras lunares. Era muy bueno en eso. Fue a Hogwarts a mostrárnoslas...oh, debe hacer como cuarenta años de eso... una vez que tuvimos un hombre lobo en el Bosque Prohibido, el último exceptuándote a ti.

Remus le miró con un movimiento repentino.

—Pero yo nunca estuve en el Bosque Prohibido, por supuesto—mintió fácilmente, tanto para sondear a Dumbledore como para cubrir su sorpresa. Desde luego, eso explicaba los remanentes de la antigua barrera que Canuto y Cornamenta habían descubierto aquella noche.

Los recuerdos del acontecimiento real eran neblinosos, como lo eran todas sus memorias de las noches de luna llena, pero nunca había olvidado la discusión que tuvieron sobre ello al día siguiente. Sirius estaba seguro de que Dumbledore los había pillado, pero por alguna razón no los llamaba al orden sobre ello; James insistía en que la barrera era antigua, tan antigua que el cálculo de las fases lunares estaba ligeramente desfasado, lo cual les hubiera permitido deslizarse a través de ella tarde o temprano. A causa de las leves variaciones de la órbita lunar, las barreras lunares no podían ser activadas simplemente de vez en cuando; había dos modos de hacerlo: el primero era ponerla en marcha mediante un lunascopio, era lo más fácil, pero era necesaria cierta infraestructura. El segundo, la especialidad de Alexandru, requería conjurar un campo que fuera exquisitamente sensible a la influencia de las mareas. E incluso esto podía perder exactitud con el tiempo, pensó, ya que habían ligeras diferencias entre una luna llena y el día antes y después.

Así que el sensato Cornamenta tenía razón. Y a Dumbledore todavía no le había llamado la atención su mentira; ¿de verdad creía honestamente que Remus había pasado setenta noches en la Casa de los Gritos?

A medida que empezó a relatar sus esfuerzos por precaver que los licántropos rumanos mordieran a los aldeanos, fue dolorosamente consciente de que era sólo añadirse al engaño. Sí, dentro de los dos años posteriores a su conversión en Alfa el número de mordeduras en las áreas circundantes de las montañas se redujo casi a cero; pero decir esto, encubriendo los conflictos morales que lo habían atormentado desde que lo consiguió, hacía que sonara como si hubiera elegido el lado de los humanos... Aún se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto. Especialmente, porque sus esfuerzos finales para reducir el índice de mordeduras de pocas a ninguna había tenido desastrosas consecuencias.

Incluso el pensar en cómo había comenzado era difícil -habían pasado tantas cosas juntas ese verano-, pero posiblemente empezó todo con un mapa.

. 

Rumanía, Año Ocho

—Hey, papá, ¿puedo coger tu escoba para ir al pueblo?

—No lo sé; ¿has acabado de hacer los deberes?

El chico entró en la cabaña de madera con la escoba en la mano, y parecía exasperado. Tenía la altura corriente para sus trece años y medio, pero era algo flaco, y llevaba el pelo negro hasta los hombros recogido en la nuca con una tira de piel de cordero velludo.

—Que síiii... —masculló en respuesta,—claro que los he hecho.

—Bueno, déjame que los vea y luego te puedes ir.—El hombre al que llamaba "pap", sentado ante una mesa casera de madera de pino sin pulir, en el centro de la sala de estar de la casa de campo, tenía edad suficiente como para merecer tal título, pero no se parecía en nada al muchacho. Echó un vistazo por encima del mapa y del pedazo de pergamino sobre el que había estado tomando notas, e hizo un gesto al chico para que tomara asiento en la otra silla.

—Espera un momento...—murmuró el muchacho, apoyando la escoba contra la pared y tomando como al azar un objeto cuadrado del suelo. Lo manipulaba con cuidado, como si se tratara de algo vivo, y no podía ocultar el orgullo en su cara cuando se lo tendió a su padre.

—Mira, es una panera. Todavía tiene algo de carey, pero...

—Bueno, pero está muy bien—corroboró el hombre.—¿Puedes devolverla a su estado anterior?

El chico vaciló, y luego sacó una varita del bolsillo. Miró de reojo a su padre varias veces, luego a la panera, le dio unos golpecitos... y de repente apareció una tortuga arrastrándose a través de la mesa.

—¡Excelente!—dijo el padre.—La llevaré de vuelta a la cala mas tarde; debe de estar hambrienta después de estar aquí. ¿Y los otros deberes?

—Sólo he hecho esto,—admitió el reacio estudiante con el ceño fruncido.—No hice esa cosa muggle...

—¿Cosa muggle?—su padre levantó las cejas.—Esos eran los libros que usé cuando tenía tu edad, en la escuela mágica...—le falló la voz. Nunca hablaba de su antigua vida.

Esa breve incursión en lo desconocido cautivó al muchacho, que tomó asiento a la mesa.

—¿En serio? ¿Declinaciones latinas? ¿Y astronomía?

—Los de nuestra clase necesitamos el latín más que los muggles—dijo el hombre con un deje divertido.—Aún está por ver alguien que pueda hacer retroceder a un dementor entonando "expectus patrono". Y ni falta que hace decir para qué necesitamos la astronomía.—Puso una nota sardónica en esa última frase que hizo que ambos irrumpieran en una sonrisa.—Bueno, Bela, ¿puedes decirme qué es lo que causa las fases de la luna?

Bela suspiró. Prefería estar afuera disfrutando de esa tarde de primavera y haciendo alguna pillería, no que le obligaran a pensar.

—Ah, y yo qué se. La tierra que se mete por medio, supongo.

—Eso es lo que cree la mayor parte de la gente,—dijo su padre con un divertido gesto de "te pill"—Pero, en realidad, es cuando la tierra está entre el sol y la luna que está llena... y cuando no hay nada en medio es nueva.

—¿En serio?—El chico alcanzó el libro de texto, que había abandonado abierto sobre la mesa, interesado a pesar de todo.—Si los dibujos se movieran, ayudaría un poco más; por eso pensé que era un libro muggle...

Su padre frunció el ceño.

—Deberían moverse,—dijo pensativamente.—Solía haber un cristal que los hacía aparecer en tres dimensiones y girar... se debe de haber perdido.—Cogió el libro y hojeó las páginas, luego lo levantó y lo sacudió.

No encontró ningún cristal, pero un pequeño triángulo de pergamino que parecía haber sido rasgado a toda prisa, cayó revoloteando sobre la mesa entre ellos. Los borrosos garabatos en tinta verde decían; _"9 p.m. en_ _el SB, Cornamenta"._

El hombre la miró fijamente durante un momento, luego dobló la nota con cuidado y se la metió en el bolsillo.

Se produjo el silencio durante unos instantes. Luego, la curiosidad de Bela sacó lo mejor de él; ya leía bastante bien en inglés por aquellos días.

—¿Quién es Cornamenta?—preguntó.

—Un amigo,—respondió su padre quedamente, pero con una leve indirecta en la voz que advertía que realmente no deseaba hablar de eso.

—¿Y dónde está?

—Ha muerto.

Bela asintió con comprensión. Algunos de sus amigos también habían muerto. Tomó el libro otra vez y lo hojeó, como si pudiera averiguar así algo más de ese pasado del que no se podía hablar. Llegó a una etiqueta en la parte frontal, con un enrevesado escudo y un nombre escrito en tinta descolorida, y leyó en voz alta;

—Draco dormiens nunquam...—que tradujo fácilmente a su rumano natal:—¿Nunca hagas cosquillas a un dragón dormido? ¿Qué es todo esto? "Remus J. Lupin, Gryffindor"... ¿Eres tú, papá?

El hombre rió, con la mirada perdida.

—Lo era, sí.

—¿Qué es Gryffindor?

—Es una de las casas...—señaló a los cuatro animales en torno al escudo, y relató a su hijo un poco de la historia de Hogwarts sin aventurarse más allá del siglo once.

—¿Y, por qué parece que la serpiente está, uhm...?

El hombre echó una ojeada al dibujo y rió.

—¿Vomitando? Supuestamente no es así;lo hizo uno de mis amigos. A los Gryffindors no les gustan mucho los Slytherins... "Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio para lograr sus fines"—recitó de pronto en inglés.—Una panda de bastardos babosos es lo que son, más bien.

Bela rió.

—¿Y qué se dice de Gryffindor?

—"Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor, donde habitan los valientes..."

—¿En serio? ¿Valientes?—Aceptó esto con la típica aversión adolescente a creer cualquier cosa buena de sus padres.—Bueno, _supongo_ que eres muy valiente, papá, pero mamá es mucho mejor cazadora.

—Lo sé—suspiró Remus, tratando de no dejar traslucir mucha amargura en su voz. Estaba dispuesto a admitir que Liszka era dos veces más lobo que él, pero lamentaba que su concepto de deber maternal empezara y acabara con la luna llena. Él nunca había esperado encontrarse con un niño al que criar (y siempre pensaba en él como niño, no como cachorro), pero el instinto y la tradición hacían al miembro más joven de la manada Cinco más hijo de Remus y Liszka que si lo hubieran tenido realmente.

A lo largo de los setenta y seis meses desde que el chico se había unido a ellos, había intentado convencerle en incontables ocasiones de que volviera con sus padres humanos. Ellos no lo querían, sin embargo, ni tampoco ninguna de las escuelas de los pueblos circundantes a Stilpescu. Todavía existía mucha tradición mágica, y todo el mundo sabía lo que era el muchacho; no había manera de encontrar una escuela exclusivamente muggle donde nadie pudiera sospechar, como habían hecho los Lupin.

O como lo habían intentado hacer... hasta que tuvo nueve o diez años, y su faceta humana aún era demasiado infantil como para luchar contra la adolescencia del monstruo. No era de extrañar que los Muscatura lo trataran más como a un tigre amascotado que como a un hijo, y quizás estuviera mejor allí con unos padres adoptivos que le comprendían, quienes si el muchacho se ponía un poco gruñón simplemente lo mandaban al bosque a jugar un rato. Liszka no tenía ningún problema en controlarlo como lobo, aún cuando su cabeza ya no le cabía en la boca. La buena voluntad con la que Bela se había adaptado a ellos, llamándolos papá y mamá y acudiendo a ellos con sus problemas, hacía que Remus se sintiera al mismo tiempo culpable y extrañamente satisfecho. Le complacía parecer capaz de ayudar a Bela, pero le sabía mal haber tenido que alejarlo de sus padres para conseguirlo, y que no pudiera hacer más.

Por lo menos en casa de Grigore Bela tenía compañía constante, siempre había por allí algún miembro de la manada Cinco, y se reunían todos como mínimo una vez al mes. No tuvo que excusar sus ausencias de largos días con Alexandru, pues éste estaba enfrascado en su búsqueda obsesiva del evasivo Cuza. Trataba de pasarse por allí lo bastante a menudo como para enseñar a Bela un poco de magia, un poco de latín, y con suerte algo de autoestima.

—Sabes, Bela—comenzó suavemente, algo horrorizado en un rincón de su mente por lo mucho que sonaba como sus propios padres,—eres muy inteligente, y si estudias un poquito... también tendremos que conseguirte tu propia varita; siempre se consiguen mejores resultados si la varita te escoge a ti... puedes llegar a ser casi cualquier cosa te propongas.

Bela puso los ojos en blanco.

—Grigore me dijo que vivías en una ciudad con humanos, pero no me lo creo..

Remus rió.

—Pues es verdad.

—¿Sí?—pensó durante un momento.—¿Y volabas al bosque en luna llena?

—No, yo... en realidad de encerraba.

Bela sopesó esto, incrédulo.

—¿Encerrado? No se... yo creo que me comería hasta los muebles,—admitió con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Bueno, sí, lo intenté.

—¿En serio?—su padre era hoy una caja de sorpresas.—Pero entonces... quiero decir, ¿por qué lo hacías?

Esa era una buena pregunta.

—Supongo que era necesario, porque había cosas que yo quería hacer, aprender... —Remus hizo una pausa y luego continuó:—los humanos no... no comprenden cuán importante es nuestra noche para nosotros, y yo tampoco conocía ningún otro...

Bela sacudió la cabeza, y su expresión medio escéptica se cambió por otra de total estupefacción.

—¿Entonces te hacías pasar por humano todo el tiempo? ¿Y no te oían destrozar los muebles?

—Sí, pero la mayoría creían que eran fantasmas... en cambio otros... —palpó la nota de su bolsillo.—Otros se lo figuraron. No todos nos odian, ¿sabes?

—Los magos sí—replicó Bela enigmáticamente.

—No, no todos... Nunca te he contado esto, Bela, pero dejé mi país porque todos... todos mis amigos murieron en un solo día.—A la vista del muchacho que lo miraba absorto, continuó a media voz.—Fueron asesinados por un mago oscuro que había tomado el poder por todas partes. Se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort. Voldemort perdió sus poderes en el ataque, así que ya no había necesidad de quedarse y luchar... pero de todos modos nada ni nadie quedó. Los mejores y más valientes se... fueron. Mi amigo Cornamenta estaba entre ellos.

—¿Cornamenta era humano?—preguntó Bela con interés. Como Remus asintió, añadió—¿Y no te odiaba?

Esta vez sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

—De hecho, se volvió menos humano para poder ser más amigo mío,—respondió.

—¿Cómo?—Bela estaba fascinado.

Esto tenía todas las dotes de una larga historia, y Remus no estaba muy seguro de por dónde empezar. ¿Cómo podría un joven hombre lobo, cuyos amigos eran todos de su especie, conocer o importarse por los animagos? No había habido animagos rumanos desde el siglo XVII. Sonrió vagamente a su hijo y recogió el pergamino de nuevo.

—Te prometo que te lo contaré. Pero esto lleva un buen rato, y ahora mismo tienes que estudiar.

Bela volvió a su astronomía, y Remus al trozo de pergamino donde había estado trabajando, bosquejando cuidadosamente las montañas y sus pasos por las ciudades circundantes. A pesar de las barreras lunares que había establecido por todas las sendas conocidas, los Seis aún se acercaban de tanto en cuando por Albimare, al sur de Stilpescu, para morder gente. Descender por las traidoras cuestas de granito tan alejadas de las sendas era imposible incluso para un lobo, de modo que debían de estar usando una ruta que aún no había descubierto.

Sabía que no podían haber entrado en el pueblo bajo forma humana para esperar allí a que saliera la luna. Si hacían eso en donde hubiera barreras, quedarían atrapados hasta el mediodía siguiente. Los aldeanos estaban al corriente de esto, y los licántropos sabían que los aldeanos lo sabían... esto no había hecho a Remus muy popular exactamente, pero no había manada en las montañas que se atreviera con los bien alimentados y disciplinados Cinco.

No, estaban entrando en el pueblo como lobos, pero, ¿cómo?. Stilpescu parecía a salvo. Nadie había sido atacado allí desde Bela. Al norte de Stilpescu, donde una gradual senda de tierra conducía a una pequeña comunidad agrícola, las barreras también parecían haberse mantenido firmes... hasta las ovejas estaban intactas. Había un complejo laberinto de sendas al este de Stilpescu, que conducían del territorio de los Seis a los emplazamientos humanos; era posible que se le hubiera escapado alguno, pero para llegar a Albimare los lobos tendrían que hacer un recorrido de más de sesenta kilómetros al sur por las colinas. Al este de Albimare todo eran precipicios de granito, que no había vuelto a explorar muy a fondo después de sufrir una aparatosa caída en tan sólo la tercera luna llena después de su llegada.

El largo paseo al sur no parecía muy inadmisible para una manada de lobos... pero estaba un poco lejos para Remus en este momento. Decidió investigar los riscos antes; quizá allí encontrara algo.

. 

Rumanía, Año Doce

—Quizá no debí meterme tanto por medio—murmuró a Dumbledore, mientras limpiaba los platos del desayuno y rehacía el encantamiento burbuja al arreciar la lluvia.—No estoy seguro de que no fueran mis acciones lo que precipitaron la confrontación final; no puedo encontrar una explicación mejor... y los que podrían responder a esto están todos muertos.

. 

Rumanía, año Ocho

—¿Lamia? ¿Estás ahí?—Una voz masculina, firme pero preocupada, llamaba entre los árboles mientras el sol se ponía sobre las montañas. Las nubes se arremolinaban, rosas, naranjas y púrpuras detrás de los picos, en una extraña mezcolanza de sombras que ningún artista humano en su sano juicio hubiera combinado jamás.

La maleza crujió cuando el hombre apartó las ramas llenas de nuevos brotes, para encontrar a una mujer de pie en un pequeño claro. Estaba de espaldas a él y parecía observar algo que tenía a sus pies. Como el hombre, la mujer tenía el pelo negro, pero el suyo le descendía por la espalda en una apretada trenza.

—Nos estábamos empezando a preocupar por ti... —le dijo en un inglés con claras señales americanas.

—Me apetecía estar sola—respondió ella, también en inglés pero con un armonioso acento mediterráneo. Se dio la vuelta para mirarle, pero sus ojos permanecieron ocultos por las sombras de la naciente tarde. Lo observó con curiosidad un momento y luego pareció relajarse, con una sonrisa asomando a sus labios.

—En serio, Mike, puedo cuidar de mí misma. ¿Crees que una estudiantilla de doctorado de primer año necesita protección?

Él se tranquilizó también, olvidando lo que quiera que hubiera causado su aprensión.

—Nah. Pero esta zona está plagada de cuevas y...—se acercó y vio lo que ella había estado observando.—¿Qué es esto? ¿Algún bicho muerto?

—Un conejo, creo—replicó cautelosamente.—Habrá sido un búho o algo así. Creo que tienes razón, deberíamos volver al campamento.

Ella avanzó por delante de él, buscando una senda entre los árboles. Mike se quedó como si quisiera añadir algo más, pero en lugar de eso la siguió silenciosamente. Ambos hicieron un alto cuando se oyó un aullido, y luego varios más repetidos en la distancia.

—Ahí está lo que se comió el conejo,—comentó él ligeramente.—Perros o lobos. Eh, a lo mejor ha sido un hombre lobo, ¿no te dijo el viejo aquel algo acerca de hombres lobo?

Lamia se detuvo bruscamente y Mike casi chocó con ella. No le hacía gracia pensar en hombres lobo de modo alguno y deseó que cambiara de tema. Pero él insistió;

—Sí, el tipo que nos llevó en el camión con todo el equipo, ¿te acuerdas?. Estuvo farfullándote algo en rumano un buen rato. ¿Cómo no nos dijiste que hablas rumano?

—Bueno, no lo he practicado desde hace quince o veinte años,—contestó sin dejar de andar.—Mi abuela era rumana y... la verdad es que tampoco me acuerdo de mucho.

—Pues ha sido muy práctico que seas capaz de hablar con él. Si no, no sé como habríamos conseguido el otro depósito de fuel para el generador.

—Lo único que quería era más dinero, eso es todo—dijo con desdén, pero él no parecía dispuesto a soltar el tema.

—Y te advirtió de los hombre lobo, ¿no? De veras que podría verlos por aquí...

Ahora lamentaba haber contado lo que le dijo el anciano. Pensó que eso les divertiría, un poco de folclore local, pero ahora prefería no recordarlo especialmente porque la luna se alzaba llena frente a ellos. Efectivamente, Mike lo hizo notar también, diciendo;

—Esta noche es la noche...

Como si fuera una señal, otro aullido le interrumpió. El eco reverberó durante algunos segundos, indicándoles que se encontraba cerca, mucho más cerca que antes. Ella se paró de nuevo y dio media vuelta para mirar al otro a la cara.

—Por favor, Mike, cambia de tema, ¿quieres?—Pero no hizo falta que lo dijera porque él ya parecía más que dispuesto a hacerlo.

Lamia sabía que le atraía, pero aún no había decidido qué hacer al respecto. Era de común conocimiento que se acostaba con Carlo, uno de los estudiantes de su grupo del doctorado de física en la universidad. Pero Carlo se había quedado en Bolonia escribiendo su tesis. Además, estaba empezando a irritarla. Parecía pensar que acostarse con ella le daba derecho a dominar el resto de su vida.

Lo de Carlo ya no iba a ninguna parte. Iba a estar pegada a los otros tres estudiantes durante toda la primavera y el verano mientras llevaban a cabo los experimentos de alta energía en las cuevas locales. Se daban varias posibilidades; Mike, que parecía italiano pera era de Nueva Jersey; Vijay, que era indio pero con un elegante acento británico; y el silencioso Taofang, que procedía de algún impronunciable lugar de China. Mike se pensaba que estaba el primero en la lista, pero ella se inclinaba más hacia Vijay. Era más tranquilo, y parecía el menos propenso a volverse como Carlo.

Lamia suspiró por dentro. Estaban aquí para empezar un proyecto de tesis de física sobre las fluctuaciones del neutrino, recopilando las casi insustanciales partículas procedentes del enfrentamiento de haces de luz en Italia. Además habían instalado un aparato para detectar la descomposición del protón... a pesar de que según un índice predictivo de a dato señalado por año, les podría llevar un siglo doctorarse en ese proyecto. La compensación por ver la descomposición del protón era tan grande que estaban todos más que dispuestos a tomar parte del experimento, si bien aquello provocaba un montón de chistes acerca de la necesidad de contar con estudiantes no-muertos para el proyecto.

Tal vez sería mejor concentrarse en el trabajo y no en con quien compartiría su tienda. Sabía que de lo contrario podrían crearse un montón de tensiones en el grupo que repercutirían negativamente en el proyecto.

Y ella amaba su trabajo. Hasta que no empezó a estudiar física no comprendió la belleza de algunos de los conceptos abstractos más difíciles, el baile de las partículas subatómicas, que existían en su pequeño reino, puro y no contaminado por la fealdad del mundo de los humanos. Ella había tenido una vida bastante dura hasta el momento; nunca hablaba de eso con los otros, aunque tal vez sospecharan que había ido de escuela en escuela a juzgar por todos los idiomas que hablaba. Este proyecto era una buena oportunidad para dejar atrás su pasado, o al menos eso esperaba.

—Tenemos que volver,—dijo con más urgencia. Ya estaban cerca del campamento, pasando por delante de la entrada principal de las cuevas Petrosna, en donde habían instalado el material. De la oscura boca de la cueva llegó hasta ellos un rumor de sonidos de refriega y gruñidos graves... ruidos que no podían venir de ningún estudiante, ni siquiera en su peor momento.

Mike tenía una linterna, y la encendió orientándola hacia la cueva.

—No... no hagas eso—comenzó Lamia entrecortadamente.

—¿Por qué no? Quiero ver si el equipo está bien.

El haz de luz se deslizó por encima de las pesadas cajas de embalar cubiertas con lonas, justo en la entrada. Lamia le agarró el brazo con fuerza suficiente como para hacerle estremecerse. Ahí. Unos discos verdoso anaranjado que se volvían hacia ellos. Dos, no, cuatro. Tuvo el presentimiento de que en la cueva había algo más que el equipamiento.

Los círculos luminosos se desvanecieron, y luego reaparecieron repentinamente como ojos. Inmediatamente, las cabezas se materializaron en torno a los ojos, resaltados de la oscuridad como los reactores de un caza en la oscuridad del hangar. Nada de perros, eso eran lobos y muy grandes, acercándose a ellos con rapidez.

Mike les arrojó la linterna, pero ésta cayó inútilmente a tierra y se apagó, dejándolos sumidos en una oscuridad casi total. Lamia podía ver muy bien en la oscuridad, sin embargo. Vio a uno de los lobos, el más pequeño de los dos, saltando hacia Mike y derribándolo. Pero el lobo se quedó tan sorprendido como el propio Mike por lo que pasó a continuación; Lamia aferró a la rugiente bestia por los hombros y la arrojó hacia atrás, gritando algo en rumano. Se colocó enfrente de su compañero tendido en el suelo y se quedó ahí plantada, mirando desafiante a los dos animales. Éstos parecieron valorarla de nuevo, olfateando y gruñendo suavemente. Al cabo de un momento les dieron la espalda, y escaparon bruscamente de la cueva con los lomos erizados.

Ayudó a Mike a incorporarse, el cual se quedó mirando fijamente la oscuridad después de que los lobos partieran. Malditos lobos, pensó ella. No debería haber venido; tenía que haber supuesto que habría lobos.

—¿Qué... qué ha pasado? ¿Qué has hecho?—tartamudeó Mike incoherentemente, fallándole su habitual labia de estudiante de física.

—No lo sé... —replicó distraídamente, aún inmersa en sus propios pensamientos.—Supongo que los he espantado.

—Les gritaste algo que funcionó, ¿en qué idioma estabas hablando?

—¿Qué? Ah, rumano, supongo.—Era divertido ver cómo un idioma que no había utilizado desde hacía al menos quince años todavía estaba al acecho en un rincón de su mente, listo para salir cuando menos se lo esperaba.—Creo que ha sido algo así como "lárgate, perro imbécil". No estoy muy segura. Mejor volvamos al campamento a ver cómo están los otros.

Mike tanteó en busca de la linterna en la oscuridad. No hacía más que dar traspiés, en cambio Lamia encontró la linterna enseguida y la prendió.

—¡Estás sangrando!—exclamó, y contuvo el aliento súbitamente.—No te habrá mordido, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo que...?—Mike jadeó también, y Lamia enfocó el haz de luz para descubrir un triple rastro de sangre que le recorría el antebrazo izquierdo, la huella de las garras de un lobo.

—Bah... no es más que un rasguño—comentó valientemente al examinar la herida.

Pero de un vistazo a Lamia comprobó que su rostro se había convertido en una máscara helada de algo parecido al terror. Sus ojos imperturbables estaban fijos en el brazo herido, y la linterna le empezaba a bailar nerviosamente en la mano. De repente, dejó caer la luz, dio media vuelta y echó a correr.

—Pero si sólo es un poco de sangre—rezongó Mike recogiendo la linterna, y empezó a recorrer más lentamente el camino hacia el campamento.—¿Pero qué pasa, Lamia? ¿Es que ahora me voy a convertir en uno de ellos...? Transilvania,—refunfuñó.—Un día aquí y ya soy un hombre lobo.

. 

La luna llena llegó y pasó, sin que rumor alguno de ataques a aldeanos llegara hasta oídos de Remus, pero luego fue arrastrado a una ardua jornada de tres días de caza de vampiros con Alexandru que dejó a ambos agotados y crispados. El mago mayor rehusó en todo momento decir con precisión qué o quién era Cuza, o por qué iba detrás de él con tanta diligencia, y la vieja iglesia de Catunesco en donde hicieron una guardia de veinticuatro tensas y silenciosas horas tampoco le proporcionó la pista más remota.

Ya se encontraba la luna en el segundo cuarto antes de que Remus consiguiera visitar los riscos por encima de Albimare. Una torrencial lluvia había borrado cualquier posible rastro de huellas de pezuñas, y ya no sabía por donde empezar a mirar. Cansado, hambriento y frustrado, vagó por más allá de los riscos y tomó una ruta sinuosa hacia el pueblo por una de las sendas que había protegido hacía tiempo. Podría poner barreras mágicas en las calles individuales, si hacía falta, pero nunca lo había intentado. Cuanto más pequeña era la zona, más fácil era levantar la barrera, pero lo que de verdad quería era encontrar un único y estrecho punto de acceso al pueblo que pudiera ser protegido con una barrera de un metro de ancho.

Desde el pequeño café en el borde de la ciudad podía ver los acantilados de piedra, y cada tramo era tan escarpado como había supuesto. Sabía que los hombres lobos no estaban usando la magia para descender por ellos, porque apenas sabían usarla en forma humana. Masticando un trozo de pan moreno ablandado con una sopa de pimiento bastante aguada y grasienta, siguió mirando fijamente por la ventana esperando encontrar alguna pista en las rocas dentadas, entre las nubes de pájaros que revoloteaban de manera extraña.

Pero no, comprendió de pronto... esos no eran pájaros en absoluto, sino murciélagos. E iban y volvían a algún lugar desde un grupo de álamos justo en la base de la montaña. Dejando a la camarera una propina extraordinariamente generosa, porque no se le daba bien el dinero muggle y también porque parecía hambrienta, Remus dejó la cafetería y se encaminó rápidamente hacia el emplazamiento de los árboles.

Tuvo que arrastrarse boca abajo y avanzar lentamente entre la hierba crecida y las flores silvestres para encontrar el lugar de donde procedían los murciélagos. Se trataba de una cueva, con toda seguridad, con la mitad de altura de un hombre aproximadamente, o para ser más exactos, con la alzada justa para un lobo. Acercando la cabeza a la oscuridad, olfateó... y luego, sintiéndose un poco estúpido, sacó la varita y murmuró "lumos". Una nariz sería mucho más útil aquí que los ojos, pero incluso ese sentido inferior podría decirle todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Justo en la boca de la cueva había un cuerpo consumido casi hasta el esqueleto, y al lado, una cartera de cuero, roída. Los huesos mayores habían sido partidos y el tuétano sorbido, y las mellas de los dientes sobre el cuero eran demasiado grandes para cualquier lobo ordinario. Además, el bolso había sido desgarrado sistemáticamente con obvia astucia; sólo quedaba parte de su contenido, algunas briznas de hierbas secas... verbena y lunaria menor.

Por si a Remus no le hiciera falta ayuda alguna para suspender pociones, encima casi siempre les pedían que cosecharan algo bajo la luna llena. Al principio, cuando aún no contaba con la ayuda de James y Sirius, se dedicaba a hacer la recolección la noche antes y luego sehacíael sueco cuando la poción no funcionaba. Su primera tarea en el primer año había sido una poción de augurios; verbena y lunaria menor.

De haber tenido los 100.000 receptores odoríferos del lobo hubiera sido capaz de averiguar qué miembro o miembros de la manada Seis había estado allí, pero con menos de la décima parte, todo lo que sabía era que la cueva apestaba a murciélagos, podredumbre, y orina de perro. ¿Seguiría el túnel hacia arriba y desembocaría en algún punto por encima de los riscos?. Aumentó la luz de la varita, pero de poco sirvió en la oscuridad aterciopelada. El camino se adentraba pero se hacía más estrecho, y más de una vez se encontró avanzando a gatas. Esta no era la forma ideal de hacer esto; si tan sólo hubieran estado allí Canuto, o Colagusano...

Aquel pensamiento lo sumergió de repente en una inexplicable melancolía. Tuvo una visión de Sirius condenado de por vida en Azkabán... y luego, tan poderosamente como si hubiera recibido una bofetada, otra imagen se materializó en dispersados puntos ante sus ojos; Sirius hablando con Lord Voldemort. "_Nada puede fallar. Soy su guardián secreto"_, siseaba Sirius, no con la cólera familiar de su inestable carácter, sino con una fría maldad que Remus nunca había imaginado.

_"Bien"_, respondía el Señor Oscuro. _"Pero si algo me sucede, tú serás el primero en pagar"._

Luego reían juntos, y Remus sintió un frío tan intenso, que temió que la humedad de la cueva se le metiera en los huesos hasta morir... poco importaba ya, puesto que todos y cada uno de los que le importaban habían sufrido tanto...

Un estertor le devolvió a sus sentidos de algún modo, y murmuró "lumen" a su varita con un susurro tembloroso. La luz aumentó apenas lo suficiente para recortar una silueta encapuchada en el pasadizo, ante él.

Dementores. Se había arrastrado a una cueva que estaba plagada de dementores salvajes. "EXPECTO PATRONUS", bramó a voz de cuello, y sin esperar a que el chorro plateado arremetiera contra ellos, retrocedió lo más rápido que pudo por el estrecho pasillo y empezó a arrastrarse hacia la salida.

Pero esos no eran guardias de Azkabán. Parecían jugar con el patronus como un gato con un ratón. Se entretuvieron con él un minuto y luego lo redujeron a jirones.

Remus sintió que el frío aumentaba, pero no podía avanzar más rápido. Por tres veces tuvo que girar y apuntar con la varita sobre su hombro a su perseguidores, para conjurar otro patronus protector. Pero cada vez era más débil, y cada vez los dementores parecían encontrar más placer al mutilarlo.

Por fin la pesada oscuridad cedió paso a una mera penumbra. La luz de la varita mágica de Remus, aunque algo atenuada por la presencia de los dementores, le empezó a mostrar el suelo de la cueva. Estaba tan aturdido que se arrastró por encima del esqueleto, dando un grito de repugnancia, y luego de un tirón salió del agujero y se quedó jadeando entre los álamos.

Nunca explores una cueva en Rumanía, se dijo irónicamente, una vez que su corazón recuperó el ritmo habitual. Especialmente en forma humana.

Lo cual lo devolvió a su dilema.

¿Serían los hombres lobos inmunes a los dementores? Nunca había leído nada al respecto, pero no le costaba mucho imaginar que pudiera ser así. Así pues, más valía olvidar construir una barrera mágica allí; los dementores la despedazarían con tanta facilidad como al patronus. Escapar de Azkabán no requería más que cordura: eran las propias mentes de los prisioneros lo que los mantenían allí, pero en teoría podían pasar simplemente por delante de sus ciegos guardianes y llegar al mar.

En teoría, desde luego.

Remus aspiró profundamente el olor de las flores salvajes, disfrutando del aroma de la primavera después del hedor a guano y putrefacción de la cueva. Se acordó de Colagusano una vez más... la pequeña rata podría escabullirse fácilmente por el estrecho paso, y construir una barrera física que mantuviera a los lobos lejos del pueblo.

Acababa de tener una idea. Una estúpida, probablemente peligrosa, y absolutamente experimental idea. Una que requería hacer una visita a Bucarest antes del primer cuarto.

Tenía dos semanas.

. 

Completamente inseguro de si aquello había que tomarlo antes o después de las comidas, Remus se fue derecho al anaquel después de la cena y tomó una gran botella verde que había traído consigo desde Bucarest. Cuando la destapó, salió una columna de humo que obligó a Bela y Liszka a taparse la nariz. Eran los únicos en la cabaña de Grigore en ese momento, disfrutando de una agradable sobremesa, con la puerta abierta para permitir la entrada a la fragante brisa que señalaba el principio del verano alpino.

—Hija de Hiperión, ¿qué brebaje es ése?—exclamó Liszka, empujando aparte su postre inacabado.

A Remus tampoco le olía muy bien. De hecho le costaba hacerse a la idea de que tuviera que bebérselo, aunque el propietario le había asegurado que tenía un sabor muy suave.

Aunque seguramente _él_ no tenía necesidad de hacerlo.

Desde luego no pensaba acercar la boca a esa botella, de modo que cogió un vaso y midió a ojo la séptima parte del contenido. Aquello continuaba ahumando.

—Liszka, yo... esto, voy a intentar una especie de experimento, así que, ¿podrías hacerte cargo de los Cinco este mes...?

—¿Experimento? ¿Es peligroso?—quiso saber.

Tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que ella no decía esto porque quisiera impedírselo, sino para ofrecerse a participar.****

—No, no—aseguró a toda prisa.—En absoluto. Bela, ¿recuerdas que te hablé de la poción de matalobos?

El muchacho se había apropiado de la ración de tarta de manzana que su madre había rechazado, que ahora atascaba su boca.

—Ah, sí—dijo mientras masticaba.—Pero decías que eso era por si algún día quería vivir en la ciudad. No vas a ir a la ciudad, ¿no?

—¿O a estar entre gente?—se preocupó Liszka.

—No, no... es sólo que tengo que hacer una cosa, y no lo puedo hacer como persona. Y esto requiere que esté lúcido.—Se tapó la nariz y dio un trago; sabía tan repugnantemente como olía. Le invadió una sensación extraña, como si hubiera tomado un poderoso analgésico, y se tuvo que mirar los pies para asegurarse que todavía estaban allí.

Si la poción funcionaba como se decía, debería de ser capaz de adentrarse en la cueva, pasar por delante de los dementores, y recordar por qué había ido allí. Pero ese no era el único motivo por el cual quería probar aquel remedio de eficacia poco probada sobre el que los periódicos habían estado debatiendo desde hacía un año. La idea de volver un día a la civilización estaba siempre presente en su mente, así como la esperanza de que Bela se cansara un día de la dura vida en las montañas y decidiera asistir a una escuela mágica en algún lugar fuera de Rumanía, o incluso a una universidad muggle.

La principal razón de que el invento no fuera aclamado como un importante adelanto es que era provisional, y requería la cooperación de hombres lobo durante una semana completa al mes. Esto era la causa de los ásperos debates entre los autores de los artículos eruditos, la mayoría de los cuales parecían pensar que no se podía confiar en que los monstruos fueran capaces de recordar siquiera su propio nombre, y esto era precisamente por lo que Remus estaba dispuesto a intentarlo. A juzgar por lo que había leído, el mayor riesgo era que no funcionara en absoluto; aproximadamente el diez por ciento de los licántropos y un porcentaje algo mayor del resto de hombres-criatura desarrollaban resistencia a la poción. Puesto que no tenía intención alguna de encontrarse con nadie humano en la próxima semana, esa era la mejor oportunidad para probarlo.

Liszka le vio beber a sorbos el apestoso potingue con una leve mueca de burla.

—¿Lúcido?—Rió a carcajadas.—¿Quieres decir con cuerpo de lobo y mente de humano? ¿Qué clase de borregada es esa?

Bela miró a su madre con complicidad.

—He intentado decírselo. He _intentado_ explicárselo, para qué quieres garras y dientes si luego no sabes usarlos. Pero... —Ambos pusieron los ojos en blanco, en el convencimiento de que el Alfa Lupeni había cruzado la línea de excéntrico a ladrador loco.

—Bueno, Bela—Remus tomó otro trago, y se pellizcó a sí mismo para asegurarse de que no se había convertido en un fantasma.—Nunca se sabe, quizás tú mismo quieras probarlo un día. Ya te contaré que tal.—Apuró el vaso y usó la varita para hacer desaparecer todo rastro; no quería que ninguno de los otros lo tocara accidentalmente. Luego volvió a la mesa y se sentó, pero andaba tan inestablemente que Liszka tuvo que apartar una silla para ayudarle.

—¿Duele?—preguntó el chico.

—Er... no, más bien al contrario.—Remus sacudió la cabeza para aclararse; le salía la voz tan entumecida como el resto del cuerpo.—Lo harás bien con los Cinco, Liszka; creo que ya te hacen más caso a ti que a mí.

—Si nos necesitas no tienes más que decirlo—dijo ella.

A lo largo de toda la semana, mientras estuvo tomando la poción, Remus se sitió ligeramente distanciado. No dolía en absoluto; pisó una estaca y se hizo una gran herida en el pie sin apenas reparar en ello. Además, así no le fue difícil no perder la compostura mientras Alexandru se dejaba llevar por otro de sus cada vez más violentos ataques de ira contra Cuza. Algunas cosas que la señora Pomfrey le daba le habían hecho sentir un poco como eso, pero normalmente eran ayudas para dormir, y esa poción no afectaba para nada a su vigilia. De hecho, le producía algo de insomnio, quizás porque la penetrante flojedad no le permitía tener verdadero sueño.

No fue a casa de Grigore la noche de la séptima dosis, pues le preocupaba que Liszka pudiera seguirle por si se metía en problemas (ella nunca confiaría plenamente en sus habilidades como lobo). Alexandru le dejó a las puertas como en la primera noche, pero esta vez el ambiente era cálido y pudo disfrutar el sentarse en la hierba sin ropa mirando la puesta de sol.

El dolor de la transformación era algo a lo que todos ellos estaban acostumbrados. Eso ayudaba a mantenerlos unidos, a prepararse para la noche de caza, como algún rito de iniciación de guerrero muggle. Así que de algún modo se sitió decepcionado cuando no sintió más que una vaga sensación de estiramiento y acercó una mano a su cara sólo para descubrir que era una pezuña.

No, eso no era apropiado en absoluto. Caminar a cuatro patas le hizo sentirse gracioso; ya no tenía nada de asombroso que Canuto fuera menos rápido de reflejos; es que tenía que pensar cada movimiento. Remus aún seguía queriendo agarrar las cosas con los dedos, olvidando que los dientes eran más eficaces para aquel propósito, y su mente se abarrotó de todo tipo de pensamientos entrometidos; ¿qué ruido es ése? ¿a qué huele? ¿qué debería hacer ahora?... malgastando momentos preciosos mientras decidía cómo actuar.

Salió al trote a través de los bosques, hacia las cuevas. Antes de ir a Bucarest había encontrado la cueva de entrada, en lo más alto de las colinas, donde nunca se hubiera planteado poner una barrera. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era entrar, buscar un pasadizo estrecho con bastantes rocas disponibles y causar un desprendimiento, de manera que los Seis no pudieran pasar. No se detuvo siquiera a considerar la cuestión de los dementores, seguro como estaba de que sería inmune a ellos. Se acordaba de Canuto con una sencilla alegría, y no deseaba más que su amigo canino pudiera estar allí para compartir experiencias.

Una vez en la entrada de la cueva, olfateó una vez y se sumergió a través de la maleza. Allí había habido gente muy recientemente, y eso le hizo vacilar, esperando la punzada del instinto asesino que había formado parte de él durante veinticinco años.

Pero apenas gruñó.

Ni siquiera cuando se adentró a la cámara principal de la cueva y dio con una compleja colección de aparatos muggles; algunos colgando del techo, otros dispersados por el suelo. Enormes bloques de metal (acero; olía igual que la sangre) se apilaban a lo largo de una de las paredes. Pantallas de vídeo de color verde emitían pitidos y parpadeaban irregularmente con dibujos de ondas, rayas o cuadrículas.

No había nadie en ese momento, sin embargo, y se adentró ágilmente por la cueva principal y el pasadizo estrecho que conducía más abajo, presumiblemente a Albimare. Los dementores se arremolinaron a su alrededor, pero no le afectó en absoluto. Estaba tan oscuro que ni como lobo podía ver, pero con el pelaje y los bigotes sensitivos podía percibir el tamaño del pasadizo y cuándo la piedra dejaba lugar a la suave tierra.

Cuando se encontraba a cierta distancia del pueblo, empezó a cavar en el techo de la cueva. Era un trabajo duro que se prolongó durante horas, pero no se cansó ni se aburrió. Al final, un tenue asomo de brisa le avisó de una brecha en la estructura del túnel, y comenzó a retirarse.

El desprendimiento fue mayor de lo que había pretendido, de un tramo de unos tres o seis metros, y se encontró empujado por los terrones de tierra y rocas que caían.

Mientras la cueva se venía abajo a su alrededor, se arrastró por los estrechos pasadizos e irrumpió en la cámara principal atestada de los incomprensibles artefactos, para encontrarse cara a cara con un muy sorprendido muggle. Enfadado o asustado (interpretar las emociones humanas estaba fuera de la gama de habilidades de un lobo), el hombre dio media vuelta y echó a correr. El lobo olfateó brevemente el equipo, confirmando sus sospechas de la primera visita a la cámara, y luego siguió el rastro del muggle. El amanecer se acercaba; su cuerpo se lo indicó de un modo algo extraño debido a la poción, pero sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Prefería salir de la cueva como lobo antes que como humano desnudo; así harían falta menos explicaciones.

Siguió con facilidad el rastro oloroso del muggle y pronto se encontró en la entrada principal de las cuevas. Oyó gritos en la distancia; por lo visto el hombre estaba alertando a otros. Se agazapó entre los árboles, manteniéndose bien escondido, hasta que disipó un campamento compuesto de un gran pabellón y varias tiendas pequeñas. Salieron otros tres; dos hombres y una mujer.

El hombre gritó, en inglés, que había visto otro lobo. Esto confirmó sus sospechas de que los Seis habían estado usando las cuevas para ir a Albimare. Bien, ahora podía estar seguro de que ese camino quedaba descartado. Mientras el grupo al completo recorría el sendero, por lo visto en busca del lobo evasivo, Remus pensó que era mejor irse. Se incorporó, golpeándose la cabeza en una rama y enredándose el pelo en las hojas. La trasformación le había llegado sin darse cuenta.

Sintió vértigos de nuevo, y el entumecimiento había vuelto, aunque no en el grado de la semana anterior. Después de liberar su pelo de ramitas y hojas (y de paso llevándose un poco de árbol con él), comenzó el camino de vuelta a casa. Aquello prometía ser un paseo largo y frío, y estaba más agotado que de costumbre. Por lo menos ya era casi verano y podía sentir a duras penas los pies.

Ahora tenía un montón de cosas en que pensar, y no sólo los lobos ocupaban su mente, pese a todo. Se preguntó acerca de los muggles angloparlantes y acerca del débil pero inequívoco rastro de vampiro que había detectado en la cueva principal.

Dementores y vampiros juntos en la misma cueva. No estaba del todo seguro de que pudieran coexistir. Quizás se debía a que nunca antes habían hecho una investigación exhaustiva de las cuevas Petrosna. Parecía que acababa de empezar el trabajo duro, aunque no sabía muy bien por dónde comenzar.

. 

Remus había dejado su escoba camuflada entre la maleza, pero llevaba la varita escondida en la bolsa de paño que transportaba con él. Había tratado de vestirse como un muggle, poniéndose un par de viejos pantalones vaqueros desgastados con agujeros en las rodillas. Le parecía recordar que los muggles se vestían de una manera parecida, pero hacía tanto tiempo que había perdido el contacto con la sociedad muggle que no podía estar muy seguro.

Había pasado una semana desde la luna llena antes de que Remus se sintiera con ánimos de ir al sur para investigar las cuevas y los misteriosos muggles. Había averiguado en Rosu que los cuatro muggles del campamento eran estudiantes de una universidad italiana. Habían ido a pasar el verano allí, si bien ninguno de los que interrogó en el pueblo, muggle o mago, supo decirle a qué habían ido. Necesitaban montones de fuel, según el hombre que les aprovisionaba cada semana, y lo utilizaban para hacer electricidad. Supuso que les haría falta energía para hacer funcionar todas aquellas máquinas de la cueva.

Por supuesto, los estudiantes podrían no sobrevivir al verano.

Sombríos pensamientos ocupaban su mente mientras hacía el camino más largo a través de la sucia calzada principal que conducía al campamento. Una disputa en italiano estaba teniendo lugar cuando por fin alcanzó a ver el campamento. Dos personas muy enfadadas, ninguna de las cuales hablaba muy bien el italiano se gritaban una a otra.

Uno de los que discutían era el mismo muggle que el lobo había asustado en la cueva, un hombre robusto de poco más de veinte años que parecía italiano, aunque no lo hablaba bien. Remus tampoco, pero le bastaba reconocer las vacilaciones y tropiezos del hombre con las palabras. El otro parecía de allí, probablemente de Rosu, y había llegado en un abollado coche negro. Aparte de ese, el único coche que había en el campamento era uno más nuevo, un vehículo de formas rectangulares sin techo y con bastidor cuadrado que ya estaba allí la vez anterior.

Remus pasó inadvertido durante algunos momentos, y a juzgar por los comentarios que el rumano dejaba escapar en su lengua natal en los momentos de mayor frustración, llegó a la conclusión de que el tipo estaba tratando de timar a los estudiantes con excusas sobre que necesitaban adquirir una licencia para esto o lo otro. Sonriendo para sí mismo, se situó detrás del coche negro y sacó a hurtadillas la varita mágica.

—Disculpe,—dijo en rumano, y se acercó a la parte delantera del coche entrando en la discusión.—¿Este es su coche? Creo que se está quemando.

Las palabras furiosas cesaron en cuanto los dos hombres miraron primero a Remus y luego al vehículo. Una columna de humo blanco con ligeras insinuaciones verdes (estaba muy orgulloso de aquel pequeño toque) se elevaba desde la parte trasera. Con un grito asustado, el propietario del coche abrió la puerta de un tirón y empezó a intentar sofocar el "fuego".

El humo se desvaneció rápidamente, dejando al hombre sorprendido y enfadado. Antes de que pudiera reanudar la discusión, Remus dijo con voz queda pero contundente;

—Creo que debería dejar en paz a esta gente, o de otro modo podría pasarle algo más a su coche.—En realidad no estaba muy puesto en amenazas muggles, pero le parecía que era así como se hacía más o menos.

—¿Es que has maldecido mi coche o algo de eso?—acusó el hombre. Hasta los no magos entendían de maleficios y maldiciones en las montañas de Transilvania.

—Algo así,—replicó Remus suavemente.

El hombre le fulminó con la mirada, pero entró en el coche sin añadir ni una palabra. Con un gran estremecimiento y una nube de humo azul, que esta vez procedía de la parte inferior, el coche se alejó a sacudidas del campamento y atajó hacia el camino. El estudiante observó al nuevo visitante durante un momento. Increíblemente, Remus cayó en la cuenta de que otro estudiante –éste un oriental- había estado sentado en el pabellón grande todo el tiempo. Parecía estar absorbido por completo por alguna clase de ordenador, pero de vez en cuando movía las manos con furia. De todos modos, no prestaba atención a nada más.

—Genial, primero un canallay ahora un maldito hippie—murmuró en inglés el tipo que parecía italiano.

¿Parezco un hippie?, reflexionó Remus. Recordaba haber visto grupitos de personas de su edad en King´s Cross cuando era estudiante; a menudo tenían el pelo largo y raídos vaqueros azules. Volviendo la vista atrás, cayó en la cuenta de que en realidad aquello no era más que una especie de uniforme, al igual que los magos estudiantes, aunque nunca hubiera imaginado que algún día tuviera que adoptar esa forma de vestir. Sin embargo, su vida tampoco había resultado como él había querido, de todos modos.

—Soy, ehm, botánico, en realidad—dijo Remus en inglés, sintiendo que le salían despacio las palabras, como osos que se desperezan tras la hibernación.

—Ah, pero si hablas inglés.—El otro parecía sorprendido y ligeramente avergonzado.—Hey, gracias por quitarnos de encima a ese tipo. No podía entender que quería y el italiano es la única lengua que tenemos en común... Oh, me llamo Mike Ferraro, por cierto.—Tendió la mano de un modo un tanto brusco que proclamaba a todas luces que era americano, aún sin el acento.

—Lupeni,—respondió Remus, estrechando la mano de Mike.—Aquel tipo quería dinero, pero creo que no tenía una buena razón para pedirlo.

—Menos mal que Lamia no estaba cerca—dijo Mike con viveza.—Es italiana, pero habla rumano, y como diez idiomas más. Ella se hubiera librado de él.—Se detuvo y echó un vistazo por encima del hombro de Remus.—¡Eh, Lamia!¡Tenemos compañía!

Mike gesticuló y Remus se volvió para ver a una mujer que se acercaba sin prisas hacia ellos. Delgada, con el pelo largo apartado de la cara, parecía que venía de dar un paseo por una playa mediterránea en lugar de estar en un bosque alpino de Transilvania, pues a pesar de la mañana nublada llevaba puesto un gran sombrero de paja y gafas de sol. Su ropa, en cambio, proclamaba que era una estudiante; sempiternos vaqueros azules y camiseta negra sin forma.

—Hablo nueve idiomas, en realidad, y mi oído funciona muy bien—dijo mientras se aproximaba; se le curvaba la llena boca en una sonrisa traviesa, y pronunciaba en inglés con un acento tan hermoso y lírico como plano y poco interesante era el de Mike.—¿Me ha parecido entender que tenemos a un hippie entre nosotros, o a un botánico quizás?

—Éste es Lubin... esto, no he pillado tu nombre—se jactó Mike, con el aire orgulloso de quien no se preocupa por semejantes trivialidades.

—Lupeni,—completó Remus, y tendió la mano a la mujer.

—Lamia Borgheza,—respondió tomándole la mano. La suya estaba fría, pero en cambio le sonrió cálidamente. Encontró que era imposible adivinar su expresión tras aquellas gafas oscuras, pero resultaba cautivador. El apretón de manos se prolongó lo suficiente como para que Mike empezara a carraspear ligeramente. Remus dejó caer la mano, divertido, y se preguntó acerca de la relación entre ellos dos.

—Entonces, ¿qué te trae a nuestro pequeño lado de la montaña?—inquirió Mike bruscamente, tratando de volver a reclamar la atención.—¿Estabas recogiendo plantas? Porque has dicho que eres botánico, ¿no?—Claramente no creía a Remus, el cual tenía que convenir en que su coartada resultaba un tanto rebuscada.

—Estoy recolectando algunos especimenes raros de _Dianthus callizonus_ que crecen en la entrada de las cuevas.—Remus no estaba del todo seguro de que crecieran en ningún lado cerca de cuevas, pero era lo mejor que se le había ocurrido; era uno de los ingredientes que habían usado para curar al profesor Herman de la fiebre después de su llegada, ocho años atrás.

—Ah,—dijo Lamia a su vez, en tono de entendida.—¿No querrás decir quizás _Dianthus spiculifolius_? La _callizonus_, con esas bonitas flores rosas, sólo crece en Piatra Craiului, pero me ha parecido ver unas cuantas _spiculifolius_ por aquí.

—Sí, por supuesto—replicó Remus rápidamente. Sería cosa de suerte que al final los estudiantes resultaran ser botánicos y todo. Se preguntaba cómo se las iba a apañar para hacer girar la conversación al tema de los lobos -¿porqué no habría dicho que era zoólogo?-, cuando Mike, impaciente por recuperar el peso de la conversación, lo hizo por él.

—Anda, Lamia, ¿también eres una experta en flores? Vas a hacer pensar al señor Lubenny que estamos aquí estudiando la naturaleza o algo así. Sólo somos humildes físicos, ya sabes.—Mike miró astutamente a su compañera de estudios y añadió en dirección a Remus.—Tú no sabrás nada de lobos, ¿verdad? Porque parece que tenemos por aquí a unos cuantos.—Lamia se estremeció y Remus adivinó que ése era el efecto deseado de la pregunta de Mike.

—¿Habéis visto lobos?—preguntó Remusecuánime —No quedan muchos por aquí, por lo que la gente me ha contado. Lo que sí hay es un montón de perros.

—¡Si los hemos visto¡—resopló Mike.—A mí me atacó uno, ¿a que sí, Lamia?¡Y esos no eran perros!

Un ataque venía a significar casi con seguridad un hombre lobo. ¿Este mes o el anterior? No había visto señal alguna de los Seis la semana pasada cuando visitó la cueva, pero había pasado casi toda la noche dentro.

—¿Hace cuanto tiempo?

—El mes pasado, a mediados de mayo. Justo después de que llegáramos. Yo estaba buscando a Doña Naturaleza aquí presente, y cuando volvíamos al campamento a través del bosque dos de ellos se me echaron encima desde la cueva.—Lamia aparentaba calma durante el relato, pero a Remus le hubiera gustado ver sus ojos. Su cuerpo parecía ponerse más y más tenso con cada sílaba de la historia de Mike, aún cuando su rostro permanecía impasible.—Lamia los espantó; les chilló un nosequé en rumano, pero no antes de que uno me soltara un zarpazo.

—¿Cómo?—preguntó Remus con cautela. Había calculado que se trataba de la luna llena anterior a la última.—¿Sólo un arañazo? ¿No te mordió?—Lamia le miró con un movimiento repentino y asustado, y luego se volvió rápidamente.—A veces los arañazos degeneran en algo peor. Lo sé... lo sé por experiencia. ¿Se te ha curado?

—La chorrada esta sigue doliendo—dijo Mike mientras se remangaba la camisa para revelar tres largos rasguños en el antebrazo. Los trazos eran negros, una antinatural sombra negra, con bordes rojos e irregulares. Los zarpazos de hombre lobo no eran mortales, pero podían enconarse si no eran tratados. Remus adelantó la mano preguntándose si sería obra de Vlad, y tocó ligeramente la costra, lo que hizo estremecerse a Mike.

—Sé de un... remedio herbal—dijo pausadamente, retirando la mano—que ayudará a que se cure. Algo que he recogido ya que estaba aquí. Si quieres, puedo prepararlo y traértelo.

La herida se curaría con una simple cataplasma de poción canina pero mezclada con un poco de acónito. Tendría que conseguir ayuda de Mihail. Esto le daba una buena excusa para volver y averiguar un poco más de los lobos y las cuevas.

—Bueno, no sé...—dijo Mike arrastrando las palabras.—Lo más seguro es que se cure solo.

Sorprendentemente, Lamia levantó la voz, diciendo;

—Vamos, Mike, seguro que nuestro botánico es capaz de mezclar las cosas apropiadas. Y me juego lo que quieras a que no se pone peor de lo que está.

—Ah, qué diablos.—Mike sonrió abiertamente, asintiendo con la cabeza.

. 

—Así que arreglando otra vez los platos rotos de tus amigos.

Debía haber sido cosa de su imaginación lo de que Mihail se había acostumbrado a él durante aquellos años. No sólo estaba tan frío y grosero como siempre, sino que cuando le pidió acónito fue a buscarlo a su dormitorio; posiblemente se sepultaba bajo una montaña de él para dormir.

Remus trató de ser valiente cuando el sirviente volvió con un florecido ramo, pero esto iba más allá de su revulsión ordinaria; la planta le hizo retroceder. Era todo lo que podía hacer sin escapar del cuarto.

Mihail le miró con maliciosa fruición mientras preparaba la cataplasma.

—Funciona, ¿eh?—preguntó retóricamente.—Como los vampiros y el ajo.

—Algo así—comentó Remus alegremente, pensando que debería estar agradecido de que esos trucos realmente funcionaran. El ajo les había salvado a Alexandru y a él en más de una ocasión, puesto que mantenía a raya a los vampiros rumanos indefinidamente, a diferencia de la luz solar, que sólo los debilitaba y la cual a los más antiguos parecía no afectarles en absoluto. Alexandru le había explicado que esas reglas no eran universales; tan cerca como en Eslovenia, los vampiros sólo salían de noche y en Rusia, según se decía, se levantaban al mediodía.—Y afortunadamente la luparia no es un ingrediente crítico en la cocina local,—añadió.

Mihail clavó en Remus sus oscuros ojos líquidos, con la cara inundada de ira y pavor.

—¿Te parece que los terrenos del castillo han sido plantados con ajo para sazonar piernas de cordero?—preguntó con cierto sarcasmo derivado de un terror indefenso.

Remus se estremeció cuando cayó en la cuenta de que la hostilidad de Mihail no era personal, sino que simplemente estaba tan asustado de lo que quiera que fuera que Alexandru andaba buscando, como del viejo mago mismo... si no más asustado. Los días de incertidumbre, del carácter crispado de Alexandru y de sus ocasionales exigencias irracionales estaban pasando factura.

Pensó divertido en ofrecer a Mihail un trago de poción de matalobos.

—No... supongo que es para evitar que los vampiros vuelvan a tomar castillo—comenzó pensativamente, pero fue interrumpido por la áspera carcajada de Mihail.

—Ah, no, para _volver_ antes tendrían que haber venido, señor Lupin—rió el viejo.—La putrefacción vino de dentro.

Remus pensó en los retratos que faltaban en la galería, y empezó a entender;

—Pero entonces...

Pero Mihail había vuelto a su faena, y la poción le recordó quién era su interlocutor en la conversación. No estaba dispuesto a hablar de sus miedo a las criaturas oscuras precisamente con otra.

—Ahí va—dijo con expresión hermética, tendiendo a Remus un frasco hermético.—Para qué lo necesitas para un simple rasguño, no me lo explico.—Le dirigió una mirada desagradable. Estaba claramente convencido de que Remus mentía respecto a una mordedura.

—Se trata de un muggle,—explicó Remus.—Están haciendo alguna clase de experimento en las cuevas Petrosna.

Mihail le arrebató el frasco conteniendo el aliento súbitamente; luego reflexionó un momento y se lo devolvió.

—Los muggles no sobreviven a las mordeduras de hombre lobo, lo sabes—dijo misteriosamente.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Pensé que lo harías—murmuró el anciano, observando a Remus pasear despreocupadamente por la habitación con el frasco metido en el bolsillo.

. 

Cuando Remus volvió a las cuevas al día siguiente, encontró a otro estudiante en el pabellón. Esto consistía en una gran tienda con los lados enrollados y mallas de red colgando por todas partes; el interior estaba atestado de mesas con ordenadores y pilas de libros y papeles. Como en su anterior visita, el estudiante –indio por su aspecto- estaba concentrado en la pantalla de su ordenador, absorto en el baile de las brillantes líneas onduladas.

—Em, disculpa—comenzó Remus cuando se encontró junto al estudiante, justo al otro lado de la malla.

—Sí, ¿qué es?—respondió el otro bruscamente, sin apartar los ojos de los garabatos. Tenía un acento británico muy pulido que le recordó a Ashok Patil, que había coincidido en el colegio con él. El estudiante levantó la vista al fin y se sobresaltó de ver a un forastero.

—Oh, perdón—dijo, abstraído aún en lo que fuera que hubiera estado haciendo.—¿Eres aquel chico sobre el que Mike nos habló acerca de...

—Sí, de hecho lo estoy buscando. Traigo algo para él. ¿Está aquí?

—Está haciendo su turno—replicó, como si eso lo explicara todo. En respuesta a la expresión de perplejidad de Remus, se levantó de un salto y apartó la cortina de malla.—Perdona, está en la cueva recogiendo datos. Soy Vijay, por cierto.

Vijay le ofreció la mano y Remus se la estrechó, reflexionando que había perdido bastante práctica en los apretones de manos. Olisquear hocicos entraba más en su estilo, pero dudaba que aquellos estudiantes pudieran entenderlo o apreciarlo.

—Voy a por él y lo traigo, ¿de acuerdo?—Sin esperar respuesta, el estudiante desapareció por el sendero, dejando a Remus a merced de las brillantes líneas de la pantalla. Se preguntó si aquello sería parecido a Aritmancia o Runas, no sus mejores asignaturas en particular. Paseó por el pabellón inspeccionando por encima algunas de las pilas de materiales, pensando que al menos podría entender los libros. En esto se equivocó, pues la mayor parte de ellos resultaron tener títulos incomprensibles, con palabras que no sabía ni que existían. Estudios Muggles tampoco había sido nunca su fuerte.

Una esquina de la tienda estaba presidida de libros de otra clase, volúmenes de historia y literatura en un sorprendente número de idiomas. La mayoría no los conocía, pero había estudiado griego y latín en casa de niño, después de que resultara evidente que en la escuela primaria ya no lo aceptaban más.

Tomó una copia de _La Ilíada_, abriéndola por el principio para comprobar si sería capaz aún de leer o entender algo de griego. Las palabras y las frases le salieron solas en cuanto tropezó con las primeras líneas;

_La Ira, oh diosa, canta, del pélida Aquiles  
ira maldita, que echó en los Aquivos tanto de duelos  
y almas muchas valientes allá arrojó a los infiernos..._

Se detuvo bruscamente al evocar a Sirius (en el cual no había pensado durante años; por fortuna había logrado incluso hasta olvidar satisfactoriamente el encuentro con los dementores en la cueva). Ya no quería saber más del destino de uno de los mayores héroes clásicos.

—Vaya, vaya, el hippie conoce a Homero—dijo una voz mordaztras de él. Se giró para encontrar a Lamia, con el rostro ensombrecido por el gran sombrero, pero sin las gafas oscuras. Unos intensos ojos violetas le horadaron como si fuera un extraño espécimen en un zoo. Había algo en sus ojos, algo a la vez tan familiar y tan ajeno...

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo—respondió a toda prisa, dejando el libro.—No estaba seguro de si todavía sería capaz...

—No me gusta mucho _La Ilíada_, personalmente—dijo ella con astucia, mientras entraba en el pabellón y evaluaba a Remus cuidadosamente.—No encuentro que tenga muchos personajes femeninos interesantes; nada más que una Tetis suplicante y la deprimente y torturada Helena.

—Ah,—sonrió;—quizás prefieras _La Odisea_ y la astuta esposa, Penélope.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, pero le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Circe, la hechicera de hombres, quizás?—dijo, sintiendo de un modo extrañamente boyante cómo su cerebro trabajaba en algo largo tiempo olvidado, jugando con las ideas al modo en que un prestidigitador hace juegos malabares,—o la ninfa Calipso, que quería volver a Ulises inmortal para que se quedara a su lado para siempre.

Ella se acercó y el olió su perfume almizclado, dulce e inquietante, tan familiar como sus ojos de alguna curiosa manera.

—Calipso, supongo,—dijo suavemente, sentándose en un taburete y mirándolo con renovado interés.—Que vive en una isla maravillosa, perdida en el mar.

—¿Eso es lo que buscas? ¿Soledad?—preguntó Remus, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de querer continuar la conversación. Ella rió en respuesta, con un poco de amargura.

—Aquí estoy, ¿no? Pero supongo que a ti también te debe gustar el aislamiento.—No le dio tiempo a responder, sino que se puso en pie bruscamente, diciendo;—Mike y Vijay están discutiendo... como siempre. Ven, te llevaré hasta la cueva.

Él la siguió a lo largo de un camino que discurría entre los árboles a lo largo de casi quinientos metros. Una pared de granito salió de la nada, proclamando que habían llegado al flanco de la montaña. Remus pudo ver gruesos cables negros desperdigados por el suelo, serpenteando hasta la entrada de la cueva. Un resplandor antinatural surgía de la boca de la misma, indicando que no se trataba de la guarida de un dragón, ni de una quimera, ni de ninguna otra criatura conocida por él.

Efectivamente, allí se estaba produciendo una disputa en todo su apogeo, haciéndole recordar a Remus algunas de las discusiones que había tenido con Vlad. A pesar de que podía entender muy poco de lo que decían, intuyó que los dos estudiantes tenían un desacuerdo en algún aspecto de los arcanos de la ciencia muggle que nunca sería resuelto.

—El concepto completo de la descomposición del protónestá basado en la más simple Teoría de Campo Unificada. No hay razón natural que tenga que hacerlo todo de la manera más simple.—Este era Mike, jugando a abogado del diablo, lo cual parecía ser su comportamiento habitual.

—¿Pero no sería una sorpresa que el vector boson mediante el número barión no conservado tuviera masa finita?—razón Vijay en tono de razonada calma.—Ya hemos visto la unificación de las fuerzas eléctricas y las débiles; ¿por qué no las fuerzas fuertes?

Cientos de cajas de acero, de casi un metro de ancho y con la altura de un hombre, estaban apiladas en doble fila por todas partes de la cueva. Tubos metálicos de todas las formas se encontraban dispersados alrededor del montón en desorden caótico; alguien había hecho un muy poco entusiasta intento de apilarlos, y en ese momento había dos personas ocupadas enapilar los montones. Algunas cajas de metal estaban orientadas con los agujeros cónicos del centro hacia el techo. Otros instrumentos y complementos del hardware colgaban desde cada superficie, la mayoría de ellos envueltos aún en cintas y plásticos de manera que Remus no podía ni intentar adivinar de qué se trataba. Docenas de pantallas de ordenadores procesaban un constante chorro de números, y de vez en cuando se interrumpían, provocando que Mike o Vijay golpearan los teclados maldiciendo.

—Hey, vosotros dos,—dijo Lamia con tono experto,— todavía no vais a crear una Magnífica Teoría Unificada.—Ambos hombres cesaron de mala gana. Mike cayó en la cuenta de la presencia de Remus y prorrumpió en una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Hey, ya creí que no vendrías!—dijo, olvidada la discusión.—¿En serio has traído una poción transilvana?

Remus sonrió. Eso era exactamente lo que había llevado, aunque su elaboración le era tan desconocida a los estudiantes como para él sus barionesy teorías unificadas.

—Vamos a ver ese brazo,—dijo, caminando hacia Mike. Quedaba ya olvidado toda su confusión inicial en cuanto al equipo y los idiomas. Tratar heridas era algo que se le daba bien; los Cinco eran expertos en conseguir herirse, tanto en forma humana como animal, aunque Remus no estaba familiarizado con los poderes curativos muggles. Mike se arremangó para revelar el paisaje arañado de su brazo, y Remus sacó de la bolsa el frasco de la poción y algunas vendas.

—¿Podrías, esto, echarme una mano?—preguntó, volviéndose hacia Lamia. Acababa de caer en la cuenta de que la cataplasma de poción canina con contenido en luparia no era algo que a él le gustaría tocar. Le tendió el frasco mientras tomaba el brazo extendido de Mike.

—Destápalo y vuelca un poco—indicó.

La poción humeó ligeramente al retirar el tapón, y un poco más cuando Lamia la dejó caer a lo largo de las cicatrices del brazo de Mike. Éste se estremeció ligeramente.

—Wou, ¿de que está hecho esto?—comentó, tratando de mantener el tipo.

—Mmmm. Hierbas sobre todo—contestó Remus inspeccionando la herida. La rojez comenzaba a disminuir ligeramente. Mihail nunca le había fallado en materia de pociones, lo cual hacía quizás que valieran la pena todas las miradas gélidas y ásperas palabras con las que se encontraba al tratar con el viejo criado.

—Tienes que aplicártelo dos veces al día durante cinco días—dijo bruscamente mientras ceñía una venda alrededor del brazo herido.—Vendré a ver que tal la semana que viene. Para entonces ya debería estar curado.

—¿Crees que me quedará una cicatriz?—Mike le sonrió de oreja a oreja.—Recuerdo de Transilvania. Oye, por lo menos no me he convertido en hombre lobo.

Tanto Lamia como Remus se estremecieron al oír estas palabras. Remus se preguntó una vez más sobre la aparente familiaridad de ella –o sensibilidad, como mínimo- al respecto. Guardó el resto de las vendas en la bolsa y deseó estar fuera de la cueva. No percibía hoy signo de vampiro alguno, si bien sus sentido humanos eran inferior a los del lobo. Quizás se debía a la presencia de los dementores salvajes, al acecho en algún lugar de la cueva laberíntica, lo que le hacía sentirse tan incómodo.

—Deberíamos dejar que Mike vuelva al trabajo—dijo Lamia de repente. Te acompañaré de vuelta al campamento. No me toca mi turno hasta después de anochecido.

En cuanto dejaron atrás la cueva, Mike y Vijay empezaron otra vez a discutir. Quizás esto formaba parte de lo que hacían tanto como los garabatos bailarines. Remus estaba convencido de que nunca lo entendería.

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Lamia dijo;

—Sé que suena como un galimatías, pero es lo que tiene esta carrera. Aunque, por supuesto, siendo botánico ya lo sabrás todo sobre las jergas.

—Bueno, claro—respondió Remus cautelosamente.—En mi campo tenemos un montón de términos especializados. ¿Has estudiado botánica? Parece que te suena bastante.

Ella dio un rodeo cerca de él, mirando atentamente el camino. El sombrero ocultaba su rostro y se había calado de nuevo las gafas oscuras. Al cabo de un minuto, respondió;

—Un poco. He estudiado un montón de cosas... lo que se me antoja.

—Y esto...—Remus hizo un gesto hacia atrás, a la cueva.—¿Es tu antojo actual?

—No lo sé—respondió quedamente. Alzó la vista para mirarlo y le dijo, con más sentimiento;—más que un antojo, la física es... hermosa, de veras. Uno puede invertir una vida entera sólo para prepararse a comprender... y tu mente tiene que expandirse, abrirse al conocimiento de...—se interrumpió, algo avergonzada, y volvió una vez más la vista a sus pies.—Lo siento. No creo que pueda ser capaz de explicar lo que significa para mí.

Remus se imaginó lo que sería explicar un complicado encantamiento como el de las barreras lunares, cómo tendría que buscar el equilibrio entre su mente y el mundo externo, lo que se sentía cuando el hechizo alcanzaba suintegridad.

—Tu mente crea algo de la nada,—murmuró él mientras caminaba.—No, no es eso. Tomas algo del caos y construyes una cosa que antes no existía. Eso _es_ hermoso.

Ella paró de andar y Remus, perdido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta durante un momento. Se giró y vio que lo observaba con una expresión que resultaba ilegible a causa de sus gafas oscuras.

—Sí,—dijo suavemente.—Quizá sí lo entiendes.

. 

Lamia caminaba apresuradamente por el camino, impaciente por alejarse de las luces y el ruido del campamento. Tampoco es que estuviera esa noche todo lo ruidoso que podía llegar a estar, especialmente con Mike en la cueva. Él era capaz de hablar por los cuatro, si hacía falta.

Llevaba una linterna en la mano, aunque no la necesitaba. El camino le resultaba ya perfectamente familiar, incluso en la oscuridad de la creciente noche. Mientras caminaba, pensaba en Lupeni, el botánico que había pasado por allí antes. No tenía de botánico más que ella misma, menos aún seguramente, ya que ella había estado a punto de hacer la carrera de botánica en una ocasión. Tenía sus sospechas acerca de lo que realmente era, lo cual le hizo preguntarse una vez más acerca de la prudencia de haber ido allí.

¿Por qué había venido? Trabajar con el profesor Gamberi en la Universidad de Bolonia era una oportunidad que no podía dejar escapar. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era recoger datos suficientes durante el verano y luego podría pasarse los cinco años siguientes analizándolos en la universidad; sería suficiente para obtener el doctorado. Cuatro meses en Transilvania no podían ser tan malos, o eso pensaba ella al principio.

Salvo por los lobos. Se había olvidado de los lobos. Y de las otras cosas, también.

—¿Mike?—llamó entrando en la cueva, bañada por la luz de los osciloscopios. No lo encontró encorvado sobre la consola como de costumbre. Quizás estaba más allá atendiendo algún aparato.

Lamia zigzagueó entre los altos estantes de instrumentos, esquivando cables hábilmente. Tampoco estaba detrás de las estanterías, y no era propio de él dejar un experimento a medias. Conectó la linterna y la enfocó hacia el centro de la cámara, orientando el haz de luz hacia las esquinas más oscuras.

Allí. En el suelo de la cueva, detrás de una caja de embalar, el disco luminoso revelaba algo blanco. Lamia extinguió la luz y se aproximó cautelosamente para investigar. Cuando estuvo cerca, vio el cuerpo de un hombre estirado, la cabeza y los hombros bañados por la oscuridad. Pero esos eran los zapatos de Mike, sin duda. Se arrodilló y lo sacudió con firmeza.

—¿Mike? ¿Estás bien?—Pero, desde luego, Mike no iba a contestar enseguida, eso era más que obvio desde el primer golpe de vista. Más aún, Lamia supo inmediatamente lo que había pasado, lo cual que la aterrorizó mucho más que los licántropos. Se puso en pie, consciente de que alguien o algo había pasado tras ella.

¿Por qué he vuelto?

Con un hondo suspiro, dio la media vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con un hombre pálido, cuyos ojos oscuros la recorrían con ávida lascivia.

—Emil,—dijo resueltamente al vampiro, no contenta en absoluto de verlo.—Ha pasado mucho, mucho tiempo.

.

**_Capítulo Seis; Viajes con los Vampiros_**** (próximamente...)**

. 

_Nota de las autoras;_

_WT1: Íbamos a publicar esto ayer...  
WT2: Querrás decir que yo iba, tú estabas por ahí corriendo a lo salvaje porque había luna llena.  
WT1: Bueno, je, je, pero ahora que el sitio aumenta de nuevo...  
WT2: --y que la luna mengua--  
WT1: (¡Que no tiene nada que ver!)--¡aquí estamos con otra entrega de Remus el Cazavampiros!  
WT2: Esto va para largo, gente, haceos con una taza de café o una galleta para perros y poneos cómodos._

_Disclaimer; JK Rowling creó el ingenioso mundo de Hogwarts y todos sus personajes, y todos y todo lo que reconozcas es suyo._

_{Versión original corregida publicada el 10 de Julio de 2001}_

_(Versión traducida, 14 de Mayo de 2004)_


	6. Viajes con los Vampiros

**Capítulo Seis:  
  
_Viajes con los Vampiros_**

_"O praeclarum custodem ovium lupum!"_  
_(¡Excelente protector de ovejas, el lobo!)_  
_Cicerón_

****

Rumanía, Año Doce

Las garras y alas aparecieron entre las nubes cuando Dumbledore concluía su tercera historia de Harry y sus amigos. Remus se preparaba mentalmente para su turno; sabía que en algún momento el director querría conocer los últimos momentos de la vida de Alexandru Arghezi. Habían pasado la mañana completa intercambiando historias, sin cansarse de narrar o escuchar, haciendo caso omiso al tiempo tormentoso o a los ruidos sordos de sus estómagos insatisfechos.

Aquello parecía que se iba a convertir en una repetición de lo del roc, pero esta vez el pájaro redujo la velocidad antes del impacto contra la barrera mágica, levantó la pata izquierda, y dio dos golpecitos con ella. Se produjo un leve resplandor y un búho de orejas largas, marrón claro con motas negras pasó a través de la barrera y se posó sobre una de las vigas caídas.

Remus fue a desatarle la carta de la pata. El trozo de pergamino que contenía el cilindro de madera era bastante pequeño, y el mensaje muy corto, lo cual no justificaba lo voluminoso del embalaje.

Dumbledore lo miró con ojos chispeantes.

—Ah, los búhos corrientes no pueden atravesar los encantamientos que protegen al castillo—dijo.—Pero aquí tenemos un búho real y una caja de roble con el blasón de un rayo dorado. Ya veo que Alec no sólo se dedicó a perfeccionar sus barreras lunares.

Remus asintió con la cabeza, pero se estremeció. La Guardia de Júpiter era en efecto un hechizo brillante y elegante, pero ya había fracasado estrepitosamente una vez... y con una había bastante.

—La caja fue bastante fácil de hacer, pero éste es uno de los dos únicos ejemplares de búho real de las montañas. A veces se hace un poco difícil enviar el correo.

—¿Y como funciona?—preguntó el director. Tomó la caja y trató de hacerla pasar a través del muro, pero fue bloqueada.

—Júpiter es el cuerpo celeste más brillante del cielo nocturno, aparte de Venus y la luna—comenzó Remus, preguntándose por qué se molestaba en explicar esos detalles tan básicos al anciano mago.—Es más útil que Venus, porque es visible durante todo el año y solo rota por el zodíaco una vez cada doce años.—De hecho, caía en ese año cuando la guardia necesitaba ser reiniciada, si no calculaba mal. Trató de no recordar el entusiasmo de Alexandru cuando la activó por primera vez.—Este planeta reina sobre el resto, controla tanto las lechuzas como las águilas, y sus atributos son el oro y el trueno; de modo que cuando se combinan todos estos elementos la Guardia les permite el paso.—Sonrió;—a Alec le llevó un tiempo conseguir búhos reales, pero no quería arriesgarse a que un águila real le destrozase con las garras por segunda vez.

Volvió la atención a la carta mientras el director examinaba la caja y le dirigía unos murmullos al búho. Desde su primer año en Hogwarts (desde la primera semana, incluso) Remus había sospechado que Dumbledore era un tiresio, capaz de hablar con los pájaros, pero no sabía si era una habilidad natural o adquirida mediante poción. Laszlo el herbologista tenía una buena plantación de caléndula, y cuando estas florecían en verano, un paseo descalzo entre las alegres flores bastaba a cualquier mago para adquirir el don durante una gloriosa hora.

No tenía ni idea de qué hablaban las lechuzas, pero los patos de la cala eran unas criaturas muy observadoras, y resultaban fascinante oírlos siempre que no se pusieran a chismorrear de las plumas de unos y otros.

—Parece que me necesitan en la zona de los Cin... er, en el bosque,—dijo, mirando la nota con el ceño fruncido.—Tendrá que perdonarme, director, pero es de alguien con quien no he hablado durante mucho tiempo... alguien muy apreciado.—Dobló la carta y suspiró;—no nos hemos hablado mucho últimamente... Al parecer están reconstruyendo la vieja cabaña, y necesitan algo de ayuda antes de que llegue el invierno.—Alzó la vista al cielo a través de las crecientes burbujas de lluvia desviada mágicamente.

—Bien, no quisiera ser entrometido—replicó el profesor alegremente.—Puedo entretenerme perfectamente aquí a solas, o bien puedo acompañarte, como desees.

Remus le dirigió una sonrisa sardónica.

—Está en pleno territorio de licántropos—dijo. Y al ver que no aparecía sombra alguna de temor en el rostro de Dumbledore, añadió.—No es que no vaya a ser bien recibido o algo de eso, es sólo que es inusual...

El anciano mago le miró directamente a la cara, y a menos de que Remus estuviera equivocado, la expresión de éste era de pura curiosidad de colegial. Esto le llenó de un nuevo respeto hacia el director, y sonrió abiertamente.

—Podremos ir volando en cuanto nos encontremos a unos cuatrocientos metros de las puertas. Al noreste no hay más que montañas, y Alec no se molestó en poner barreras por ahí; pero no he encontrado otro modo de entrar en el pueblo disimuladamente.

El vuelo de treinta kilómetros hasta la casita fue en realidad bastante agradable. Abriéndose paso a través de los cúmulos grises, dieron al fin con un límpido cielo azul en el que brillaba el sol, mientras las nubes ondeaban a sus pies como un edredón.

Tan pronto como aterrizaron empezó a llover otra vez, y el joven que les esperaba entre las ruinas de la cabaña se había cubierto con un impermeable de plástico. Saludó a Remus fríamente y no se molestaron en hacer presentaciones; era evidente que tanto uno como otro temían que volvieran a surgir viejos resentimientos. Ocultaban sus emociones bajo un espíritu práctico, y el mal tiempo era la excusa ideal para apresurar los trámites.

—No quiero reconstruirla exactamente aquí,—dijo el joven.—el suelo está demasiado carbonizado, y de todos modos esta nunca fue una buena ubicación, la nieve se amontonaría en el tejado en invierno. Había pensado que si sólo moviera esas vigas grandes un poco más al norte... pero no puedo hacerlo yo mismo—añadió, algo huraño.

—Ni yo, seguramente—respondió Remus con una sonrisa, lo cual animó un poco al otro.—Tienes razón, sin embargo... es una lástima malgastar la madera. Pero entre nosotros tres, seguro que podemos ponerlo donde tiene que ir.

Se pusieron los tres a la tarea de excavar las ruinas. Un muro maestro permanecía intacto, así como la chimenea de piedra. Los otros tres muros, el tejado y los muebles estaban completamente quemados. De vez en cuando aparecía ileso un cacharro de cocinar o un mortero de mármol, e iban dejando a un lado los artículos útiles, en un claro.

—Este es un objeto extraordinario—comentó Dumbledore de repente, inclinado sobre un fangoso trozo de tierra.

—¡NO LO...!—gritó el joven instintivamente, luego se tapó la boca cuando Remus le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva.

Cuando el director se incorporó, sostenía un crucifijo de quince centímetros de largo. La pátina negra no conseguía ocultar los adornos dorados, el metal que había sido trabajado para representar rugosas ramas de olivos. Los pétalos lobulados al final de cada uno de los tres extremos tenían engarzados un triplete de oscuras gemas rojas.

Dumbledore bruñó las piedras contra su ropa, y las inspeccionó a través de los cristales de sus gafas que permanecían secos por arte de magia.

—Rubíes—comentó.—Un diseño tradicional ortodoxo, ruso, quizás, o tal vez polaco, del siglo pasado. Primero he pensado que era oro, pero el oro no se deslustra...—Levantó la vista, como si acabara de oír la advertencia, y vio que el joven extraño daba un cauteloso paso atrás.—Plata, ¿verdad?—dijo el director.

Los ojos del rumano iban rápidamente de él a Remus y atrás de nuevo, inseguro de qué lo impresionaba más; si el que a Dumbledore pareciera no afectarle el crucifijo, o el que su propio reconocimiento de esto no escapaba a la atención de Remus.

Se produjo un breve silencio, que hubiera durado más de no ser por el golpeteo de la lluvia.

Al final Remus se giró hacia su amigo. El dolor por los viejos recuerdos se reflejaba en su expresión, pero su tono de voz estaba cargado de respeto cuando preguntó;

—¿Fuiste tú…?

El joven arrugó el impermeable de plástico y lo arrojó al suelo ceñudo. Tendió los brazos hacia el cielo chorreante.

—¿Pero qué creías?—gritó—¿qué hubiera dejado que te llevaran a prisión?

—Él merecía morir por lo que hizo, no por lo que era—respondió Remus con voz queda.—De haber sido humano, hubiera obrado igual que hice, y esperaba que su muerte hubiera sido investigada como el asesinato que fue, no celebrada.

—¡Me sacas de quicio con toda esa mierda!—gritó el otro, y su cólera ocultaba tantos sentimientos contradictorios que era difícil adivinar cual se encontraba por encima.—¡A nadie le importa _por qué _lo hiciste! Si te llegan a arrestar y averiguan lo que eres...—le dirigió a Dumbledore una mirada fulminante, no muy seguro de si suponía de lo que estaban hablando.

—Fue un truco impresionante, de todos modos—dijo Remus.—Pero debo disculparme por mis malos modales. Permíteme que te presente al director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.

El joven se quedó ahí de pie chorreando lluvia. El impacto y la sospecha fruncían sus rasgos mientras consideraba seriamente si no estaría siendo víctima de una broma. Había oído relatos interminables acerca del director a lo largo de años, pero no los suficientes como para llegar a creer que el mago más famoso del mundo pudiera andar un día dragando los restos de una cabaña quemada en una región de hombres lobos en Rumanía.

Lo que no sabía era que Dumbledore también había oído hablar de él, y que tal vez estaba tan interesado como Remus en analizar los acontecimientos que habían producido tragedias tan separadas. La muerte de Alexandru, la destrucción del castillo, la dimisión de Remus como líder de los Cinco, y el hombre lobo que había matado el año anterior... todo estaba relacionado, pero sólo ahora empezaba a entender exactamente cómo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

****

Rumanía, Año Ocho

Dos hombres y cinco ovejas hacían el camino de subida por la estrecha senda de la montaña. Las ovejas balaban cuando se veían obligadas a abrirse paso entre las angostas grietas de piedra en algunas partes. Ambos hombres se esforzaban en evitar que su pequeño rebaño se precipitara precipicio abajo por las repisas de piedra, mientras una niebla espesa se arremolinaba en la cima de la montaña a la que ascendían, cortando el calor de pleno verano en el paso.

—Grigore—llamó uno de los hombres,—¡ojo con esa! Está demasiado cerca del borde.

Una de las ovejas tropezó y desapareció. Sus balidos irritados podían ser oídos perfectamente a través de la niebla, llamando a los otros animales. Los dos hombres se acercaron con cautela hacia donde procedían los balidos, pero se detuvieron cuando resultó obvio que la oveja había resbalado del camino y caído a la repisa más cercana, a juzgar por el volumen de sus quejidos. El resto de las ovejas, todos los corderos nacidos aquella primavera,se apretujaron tras los hombres.

Se quedaron mirando detenidamente entre la niebla. Los dos vestían ropas idénticas, túnicas y pantalones de tejidos basto, pero era lo único que tenían en común de su apariencia. El más alto llevaba el pelo largo castaño claro bien sujeto por una cinta de cuero, y sus ojos eran de color gris claro. Su compañero tenía el pelo negro y rizado, que le caía desordenadamente sobre cara y hombros. Sus grandes ojos negros estaban llenos de preocupación.

—Lo siento, Alfa Lupeni—replicó incómodo.

—Bueno, esa oveja es un poco torpe y la niebla se está haciendo muy densa,—replicó Remus Lupin, dando unas palmaditas a Grigore en el hombro. Conocía a su compañero desde hacía ocho años, el primer otro hombre lobo con el que se había encontrado cuando llegó a las montañas de Transilvania. Como Alfa Lupeni, se había encargado de liderar la manada de Grigore, la manada Cinco, durante más de siete de aquellos ocho años. Pero el título todavía le hacía estremecerse un poco por dentro, pese a todo. No perdía la esperanza de que uno de sus más antiguos amigos de las montañas pudiera prescindir del mismo en situaciones informales.

—Grigore,—añadió tras una pausa pensativa.—Este podría ser el momento para que pongas a prueba el hechizo levitatorio que has estado aprendiendo.

—Oh, no—contestó el otro nerviosamente,—sólo lo he probado con cosas pequeñas y...

—Tonterías. ¿De qué sirve conseguir una varita y aprender hechizos si luego no los pones en práctica?

La oveja perdida continuaba balando estridentemente mientras ellos hablaban, y el resto de los corderos empujaban a los dos magos con nerviosismo. Grigore sacó a tientas la varita, agarrándola con aire inseguro. La tenía desde aquel último verano, y la había aceptado tan sólo ante la insistencia del líder de su manada. Remus sabía que no era la mejor para él –no había podido conseguir que ninguno de los de la manada le acompañara a Bucarest a elegir varitas-, pero tras diez meses de prácticas, el muchacho había aprendido unos cuantos hechizos sencillos. Con la excepción del adolescente Bela, ninguno de los otros Cinco quería aún varitas mágicas. Remus sentía que ya había hecho bastantes progresos enseñándole a Grigore los rudimentarios hechizos que había aprendido cuando era estudiante.

—El encantamiento anti-gravitatorio, ¿recuerdas?—apuntó Remus amablemente.

El mago en prácticas asintió con la cabeza, levantó los brazos y murmuró las palabras del hechizo entre dientes, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados por la concentración. Los balidos de la oveja perdida se fueron haciendo cada vez más cercanos, y Remus pronto fue capaz de distinguir la borrosa cabeza del sorprendido animal surgiendo entre la niebla. Grigore abrió los ojos y jadeó, sorprendido de su propio logro. Desafortunadamente, esta revelación echó abajo su concentración y la oveja desapareció de la vista, balando enojada. Los dos pudieron oír sus pezuñas resbalando por las piedras de abajo.

—Hija de perra rabiosa,—maldijo Grigore, dando una patada y tirando la varita. Remus no le hizo caso por un momento, y sacando su propia varita hizo reaparecer a la oveja, que se debatía desesperadamente pero estaba totalmente ilesa. Cayó a tierra a sus pies y se hubiera precipitado de nuevo por el borde si Remus no la hubiera agarrado, arrodillándose y abarcando con los brazos el gran cuello lanoso.

—Ha estado muy bien, Grigore—dijo con tanta calma como pudo por encima de los gemidos de la oveja. Trató de sonar alentador, a pesar de los bocados y las agudas patadas que le estaba propinando el animal con los cascos.

—Estúpida oveja,—rezongó Grigore.—Se nos daba mejor robarlas.

—No has querido decir eso—dijo Remus severamente, levantándose para mirar al joven mago a los ojos.

—No, Alfa Lupeni—murmuró, desviando la vista para evitar la mirada de decepción del otro.—Pero... —Grigore hablaba entrecortadamente, pero con un filo de determinación en su voz.—Los lobos no son... no son perros pastores. Nosotros antes...

—Cazabais ovejas y mordíais a la gente y erais continuamente perseguidos y asesinados. ¿De verdad quieres volver a todo eso?—Remus suspiró y reunió a las ovejas. Los corderos se arracimaron en torno a la compañera perdida, felices de volver a estar juntos.

—Demasiados humanos, ese es el problema—escupió Grigore.—Lo que tendríamos que hacer es irnos a otro lado.

Esa era una vieja polémica. Algunas de las manadas de hombres lobo de las montañas habían estado de acuerdo con la afirmación de Grigore y se habían marchado o disuelto, pero abandonar no solucionaba el problema. Remus había tenido que librar su batalla particular al respecto desde que desafió al Alfa Vlad, el líder de los Seis, y creó su propia manada. Grigore había sido uno de los primeros en ponerse de su lado, sin embargo, y escuchar sentimientos propios de Vlad de sus labios resultaba sorprendente y desasosegador.

Tan pronto como consiguieron convencer a las ovejas para que volvieran atrás por el camino –que fue tan fácil como persuadir al agua de que fluyera hacia arriba-, Remus volvió a intentarlo con Grigore.

—Yo tampoco estoy hecho para espolear ovejas, pero criar unos pocos corderos nos da libertad, y tu lo sabes.—Grigore caminaba junto a él con la mirada agachada y sin decir nada. Remus continuó;—Podemos intercambiar la oveja y los corderos por gallinas en el castillo, y entonces quizás hasta tengamos huevos para vender en el pueblo; más libertad.

—Sí, supongo—masculló.—La libertad está bien. Pero qué tiene de bueno si...—Grigore se paró y las ovejas se apiñaron tras él, disgustadas porque algo bloqueaba su camino.

—Sí, ¿qué es, Grigore?—preguntó Remus con paciente curiosidad.

—Bueno, um... podríamos tener libertad aquí, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? Todas las manadas disminuyen cada año... Bela ha sido el último en unirse a los Cinco, y de eso hace ya... ochenta meses, por lo menos.—Grigore empezó con voz vacilante, sin mirar a Remus a los ojos, pero luego continuó hablando más rápido a medida que avanzaba, como si cada palabra impulsara la siguiente.—Hace doce meses perdimos a Andre. Si nos quedamos aquí, ¿cuánto tiempo pasará... hasta que desaparezcamos?

Al final consiguió levantar la cabeza y afrontar a su líder con una mezcla de miedo y determinación en sus ojos. Demasiado conmocionado para responder, Remus se apartó y se dedicó a reunir al deambulante ganado. Se sentía irritado, traicionado en cierto modo, por palabras que podía haber esperado oir de Vlad, pero desde luego no de Grigore.

—Siempre aceptaremos nuevos miembros—respondió con una calma que estaba lejos de sentir,—pero tenemos que encontrar alguna clase de equilibrio aquí. No podemos ser los responsables de atacar humanos y provocar que ellos nos ataquen a su vez.

Hizo una pausa, esforzándose en escoger las palabras para añadir algo más. No obstante, en aquel momento surgía de la niebla la gran roca que marcaba el final del camino. Tenían las manos ocupadas en mantener a las ovejas lejos del barranco del lado este del castillo, de modo que pudieran agruparlas alrededor del muro oeste hacia la puerta del establo. Para entonces ya habían llegado todos a la parte posterior del castillo, así que Remus pensó que mejor dejaba la discusión para otro día. En lugar de eso, podía intentar enseñar a Grigore un poco más de magia.

—El castillo está protegido por una serie de complicados hechizos,—dijo Remus mientras reunían a las ovejas en torno suyo—pero el encantamiento que mantiene cerrada esta puerta no es mucho más difícil que el que te he enseñado. La puerta delantera del castillo tiene una defensa mucho mas intrincada, por supuesto. Ni yo mismo sé hacerlo o deshacerlo correctamente.

La puerta pequeña de madera se levantaba ante ellos. Con tres veces la anchura de un hombre y dos veces más alta, resultaba nimia en comparación con la entrada principal. Estaba flanqueada por las mismas pulidas piedras grises de la pared, que se curvaban en la parte superior formando un elegante arco. Remus sacó su varita y con un gesto instó a Grigore a hacer lo mismo.

—¿Te acuerdas del hechizo con el que se cierra tu cabaña?—Grigore asintió en respuesta, y Remus continuó.—El de esta puerta es muy parecido, pero hace falta seis _serae magi_ para activarlo en vez de tres. Primero, encuentra los puntos. Adelante.

Grigore levantó la varita mirando a Remus dubitativamente, y luego se colocó frente a la puerta. Con el brazo extendido, hizo un gesto abarcando el perímetro de la puerta, haciendo aparecer primero una señal, y luego otras que brillaron con una débil luz azulada. Parecía ganar más confianza en sí mismo a medida que iba avanzando.

—Bien,—dijo Remus con orgullo.—Ahora, una vez que puedes abarcar mentalmente todos los serae, las palabras para liberar el hechizo son _portales minor._

Tomando aliento, Grigore cerró los ojos, balanceó la varita una vez más y exclamó; "_Portales minor"._

La puerta entera llameó brevemente con la misma luz azul de antes. El aprendiz de mago abrió los ojos y sonrió abiertamente cuando Remus le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Tras abrir la puerta ayudándose de una gran aldaba de hierro hicieron entrar a las ovejas a través de la entrada. Cuando el último cordero pasó al interior del castillo, Grigore quiso ir detrás de él pero algo se lo impidió, tirándolo de espaldas contra el suelo.

—Se me ha olvidado mencionar—dijo Remus, ayudando a levantarse a su compañero—que hay más de un encantamiento en esta puerta.

—Pero, ¿cómo han pasado las ovejas?

—Los magos y las criaturas mágicas son repelidos por otro hechizo que no afecta a los animales. Este encantamiento en particular se extiende a todo lo largo del castillo, de modo que tú por ejemplo no podrías saltar el muro.

—¿Y qué pasa con los lobos?—inquirió Grigore, perplejo.—Quiero decir, los de los nuestros.

—Buena pregunta—respondió.—Los hombres lobos son también criaturas mágicas y no deberían ser capaces de entrar. Este encantamiento es demasiado complejo como para ser roto simplemente, pero un mago lo bastante hábil puede hacer una entrada durante un corto período de tiempo. No espero que seas capaz de hacerlo; se trata de un encantamiento perforador para el que hace falta tener una práctica considerable. Si no lo haces como es debido, puedes ser absorbido por el campo del encantamiento, lo cual no es muy agradable, te lo aseguro.

Grigore contempló absorto como Remus levantaba la varita y trazaba con ella una complicada figura en el aire. Un resplandor, del mismo tono azulado que el encantamiento para cerrar puertas, llenó el espacio abierto de la entrada. Remus indicó a Grigore que entrara con un gesto y luego lo siguió rápidamente, a medida que se desvanecía la brillante pantalla azul. Cerró la puerta tras él y reactivó el sortilegio de cierre. Luego, tanto uno como otro volvieron su atención a las dispersadas ovejas, que balaban y alborotaban en el patio del castillo.

Mientras se ocupaban en instalar las ovejas en el establo, Mihail apareció en el dintel con los brazos cruzados y se quedó contemplando a los dos hombres con su aire habitual de desprecio y desaprobación. Remus se figuró que quería decir algo pero fuera del alcance de los oídos de Grigore, pues Mihail debía haber adivinado que se trataba de otro hombre lobo.

—Buenos días,—dijo Remus amablemente, acercándose al hombre de expresión inmutable.

—El amo salió temprano esta mañana y no ha vuelto—declaró Mihail,—y yo acabo de volver del pueblo.

—¿Y...?—preguntó Remus.

—Así que no te has enterado,—contestó Mihail con aire de suficiencia, el que solía adoptar cuando sabía que contaba con ventaja.

Remus sacudió la cabeza negativamente y esperó, comprendiendo que el hombre tenía algo más que contar que los chismorreos habituales.

—Uno de _tus_ muggles de las cuevas Petrosna ha sido mordido por un vampiro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

—Hey, mirad esto.—Mike se incorporó en su catre instalado en el pabellón de los estudiantes a las afueras de las cuevas Petrosna. Todavía estaba débil, incapaz de levantarse de la cama, y trataba de desterrar el frío que inundaba sus huesos bajo el último sol de la tarde. No podía hacer mucho más; decididamente no estaba dispuesto a asumir el riesgo que suponía recibir una transfusión de sangre en Rumanía. En aquellos días de herencia comunista, cualquiera lo bastante cerca de las grandes ciudades empezaba a oír acerca del programa obligatorio de fertilidad Ceaucescu, los orfanatos abarrotados de niños que nunca salían de las cunas, el sida... El horror que se dibujaba en las caras de los doctores al examinar el cuello de Mike tenía sin duda mucho más que ver con la presencia inconsciente de la epidemia reprimida que con la mitología antigua.

Se irguió sobre los codos, sosteniendo entre los pálidos dedos un polvoriento libro de Lamia, uno de sus pocos libros de zoología en inglés.

—Existe un tipo de araña rumana que ha evolucionado bajo tierra, prescindiendo de la luz del sol durante cinco millones de años sin alimentarse más que de otras criaturas. No tiene ojos y es cien por cien carnívora.

Vijay rió en silencio. Estaba sentado en el suelo con un multímetro acomodado entre sus pies, mientras pinchaba un complicado circuito impreso sobre una hoja de Mylar.

—Claro, Mike. Y supongo que mide un metro de alto y es capaz de beber casi un litro de sangre de una sentada.—Cambió de sitio las sondas, murmuró algo acerca de los condensadores, y tomó un soldador eléctrico que había cerca.

—Vale, pues un murciélago, entonces.—Se palpó la venda del cuello inconscientemente.—Me pusieron la anti-rábica, ¿verdad? Me apuesto lo que quieras a que creían que era un murciélago.

Taofang permanecía inmovilizado frente al ordenador, salvo por los dedos, y al hablar parecía un ventrílocuo con la lengua trabada, pues a duras penas hacía oraciones gramaticalmente correctas.

—Sólo vampiros murciélagos en América Latina. Charles Darwin primer europeo que ver uno.

—Bien ¿entonces qué creéis vosotros?—La voz de Mike traslucía una nota de calma forzada. Lástima que Lamia no estuviera allí para sacarles de dudas; ella sabía más de biología que todos ellos juntos, y encima tenía una abuela rumana. Pero ahora estaba durmiendo en su tienda, completamente exhausta después de pasar una larga noche con los detectores Cerenkov. Sólo podían conseguir buenos datos unas pocas noches al mes, cuando no había luna.—¿Cuál es el origen científico del mito rumano de los vampiros?

Eso no tenía desperdicio. Hasta Taofang volvió la cabeza, y los recuerdos de todos los anteriores puntazos verbales de Mike se tradujeron en su expresión en una mirada satírica.

—Vampiros,—dijeron a la vez Vijay y él.

De alguna parte más allá de la tienda se empezaron a oír voces. Dos personas, quizá tres, que caminaban haciendo crujir la grava por el camino lleno de maleza hacia el centro de investigación. Uno hablaba rumano, y el otro... bien, el otro lo intentaba, pero intercalaba palabras inglesas arbitrariamente cuando le venía en gana. Incluso Mike, con su italiano adquirido de sus abuelos de Brooklyn, podía garantizar que este hombre no era ningún lingüista.

Levantó la voz para apagar sus palabras. Posiblemente no eran más que turistas, asombrados de que los occidentales hubieran acudido a hacer ciencia en una baldía región estalinista.

—Todos los mitos de monstruos se apoyan en una base real,—declaró.—Los licántropos, por supuesto, son un arquetipo para el hombre cazador; siempre hemos sido muy ambivalentes respecto a lo de matar o ser matados. Y los vampiros...

Pero hasta sus gritos fueron ahogados cuando las voces que se aproximaban se hicieron más audibles, y dos misteriosos hombres se abrieron paso a través de las hierbas para plantarse ante los estudiantes de doctorado.

Mike se quedó estupefacto durante un minuto entero, y aún entonces solo pudo mascullar;

—Tíiiiiiiiiio...—parpadeó varias veces, se pasó la mano por el pelo y repitió;—_tíiiiiiiiio._—Al final recobró la compostura.—¡Espera!¡Lo tengo! Estáis haciendo una película.—Levantó la mano como si quisiera responder a una pregunta en clase, escudriñando a los intrusos con la boca medio abierta.—Steven Spielberg, ¿verdad? No, no, demasiado cutre, lo suyo son extraterrestres con ojos enormes y no tipos con faldones turquesa. ¡Ya lo sé! Chris Columbus. ¿He acertado?

El tipo de los faldones turquesa se volvió a su asistente, para asegurarse de que iba bien peinado y de que la cámara le captaba por su lado bueno (el que no tenía la peca).

—Muggles,—dijo disimuladamente, si bien se le oyó por todo el campamento.—Tendré que borrarles la memoria más tarde, por supuesto.—Luego, más enérgicamente todavía, se dirigió por turnos a cada uno de los estudiantes.—Han llegado hasta mí noticias de un ataque vampírico en las cuevas Petrosna. Tenéis ante vosotros a Leroy Di Garthlock, autor del recientemente aclamado Paseos con los Hombres Lobo, y un cazador de vampiros _extraordinario_.—Se pasó la mano por el ondulado tupé y exhibió una sonrisa llena de dientes que hubiera hecho palidecer de envidia a cualquier vampiro.

—Ya, claaaaaro...—Mike se recostó. Todavía se reía, pero su risa empezaba a parecer forzada.—¿Monty Python? O ese otro programa tonto de la BBC, ¿cómo se llamaba...?

—¿Puedo preguntar cual es exactamente el significado de "muggle"?—terció Vijay cortésmente, adivinando que no se trataba de un término británico. Dejó a un lado su física, apartando cuidadosamente el panel de circuitos para colocarse frente a los visitantes.

—¿Cuál de vosotros, desafortunados muggles, es el que ha recibido la mordedura?—exigió el fantasma turquesa, ignorando la pregunta.

Mike levantó la mano otra vez, y Leroy arrastró a su ayudante hasta el camastro, sin dejar de sonreír a la cámara todo el tiempo. Rasgó las vendas del cuello del paciente sin contemplaciones, y lo examinó detenidamente.

—Sí... tal y como me temía... La mordedura de uno de los más antiguos y poderosos vampiros de Rumanía. Se puede saber, como ves, por la distancia entre los colmillos. Los vampiros jóvenes los tienen mas juntos, más como una araña que como un murciélago...—A Mike le encantó la mención a las arañas.

—Yo diría que...—Leroy bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro sepulcral,—podría tratarse de la mordedura de... Vladimiro el Vil,—siseó, y luego sonrió de oreja a oreja otra vez y posó para nuevas fotos. Mike hizo su papel cuando Leroy le salpicó con sangre falsa y le pidió que dejara de sonreír.

Después de la sesión de fotos, Leroy se onduló el pelo y empezó solemnemente;

—Ahora, joven muggle, me temo que tras tu momento de fama has de dejar paso al sufrimiento. Debemos luchar contra este antiguo y poderoso vampiro, y mi instinto me dice que no todos saldremos vivos. ¿Me enseñarás la cueva donde fuiste mordido?

Sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad, pero aún con una sonrisita de suficiencia, Mike hizo un esfuerzo por salir de la cama.

—Yo puedo hacerlo—intervino Vijay.—Mike está enfermo, debería descansar.

Leroy suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—Ahora tendré que borrarte la memoria a ti también, o de lo contrario veo que te vas a convertir en una molestia.—Señaló con un largo palo a Vijay, y una nube turquesa del mismo color que su ropa emergió de él y cubrió la cabeza del estudiante de doctorado.

—¡Ahj!—tosió Vijay, tropezando con la cama vacía de Mike.—¿Dónde estoy...?—Hundió la cabeza entre las rodillas y gimió—ooooooh...

—¡Hey!—Mike se giró hacia Leroy.—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, payaso? ¿Qué es esa mierda, gas hilarante? _Odio_ este país.—Empezó a dar vueltas, tratando de disipar la nube de gas. Le parecía mas espantoso la amenaza de gases tóxicos rumanos que cualquier vampiro.—¡Podría demandarte, capullo! Si le haces daño a mi amigo...

Hubo otro rumor de hojas. Mike se volvió, furioso, esta vez para descubrir que había llegado el hippie botánico, que llevaba algo asido dentro de la bolsa. Le acompañaba alguien también, uno que parecía rumano y llevaba otra bolsa.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?—preguntó Lupeni en inglés y en rumano. Se percató de la presencia de Leroy y se quedó helado.

—¡Este papanatas le ha disparado gas tóxico a Vijay, y ahora no se acuerda de nada!—bramó Mike.

Di Garthlock no reconoció al mago que le había ayudado en su camino a la fama hacía más de cinco años, pero cuando Remus sacó la varita pensó que al menos tenía un aliado.

—Son muggles—sopló.—He venido para librarlos de un vampiro, y ahora tengo que borrarles la memoria...—en vista de Mike estaba distraído vigilando la varita de Remus, levantó la suya propia y apuntó a la sien del norteamericano.

 —_Finite incantatem—_murmuró Remus con desgana, desviando la burbuja turquesa con un movimiento de muñeca hacia los arbustos, donde no haría daño a nadie.—Leroy, ya basta de esto. Y Mike...

Pero no pudo añadir mucho más. Mike había crecido entre tres vencidades, donde cada grupo étnico odiaba más al anterior, y había jugado al fútbol en la escuela superior antes de descubrir que el cálculo era su salida. A pesar de su aspecto debilitado, un golpe de su bien formado puño derribó a Leroy Di Garthlock, que dio con la cabeza en el poste de la tienda y se quedó fuera de combate.

El asistente rumano corrió en su ayuda. Los estudiantes se quedaron con la boca abierta de desconcierto cuando Lupeni y su amigo se acercaron a él y tuvieron una breve y animada discusión. Una amplia sonrisa se extendió por la cara de fotógrafo, y los dos rumanos se sentaron junto al inconsciente Leroy para frotarse las muñecas y esperar.

Remus le tomó el pulso al mago caído.

—En fin, este es un modo de deshacerse de él tan bueno como cualquier otro, supongo—dijo, levantándose para afrontar a los estudiantes de doctorado.—Ahora, que tal si me contáis lo que ha pasado.

Vijay gemía y balbuceaba, no muy seguro de donde estaba. Taofang proporcionó alguna palabra ocasional, pero no interrumpió sus procesos de datos por un instante. Fue sobretodo Mike quien se encargó de narrar toda la historia, provocando que Lupeni lanzara impacientes vistazos al sol poniente mientras él adornaba la historia con su propia inteligencia y la estupidez de Leroy.

—¿Todavía no has estado a la cueva?—preguntó Remus, empuñando la varita.

—No, eso es lo que te estaba diciendo.—Los ojos de Mike se fijaron en el gesto.—¡Hey, yo sé lo que es eso!

—¿Tú?—preguntó Remus con impaciencia.

—Claro. Eso es una varilla magnética, y cuando Leroy disparó el gas ionizado, tu la moviste y provocaste un campo electromagnético que repelió el gas por repulsión de Coulomb.

—Sí, sí, lo que tu quieras—dijo Remus.—Pero la cueva...

—¡Pero es que tú no sabes como funciona!—acusó Mike.—¡Tú te crees que es cosa de magia!

—La magia no tiene nada de malo, ¿sabes?

—Un poco de electricidad y magnetismo, un poco de stat mech, y no hay nada de mágico—se jactó Mike. Una risa grosera acompañó sus palabras desde el ordenador.

—Claro, Mike, y tú mordido por _araña_—rió Taofang.

—¡Es una explicación científica!

—Tal vez, pero tú todavía ser idiota.

Esto hizo reír hasta a Vijay. A pesar de que aún no recordaba nada, al menos sabía que llamar idiota a Mike era la mejor forma posible de entretenimiento.

—La carretera al infierno está pavimentada con el desconocimiento de nuestros instrumentos,—insistió Mike.

—Tú mismo—Taofang se reía de lo que al parecer era una vieja broma.—¿Y dos semanas atrás, cuando lobo resetear amplificador de ganancia? Salvados datos de una noche entera.

—¿De veras?—Remus se quedó pensando. Sus recuerdos de la noche de la poción de matalobos eran más nítidos que de costumbre, pero como las palabras "amplificador de ganancia" no significaban nada para él, tampoco se podía acordar si había golpeado algo con la pata mientras estaba olfateándolo todo.—Bueno, Mike, seguro que el lobo se daría cuenta de que eres un idiota,—dijo sinceramente, causando oleadas de regocijo en los otros dos.

Mike rió de buena gana, pero se le abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente cuando el "botánico" rebuscó en su bolsa y sacó una pulida y reluciente estaca de madera de veinte centímetros de larga.

—Venga, Mike—dijo Remus.—¿Hacemos un experimento?

Había varios motivos para la impaciencia de Remus. El primero era que quedaba menos de media hora para la puesta de sol. El segundo, y quizás el más grave, era que no estaba seguro de que la puesta del sol fuera realmente crítica. A menos de que hubieran sido magos poderosos en vida, los vampiros que llevaran de no-muertos menos de cincuenta años tenían que volver a sus ataúdes de noche, pero los antiguos podían dormir en cualquier lado, incluso andar a plena luz del día, así que si tenía elección el vampiro ya no volvería a la cueva donde hubiera sido visto. Si el vampiro no estaba donde Mike había sido atacado, Remus tendría que ir de caza por los alrededores, y eso no era una perspectiva muy agradable, con la exigua luna creciente que se pondría con el sol.

El hecho de que cualquier hombre lobo medianamente fuerte pudiera destripar un vampiro como un gato a un ratón, constituía un incentivo añadido para éstos para dormir en las noches de luna llena. Pero la aversión de los no-muertos por la luna llena iba más allá. Mientras la mayoría de los animales, tanto mágicos como ordinarios podían ver bien con poca luz, todos ellos eran ciegos en la oscuridad total. Y los vampiros no. En las noches más oscuras, bajo la luna nueva o con un cielo densamente nublado, los vampiros podían cazar sin riesgo de ser vistos por sus presas.

Además, al acecho en una esquina de su mente estaba la preocupación por los dementores salvajes. El área de la cueva donde Mike le conducía estaba bastante lejos de la senda que había bloqueado hacía ya dos semanas, pero aún le preocupaba que el sentimiento de desesperación le desviara de su objetivo. Después de echar una ojeada al jovial y despreocupado Mike, Remus envió la precaución a paseo y conjuró un patronus. El translúcido animal echó a trotar por delante de él, dotando al pasadizo de una luz plateada. No le suponía ningún esfuerzo mantenerlo allí mientras no hubiera dementores, y podría darle tiempo para escapar antes de que su mente se atestara de imágenes de Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta.

—Un electroimán—musitó Mike.—Y un espejo que...

—Seguro—dijo Remus.—Ahora, ponte esto.—Tendió a Mike una gruesa trenza de saludable y maloliente ajo.

—Estás de _coña_.

—Totalmente al contrario, esto tiene una explicación científica.—Tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo no ser demasiado sarcástico con un muggle, pero aquellas dos últimas palabras parecieron funcionar como... bueno, como magia.

Mike se quedó sin habla durante un momento, conduciendo a Remus a través de la cueva a la luz el patronus.

—Sí,—dijo al fin, en voz baja.—Hay quien piensa que en realidad el vampirismo consiste en una enfermedad llamada porfiria, que se debe a una producción insuficiente de hemoglobina. Caen en una espantosa anemia y por eso tienen que beber sangre, y el ajo empeora su estado. ¡Aquí!—exclamó, de nuevo con su voz estentórea.—Aquí es donde fui mordido...

Remus indicó a Mike con un gesto que se quedara atrás y desapareció por el pasadizo con la estaca y el patronus.

—...por la araña,—continuó Mike, hablando consigo mismo.—El ajo empeora la porfiria porque.... porque... jo, no me acuerdo, por falta de alguna enzima. Era muy común en las familias reales del este de Europa hace cientos de años, porque se casaban entre primos y tal... Hoy en día la porfiria puede ser tratada con transfusiones de sangre, así que no hace falta creer en mitos de vampiros. Casi todo tiene tratamiento...—Se tocó el cuello nerviosamente, y el tacto pegajoso y húmedo le puso de los nervios hasta que se acordó de la sangre artificial de Leroy.—Salvo la rabia, pero para eso hay vacuna... ése es el origen de los hombres lobo, supongo. Los lobos auténticos son tímidos con la gente y no atacan...

Inmerso en tales cavilaciones, Mike se sobresaltó cuando un hocico resplandeciente apareció por el pasadizo, y la ilusión electromagnética pasó rozándolo y se sacudió como lo haría un perro. Mike se quedó impresionado por ese detalle, y también por lo mucho que la imagen se parecía a un auténtico pastor alemán.

Un segundo después hicieron su aparición los pies de Remus, saliendo del pasadizo marcha atrás. Iba arrastrando algo, algo que casi se atascó en el estrecho túnel hasta que agitó la varilla aquella (Mike todavía no podía explicarse eso, pero es que la electricidad y el electromagnetismo no eran sus fuertes).

Era un cuerpo, el cuerpo de un hombre bastante alto, con una estaca clavada en el corazón.

—¡Rabia!—gritó Mike.

Ahora que tenía más libertad de movimientos, Remus recogió el cuerpo y siguió al patronus de vuelta a través de la galería principal de la cueva. No había encontrado ningún dementor, pero empezaba a gustarle tenerlo alrededor, como una mascota.

—¿Disculpa?—preguntó con cortesía, mientras Mike corría jadeando tras él.

—¿Ha muerto de rabia? ¿Cuánto hace que ha muerto? ¿Por qué le has puesto esa barra...?

—En algún momento entre hace uno y cincuenta años, me parece.—Remus reaccionó rápido. Había contado muchas mentiras en su vida, y muchas de ellas las había disfrutado. La gente solía auto suministrarse sus propios detalles con tal de creer lo que quisieran creer.—La barra me lo confirmará—aventuró cautelosamente.

—Ooooh—se impresionó Mike.—Porque se ha quedado momificado en la cueva, ¿verdad? Poca humedad para descomponerse, pocas bacterias. Hay muchas cuevas así por los alrededores, de ahí el mito de los vampiros...

—Y,—añadió Remus, tratando de no reír—la barra le servía a este imbécil de Leroy de excusa para creerse cazador de vampiros.

Mike rió con complicidad y extendió un dedo para tocar el cadáver ceroso.

—Bien, el médico del pueblo me puso la vacuna. Seguramente será malo para la cueva tenerlo aquí; buena cosa que lo hayas encontrado.

Remus estaba bastante familiarizado con el término "rabia". No sólo era una enfermedad de la gente, sino también de perros y lobos. Había visto carteles acerca de ello cuando dejó Gran Bretaña en el ferry muggle, con ilustraciones de los que podrían haber sido Canuto y él echando espuma por la boca y gruñendo. También sabía que era algo parecido a lo que le pasaba a los vampiros cuando bebían sangre de hombres lobo.

—Sí...—dijo pensativo.—Tenemos que incinerar el cuerpo, por lo de la posibilidad de rabia, ya sabes.

—Puedo ayudar—se ofreció Mike.—Estoy vacunado.

Todavía no estaba lo bastante oscuro en el exterior, a pesar de que el sol se había puesto. No había nubes, y algunos rayos rosados se reflejaban aún en las cumbres de granito y el bosque de álamos. El pabellón de estudios, en donde al parecer se habían quedado todos mientras duraba la aventura, estaba iluminado también por una linterna de queroseno. Leroy Di Garthlock parecía haber recobrado el conocimiento a duras penas, y se apoyaba entre los dos rumanos. El golpe en la cabeza no había sido de gran ayuda para su torpeza con el idioma, y así sus demandas por una vaso de agua sólo provocaban cabezadas de asentimiento en los otros como si en lugar de eso estuviera farfullando "soy un bocazas".

Remus depositó el cuerpo a la entrada de la tienda, extinguió el patronus, y ya estaba pensando en qué iba a decir cuando Mike empezó a vociferar y sacudir los brazos.

—¡Rabia!—gritó.—¡Alguien tuvo la rabia en la cueva! ¡Hace cincuenta años! ¡Y está disecado como una momia!

—NO ES RABIA,—gritó Remus.—Siempre hay un leve riesgo de que se trate de eso, debido a... er, la presencia de murciélagos en las cuevas, pero las posibilidades de que haya muerto por rabia son en realidad muy pocas.—Echó un vistazo fuera de la tienda para asegurarse de que el vampiro permanecía convenientemente estacado.

Eso no le hizo mucha gracia a Mike.

—Si, bien, eres botánico, ¿no? ¿Qué sabrás tú?—Se le ocurrió algo de repente;—¿Y los lobos, qué pasa con los lobos? Merodeando por ahí... tocando los aparatos...

Oh, no, pensó Remus, sintiéndose culpable por haber llamado la atención sobre sus perseguidos primos.

—Los lobos de Rumanía no tienen rabia—declaró, sin tener la menor idea de cuanto se acercaba eso a la verdad, o de si sonaba como lo diría un muggle.—A veces se comportan de manera extraña, cuando... ingieren plantas venenosas. Además—añadió, recordando algo que había leído en un periódico muggle,—son especies amenazadas, así que no está permitido matarlos.

—¿Quién ha hablado de matarlos?—preguntó Mike.

—Hmph,—gruñó Remus desconfiadamente.—Por última vez, este hombre _no tenía rabia_... pero de todos modos deberíamos quemar el cuerpo. ¿Tienes algo que haga fuego?

Mike pensó durante un segundo, y luego sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Claro, pero si tengo una linterna de acetileno!—alardeó.

Eso a Remus le sonaba a chino, pero la verdad es que no importaba mientras el vampiro fuera eliminado. Debía de tratarse de un vampiro relativamente joven, incapaz de abandonar su lugar de descanso antes de la puesta de sol. Todo aquel asunto hubiera resultado absolutamente sencillo de no haber sido por Leroy y esos cargantes muggles.

Aquello se convirtió en una extraña procesión de magos, muggles y hombres lobo, que iban desfilando fuera del campamento en busca de un lugar más aislado en el que eliminar finalmente al vampiro (o a la víctima disecada de una mordedura de araña, dependiendo del punto de vista). Leroy abría la comitiva, seguido de su asistente con la cámara. Remus transportaba voluntariamente al vampiro, ya que Leroy no parecía muy dispuesto a mancharse la ropa en la tarea. Grigore le acompañaba silenciosamente, un poco desconcertado tanto por el extraño comportamiento de todo el mundo como por su incapacidad para entender el idioma. Al final iban Mike y Vijay, que llevaban linternas y debatían los detalles de la explicación para todo esto.

Una vez que el cadáver empezó a arder, Remus tomó la estaca y la colocó entre las temblorosas manos del todavía confuso Di Garthlock.

—Buen trabajo, Grigore—dijo a su amigo, y el joven rumano sonrió orgulloso. Él también quería salir en las fotos, pero Remus le hizo quedarse a un lado, metiéndole prisa al fotógrafo para que acabara pronto antes de que Vladimiro el Vil volviera convertido en una babosa platanera.

Remus se sintió enormemente aliviado cuando el bufón turquesa y su ayudante dejaron el campamento, deseando con todas sus fuerzas no volver a ver u oír nada de aquel estúpido Leroy Di Garthlock en la vida.

De vuelta al campamento, escuchando a Mike proveer a sus amigos de todos los detalles de la cacería, Remus decidió que su trabajo allí había terminado. Entre bromas pesadas, magnetismo y rabia, la situación había quedado lo bastante explicada como para satisfacer a Mike, así que le pareció que no valía la pena borrarle la memoria. En ese momento estaba discutiendo con Vijay, cuya salud mental parecía haberse restablecido, acerca de cómo determinar la edad de un cadáver disecado, y Taofang se ofreció a hacer un animal holográfico.

Pero había que considerar a alguien más, alguien que no aceptaría tan fácilmente las historias de rabia y electromagnetismo. Se acercó al estudiante de doctorado chino y su ordenador, esperando un alto en la conversación.

—No es un pastor alemán,—no pudo evitar intervenir.

—¿Perdón?—dijo Taofang, levantando la vista.

—Da igual. ¿Dónde está Lamia?

—Estaba en tienda,—contestó distraídamente, volviendo la atención a la pantalla del ordenador.—Pero ella salir. Sólo busca entre árboles, cerca de cuevas.

Las últimas luces del crepúsculo se desvanecían cuando Remus comenzó el camino a las cuevas. Esperaba encontrarla dentro, pero la distinguió entre la oscuridad, sentada sobre un saliente de roca a unos seis metros de la entrada principal, con las rodillas recogidas contra el pecho y el largo pelo suelto derramado sobre ellas como una oscura cascada.

Hubiera podido tratarse de una estatua que adornara algún jardín recluido en las montañas, sentada como estaba sin dar muestra alguna de haber percibido su acercamiento.

—Esto, disculpa—empezó Remus, sin saber muy bien aún cuánto revelar.—Esta tarde ha habido bastante alboroto en el campamento. No sé si habrás oído...

—Mi oído es excelente,—murmuró, con la cara enterrada entre las rodillas y protegida por el largo pelo.

—Quiero explicarte lo que ha pasado—dijo Remus, tomando asiento en la roca. Ella dejó caer los brazos rígidamente y se cambió de posición ligeramente para mirarle cara a cara con esos extraños ojos violetas que ocultaban más sentimientos de los que reflejaban.

—Me interesaría mucho oír lo que tengas que contarme—replicó fríamente, con un punto de desafío.

—Sé que tú sabes... más que los otros.

—Que no eres botánico. ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir?—dijo Lamia bruscamente.

Remus cogió del suelo un puñado de pequeños guijarros y los hizo repiquetear en una mano, dejándolos caer luego poco a poco. Durante un rato el tintineo de las piedrecillas contra el suelo fue el único sonido.

—Tú sabes lo que le dio el zarpazo a Mike el mes pasado—afirmó cansinamente,—y sabes también qué lo mordió esta semana.

Ella no contestó al principió, sino que continuó mirándolo fijamente mientras las sombras de la tarde iban adquiriendo consistencia sobre la ladera de la montaña. Parecían atrapados en un debate silencioso, ninguno de los dos dispuesto a ser el primero en hablar, hasta que el silencio fue rasgado por el estrepitoso chirrido de un enjambre de murciélagos, que salieron en tropel de una de las cuevas pequeñas que había por encima de sus cabezas. Ella se estremeció casi imperceptiblemente y luego soltó una áspera carcajada.

—¿Tengo que empezar yo, entonces?—Él asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, y ella continuó.—No eres botánico. Eres un mago. Inglés, diría yo, aunque tu rumano es bastante bueno.

—Me descubriste desde el principio, ¿no es así?—Le sonrió.—¿Tengo entonces que entender que tu abuela rumana era una bruja?

Ella no le devolvió la sonrisa, sino que replicó con los labios tensos;

—Sí. Ella me contó muchas historias, acerca de... de las cosas que viven en las montañas.—Sacudió la cabeza bruscamente y miró al vacío, concluyendo en un susurro ronco—no debería haber venido.

Remus estuvo a punto de hacer otra pregunta, una que le daba muchas vueltas en la cabeza, cuando ella se giró hacia él, con el rostro ahora envuelto en sombras y más ilegible de lo habitual.

—Lo has matado, ¿verdad?—acusó rotundamente, con la voz tintada con un matiz de horror y quizás algo de alivio.

—¿Al vampiro? Sí,—respondió simplemente, curioso por escuchar más acerca de cuanto ella sabía. Pero no le ofreció nada más.

—Pobre Mike,—suspiró Lamia levantándose de repente. Se sacudió el polvo y la grava de la parte trasera de los pantalones.—Debería ir a ver como está.

Con esto, cruzó por delante de Remus de una zancada hacia el campamento, dando así la conversación por concluida. A él todavía le quedaban muchas preguntas, pero sospechaba que conseguir las respuestas podría resultar tan fácil como sacarle un diente a un dragón.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

—¿Cómo está Mike?—Vijay levantó la vista de la consola. Su cara aparecía salpicada de las luces verdes y azules procedentes de los osciloscopios y displays de los ordenadores, las únicas fuentes de luz de la cueva.

—Durmiendo. Ya tiene mejor color.—Lamia se encogió de hombros;—Deberías irte a dormir tú también.

—Desde luego,—bostezó en respuesta.—Vaya día, ¿eh? Te has perdido la mayor parte de la movida.—Sus ojos oscuros centellearon al recordarlo.—No puedo creer que te pasaras durmiendo todo el rato. Vaya elemento el tipo este, Leroy Di Garthlock. Imagínatelo encontrando a aquel tipo en la cueva, mordido por la misma, er, araña que Mike.

Lamia se preguntó si Lupeni le habría hecho un encantamiento de memoria a Vijay o si es que en realidad se había creído la historia fantasiosa de la araña o que Di Gathlock estaba filmando un documental de la fauna rumana moradora de cuevas. El ridículo Leroy no volvería, pero tenía la certeza de que el mago inglés sí. Quizás pensaba que ella necesitaba protección. Estaba equivocado.

Dejando a un lado todas aquellas cavilaciones, se acercó al otro estudiante para comprobar el estado actual del experimento, pero se detuvo bruscamente a unos pasos de distancia.

—Vijay, llevas ajos en el bolsillo.

—Sí,—sonrió con ganas—había olvidado que no te hace gracia. Era para seguirle la corriente al tal Lupeni. Pero luego se me ha olvidado sacármelos del bolsillo. Un poco absurdo, ¿verdad?

—Bueno,—dijo ella sin darle mucha importancia—si los vampiros existen de verdad, supongo que puede serte útil. Enséñame lo que conseguimos anoche de los detectores Cerenkov.

Él le relató de buena gana los acontecimientos producidos en su turno, incluyendo una alta actividad de neutrinos sin precedente, que pensaba que podían ser el indicio de un acontecimiento celeste masivo, como una supernova. Estos datos también podían ser utilizados para buscar oscilaciones del neutrino, algo en lo que él siempre había estado interesado pero no había conseguido que los supervisores del proyecto tomaran el mismo interés. Desde luego, Vijay no estaba dispuesto a ser estudiante de doctorado durante 1033 años, esperando la descomposición del protón.

Después de escuchar todo esto, Lamia lo persuadió de que volviera al campamento, aliviada de estar sola otra vez entre números y conceptos abstractos.

Empezó a tatarear suavemente para ella misma mientras esbozaba un gráfico de distribución de energía en tres dimensiones, que parecía un castillo de hadas tal y como giraba en la pantalla del ordenador. Una vez, hacía ya mucho tiempo, ella misma había querido vivir en un castillo de verdad. Ahora tan sólo anhelaba perderse en el reino de las partículas subatómicas. Lo del castillo auténtico no había salido muy bien.

Tan abstraída estaba en el intangible mundo de los bariones y los leptones que en un principio no se percató de la otra presencia en la cueva, ni vio movimiento alguno en la pantalla de su ordenador. Un débil crujido, no el del aleteo de los murciélagos sino un susurro textil, le informó de que ya no estaba sola (su oído era verdaderamente excelente). Se giró y se encontró con dos oscuros orbes, los ojos de alguien que estaba justo a sus espaldas. Con un estremecimiento desasosegador, todo pensamiento acerca de la física huyó de su mente cuando reconoció la prominente nariz y los pómulos angulosos de aquel que había deseado no volver a ver jamás.

—Cuza—dijo en rumano, fríamente.—Creo que deberías mostrarte.

—Emil me dijo que te había visto, pero apenas me lo creí—dijo el vampiro con aire de conquista, ahora que estaba seguro de la identidad de ella.

Estaba exactamente igual que la última vez que lo había visto, hacía veinte años. Los no-muertos no envejecen, no reflejan en absoluto el paso del tiempo. Pero yo no soy la misma, pensó, desesperada por rechazar los recuerdos provocados por aquella cara que la mirada con lascivia.

—Has cambiado—se maravilló el, como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento.—Tus ojos. Hay algo en ellos...

Ella rió con aspereza, levantándose del taburete para apartarse de él.

—Una cosa muggle que se llama...—se interrumpió. No conocía el término en rumano para lentes de contacto. El idioma que ella conocía era de otro tiempo, de otro mundo. Aun así, ¿para qué molestarse en explicarle eso a un vampiro?

—¿Qué quieres de mí?—preguntó, mirándolo con recelo.—Le dije a Emil que no quería tener nada que ver con... con todos vosotros.

—Desde luego, querida mía—replicó suavemente, pero con la dureza de siempre insinuándose bajo tanta amabilidad.—Eso es lo que dijiste cuando te marchaste. Pero ahora has vuelto a nosotros, ¿no es así?

—No—gruñó, dándole la espalda y fijándose atentamente en el monitor que controlaba el argón que llenaba los compartimentos metálicos de los detectores. Tecleó furiosamente durante un minuto, como si así pudiera hacer desvanecerse al vampiro del mismo modo en que podía controlar el inerte gas.

—Entonces, ¿por qué has venido?—inquirió, seguro todavía de conocer la respuesta.—Emil me contó una historia acerca de muggles, pero no le creí.

—Oí decir que has abandonado el castillo—dijo ella, ignorando la pregunta deliberadamente. Centrarse en la presión del argón se hacía cada vez más difícil con Cuza avanzando hacia ella y cerniéndose sobre su espalda.

—Las cosas se han puesto difíciles en las montañas,—reflexionó.—Los vivos se vuelven más escasos y cautelosos... y otras cosas, también. Tenemos que dispersarnos para cazar mejor.

Ella rió, a pesar de la aversión que sentía por el vampiro que una vez fue su amante y mucho más. Siempre había sido ella la encargada de mantener la paz entre los que vivían en el castillo, intercediendo en las absurdas discusiones acerca de sucesos que habían tenido lugar décadas atrás. Llenaban los largos días de tedio con evocaciones interminables del pasado. La siguiente comida estaba tan lejos en el futuro como todos ellos pensaban. Al final acabó tan asqueada que se marchó, esperando encontrar algo mejor en otro lugar. Recorrió sin rumbo fijo Bucarest, Atenas, Londres, Nueva York... Los vampiros que conoció en otros lugares eran mucho más cultos, tenían más de que hablar, pero todos permanecían anclados en el pasado. Ella quería aprender cosas nuevas –un concepto obviamente extraño en un no-muerto-, y de ese modo se embarcó en una carrera de diez años de toda clase de estudios en universidades muggles. Increíblemente, el viaje la había devuelto a las montañas de las que había escapado, y ahora a la presencia de uno al que nunca quiso volver a ver jamás.

—Y al parecer ahora vives entre esos muggles—comentó ávidamente.

Se alejó de él una vez más, hacia las torres de cajas metálicas apiladas hasta el techo. Sintió el tacto de la dura superficie de metal y intentó trasladar su mente al interior de las cajas con los átomos de argón, esperando pacientemente que llegara zumbando el próximo neutrino. Pero el reclamo del pasado era demasiado fuerte.

—No me alimento de ellos, si es eso lo que insinúas—respondió severamente, volviéndose para afrontarlo con la espalda pegada a la torre de detectores. Acarició el metal con una mano, como si el metal inerte pudiera dominar al vampiro sin vida que tenía ante ella.

—¿No?—inquirió él con curiosidad, acercándose más—¿Cómo puedes resistirte... teniéndolos tan cerca?

—No he vuelto a... hace cinco años que no...—le flaqueó la voz.

—¿Nada de sangre humana? Te privas demasiado, querida mía.—Su tono sorprendido se trocó en un seductor susurro;—¿Acaso has olvidado cómo es?

¿Cómo explicarlo? No, no lo había olvidado, igual que un adicto a la heroína nunca olvida el rugiente torrente de sensaciones que barren la mente y el ser, dejando tan sólo un crudo placer tan intenso que casi dolía, si sentir dolor fuera posible. Pero el éxtasis de la sangre humana dejaba el cerebro borroso y confundido, además de una avidez implacable por conseguir más, de un modo que la sangre de otras criaturas no lo hacía.

Y ahora ella había aprendido a apreciar, a ansiar incluso, el placer de tener la mente despejada y despierta, el gozo de ser capaz de dar forma a complicados conceptos como un escultor trabaja su arcilla. Estaba más que dispuesta a abandonar la sangre humana a cambio de eso, pero Cuza nunca lo entendería y así se lo hizo saber;

—No es posible que puedas entender en lo que me he convertido—dijo fríamente, deseando que la dejara en paz de una vez en la apacible soledad de los osciloscopios y los displays.

—Yo sé lo que eres—canturreó, acercándose lo suficiente para rozarle delicadamente la mejilla con la mano. Ella se quedó helada, hipnotizada momentáneamente por sus ojos vacíos y sus susurros. Lánguidamente, fue deslizando la mano hacia abajo, curvando los dedos posesivamente en torno a su cuello con la ternura que ella recordaba, una ternura que siempre había contrastado duramente con su crueldad en tantas otras ocasiones.

—Puedes hacerte pasar por muggle ahí fuera, pero siempre serás una de nosotros—susurró, rozando suavemente con los labios su pelo, su mejilla, su cuello.

—Te equivocas—exclamó, rechazándolo con ambas manos.—He cambiado, y no quiero tener nada más que ver contigo.

Después de que se fuera, se quedó sentada durante un largo rato, bañada en la luz verde y azul de los familiares instrumentos, haciendo caso omiso del ritmo palpitante de los pitidos y el fluir de números. Sabía que volvería.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Cuando Junio dio paso a Julio en las montañas que se elevaban sobre Stilpescu, la profusión de rosas, rojos y amarillos cedieron paso al rico verde veraniego. Los grupos de abedules y hayas formaban doseles con sus profundas hojas verdes y haces de candelillas, y en los prados, entre los árboles, los altos pastos exhibían sus penachos para tentar a los pájaros y las abejas. Sólo quedaban las flores de las variedades más grandes y robustas; margaritas y ojos de Venus de grandes y planas hojas, tréboles y dientes de león, algunos empezando a soltar ya sus esporas.

La exhuberancia y tranquilidad del paisaje tuvieron la virtud de aplacar la irritabilidad de Remus mientras caminaba por la hierba, entre una hilera de álamos y un bosque de perennes, de camino a casa de Grigore. Llevaba la escoba en la mano; había volado la mayor parte del camino desde el castillo Arghezi, pero le apetecía recorrer la última milla a paso más tranquilo. Faltaba menos de media hora para la salida de la luna, pero no se apresuró, aunque los Cinco no valorarían si él no se encontrara ahí cuando se transformaran. No era sólo la inminencia de la luna llena lo que le hacía estar tan irascible; no le apetecía encontrarse con Liszka mientras aún pudieran hablar, por riesgo a reanudar las discusiones que habían tenido desde que bloqueó el paso de la cueva a Albimare.

Había una razón por la cual no se había encontrado con la manada de Vlad en las cuevas el mes anterior. Liszka sabía que planeaba atravesar el territorio de los Seis, y sospechaba que si Vlad lo encontraba allí, solo, lo mataría. Por eso los Cinco se habían dedicado a merodear por la frontera de ambos territorios, provocando pequeñas escaramuzas a lo largo de toda la noche para distraer la atención de la manada Seis del trabajo de Remus.

Cuando Vlad averiguó una semana más tarde lo que había pasado en la cueva, se puso furioso. Ahora Liszka insistía en que los Cinco tenían que atacar para expulsar a los Seis de la franja montañosa entre el castillo y las cuevas Petrosna, y los otros eran de la opinión de ella. El hecho de que se tratara de una mujer venía a complicar las cosas; no necesitaba desafiar a Remus directamente para hacerse con el liderazgo; cualquier miembro del par alfa podía tomar decisiones, y la autoridad final descansaba en quien el grupo considerara mejor líder.

Remus podía admitir fácilmente que él no era quien mejor encajaba en esa descripción. Ponía mucho del humano en sus proyectos, sintiéndose casi contrito por tirar de la fila y pretender resolver toda clase de diferencias sin recurrir a la lucha. El territorio de los Cinco ya tenía el doble de tamaño que el de los Seis, abarcaba los fértiles prados que hacían más fácil salvar las montañas, y estaba plagado de conejos. Podía ser desagradable y gratuito tomar la ofensiva... y si tenían que luchar, no quería que Bela se viera involucrado.

A Liszka aquella última opinión le había inspirado un asombro desdeñoso. Bela en forma de lobo era tan corpulento como el que más, y había demostrado su valía la noche en que Remus estuvo ausente (y respecto a esto él no había querido oír los detalles). Liszka incluso llegó a sugerir que todavía tenía la mente afectada por la poción de matalobos, y no tuvo ningún escrúpulo en decirle que era la madre quien tenía la última palabra en lo que concernía a los cachorros.

—No es más que un crío—había objetado Remus. Y Liszka había recibido este comentario sacudiendo la cabeza con exasperación.

Por eso no estaba particularmente impaciente por que empezara la noche. Primero tendría que ver si la manada todavía le obedecía a él, o si Liszka iba a llevarlos a todos en pos de Vlad.

Ella estaba equivocada, pensó estremeciéndose al recordar las amargas discusiones. A él no le avergonzaba ser lo que era, o por lo menos no más que a ella. Lo único es que tenían diferentes modos de expresarlo. No esperaba que Grigore lo entendiera, pero Liszka era lo bastante inteligente para darse cuenta de que conseguir la paz con los aldeanos era su única esperanza.

No quería que se extinguieran los de su especie. Pero no _tenían_ que morder para sobrevivir; las crías de dos licántropos no sobrevivían, pero los nacidos de un hombre o mujer lobo y una bruja o mago corriente eran unos jóvenes y saludables licántropos. Poca gente de una u otra especie estaba al corriente de esto; de hecho, él mismo había conocido solo recientemente al primer vástago de una unión como esa. Contrariamente a todas las leyendas, la niña era guapa y sana, y mucho mejor adaptada de lo que él lo había estado a su edad. Un hecho tan simple, y no lo había averiguado hasta entonces.

Los matrimonios mixtos podían ayudar a ambas partes, disipando el miedo, incrementando la diversidad y mejorando la proporción de género. Pero eso era imposible mientras cada grupo estuviera convencido de que el otro estaba decidido a matar.

Llegó justo cuando la primera esquirla de luna aparecía por el horizonte. Los Cinco salían de la casita de campo, tomando sus posiciones entre los árboles y la maleza. Remus escogió un sitio apartado entre un grupo de abedules, aliviado por no tener que hablar y con un incipiente dolor de cabeza. Era de esperar que el experimento del mes pasado con la poción de matalobos no funcionara esa noche.

Los seis miembros de la manada Cinco se reunieron en torno a Lunático en cuanto este salió de su escondrijo, hocicándolo y acercando sus morros a su hocico. Para un observador accidental esto hubiera podido parecer amenazador, todos aquellos dientes tan cerca de su garganta, pero en realidad era un ritual reconfortante. Quería decir que lo aceptaban y lo reconocían como líder, y que estaban a la espera para seguir sus órdenes. Con una mirada a Liszka para asegurarse de su cooperación, Lunático salió a galope a través de los campos, con la cola en alto.

Pasaron la noche en el límite norte de su territorio, tan lejos de los Seis como era posible. Allí había una cala, algo escasa de agua a causa de la sequía, en donde solían conseguir algo de pesca. Bela nunca lo había intentado antes, y la primera vez que metió una pezuña en el agua y sacó un pez se llevó tal sorpresa que lo dejó escapar con un ladrido asustado.

La primera señal de que algo no marchaba bien fue un rastro de sangre.

Lo olieron simultáneamente, y los todos los Cinco a una levantaron los hocicos, olfateando. No era sangre de lobo ni humana... olía a caza, conejos o ardillas quizás. Volviendo la mirada en dirección al olor, vieron toda una manada de lobos detenidos en la orilla.

Era la manada Seis, pero no solo la manada Seis. Eran más que de costumbre, llegando a la ribera uno a uno. Superaban en número a los Cinco en uno contra dos, y Vlad, como el intrigante inteligente que era, se había asegurado de que comieran hasta hartarse antes de ir a buscar a su enemigo. Ahora había menos posibilidades de que se cansaran en mitad de la batalla y abandonaran para ir a buscar comida. Sangre y restos de pequeños animales se adherían aún a sus belfos, mientras saludaban a los Cinco con ladridos y gruñidos de hostilidad.

En la décima de segundo que Lunático se detuvo a pensar se produjo un destello blanco; Liszka se lanzó hacia la orilla y se arrojó sobre Vlad tirándolo hacia atrás, hincándole los dientes en el holgado pellejo de debajo del cuello.

Lunático saltó a defenderla, pero tenía poca experiencia en luchas y no supo prever el ataque por la espalda. Mientras intentaba agarrar a Vlad, sintió un dolor agudo cuando alguien le hundió los colmillos en el tendón de Aquiles, y se dio la vuelta para tratar de hacer presa de su atacante.

Grigore y Bela fueron los siguientes. El primero ayudó a Lunático arremetiendo contra los Seis (y los Cuatro, que eran los que se habían aliado con Vlad para eliminar al odiado Lupeni), mientras Bela abordaba a Vlad por detrás. El ataque sorpresa tiró a Vlad al suelo, donde Liszka fue capaz de aprisionarle mejor, esta vez a la altura de la carótida. Emitió un bajo gruñido, con el que reclamaba a Lunático para que se deshiciera de los dos Cuatro con los que estaba enzarzado y acudiera su lado.

Repitió el sonido, esta vez con una nota interrogante; con el poderoso cuello en tensión y las mandíbulas en torno a la garganta de Vlad, le pedía autorización para asestar el golpe de gracia. Y, viendo las heridasde su enemigo y los gimoteos de sus seguidores, encogidos de miedo ante la caída de su líder, Lunático denegó.

Entonces flanquearon a Vlad, gruñendo desde lo más profundo de sus gargantas, haciéndole saber que la próxima vez no escaparía tan fácilmente. El enclenque lobo negro se sacudió con fuerza, reunió a sus seguidores y huyó.

Los Cinco se agruparon para lamerse las heridas y acabar de comer su pescado, pero apenas había vuelto la situación a la normalidad cuando sus rivales volvieron, apareciendo de repente entre una arboleda de álamos.

La lucha se prolongó hasta el alba. Vlad se había dado cuenta de la inexperiencia de Lunático en los ataques por la espalda, pero Lunático lo captó pronto y se las apañó para dar a Vlad un tremendo bocado en un ligamento trasero. Pese a que estaban en inferioridad numérica, los Cinco eran fuertes y sanos, y solo la obstinada determinación de Vladllevó a sus extenuados seguidores a meterse en la refriega una y otra vez.

Cuando el cielo empezó a iluminarse, Lunático condujo a su manada de vuelta a casa de Grigore. No quería que se quedaran heridos y abandonados a su suerte cuando se transformaran, pero Vlad no parecía tener inquietudes semejantes. Los Seis continuaron atacando todo el camino, mordisqueándoles los talones y empujándoles por los hombros.

Pero el amanecer llegó por fin, y Remus pudo ver a los Seis caminando con dificultad entre los árboles, cojeantes y miserables. Volvió rápidamente la atención a su propia manada, y se alegró de haber pasado la semana anterior aprovisionándose de hierbas y pociones curativas del nuevo herbologista que vivía justo arriba de Stilpescu. 

—¿Todo el mundo está bien?—preguntó, antes de evaluar sus propias lesiones.

Hubo un coro de síes. Los Cinco parecían casi orgullosos de sus heridas, su lucha, su victoria. Remus se dirigió al anaquel a por pociones, pensando lo afortunado que era de tener hombres lobo por pacientes. La señora Pomfrey solía decir que él era su enfermo favorito, porque no importaba lo mal que estuviera cuando llegara; al día siguiente siempre estaba en pie y dando vueltas por ahí.

Nunca había dejado de preguntarse si ella se habría dado cuenta alguna vez de cuán a menudo los otros tres se dejaban caer por la enfermería la mañana siguiente a la luna llena, o si tenía idea alguna de los líos en que se metían. A Peter lo cazaban las lechuzas y los gatos, Sirius era capturado por la Protectora, a James le disparaba un hombre que ellos bautizaron con odio como "el cazador". Y, con una extraña mezcla de lealtad y sed de sangre, Remus era siempre quien se encargaba de espantar a los humanos y recibir las balas. Había aprendido a disfrutar el hecho de que era casi imposible de matar.

¿Reconocería la enfermera la mordedura de troll en su brazo, o las marcas que le dejó en el tobillo aquel cepo de hierro? Pero ella no hizo nunca ninguna pregunta, por lo cual él le estaba eternamente agradecido.

—¿Quién necesita una cura?—preguntó, llevando el frasco de poción al hogar, en donde Liszka había iniciado un vivo fuego.—Vamos, no seáis tímidos.

—A mi me han mordido aquí—Grigore levantó el brazo.

—A mi también,—admitió Liszka, descubriéndose el hombro de la manta con la que estaba tapada.

Remus le echó una ojeada a Bela. El chico estaba cabeceando de sueño frente al fuego, aparentemente intacto. Tal vez Liszka tenía razón; como animal, estaba completamente desarrollado. Ella tenía muchísima razón.

—¿Crees que los volveremos a ver?—le preguntó, aplicándole la poción en las marcas de dientes sobre su cuello y omóplato.

—No—declaró rotundamente.—No están a nuestra altura.

Siseó ligeramente cuando la poción le penetró en la herida, y luego cortó el suspiro de alivio de Remus con un bufido.

—No creas que has visto lo último de Vlad. Le conozco desde que tenía diez años... y todo este tiempo no he hecho más que esperar la ocasión para matarle.

No había ira alguna en su voz, pues ella le había consultado y luego había seguido su dictado de buen grado. Sólo sonaba levemente melancólica, y Remus tuvo que preguntarse una vez más si había hecho lo correcto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Los Cuatro le mostraron a Vlad su ira con rotundidad. El precio que les había pagado no bastaba para compensar la paliza que habían recibido, que iba a mantener a sus miembros más fornidos en cama por una semana. Los había engañado acerca de la fuerza y el número de los Cinco y, según sospechaban, acerca del peligro que representaba el Alfa Cinco para los hombres lobo en general.

Gastaron el poco dinero que les quedaba del soborno en llevar a los heridos más graves al herbologista. Todos y cada uno de los hombres lobo que conocían se enteraron de la historia, y tanto los Uno, como los Dos y hasta los Siete proveyeron sus propios relatos de acoso a la instigación de Vlad. Era un lobo viejo para aquellas montañas, con casi treinta y cinco años, y todos convinieron en que su arrogancia había ido demasiado lejos. Ya habían visto con anterioridad otros perros viejos que habían perdido la prudencia, y Vlad podía irse pronto. Además, ¿qué podía hacer él con todos los de su raza en contra suya?.

Por su parte, Vlad contempló las bajas de los Cuatro y la cojera de los Seis de lejos rumiando sus propios deseos de venganza insatisfecha. Los lobos no eran lo bastante duros como para derrotar al Alfa Lupeni, dada la fuerza de los Cinco. Pero había otro aliado al que podía acudir, si bien le estremeciera el pensar el precio que habría de pagar a cambio.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

**Próximo capítulo; _Jugando al escondite_.**

........................................................

_N de las A; Ya conoces la disclaimer. Sí, el patronus de Remus se ha dejado deliberadamente un poco ambiguo, así que ¡usa la imaginación!. Y, ¿quién es el joven que aparece con Dumbledore? Bien... ¿Alguna conjetura?_

_{Versión corregida 10 Julio 2001}_

_N de la T; Gracias a Daga Saar por publicar recientemente esta historia en su excelente página web, (www.sietepilares.galeon.com). ¡No os perdáis el fanart!_

_{Versión traducida 17 Junio 2004}_


	7. Jugando al escondite

**Capítulo Siete:**

**_Jugando al escondite_**

_"Los paranoicos no son paranoicos (Proverbio 5) porque sean paranoicos, sino porque se meten ellos mismos, j----dos idiotas, en situaciones paranoicas."_

_ Thomas Pynchon, Proverbios para Paranoicos en Gravity's Rainbow._

**_Rumanía, Año Ocho_**

****

—¡No funciona!

—¡A la izquierda! ¡No, a la derecha! Izquierda otra vez... Aguanta ahí...

—¡No _puedo_! ¡Va cada vez peor!—El muchacho arrojó la espada y comenzó a retroceder hacia el bosque.

Remus fue a echar mano de su varita, luego lo pensó mejor, saltó hacia delante y se apoderó de la espada. Volvía la mirada de un lado a otro, controlando los cientos y cientos de cabezas verdes serpenteantes que se balanceaban sobre los largos y enredados cuellos de la hidra. En un destello, una sola cabeza rodó por el suelo. Dos más aparecieron al instante en su lugar, pero esta vez Remus no vaciló. A la derecha, a la izquierda, al centro, a la derecha otra vez... y por fin no quedó más que un cuello, con un nudo que soportaba una corona de cabezas silbantes.

Bela se asomó entre los árboles.

—¡Hedionda Hécate! ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Remus tomó aliento profundamente.

—Las hidras tienen truco, ya sabes. ¿Dejo que se regenere o ya has tenido bastante?

—Mátala—dijo Bela, escondiéndose otra vez cuando las cabezas sisearon sacando las lenguas bífidas en su dirección.

Con una última estocada la criatura cayó al suelo, se secó y apergaminó, y finalmente quedó desintegrada.

El joven mago apretó el paso hacia el bosque, sin molestarse siquiera en avergonzarse de haber huido de otro de los horrores del suministro, aparentemente inagotable, que a Remus le parecía apropiado enseñarle.

—Lo de los diablillos estuvo bien, porque no dejaban de aguijonearme cuando intentaba escalar volcanes, y me alegro de haber aprendido a deshacerme de ellos, pero ¿quieres decirme cuando se supone que voy a toparme con una hidra?

—Podrías sorprenderte.—Olió el aire y miró en dirección a la columna de humo que se elevaba desde la casita de Grigore.—Parece que ya nos tienen lista la comida—dijo sonriendo.—¿Hambriento?

Esa era una pregunta retórica. Bela siempre estaba hambriento. Ahora que los Cinco eran lo bastante duchos en magia como para encender fuegos y lavar platos, solía haber por lo general algo bueno para comer en la cabaña. Se unió felizmente al líder de su manada por el paseo del margen del río.

—Derrotar a una hidra tiene que ver más con la lógica que con la magia,—explicó Remus.—Te enseñaré el teorema de Kirby y Paris, según el cual es posible matarlas con un número finito de cortes, siempre que un grupo de cabezas unidas al cuerpo por un solo cuello no se regeneren. El teorema es indemostrable, pero sin embargo funciona.

—Ya. Lo único es que a ti te encantan todos esos asquerosos, venenosos y letales monstruos—acusó Bela sombríamente.

—Claro. ¿A ti no?

El muchacho no hubiera podido decir si se suponía que esto era una broma.

—Las hidras se hallan con más frecuencia en el mar que en los ríos, lo cual explica porqué son más frecuentes en Gran Bretaña que en Rumanía—le informó Remus.—Pero seguro que hay otras criaturas que tú conoces y que yo no había visto antes de llegar aquí; los asmodeos, por ejemplo.

Bela pareció complacido. No le daba miedo en absoluto el demonio de tres cabezas con pies palmeados que vomitaba aliento de fuego.

—Vienen aquí para montar dragones. Rumanía tiene los mejores dragones.

—Desde luego que sí... ése fue sólo el segundo dragón que había visto—admitió Remus.

—¿En serio?—A Bela se le agrandaron los ojos.

—El primero casi me mete en un buen lío, también. Lo pasamos de contrabando hacia el norte, a Islandia, y hicimos el vuelo de vuelta en escoba en lo peor del invierno.—Sonrió a recordar cómo a James le había costado mantener el control cuando se le cerraban los ojos del frío.—Los dragones son ilegales en Gran Bretaña—explicó, para confusión de su hijo adoptivo.

—¿Ilegales?—El joven rumano rió.—¿Cómo se puede ilegalizar un monstruo gigante que escupe fuego?—Sacudió la cabeza al pensar en un país en que los dragones estaban en zoos y los hombres lobo se mantenían entre cuatro paredes durante la noche. La expresión de su cara decía claramente; _ahora me explico por qué eres un bicho raro._

A Remus no le importó; estaba acostumbrado a ser un bicho raro.

—¿Sabes qué don puedes conseguir de un asmodeo?

—Claro, la invisibilidad... pero... oh, _guau_, ¿podemos hacer eso?

—Todavía no sé como—admitió Remus,—pero estoy tratando de averiguarlo. ¿Te he hablado alguna vez de la capa de invisibilidad que tenía mi amigo Cornamenta?

Bela sacudió la cabeza. Le encantaban las historias de los tres animagos más que ninguna otra, a pesar de que el concepto le resultara totalmente extraño. Ni siquiera le gustaba llamarlo "transformación", puesto que era instantáneo, no genético, y no se podía sentir. El modo en que mejor lo encajaba era imaginarse a un animal como una especie de patronus sólido al que el mago se encaramaba después de reducirse a tamaño microscópico... no era lo más preciso, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer.

—Sí...—Remus levantó la mirada hacia la puesta de sol y pensó que, al cabo de un mes, el tocayo de su viejo amigo aparecería en el cielo para señalar los días de la canícula de verano.—Nosotros cuatro cabíamos debajo.

Entraron en la casa de campo para encontrarse con los otros cinco sentados a la mesa alrededor de una fuente de venado asado y diminutas patatas rojas. Como todavía no habían perfeccionado sus habilidades agrícolas, los únicos condimentos eran romero y ajo, pero aún así olía delicioso.

Remus cambió de tema a toda prisa, con tal de que los otros hombres lobo no le tomaran el pelo otra vez respecto al hecho de comerse o no a Cornamenta.

—Bueno, Bela, tendremos que ir a Bucarest y visitar la tienda de varitas mágicas. Te sorprenderás cuando tengas la tuya propia... todos esos hechizos que hemos estado practicando hoy te van a parecerán de lo más fácil.

El muchacho se encaramó a una silla y se sirvió la comida, echando a Liszka una mirada dubitativa.

—¿Vendrás tú también, mamá?

—¿Yo?—Liszka sacudió negativamente la cabeza.—Lo siento, Bela... todavía me conoce demasiada gente por allí.—Ella y Grigore rieron.

—Nunca he estado allí—admitió Bela, con la boca llena.

—Entonces nos quedaremos a pasar el día—replicó Remus alegremente.—Algún día de la semana que viene.—Ambos lo comprendieron sin mediar palabra; Bela siempre se portaba mejor durante la luna nueva. El muchacho tendía a ser malhumorado e irascible, pero si lo era más o menos que cualquier adolescente humano, Remus no tenía ni idea. A sus propios padres les embargaba el pánico de tal manera cada vez que se ponía apenas un poco gruñón, que había aprendido a ocultar bien sus sentimientos, pero no esperaba que Bela tuviera que pasar por eso.

En aquel momento, sin embargo, tenían que concentrarse en las lecciones, pues Alexandru le reclamaba al día siguiente en el castillo y no había dicho por cuanto tiempo lo mantendría ocupado.

—Entonces, ¿qué tenemos para esta noche? ¿Aritmancia? ¿Demonios acuáticos? ¿Vampiros?

Uno de los Cinco levantó su tenedor, con el que tenía pinchado una cabeza de ajo tostado.

—Nosotros no tememos a los vampiros—declaró, metiendo los dientes de ajo caramelizados en un trozo de pan negro.—Y de todos modos a ellos tampoco les gustamos nosotros.

—Se comen a las ovejas—les recordó Remus, y todos ellos asintieron repugnados, recordando las ovejas desangradas escampadas por todo el campo. Ningún hombre lobo tocaría a un animal que haya servido de alimento a un no-muerto, y Remus tenía que deshacerse de los cadáveres mágicamente.

—De todos modos—dijo alguien más,—¿Porqué simplemente no va todo el mundo con ajos encima todo el tiempo, ovejas incluidas?

—Bueno—dijo Remus irónicamente,—¿porqué nosotros no vamos por ahí con luparia?

Todos encontraron ese comentario la mar de cómico.

Sólo Bela se quedó pensativo.

—Yo no sabía que era luna llena cuando me mordieron—dijo al cabo de un minuto.

—Yo sí—dijo Liszka,—pero estaba en plena ciudad. Se suponía que no me iba a acercar al bosque—dijo, recitando la advertencia sarcásticamente,—pero el gran lobo feroz estaba acechando en la farmacia.

—Yo estaba en el bosque, pero pensé que llegaría a casa a tiempo—añadió Grigore.

Cada uno relató su historia, y Remus se dio cuenta de que había llegado su turno.

—Yo nunca había oído hablar de hombres lobo—admitió.

Hicieron una pausa para mirar al estrambótico extranjero, todavía riendo.

—Yo ya sabía lo que eras cuando llegaste a casa con aquella poción—dijo Bela con total franqueza.—Por eso te mordí.

—Morder no está bien—dijo Remus, exactamente igual a como lo había hecho seis años antes.—Honestamente, Bela, deberías aprender a controlar tu carácter.

—Grrr—dijo Bela, masticando su cena.

—Grrr—respondieron Remus y Liszka, haciéndolo callar al instante.

—Vigila tu cola, Lupeni—advirtió alguien.—Lleva un Alfa dentro.

—Lo sé, lo sé—suspiró Remus, perturbado porque aquello hacía sonreír a Bela más que el ser capaz de dominar el hechizo más complejo.—Estoy seguro de que llegará a ser líder cuando yo esté en la ciudad andando con una correa.—De nuevo les divirtió esa declaración.—Entonces, Bela, ¿qué toca?

—Me pone enfermo tanto monstruo—refunfuñó, sin el menor deje de ironía.—Los demonios de agua estarán bien, supongo. Eh, oye, ¿porqué no me enseñas ese encantamiento perforador que te deja atravesar los hechizos que protegen al castillo?

A Remus le puso levemente nervioso que aquello se hubiera hecho, al parecer, de público conocimiento, pero rechazó los recelos. Si no puedes confiar en una manada de lobos, entonces ¿en quién vas a hacerlo?

—Puedo intentarlo—comenzó pensativamente.—¿Cuánto sabes sobre el planeta Júpiter, Bela?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El día había sido caluroso, excepcionalmente caluroso para el mes de Julio en las montañas de Transilvania, pero después de la puesta del sol el aire se refrescó. Vlad disfrutaba de la brisa que hacía susurrar a su alrededor las hojas de los abedules. Era la única cosa de la que pudo disfrutar mientras cojeaba por el camino polvoriento a Catunescu en la oscuridad de la luna nueva.

A los vampiros les gustaba la luna nueva; a los hombres lobo no.

Vlad iba al encuentro de un vampiro, y tampoco se sentía muy satisfecho.

Después de que su manada, los Seis, fueran derrotados por los Cinco en luna llena, hacía dos semanas, Vlad se había vuelto cada vez más desesperado por librar a las montañas locales de Lupeni, el líder de los Cinco. Ninguno de los miembros de su propia manada lo entendía; se habían aficionado a evitar el tema cuando se encontraban. De hecho, sospechaba que los otros Seis habían estado evitándolo completamente desde la luna llena, pero no le importaba.

Cuando la luna disminuyó, rastreó las montañas en busca de un vampiro, cualquier vampiro. Esto era una actividad bastante inusual en un hombre lobo, y el vampiro que encontró finalmente, al que sacó del sueño en el desván de un granero abandonado, se había quedado muy sorprendido. La sorpresa se volvió en impresión, sin embargo, cuando el vampiro escuchó la petición de Vlad de arreglar un encuentro con Cuza, el vampiro más temido y poderoso de la región.

La reunión había sido concertada a través del vampiro-intermediario, en el mismo lugar donde se habían visto la vez primera, también en luna nueva. Los vampiros eran quien dominaban en las noches de novilunio –su momento preferido para cazar-, mientras que los hombres lobo se encontraban en el punto más bajo de su fase animal. Cuza llevaba ventaja, pero Vlad tampoco tenía demasiadas alternativas en su búsqueda de venganza.

Todavía cojeando a causa de una herida que no se acababa de curar, y por el paseo a pie de más de treinta kilómetros, Vlad alcanzó la pequeña iglesia del desértico pueblo de Catunescu. El edificio se hizo visible de repente, un luminoso monolito blanco que parecía el rostro de un cadáver. El alto tejado se elevaba hasta el cielo, si bien la cruz que una vez adornara la cúspide se había caído. Más partes del edificio se habían derrumbado desde la última vez que Vlad hizo ese mismo camino, tal y como notó a medida que se aproximaba al gran pórtico de madera. Después de su encuentro casual con el vampiro, había evitado la iglesia ruinosa, y ahora la desesperación le conducía allí otra vez.

Setenta meses atrás, Vlad había entrado en el edificio simplemente para asaltar a un viajero que había buscado refugio dentro durante una tormenta, y lo que encontró fue un hombre muerto y el rastro de un vampiro. A duras penas había conseguido sobrevivir a aquel primer encuentro con Cuza, pero esa noche sabía que tenía la información que el vampiro quería... suficiente para hacer un trato, esperaba. Llevaba también una estaca de madera en el bolsillo por si acaso, ya que tenía intenciones de sobrevivir a este otro encuentro.

La puerta misma estaba hecha pedazos, y colgaba abierta. Vlad apartó los restos a un lado y dio un paso hacia el oscuro interior. La noche, sin una nube, sólo ofrecía la luz de las estrellas por toda iluminación, y sus ojos, aunque tan acostumbrados a la oscuridad, apenas podían distinguir las formas de los escombros de madera que abarrotaban el suelo. Se detuvo justo en la puerta para encender una pequeña antorcha de brea. La amarilla y humeante llama le proporcionó un pequeño círculo de luz, que reveló una mezcolanza de bancos rotos desperdigados por el suelo, y las profundas sombras del ruinoso altar, a lo lejos. Se quedó en la puerta, no obstante, no demasiado dispuesto a aventurarse mucho más adentro.

La antorcha se apagó con un repentino zumbido de aire. Juró en voz alta, y arrojó la inútil antorcha al oír una risa y el aproximarse de unos crujientes pasos. Una alta y oscura sombra se materializó de entre la negrura. Reconoció la voz; setenta meses no habían bastado para olvidar aquel acerado arrastrar de palabras.

—Bueno, el perro ha vuelto—dijo la voz del vampiro. Vlad podía imaginar el rostro lascivo, pero apenas distinguía nada más que el contorno de una cabeza de aproximadamente su misma altura.

—Debes perdonar mi predilección por la oscuridad—dijo Cuza, acercándose a varios metros del hombre lobo,—pues no me gustaría llamar demasiado la atención sobre este encuentro. Ciertos individuos parecer estar concentrando sus esfuerzos en encontrarme, y no tengo ninguna intención de dejarme atrapar.

A medida que los ojos de Vlad se fueron adaptando a la oscuridad, fue capaz de distinguir el rostro pálido y angular, y las cavidades oscuras que acompañaban a aquellos terribles y vacíos ojos. Se sintió agradecido de no tener que mirar directamente al vampiro a los ojos. De algún modo, esto le permitió aunar el coraje suficiente para decir;

—Sí, quizás te atrapen un día de estos, cadáver podrido.

—Mmmm, veo que tus modales no han mejorado mucho en seis años—dijo Cuza, en un tono suave y casi agradable mientras rodeaba al hombre lobo.—Pero tú mismo has sido cazado, ¿no es así? He visto tu cojera cuando venías. ¿Una reyerta de perros, quizás?

Vlad no dijo nada, tratando de controlar su carácter, recordando a qué había ido.

—Has venido porque necesitas mi ayuda—susurró Cuza severamente a espaldas de Vlad,—pero yo no deseo involucrarme en asuntos de lobos. ¿Tienes algo que me interese?

—Sí—dijo Vlad rígidamente.—Dijiste que querías saber quién vive en el castillo. Pues bueno, yo puedo ayudarte en ese aspecto.

—¿De veras?—rió el vampiro, completando su circuito para quedar cara a cara con Vlad.—Ya sabías algo hace seis años, ¿me equivoco? Pero ahora es cuando vale la pena contármelo. ¿Porqué?

—_Él_ vive en el castillo—empezó Vlad.—Un hombre lobo, quiero decir.

—Aclárate, perro—saltó Cuza.—¿me estás pidiendo que crea que un hombre lobo vive en el castillo Arghezi?

—Ése no es como nosotros—replicó Vlad.—Es extranjero, de Escocia o por ahí. Lleva en el castillo unos, uhm, noventa meses.

—¿Y tiene algún nombre, este misterioso hombre lobo extranjero?

—Lupeni. Así es como lo llamamos—dijo Vlad débilmente. Luego continuó;—no sé cual será su nombre auténtico.

—¿Rival tuyo, este Lupeni?—preguntó el vampiro con curiosidad.

—Bastardo—escupió Vlad. Cuza rió suavemente y se aproximó más, a un palmo de distancia del hombre lobo, el cual se puso tenso pero mantuvo su posición.

—Ya veo—murmuró el vampiro.—Entonces, ¿qué más puedes contarme sobre el castillo? Hay otros viviendo allí, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Dos magos más, creo. Uno de ellos baja a veces a Stilpescu. Nunca he visto al otro.

—¿Magos extranjeros, como ese tal Lupeni?

—No creo—Vlad sacudió la cabeza rígidamente.—El tipo que va al pueblo habla como si fuera de por aquí.

—Pero nunca has estado en el castillo, ¿no es así?—inquirió Cuza bruscamente.—De poco me sirve tu información, perro. Ya sabía que hay varios magos viviendo en el castillo. ¿Por qué debería preocuparme que uno de ellos sea un perro como tú?

El vampiro le miró con expresión desagradable. Incluso a la tenue luz de las estrellas que se colaba por la puerta, Vlad pudo ver la expresión de asco en la cara cerúlea del no-muerto. El licántropo se humedeció los labios con nerviosismo y aferró la estaca que llevaba en el bolsillo.

—Es un matador de vampiros—le espetó.—Tal vez todos lo son. Grigore le vio matar un vampiro.

—Ah, esto empieza a interesarme. ¿Quién es ese tal Grigore del que hablas?

—Un hombre lobo—continuó el nervioso Vlad,—es de la manada de Lupeni, pero a veces hablo con él. Me cuenta cosas porque no está muy contento. Con Lupeni, quiero decir. Ha estado en el castillo y el mes pasado estaba con él cuando mató un vampiro en las cuevas Petrosna; vio arder el cuerpo.

—De modo que eso fue...—irrumpió Cuza furiosamente, dando algunos pasos bruscos por detrás de Vlad, el cual se giró para observarle, satisfecho de que su información le hubiera alterado tanto y pareciera especialmente valiosa.

—¿En las cuevas Petrosna, has dicho?—musitó el vampiro.—Ella no quiso decírmelo, pero eso es lo que le ha pasado a Emil.—Recobrando la compostura, el vampiro se giró hacia Vlad. Un trasfondo de cólera impregnaba ahora cada una de sus palabras.

—¿Puedes entrar en el castillo?—soltó bruscamente.

—N-n-no,—balbuceó Vlad.—Grigore me dijo que hay que pasar más de un encantamiento para entrar. Él ha aprendido a hacer algunos hechizos de entrada, pero hay otros que ni el mismo Lupeni conoce.—Vlad se interrumpió, y tuvo que armarse de valor nuevamente ante el vampiro que lo miraba con expresión desagradable.—Oye, ¿no vale esto para empezar a acabar con Lupeni? Es decir, está cazando a los tuyos y demás.

—Es un comienzo, tú lo has dicho—replicó Cuza pensativamente. Se quedó silencioso durante un largo rato. Vlad trató de suprimir su nerviosismo, acariciando la estaca y calculando el número de pasos que distaban hasta la puerta.

—Vas a necesitar mi ayuda para matar a ese Lupeni—dijo el vampiro al fin.—Puedo ver que ya lo has intentado y has fallado, perro miserable. Pero te ofreceré mi ayuda y entonces no fallaremos. Esto va a ser un buen comienzo, desde luego.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Alexandru, qué bueno verte—sonrió radiante el hombre mayor cuando los dos magos se le acercaron. Estaba sentado en la valla baja de madera que marcaba los límites de una pequeña granja.

—Te ves muy bien, Lucian—correspondió Alexandru.—Es difícil de creer que ya hayan pasado casi sesenta años.

Lucian aparentaba la misma edad que Alexandru, aunque su pelo y su larga barba estaban plagadas de blanco. Saltó de la valla con viveza para abrazar a su viejo amigo. Remus se quedó atrás, observando con atención la pequeña granja todavía visible en la despejada tarde de verano, pese a que el sol ya se había puesto. Él había querido ir a Bucarest, ya que era luna nueva y quizás Bela se portaría mejor que en otro momento, pero Alexandru había insistido en que tenían un importante trabajo que llevar a cabo la noche de luna nueva. Unos pocos días tampoco significarían una diferencia tan tremenda en el comportamiento de Bela.

Aquella noche se disponían a cazar un vampiro que elegía el novilunio para alimentarse de los vivos.

—Estoy muy contento de que hayas venido—dijo Lucian, dando un paso atrás para contemplar a su viejo amigo. Bajando más la voz, continuó—Mihail ha dicho que tú podrías ayudarnos con nuestro problema.

—Por favor, cuéntame qué es lo que te preocupa—dijo Alexandru seriamente. Hizo un gesto hacia Remus.—Puedes hablar libremente delante de este hombre. Es mi asistente en estos asuntos.

El anciano granjero suspiró, aliviado de poder desahogarse. Juntando las manos, comenzó;

—Mi nieto Stefan ha estado aquejado de fiebre este verano, al parecer. Dos veces, después de la luna llena, se ha puesto enfermo durante un día o dos, débil e incapaz de levantarse. Al cabo de unos pocos días ya se encontraba bien, pero me he dado cuenta de que tiene mordeduras, algunas en el cuello. Le hemos preguntado, pero no sabe nada, dice que a él le han mordido un montón de cosas.

—¿Habéis notado algo tú o alguien esas noches?—preguntó Alexandru pensativamente.

—Es verano—Lucian se encogió de hombros;—Stefan duerme en el granero del heno.

—Me gustaría ver a tu nieto y examinar esas mordeduras—dijo Alexandru de inmediato, a pesar de que ya parecía haber deducido el origen. Lucian los condujo por un camino de tierra hacia la diminuta granja donde vivía con su hijo, su nuera y sus cuatro hijos. No resultaba extraño que Stefan prefiriera dormir en el granero, teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de la casa.

—Un vampiro relativamente nuevo—murmuró Alexandru a Remus mientras caminaban,—que caza preferentemente durante la luna nueva, me da la impresión.

—¿Y crees que atacará al muchacho esta noche?

—El patrón parece claro—respondió.—No creo que te hayas encontrado antes en una situación como esta. Debo advertirte de que cuando el vampiro ataque, puede resultar... difícil separarlo de su víctima.

—¿Sí?—Remus estaba intrigado. Sus cacerías previas con Alexandru se habían limitado a vampiros durmientes. Tener la posibilidad de atrapar a un vampiro en pleno acto estaba fuera de lo corriente.

—Puesto que este es el tercer ataque—continuó Alexandru lentamente, como si estuviera perdido en un sueño, o quizás en un viejo recuerdo—la victima, el chico Stefan, se nos resistirá. Tratará de ayudar al vampiro, de hecho.—Bajó la voz más todavía, con lo que a Remus se le hacía difícil distinguir sus palabras.—Al contrario de lo que puedas pensar, la mordedura de un vampiro no es dolorosa. Tengo entendido que... que conlleva un cierto placer...

Una vez más, Remus se preguntó de donde había sacado Alexandru esa información. Pero ya habían alcanzado la puerta de la casa, y no era el momento de hacer preguntas.

La pequeña cocina estaba abarrotada con la familia al completo, que estaba terminando de cenar. Los dos hombres fueron presentados como viejos amigos de Lucian, nada más. Stefan, un alto y robusto muchacho de dieciséis o diecisiete años, les estrechó alegremente la mano cuando llegó su turno de presentaciones. Mientras Remus entablaba un poco de charla con el chico, Alexandru aprovechó para observarlo de cerca, examinándole el cuello, sin duda. Una vez que completaron las formalidades, la familia se retiró para lavar los platos, y Stefan se excusó con que tenía que acabar unas tareas y luego prepararse para irse a la cama.

Los dos cazavampiros salieron fuera con Lucian y tomaron asiento en unos ásperos bancos de madera en la parte trasera de la granja, con el granero a la vista.

—¿Y bien?—preguntó el viejo granjero nerviosamente.

—Has hecho bien en llamarme—replicó Alexandru.—Creo que tu nieto ha sido mordido por un vampiro, uno que se nos ha escapado de alguna manera. Haremos guardia en el granero esta noche. He de pedirte que tú y tu familia os mantengáis apartados, no importa lo que oigáis.

Lucian asintió solemnemente. A Remus le resultó difícil imaginarse un granjero en Gran Bretaña, independientemente de cuán aislado estuviera, invitando a dos magos a cazar vampiros en su granero. En las solitarias montañas de Transilvania, sin embargo, la amenaza de los vampiros era real, si bien cada vez menos frecuente.

Los dos magos entraron sigilosamente en el granero antes que el muchacho. Tras inspeccionar la planta baja y el desván, invocaron en breve unos conjuros de invisibilidad para ocultar su presencia bajo la buhardilla, entre las balas de heno. Oyeron a Stefan subiendo por la escalerilla de madera hasta la buhardilla y metiéndose en la cama, con mucho crujir de los tablones del suelo. A juzgar por el sonido acompasado de su respiración, no tardó en caer en un profundo sueño. Remus se preguntó cuánto tendrían que esperar, y se puso a tantear algunos de los objetos que llevaba en su bolsa; estacas, piedra solar, la varita y una cuerda de ajo trenzado.

La espera no se prolongó demasiado. El suave susurro de unas alas, alas de murciélago lo más probable, se empezaron a oír después de que el chico se quedara dormido, revoloteando por encima de las vigas. Alexandru se tensó, agarrando a Remus del brazo. Uno y otro sacaron las varitas, pero como de costumbre Remus se quedó a la espera de la señal del mago mayor. Éste tomó la trenza de ajos en una mano, pero aparte de eso continuó inmóvil, esperando a que sucediera algo.

Poco después de que el batir de alas se desvaneciera, oyeron otro sonido susurrante que provenía de arriba, esta vez como una voz recitando o cantando suavemente. El desván crujió ligeramente, si bien no podían ver nada desde donde estaban, directamente debajo. Alguien se movía sobre sus cabezas, mientras cantaba la canción. El chico gimió en respuesta, revolviéndose pesadamente por encima de ellos. ¿Miedo? ¿Placer? Remus no estaba muy seguro, sobretodo después de lo que le había contado antes Alexandru.

La canción, si es que lo era, no tenía palabras que Remus pudiera distinguir. No todavía, entendió, o eso pensaba. Era una invitación a la liberación. Una entrada a otro lugar... oscuro, secreto y misterioso. La promesa de...

Su mano se cerró alrededor de la piedra solar, aferrándola con fuerza como si así pudiera alejar de él la muda y disonante canción. Pobre muchacho, pensó, no es mucho mayor que Bela. Aunque por supuesto, Bela nunca sería mordido por un vampiro, lo cual hizo a Remus sentirlo aún mucho más por Stefan.

Un ligero golpecito de la varita mágica de Alexandru devolvió su mente al granero. Intercambiaron unas miradas, y se aparecieron con rapidez en la buhardilla.

¿Quién se quedó más impactado, el monstruo o los cazadores de monstruos? El muchacho, que yacía apenas semi-consciente, fue quizás el único que no se sorprendió por la súbita aparición de dos hombres arrodillados junto a él, Remus a sus pies y Alexandru a su cabeza.

Una mujer estaba agazapada sobre el chico, con la cabeza gacha. A Remus no debería haberle sorprendido encontrar que el vampiro era mujer –habían matado varias en los últimos ocho años-, pero aún así el espectáculo de la extraña mujer alimentándose del muchacho le dejó horrorizado.

Ella se quedó helada. Su largo pelo marrón barría el pecho desnudo del muchacho como una cascada glacial, y su cara se contrajo en una mueca de miedo y odio. Un oscuro vacío colmado de aversión -los lóbregos ojos de un vampiro-, recibieron a los dos extraños. Entonces se movió, arrastró las manos a través del cuerpo del chico alzando los brazos, y Remus cayó en la cuenta justo a tiempo de que estaba a punto de transformarse en murciélago y escapar.

—¡_Helios!_—exclamó a toda prisa, y tendió la piedra solar en su dirección. Con un grito de agonía, la vampira se derrumbó a causa de la brillante luz sobre el cuerpo tendido del muchacho, pero Alexandru echó la cuerda de ajo en torno a su cuello, arrastrándola hacia él para inmovilizarla, de cara a Remus y al chico. Ella se atragantó y forcejeó como si el ajo le quemara. ¿Será como una cuerda de plata para un hombre lobo?, se preguntó Remus.

Extendió las manos hacia Stefan, diciendo su nombre una y otra vez con voz ahogada. El muchacho abrió los ojos, pero tenía la mirada desorientada y salvaje del dormido. Se incorporó con torpeza sin ver nada más que a la vampira y se lanzó hacia ella con los brazos extendidos. Remus bajó su varita y sujetó a Stefan, que ahora gritaba incoherentemente, agarrando torpemente con una mano el cuello del muchacho. Las manos del chico abrieron surcos en el heno del suelo de la buhardilla cuando Remus lo llevó a rastras hacia atrás, lejos de la vampira que luchaba por alcanzar. A pesar de la mayor fuerza de Remus (los hombres lobo son más fuertes que los humanos), el muchacho se le resistía tanto que Remus se vió obligado a dejar caer la piedra solar sobre las tablas del suelo y aferrar los brazos de Stefan con ambas manos, inmovilizándoselos detrás de la espalda.

—¡Neva, Neva, Neva!—sollozaba el joven, lo cual debía ser el nombre de la vampira. Dejó de luchar contra su captor, pero siguió temblando y respirando agitadamente con aliento profundo y entrecortado.

—Duerme, muchacho—entonó Alexandru fríamente apuntando a Stefan con su varita. Remus sintió al muchacho desplomarse entre sus brazos y lo dejó tendido con cuidado sobre el heno que cubría el desván. Tomó la piedra solar otra vez, jadeante y agitado por el repentino asalto.

La vampira forcejeaba débilmente, pues la combinación de la trenza de ajo alrededor de su cuello y la piedra solar eran demasiado para ella. Esto podría ser un indicativo del tiempo que llevaba siendo vampira; la piedra solar (al igual que el sol) afectaba con mayor crudeza a los vampiros más jóvenes.

—Neva. ¿Ése es tu nombre?—preguntó Alexandru con severidad, más indignado de lo que Remus lo había visto nunca durante una cacería de vampiros. Siempre se mostraba frío y objetivo, salvo ante la mención de Cuza, su viejo enemigo. ¿Tendría algo que ver con este vampiro en particular? ¿La conocería él? Pero no dio muestra alguna de reconocimiento cuando respondió débilmente;

—Sí. ¿Qué es lo que...?—vaciló. Tal vez fue un poco lenta en comprender que la presencia de los dos hombres venía a significar su muerte definitiva.

—¡Tú!—chilló con más vivacidad, atravesando a Remus con sus oscuros ojos.—¡Tú mataste a Emil! Y los otros...

—¿Quién es Emil?—le preguntó Alexandru de manera cortante.

—Él es... fue mi... lo conocí tres años atrás, mientras aún era...

Humana. Viviente. Podría no decir las palabras, pero estaba claro que era una joven vampira y Emil fue el responsable. Parecía aterrorizada, y eso también era un indicio del poco tiempo que llevaba siendo una de los no-muertos.

—En las cuevas Petrosna, tú lo mataste—finalizó débilmente.

Alexandru le dirigió a Remus una mirada furiosa, como diciendo ¿cómo te atreves a matar un vampiro sin mí?. Habían hablado del vampiro que Remus había matado en las cuevas el mes pasado, y obviamente Alexandru todavía estaba enfadado por que Emil hubiera muerto sin darle a él la oportunidad de interrogarle sobre Cuza, su maniática obsesión.

—¿Conoces otros vampiros?—inquirió Alexandru.—¿Has conocido a Cuza?

—Sí. Una vez—tembló.—Emil lo conocía. Es un vampiro muy, muy antiguo. Emil... le tenía miedo. Hablaron de los asesinos...—forcejeó débilmente, comprendiendo nuevamente que eran aquellos mismos asesinos de vampiros los que la tenían presa. Seguramente sospechaba ya cual sería su destino.

—¿Sabes cómo encontrar a Cuza?—las palabras del viejo cazador de vampiros sonaban acortadas, pero todavía enfadadas.

—No lo sé—comenzó ella, lamiéndose los labios y dirigiendo a Remus una mirada suplicante.—Pero puedo encontrarlo para ti, si quieres. Si me dejáis ir...

Alexandru se permitió soltar una cortante risotada, si bien su cara estaba contraída en una mueca. Remus se percató de que había reemplazado la varita de su mano libre por una estaca, probablemente de su bolsillo.

—Tú corrompes a los vivos—entonó Alexandru, y su furia se transformó en fría resolución cuando levantó la estaca por encima de su cabeza, en un gesto fuera del campo visual de la vampira,—y no mereces nada más que esto.

Ella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, o de gritar siquiera, cuando se le clavó la estaca en el corazón.

Cuando Alexandru dejó caer a la vampira en un desmadejado montón entre ellos, Remus vio que estaba temblando, aferrando obsesivamente la trenza de ajo que aún sostenía. Una vez más, Remus se preguntó qué pasaría con aquella vampira que afectaba a su compañero con tanta fuerza.

Remus encontró su varita mágica y provocó una pequeña luz en su punta, de modo que pudiera extinguir la piedra solar. Ni siquiera él podía soportar el violento resplandor durante demasiado tiempo. Comprobó el estado del chico, que dormía tranquilamente por obra del encantamiento.

Neva descansaba, también, en ese sueño final que los vampiros desafiaban con su existencia misma. Incluso durante la luna nueva, cuando su lobo interior se encontraba en su punto más bajo, Remus podía sentir el son de la naturaleza, que le hablaba del balance entre el nacimiento y la muerte, de cómo la Vida se elevaba y descendía como una ola en un mar infinito. No pensaba que pudiera comprender jamás el ansia de los vampiros de salirse fuera de los límites de la naturaleza, alimentarse de los vivos sin formar parte del entramado de la Vida. Aquello era seguramente la razón por la que podía continuar con la deprimente tarea de librar las montañas de no-muertos.

—¿Terminamos?—preguntó, vacilante por tener que sacar a Alexandru de su trance.

El viejo cazador de vampiros cabeceó en respuesta, sin pronunciar palabra. Remus recogió el cuerpo sin vida y ambos magos dejaron el granero en busca de un lugar más apartado en el que incinerar el cadáver.

Cambiaron pocas palabras mientras completaban la tarea. Cuando terminaron, Alexandru se giró a su compañero con aspecto exhausto y varios años más viejo.

—Tengo que hablar con Lucian y con los padres del chico—dijo con voz ronca.—Despierta al muchacho y mételo en la casa. No debería dormir solo.

De vuelta en la buhardilla, Remus conjuró una bola de luz mágica y encontró a Stefan durmiendo pacíficamente todavía. El muchacho ahora tenía un futuro, uno que implicaba crecer, envejecer, tener niños quizás y verlos crecer. No pudo por menos que pensar en Bela otra vez, deseando las mismas cosas para él, el único niño que tendría nunca.

Dejando a un lado todos aquellos pensamientos, llevó a cabo un hechizo para revertir el encantamiento de sueño. El chico que yacía en el colchón de paja abrió los ojos de repente, y contempló al mago dando escasas muestras de reconocimiento.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?—preguntó Remus en voz baja.

—¿Dónde está ella?—exclamó el muchacho, una vez que recorrió la habitación con la mirada y se dio cuenta de que estaban solos. Se incorporó con rapidez, buscando frenéticamente, y luego aferró a Remus de la ropa, sacudiéndolo como si pudiera sacar de él a la vampira perdida.

—¿De cuánto te acuerdas, Stefan?—Remus sujetó la chico por las muñecas con cuidado, pero con firmeza. El muchacho todavía conservaba en sus ojos la mirada de los sueños incoherentes.

—Era tan hermosa—murmuró,—y vino... era un secreto. No lo cuentes, dijo, y te llevaré a donde siempre es... Neva... su nombre... tan hermosa...

Stefan dejó de forcejear, perdido en un sueño despierto. Remus casi podía oír los ecos de la canción de la vampira en sus palabras.

—Neva era un vampiro—le dijo al muchacho, sonando más severo y cruel de lo que había pretendido. En respuesta, el chico sacudió la cabeza y aumentó su inquietud.—Vino esta noche por _tercera_ vez. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Remus tomó a Stefan por los hombros cuando el chico se retorció, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado como si así pudiera negarlo todo salvo sus recuerdos.

—¿Sabes lo que eso significa?—repitió, mirando fijamente al muchacho a la cara, obligándolo a mirarle a los ojos.

—Que yo me habría...—Stefan se interrumpió, hundiendo la cabeza entre las manos después de que Remus dejara de sujetarle. Cuando alzó la vista al cabo de un momento, sus ojos parecían ya plenamente conscientes, una vez que los sueños fueron reemplazados por el horror de saber en lo que podría haberse convertido.

Remus no logró sacarle ninguna palabra más, pero consiguió convencerlo de comer un poco de chocolate antes de salir de la buhardilla. En la granja, la familia al completo estaba levantada y esperando. Rodearon al chico llorando con gran alboroto, y no se dieron cuenta en lo más mínimo cuando los cazadores de vampiros se retiraron discretamente para volver al castillo.

—Brandy—pidió Alexandru cansinamente cuando entraron en el vestíbulo, despojándose de las capas y los bultos. Mihail estaba levantado y listo para recibirles, lo cual hizo que Remus se preguntara una vez  más si no tendría algún medio mágico para prever cada necesidad de su amo.

Todavía ardía el fuego en el hogar del gran salón cuando tomaron asiento a la mesa. Cosa rara en él, Remus, quien bebía aún menos después de ocho años viviendo con Alexandru, sintió la necesidad de tomar algo fuerte. Los vicios humanos más comunes no seducían mucho a los hombres lobo; los ásperos sabores del alcohol y el tabaco dañaban sus agudos sentidos. Era una suerte, pues los Cinco eran difíciles de disciplinar aún sin ser una panda de borrachos.

Pero en luna nueva, después de una cacería de vampiros, no pudo rechazar el brandy engañosamente suave que Mihail sirvió para él.

—Entonces, ¿el chico se pondrá bien?—aventuró Remus.

—Se recobrará con el tiempo—suspiró Alexandru, haciendo girar el líquido ambarino en su copa a la luz de las llamas.—Con cada mordisco, la víctima se vuelve más... vulnerable, más sensible a la canción de los vampiros. Pero sí, se recuperará.

—La quería tantísimo—reflexionó Remus.—Nunca hubiera creído que la víctima pudiera desear tanto...

—La víctima siempre se porta así—masculló Alexandru, dejando su copa a medias con violencia sobre la mesa y levantándose.—La resistencia se convierte en un imposible, hasta que no hay nada más que la muerte.

Con esto, salió a grandes zancadas de la estancia, dejando a Remus confuso por sus palabras de despedida. Mihail le frunció el ceño al joven mago cuando retiró la copa de la mesa.

—No deberías molestar al amo sacando a relucir cosas hace tiempo olvidadas,—dijo a través de los finos y apretados labios.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó Remus, pero a medida que hablaba, la respuesta se hizo más clara.—Hubo otro muchacho, como el de esta noche, ¿no es así?—Mihail se quedó helado, con la copa de cristal fuertemente agarrada a medio camino en el aire.

—¿Mircea Arghezi era... un vampiro?

—No—replicó el criado, volviéndose bruscamente.—Él tuvo el buen juicio de matarse antes de que eso llegara a ocurrir.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Remus se deshizo en disculpas por haberse retrasado tanto en llevar a Bela a la ciudad. El chico no parecía enfadado, y como todavía no se encontraban en el primer cuarto, Remus no creyó que tuviera que preocuparse demasiado por él. Estaba nervioso, pero eso era lo que esperaba. Aparte de todo eso, aquel era el viaje en escoba más largo que haría, y a Remus le complacía comprobar que el muchacho era un volador hábil e infatigable. (¿Les gustaría a los Cinco jugar al quidditch? No sabía por qué, pero lo dudaba. Ya fueran dos o cuatro, a ellos les gustaba tener los pies en el suelo).

Entre la monomanía de Alexandru, la manada Cinco, y los misteriosos estudiantes de doctorado, Remus no conseguía ir a la ciudad tan a menudo como le hubiera gustado. Su última breve visita había sido en mayo, para recoger la botella verde que contenía la poción de matalobos (ahora llevaba de nuevo la botella con él, con el vago pensamiento de rellenarla, quizás... para casos de emergencias). Aún así, no importaba cuán a menudo viajara a la ciudad; siempre era un shock ver cómo las salvajes montañas, hogar de tantas criaturas, se volvían bruscamente en una aglomeración de rascacielos grises y una maraña interminable de hormigón. Se preguntó si de algún modo los muggles no podían ver este contraste, de la misma manera que eran ciegos para ver fantasmas o dragones.

Para Bela, que nunca había estado en la ciudad, el impacto fue mucho mayor. Estaba tan ocupado mirándolo todo boquiabierto que casi se va de bruces contra un poste telefónico.

—¡Ten cuidado!—gritó Remus.

Viró bruscamente justo a tiempo, rozando los cables con la cabeza.

—¿Qué _era_ esa cosa?

—Un artefacto muggle... transporta... electricidad. Ten cuidado con los cables, creo que son peligrosos.

—Hay pájaros posados—observó Bela.

Remus no podía responder a eso. Quizás tendría que pedirle a Mike que le diera unas lecciones de Estudios Muggles, para los dos.

—Ten cuidado también con los coches, esas cosas ruidosas de ahí abajo. Te pasarían por encima sin parar siquiera.

—¿Hay gente dentro?

—Sí que la hay. Pero a veces, eh, se descuidan, como acabas de hacer tú hace un momento.

—Ah.—Bela voló un poco más bajo, para tener una mejor perspectiva del embotellamiento de tráfico que había debajo de ellos. Arrugó la nariz.—Es ruidoso y apesta. ¿De verdad vivías tú en una ciudad como esta?

—No, como esta no—aseguró Remus. Los turistas muggles que visitan Rumanía deben de tener una panorámica totalmente diferente a la nuestra, meditó para sí mismo.

Bela siguió hablando para disimular sus nervios. Pidió que le describiera cómo Hogsmeade se convertía en Glasgow después de una larga extensión de cuidadas colinas onduladas.  Preguntó cómo iban a encontrar la parte mágica de la ciudad, y si los muggles podían verla; la respuesta a lo último era no.

Álexandru estaba suscrito a una amplia variedad de periódicos muggles, así que había podido seguir lo que al parecer era una violenta rebelión en la región, y él y Mihail a menudo tenían apasionantes discusiones acerca de "dictadores" y "Estalinismo". Si bien Remus se mantenía indiferente a la mayoría de cosas que decían los periódicos, salvo si había alguna mención a los lobos (había varios cientos en Rumanía, y una vez al mes ese número se duplicaba perfectamente), sí tenía bastante en cuenta las advertencias de mantenerse alejado de los funcionarios muggles. No sabía si las agitaciones volvían a los funcionarios más o menos vigilantes, pero en todo caso no le costaba nada mantenerse oculto.

Bela también le pidió que le relatara palabra por palabra cuanto le había dicho el señor Ollivander cuando compró su varita hacía            casi veinte años.

—Sinceramente, no recuerdo gran cosa...—declaró por el aire mientras volaban.—Dijo que sería bueno en Encantamientos, pero no tanto como la chica pelirroja que había delante de mí. Es todo lo que te puedo decir.

—¿Nada acerca de gustarte los monstruos asquerosos?

—Nada acerca de monstruos, gustarme o ser uno de ellos—dijo quitándole importancia, pues sabía que eso era lo que más preocupaba a Bela, si bien el chico no lo admitiría.—Yo no sabía que me atraían los monstruos hasta que llegué aquí.

—No me lo digas, son raros en Gran Bretaña—resopló Bela.—¿Pero vosotros tenéis _algo_? Quiero decir, ¿trasgos, o hinkypunks, o boggarts, o algo?

—Bueno, tuve un boggart debajo de mi cama el primer año. Nos divertimos bastante con él, tratando de averiguar cuanta gente tenía que haber en la habitación para hacer que se despistara. Y hay trasgos  guardianes de Gringotts.—Trasgos amaestrados, por supuesto. Hasta los dementores en Gran Bretaña están domesticados para uso humano, pensó con un escalofrío.

Por fin alcanzaron el pequeño enclave mágico. Parecía incluso más pequeño que hacía dos meses, cuando Remus había estado allí por última vez, pero seguramente eran cosas de su imaginación. Tras convencer a Bela cien veces más de que no había nada que temer, que él conocía al propietario (lo había conocido una vez, adquiriendo una varita para Grigore), y por supuesto de que él mismo había estado nervioso cuando compró su primera varita, atravesaron por fin la polvorienta puerta, provocando un áspero chillido que los hizo pegar un salto.

Un anciano y sabio loro estaba posado en el alféizar de la ventana, cascando avellanas. Chilló unas cuantas palabras que apenas sí sonaban a rumano, y el dueño de la tienda, un hombre muy pequeño que todo él parecía polvoriento, salió de detrás de una estantería.

—¡Visitantes!—graznó, con una voz aguda que sugería que se dedicaba a entrenar al loro más que a conversar.—Y de las montañas, por lo que veo. No he tenido muchos por estos días. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

Quince minutos más tarde dejaban la tienda, Bela como propietario de una varita mágica de veinte centímetros, de madera de ébano y núcleo de pelo de unicornio, que no podía parar de agitar sólo para ver las chispas rojas.

—¿Has oído eso?—dijo.—La mayoría de varitas en Rumanía están hechas de nervio de corazón de dragón, pero no encajan bien con todos los magos.

—Habrá una gran diferencia, te lo aseguro. La que tenías antes era una de las mías, sauce y pluma de fénix, completamente inadecuada para ti. ¿Vamos ahora a la librería?

Bela asintió excitado, y atravesaron una puerta aún más polvorienta hacia una tienda más cubierta de polvo, si cabía. El anciano Emil los saludó calurosamente, pues Remus era probablemente el mejor cliente de Bozga, teniendo como tenía tratados sobre los no-muertos que enviaba con regularidad al castillo. Les sirvió té rojo y galletas de semillas de girasol mientras ponía a Remus al corriente de sus nuevas adquisiciones.

—Stavrogin ha abierto hoy el anexo—anunció, con el tono de quien desvela un secreto maravilloso.

—¿De veras?—Remus sonrió al pensar que su mórbido interés por las criaturas oscuras se había vuelto casi respetable. Ya no más miradas fulminantes de suspicacia por parte de la señora Pince ni castigos por escabullirse dentro de la sección prohibida. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de cuánto le interesaba? Mirándolo en retrospectiva, resultaba demasiado obvio.

—Bueno, Bela, ¿por qué no echas un vistazo por aquí y eliges algo que te guste? Será solo un minuto.—Apuró su té rápidamente y dejó que Emil le mostrara la puerta de detrás de su escritorio, que conducía a unas desvencijadas escaleras de madera.

Eso del "anexo" era un eufemismo para un sótano cavernoso, que quizás era una antigua bodega, ahora completamente tomada por el nitrato y el moho negro. Rara vez estaba abierta, quizás por falta de interés o porque Stavrogin no confiara en Emil para vender sus libros. Si Emil parecía un anciano tambaleante, el campechano Stavrogin de algún modo daba la impresión de ser mucho, mucho mayor, como un deteriorado pino de bristlecone que llevara 3.000 años en algún risco azotado por el viento.

Remus sospechaba que sobrepasaba con largo los ochenta años que decía tener. Era posible que fuera un Upyr, un vampiro diurno eslavo, pero eso a Remus no le concernía. No le iba a clavar una estaca al asistente de Emil, precisamente, y quizás el mejor experto en tomos de cinco siglos de antigüedad fuera alguien que ya estaba allí cuando fueron publicados.

Pronto se encontró perdido en las profundidades de las estanterías, inmerso en la _Teoría Cuántica de Demonología_, volumen 3. En mitad de una regocijante inspección de los paneles a color de los cabeza huecas de las montañas, recordó el hechizo de invisibilidad del asmodeo y estaba levitando al estante superior ("Demonios y Semidioses"), cuando sus ensueños se vieron interrumpidos por los ruidos y gritos de una riña. No son más que niños, pensó, hasta que alcanzó a distinguir algunas de las palabras.

—¡Monstruo!

—¡Hey, un hombre lobo de las montañas!

—¿Eso es lo que eres, monstruo?

Remus dejó caer el libro de teoría demonológica, y luego lo pisó cuando se rompió el hechizo levitatorio. Salió disparado escaleras arriba hasta la fachada de la tienda, donde encontró a Bela fuera, en la acera, rodeado por cuatro adolescentes de su edad vestidos con ropas llamativas y sombreros puntiagudos. Estaban todos con el pelo alborotado y la cara enrojecida, como si se hubieran estado peleando.

Malfoys de Rumanía, pensó Remus, y abrió la puerta con su aire más profesional.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?—preguntó.

—¡Me ha mordido!—gritó uno de los Malfoys.

—¡Has empezado tú!—rugió Bela.

—¡Licántropo!

—¡A CALLAR!—ordenó Remus. Le echó un vistazo por encima del hombro a Emil, sentado impasible ante su escritorio, y bajó la voz en un susurro siniestro;—Si no os largáis todos de aquí ahora mismo, ¿sabéis lo que va a hacer Stavrogin?

Se quedaron pálidos. Se veía a todas luces que lo conocían y sospechaban lo que Remus pretendía, aunque seguramente no sabían que los Upyri no beben sangre humana, sino que roban tumbas. Con malévolas miradas a Bela, se dieron la vuelta y se alejaron con aire arrogante, dejando a Remus sin saber por donde empezar.

—Bela, tu no... quiero decir, no le mordiste, ¿verdad?

—¡Él me dio primero! Y ya lo has visto—siseó en voz baja,—se dieron cuenta en dos segundos.

—Shh...—susurró Remus.—Deja que pague el libro que seguro que he estropeado, y entonces podremos salir de aquí.

No hablaron gran cosa durante la primera parte del vuelo de regreso. Luego Bela empezó a vociferar, soltando cualquier cosa asquerosa que se le ocurrió, que Remus debió tener los amigos más estúpidos que había sobre la Tierra para no haber averiguado lo que era, que no quería volver a hablar de humanos nunca más, y que su padre adoptivo no era mejor que un... (no podía decir traidor lisa y llanamente).

—Para ser honesto, dudo mucho que supieran nada—probó a decir Remus.—No era más que un insulto.

—Qué sabrás tú...

—Reconozco un insulto estúpido cuando lo oigo—sonrió.

Bela se hubiera girado para mirarlo cara a cara, pero como iban sobre escobas aquello resultaba un tanto incómodo.

—¿Es que tú _nunca_ te enfadas?—gritó a voz de cuello.—¿Nunca pierdes los nervios? Ahora puedo sentarme aquí, y llamarte estúpido... humano... _traidor_, y tú sólo respondes tranquilamente...

—... que esos estúpidos insultos no significan nada—respondió Remus tranquilamente.

Bela entrecerró los ojos y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Hay algo raro en ti, perro. No creo que seas uno de los nuestros... a lo mejor eres uno de esos animagos de los que siempre me estás hablando.

—Los lobos se extinguieron en Gran Bretaña—dijo Remus.—De modo que es imposible que un animago británico se convierta en uno. Gatos, ratas, perros... raramente verás algo más.

—Podrías haber venido aquí para aprender, ¿no?

—No, eso no funciona así, porque...

—¡PARA ya! ¡Para de explicar, y de ser tan malditamente servicial! ¡Te _odio_!

—Tranquilízate—repitió Remus, tomando nota mental para añadir valeriana en su té por la noche.—No ha sido nada, y mañana estará olvidado.

Pero Bela no lo olvidaría.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Hey, parad, estúpidas cabezashuecas...—Grigore tropezó en la orilla del río al ir detrás de la oveja, la cual parecía estar pensando en encontrar alivio al calor sofocante zambulléndose en el agua. Ya había perdido un animal así; se había hundido directa hacia el fondo, por el peso de la lana mojada.

La agarró por las patas traseras y la arrastró hasta el fangoso terraplén, maldiciendo. No le tocaba hacer de pastor, pero de un modo u otro los demás siempre conseguían hacer que cargara él con la tarea.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, un lobo protegiendo ovejas—surgió una gélida voz, ligeramente siniestra bajo la amabilidad superficial.

Grigore se sobresaltó y soltó las pezuñas, empujando a la oveja atrás con el resto de sus compañeras. Una alta figura surgía de un bosquecillo de álamos, recortada por el sol a sus espaldas.

—¿V-Vlad?—tartamudeó, pero sabía que no era él. El hombre de las gafas de sol tenía la misma constitución esquelética y altura imponente, pero su cara cerúlea estaba desprovista de pelo, y al sonreír enseñaba unos aguzados caninos.

Resultaba extraño que esos dientes pudieran asustar a un hombre lobo, pero así era. Grigore se encontró incapaz de apartar la mirada, tan petrificado como un conejito al toparse con un halcón.

—A ti no te gusta esta tarea, ¿no es así?—preguntó suavemente el hombre alto. Dio unos pasos por el prado sin avecinarse fuera de las largas sombras de los árboles, cuyos perfiles se alargaban visiblemente en la entrada tarde.

Grigore se encogió de hombros y sacudió la cabeza, avergonzado por haber sido sorprendido revolcándose en el fango diciendo palabrotas.

—Las ovejas son tontas—farfulló.

—Insólito...—observó el visitante para sí mismo, extendiendo un brazo huesudo para abarcar el redil de las ovejas, el gallinero y el jardín junto a la cabaña de Grigore.—No sabía que los de tu especie pudieran estar interesados en la... domesticación.

Grigore no estaba seguro de si eso podía considerarse un insulto, o qué estaba haciendo aquel hombre ahí, en su territorio. ¿Sería humano? Emitía una gran variedad de fuertes olores, no desagradables individualmente, pero cuya combinación resultaban poco natural y empalagosa; menta y clavo, canela y rosa mosqueta.

—Nuestro líder es... es de otro país—dijo, irguiéndose. Estaba orgulloso de defender a su manada de cualquier intruso insultante de dientes puntiagudos.—Allí hacen las cosas de otra manera.

—¿Y tú estás contento, Grigore?—El hombre se acercó aún más, haciendo que las ovejas lo contemplaran con sus miradas vidriosas.

—Po-por supuesto—tartamudeó el beta, retrocediendo dentro del grupo de animales, demasiado nervioso para preguntarse cómo conocía su nombre el visitante indeseado.

—Se te da tan bien mentir como pastorear ovejas—le reprochó el extraño, cada vez más cerca, si bien su voz se volvió baja y seductora una vez más.—Estás lo bastante descontento como para confraternizar con el rival de tu líder... proveerle de cierta información, como, por ejemplo, que el hechizo que protege el castillo puede ser abierto con un encantamiento perforador, ¿no es así?

—Pero yo no... yo no sé nada de...—Grigore retrocedió una vez más, poniéndose detrás de una oveja como para protegerse.

—¿Qué haría tu líder si se llega a enterar de que eres un TRAIDOR?—soltó con brusquedad el hombre.

Grigore se estremeció, y agachó la cabeza mirando la hierba en silencio.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?—balbuceó al fin, mirando alrededor, esperando que salieran los otros Cinco de la cabaña para castigarlo.

Pero el hombre sonreía detrás de sus gafas oscuras.

—Sólo quiero que seas feliz, Grigore. Que tengas el respeto que te mereces. Que no te veas forzado a hacer una labor antinatural. Si fueras fuerte... lo bastante fuerte como para enfrentarte a Lupeni, en lugar de traicionarle a sus espaldas como una cobarde rata...

No se le ocurrió tampoco a Grigore preguntarse de qué conocía el extranjero el nombre de su líder tanto como el suyo. Las palabras tiraban de él, su tono untuoso y profesional apelaban al orgullo que no sabía que poseía, y a exponer la pequeña traición –revelar los secretos de Lupeni a Vlad-, que sabía que había cometido.

Luchó contra eso durante un momento, pensando en cuán miserable había sido como Seis.

—Es mi líder y yo lo defiendo—declaró con voz temblorosa.

—¿Qué hacen los hombres lobo con los traidores?—preguntó el hombre, dando un paso adelante en un rápido movimiento y apoderándose del brazo de Grigore.—Estoy seguro de que puedes contármelo. Dudo mucho de que sea diferente en Escocia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al día siguiente de volver de la ciudad, y durante toda esa semana, Remus estuvo intentando hablar con Bela. Y con Liszka, la cual no fue de mucha ayuda al asegurarle al muchacho que sí, por supuesto que en la ciudad cualquiera podría averiguarlo, que porqué pensaba él si no que ella no había vuelto nunca, y etcétera, etcétera.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvo de acuerdo con Liszka en algo. Finalmente acabó por admitir que quizás ella tenía razón, que sólo estaba creando confusión tratando de convertirlos en algo que no eran, y poniéndolos en peligro al provocar a Vlad.

—¿Te gustaría liderar la manada, entonces?—preguntó en voz baja, tres días antes de la luna llena de agosto. Estaban sentados entre los juncos de la cala, descalzos y bronceados, mirando la puesta de sol. Liszka sostenía un sedal con un gusano ensartado, pero en realidad no se estaba molestando mucho en pescar.—Sé que serías una gran líder.

—Si no me lo llegas a ofrecer, lo hubiera tomado por la fuerza—dijo ella sin rodeos, inclinándose hacia atrás para recoger los últimos rayos de calor de las colinas occidentales.

—No hay ninguna necesidad.—Remus trató de sonreír.—Hagamos esto amablemente, ¿te parece bien?

Liszka pareció sorprendida.

—Podemos ser amables y aún así luchar.

Aquello era lo que la hacía una gran líder. A medida que sus instintos depredadores crecían con la luna, empezaba a hacer planes, que si bien eran difíciles de llevar a cabo al detalle una vez transformados, por lo menos les proveían una estructura básica de cómo debía pasar la noche el grupo. Nunca malgastaba sus energías ladrando y riñendo como los otros, o reprimiendo sus instintos, como Remus. Ahora le parecía tonto y trivial el modo en que se había enorgullecido de sí mismo, por no dejar que su comportamiento le dijera a James y a Sirius en qué fase de la luna estaban hasta el mismo momento en que salía de pociones para ir con la señora Pomfrey.

No quería pelear con Liszka. Se acordaba de sus colmillos en la garganta de Vlad, y de su boggart, un felino dientes de sable de la era glacial, un miedo que no procedía de ninguna experiencia directa pero que había quedado grabado en algún momento de la prehistoria colectiva de la especie canina.

—No, así está bien, tan sólo quería saltarme esa parte. Cuida de Bela, por favor, y... trataré de asegurarme de que Vlad te deja tranquila.

—¿Qué?—bajó la caña de pescar.—¿Vlad? Deja que ese perro sarnoso se acerque a mí, y lo mataré.

No, desde luego que no quería luchar con Liszka.

—Me inquieta—dijo con cuidado.—Me preocupa que pueda... intentar algo peor que atacar a la manada Cinco.

—¿Qué puede hacer, ese viejo chucho desdentado? Puedo cuidar de mí misma, Lupeni.—Sus ojos resplandecieron de ira y orgullo.—No creas que te marchas para protegerte...—de repente se le ocurrió una idea que le hizo fruncir el ceño—o que vas a darle caza tú mismo. Vlad es mío.

Sintió que el lobo que había dentro de él gruñía competitivamente, pero lo aplacó.

—Vale, vale, perdón. Es sólo que no quiero que tengas que pagar por errores que yo he cometido.

—Nada de lo que has hecho ha sido un error—le dijo Liszka con sinceridad.—Tenemos comida, tenemos dinero... y estamos organizados.

Él sonrió con franqueza, no demasiado seguro de que organizar hombres lobo fuera lo  que el mundo necesitaba.

—Pero has ido demasiado lejos—insistió ella.—Es antinatural. Criar ovejas es antinatural, pero está bien, nos ayuda. No morder gente...—sacudió la cabeza con disgusto.—¿Vas a mantener esas malditas barreras?

—Por supuesto—irrumpió antes de que ella pudiera enojarse otra vez.—Funcionan en ambos sentidos. Nosotros no podemos entrar en los pueblos en luna llena, pero los humanos tampoco pueden entrar al bosque. Nosotros tenemos nuestro territorio, ellos tienen el suyo. Es lo justo.

—Ellos son el enemigo—dijo con rabia, Cogió un puñado de lodo del suelo y lo arrojó al río.—¡Nada de "justo"!

—Ahora suenas como uno de ellos.—¿De verdad acababa él de decir eso? ¿Realmente odiaba a los humanos... y si era así, por qué sentía el imperativo de protegerlos?

—¿Y qué? Si ellos lo hacen, nosotros también podemos.

—Pero entonces se refieren a nosotros como monstruos

—¿Y a quién le importa lo que ellos piensen?—Se puso en pie, apartando las flores y las hierbas de delante de ella.—Piensas demasiado, ése es tú problema.—Buscó sus zapatos entre los juncos.

Remus se quedó sentado, mirando como un pez saltaba en el agua.

—Deberíamos pensar, no somos animales—dijo.

Su mirada de absoluto desconcierto ante aquella declaración le recordó por qué él nunca habría prosperado como líder de una manada.

—Oh, no importa—murmuró, y se puso en pie también.—Todavía somos amigos, ¿no? ¿Vendrás a verme si necesitas algo... si tienes algún problema...?

—Pues claro.—Se apartó el pelo de la cara, que reflejaba mechones rojizos al sol. Acababa de cumplir los veinticinco años, lo cual solía ser mucho para un licántropo rumano, pero ya no desde entonces, especialmente para los Cinco. Ya no había motivos para volver a pasar hambre o ser disparado; ¿Podría ella preservar todo lo que había conseguido sin deformar sus objetivos con sueños utópicos, como él había hecho?

—Promételo—dijo Remus.

De nuevo se quedó desconcertada. Los lobos no necesitan prometer, porque nunca mienten. O eso dice la tradición.

—Prometido—respondió, siguiéndole la corriente.

Aquella había sido la conversación más amistosa que habían tenido en meses.

—Adiós, Liszka—dijo, y le estrechó la mano. Se volvió para ir a buscar su escoba, para el viaje de vuelta al castillo. No quería volver a la cabaña una vez más. No es que no fuera a ser bien aceptado, o que no fuera a volver a correr con ellos, pero la arrogancia de Liszka no había hecho que dejara de preocuparse por Vlad, y por eso su intención era hacer su partida lo más abrupta posible. Dejar que el líder de los Seis pensara que Liszka había tomado el puesto por la fuerza, que ella odiaba a Remus... y quizás así estaría a salvo y segura por un tiempo.

Pero en lo más profundo, allí donde le daba vergüenza reconocerlo, Remus sabía que sus motivaciones no consistían únicamente en proveer a Bela de una infancia sin conflictos, o en proteger a la manada de los humanos y de otros licántropos. Una pequeña pero significativa parte de porqué estaba renunciando era que aquella era la única manera de romper con Liszka... y estaba empezando a sospechar que había otras mujeres por ahí, que podrían dignarse a hablarle.

¿Había algo por lo que tenía que sentirse culpable? Su relación había durado seis años, y tenían amigos por separado. Ella no tenía la necesidad de que tratara de convertirla en alguien como él, confuso y conflictivo.

Un pensamiento se deslizó en su mente, como una delgada corriente de agua que se escurre a través de un dique agrietado. Vio otra vez los ojos extraños y violetas de la misteriosa Lamia. _¿POR QUÉ?,_ explotó de repente a través de su conciencia, haciéndole casi gritar mientras volaba. Ahora que podía permitirse pensar en ella, aún vagamente, las contradicciones y misterios se desbordaban en su cabeza como si el dique hubiera reventado.

¿_Por qu_ estaba Lamia viviendo como una muggle? Se notaba a la legua que no lo era. Tampoco era una squib –había tenido mucha práctica con ellos en Pufflepod, o por lo menos muy parecidos-. Los squib eran casi como muggles; sabían de la existencia del mundo mágico, pero siempre conservaban una sombra de duda sobre si aquello realmente funcionaba como los magos decían. Ningún squib podría haber estado tan seguro como ella estaba de que Emil era un vampiro... y ningún squib podría haber hecho retroceder a Vlad en una noche de luna llena.

¿Qué podía empujar a una bruja a vivir como una muggle? Y durante bastantes años, a juzgar por los libros que abarcaban por lo menos una década y cubrían varios y dispares campos de estudio. Y era extraño, también, que tan sólo aparentara veinte años (aunque quizás es que él se había acostumbrado a los hombres lobo, que llevaban una vida dura y morían jóvenes).

"No debería haber venido"... eso fue lo que dijo. ¿Por qué?

Por supuesto, él había considerado hacer lo mismo en muchas ocasiones, la más seriamente de todas después de perder su primer trabajo de profesor. Vivir como un muggle suponía no más sospechas, no más miedo a ser descubierto... y prácticamente no más mentiras. Incluso había empleos donde uno automáticamente conseguía librar la semana de luna llena... podría haber sido observador astronómico y, ¿quién llegaría a notar la diferencia?

Y además cada palabra tendría que tener doble sentido, al modo en que lo era con Mike. Tendría que tener una "explicación científica" para todo, pretender que necesitaba sus ruidosas máquinas, su pestilente combustible. Veintinueve días de cada veintiocho serían una mentira, y tendría que renunciar a todo lo que verdaderamente le había importado y a todo su talento. No valía la pena.

Quizás se trataba tan sólo de que no era una buja especialmente bien dotada, pero Remus desechó ese pensamiento a favor de la posibilidad –o la esperanza- de que tuviera un secreto.

Con este sentimiento desmontó de la escoba a cuatrocientos del castillo, e inició el ascenso por el camino de piedra sólo para encontrarse cara a cara con Vlad.

Remus tomó la ofensiva, sabiendo que era lo que mejor funcionaba con él;

—¿Qué haces husmeando por aquí?—inquirió con frialdad.—No hay huesos hoy—todavía no había olvidado el asunto aquel de "Fido".

—Yo no levantaría tanto mi cola si fuera tú, Lupeni—gruñó Vlad.—Tengo modos de entrar en este montón de escombros que tú nunca podrías adivinar.

Demasiado arrogante para mantener un secreto, decidió Remus en un momento. Como Severus.

—¿Ah, sí?—su voz estaba exageradamente calmada. A veces su capacidad para mantener la compostura cerca de la luna llena daba resultado.—¿Tú y la Suprema Armada Independiente de 1602?

No daba la impresión de que Vlad llevara nada encima, como una cámara, un bolso, cualquier cosa que Remus podiera inspeccionar o confiscar. Su presencia podía tratarse de una coincidencia, si bien era sumamente improbable. El sarcasmo logró enfurecerlo y se plantó bloqueando el paso como si Remus fuera el intruso, torciendo su cara llena de pelo en la mueca intimidadora que le había servido para mantenerse como líder durante tanto tiempo.

—Un mago hábil podría atravesar esa trampilla para perros—masculló Vlad, balanceando los brazos como si se dispusiera a golpear a Remus.

—Lo cual ya es uno más de los que tienes de tu parte—replicó Remus, haciéndose a un lado cuando Vlad arremetió, y mirándolo tranquilamente cuando éste casi cae rodando abajo por el sendero rocoso.

Tropezando, Vlad recuperó el equilibrio y se puso a acechar desde lejos. Fingía murmurar para sí mismo, pero en realidad pretendía que Remus captara todas y cada una de sus palabras.

—Tengo amigos—gruñó.—Unos a los que no te atreverías ni a acercarte. Los matas porque tienes miedo de su poder... y ellos apenas han empezado el banquete con esos muggles a los que intentas proteger.

Así que está hablando de vampiros, pensó Remus, tratando de permanecer impasible aunque se le pusieron los pelos de punta al recordar la cacería de diez días atrás. Pero seguramente no era más que una fanfarronada aquello de que Vlad hubiera incitado a Emil a morder a Mike...

—¡Esos muggles serán carroña la próxima luna llena!—dijo Vlad, dando la media vuelta mientras gritaba su ultimátum.

¿Vlad aliándose con vampiros para comerse a los estudiantes? Eso sonaba como otra irreflexiva amenaza del corto de luces pero depravado líder de los Seis. Pero de todos modos, debería controlarlos a todos, y probablemente mantenerlos lejos de las cuevas en tres noches a partir de esa.

Empezó a subir por el sendero, sonriendo al pensar en la explicación que Mike podría conjurar para explicar eso.

Pero Lamia lo entendería.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Próximo capítulo; _Locura_.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

__

Nota de las Autoras; Ya conoces la disclaimer.

WT1; El Teorema de Kirby-Paris es real; la hidra es un famoso ejemplo de "problema irresoluble" en la rama de las matemáticas conocida como Peano aritmética. La "Teoría Cuántica de Campos" (_N de la T: "fields", campos, es un juego de palabras con "fiends", demonios_) es un libro real, también, del ganador del premio Nobel de Física Steven Weinberg...

WT2; Eres insoportable en luna nueva. Creo te prefiero de la otra manera.

WT1; Vamos a tomarnos un descanso para leer "El Cáliz de Fuego".

WT2; ¡Pero no vamos a dejar de escribir CotW! Tenemos que escribir porque los síntomas del síndrome de abstinencia son bastante desagradables, sobretodo cuando se acerca la luna llena...

WT!; Espero que JKR no mate a Dumbledore...

{Versión corregida, 10 de Julio de 2001}

_Nota de la Traductora; Ups, lo siento, Sarita… ¡no te enfades demasiado conmigo, plis! ;-). Malliane, un placer chatear contigo, otro día coincidimos y me cuentas. Cygny, tranquila, ¡por supuesto que no tengo intención de dejarlo!…. Al resto de los reviewers, muchas gracias por vuestro comentarios, un saludo y ¡seguid leyendo! Todavía queda la mejor parte de la acción por llegar…_

_{Versión traducida, 22 de Julio de 2004}_


	8. Locura

_Aviso_

_Este capítulo contiene una escena levemente erótica. A quienes le disguste el lenguaje con referencias sexuales, lean bajo su responsabilidad. Este capítulo fue publicado originariamente en sin esta escena, pero puede encontrarse el texto original ampliado en inglés en la página personal de fanficción de WolfieTwins2: _

_**Capítulo Ocho:**_

_Locura_

_"Un hombre va hacia el conocimiento como va a la guerra, completamente despierto, con miedo, con respeto, y con absoluta convicción. Ir al conocimiento o ir a la guerra de otro modo es un error, y quien quiera que haga esto vivirá para volver sobre sus pasos."_

_ Carlos Castañeda, __Las Enseñanzas de don Juan._

_Rumanía, Año Ocho_

—¡Justo lo que necesitábamos!—La voz de Mike retumbó delante de Remus antes incluso de que entrara en el campamento.—¡Un botánico!

Remus suspiró mientras apartaba las hierbas para hacerse camino hasta el pabellón de los estudiantes de doctorado. Estaba impaciente; faltaban sólo dos días para la luna llena, y no quería que Vlad –o lo que era peor, Vlad y su compinche vampiro-, hicieran presa de los desprevenidos muggles cuando él mismo sería peor que inútil.

—¡Mira esto!—Mike corrió hacia delante, llevando entre las manos un hongo del tamaño de un pomelo. Era verde por la parte de arriba, con un anillo alrededor del tallo como la minifalda de un hada, y una bulbosa pelota de golf por base.

Flora mágica, se percató.

—_Amanita phalloides_—dijo simplemente.—Un solo bocado es muerte segura.

Mike dejó caer la seta al suelo, manteniendo las manos apartadas del cuerpo como si la toxina pudiera saltarle encima desde sus dedos contaminados.

—Tiene ciertos usos—continuó Remus.—Repele moscas y mosquitos. También sirve para identificar objetos de plata, el hongo los deslustra.

—¿En serio?—Mike se mostró escéptico, pateando el bulto venenoso con desagrado.—Usaré DDT. Y hay otras maneras de reconocer plata.

—Desde luego—dijo Remus.—Lo cual me recuerda... he venido para advertiros que debéis estar lejos de aquí en luna llena.

Tal como había esperado, Lamia, que estaba sentada a bastantes metros de distancia, escuchó aquellas palabras y se acercó con curiosidad.

—¿Qué?—exclamó Mike.—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿Nunca has oído llamar a la plata el metal lunar?—preguntó Remus con sorpresa medio fingida.—De todos modos, el motivo de mi visita es hablaros de una marea de primavera excepcionalmente fuerte que va a tener lugar este mes. Esto atraerá a unos enjambres enormes de polillas, de las que los murciélagos se alimentan antes de buscar refugio en las cuevas para hibernar.—Tomó aliento profundamente. Una parte de aquello estaba basado en hechos ligeramente modificados que había sacado de los periódicos muggles (estaba bien que siempre leyera las partes sobre animales), pero la mayoría se lo había inventado, simplemente.—Es importante no molestar a los murciélagos en agosto, porque necesitan tanto comer como encontrar un lugar de descanso.—Eso sí era verdad, pero a los murciélagos no les gustaba volar en luna llena... aunque ellos no necesitaban saberlo.

Con las manos levantadas como un noctámbulo, Mike aún se hacía de rogar.

—Así que nosotros nos mantenemos fuera de las cuevas cuando sea luna llena, los murciélagos comen y duermen, y todos felices, ¿no?

—Eh... sí—dijo Remus, sabiendo lo estúpido que sonaba y echando un vistazo en dirección a Lamia para conseguir ayuda.

—¿Cómo sabes exactamente cuando es la luna llena astronómica?—inquirió Mike.—La luna puede estar iluminada entre un 97 y un 99 por ciento durante varios días...

—Lo sé—interrumpió Remus con algo de impaciencia. Lo último que necesitaba era que un muggle le diera clases sobre su más amado y odiado cuerpo celeste.—Pero...

—... la marea no alcanza su punto más álgido hasta la luna llena astronómica—continuó Lamia, sin revelar nada.—Es durante ese pico cuando los insectos acuden en enjambre. Sé lo que es; tenemos que proteger el equipo.

—Sí—corroboró Remus.—Podéis cubrirlo todo para protegerlo de las polillas muertas y del guano de murciélago... aparte de que...

—... quiero estar segura de que todo esté protegido de cualquier _animal salvaje_ que pueda deambular por aquí—agregó significativamente.

—No sé...—Mike estaba resultando un duro adversario.—No estamos cerca de ningún océano, así que ¿de dónde vienen esos bichos? A los lagos y los ríos no les afecta la atracción lunar.

—El Mar Negro—dijeron Remus y Lamia a la vez.

—¿En serio? ¿Estamos cerca del Mar Negro y no me lo habías dicho?—Mike le hubiera dado a Lamia un codazo juguetón, pero tenía miedo de tocar algo.—Le hacemos el tongo a Gamberi, y nos vamos a la playa un día de estos... tienes que estar estupenda en bikini, con esa dieta que estás haciendo.

Remus frunció el ceño para sí mismo. Lamia parecía dispuesta a seguirle con el plan; ya contaba con eso, puesto que ella sabía qué era lo que rondaba por las montañas en luna llena. Mike estaba resultando difícil de camelar, y los otros dos estudiantes, que estaban como en trance delante de sus ordenadores, no habían ni levantado la cabeza.

—Tendréis que proteger el equipo, y, bien, sería buena idea que pasarais la noche en Rosu porque... los murciélagos harán mucho ruido toda la noche—dijo Remus titubeando.—He mirado y hay habitaciones en el hostal de allí.

—Bah—dijo Mike quitándole importancia, limpiándose las manos en la camiseta, y luego pensando mejor lo que hacía.—Un poco de ruido no me molesta. Fui a la universidad en Nueva York. Y hablando de ruido toda la noche, prueba a vivir en Harlem.

Casi nada de lo Mike decía tenía mucho sentido para él, pero Remus continuó de todos modos.

—Hay un gran festival en Rosu, el Festival Anual del Ajo.—Mike le dio a Lamia un codazo en las costillas, y ella pareció ligeramente irritada.—Y también están exhibiendo algunas películas americanas—Remus empezaba a desesperarse, tratando de recordar el póster que había visto en una pared cuando se detuvo en el hostal para comprobar lo de la habitación.—Eastwood esto o lo otro.

—¡Harry el Sucio!—llegó el grito ininteligible de Taofang, que levantó la vista de su trabajo excitadamente.—¡Por un puñado de dólares! ¡Infierno de cobardes!

Los balbuceos del estudiante chino eran incomprensibles para Remus, pero Mike estaba excitadísimo.

—Vamos, alégrame el día—dijo, lo cual provocó carcajadas idiotas por parte de Taofang. Vijay parecía tan confuso como Remus ante este intercambio, mientras Lamia mantenía un impasible ceño en su expresión.

—¿Pero de qué estáis hablando vosotros dos?—preguntó Vijay, después de que se extinguieran algunas de las risas.

—Ay, ay, chaval—suspiró Mike con satisfacción.—Clint Eastwood... te va a encantar, compañero.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—¡Vamos, Lamia, el desfile ha empezado!

Mike la arrastraba por la atestada plaza principal de Rosu como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Por supuesto que había un desfile; siempre lo había.

La gente pululaba por alrededor vestida de una mezcla de ropas que parecían ser los atuendos de la "ciudad" y de las "montañas". Los primeros eran sosos y de aspecto barato, mientras que los otros deslumbraban por sus intrincados y coloridos bordados. Las brillantes ropas le recordaron su infancia en Tirgoviste, en la que no había pensado desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo. Aunque pareciera increíble, la moda de la gente de las montañas no había cambiado mucho en setenta años.

Pero las muchedumbres... demasiados humanos en un espacio tan pequeño le ponían ansiosa, lista para atacar. Mike no creyó sus protestas de querer pasar la tarde leyendo en su habitación del hostal. Si le seguía la corriente y miraba el desfile, quizás pudiera escabullirse de vuelta a la habitación más tarde.

—Hey, tíos—tronó Mike cuando sus compañeros de estudios aparecieron a la vista.—Mirad quien estaba intentando estudiar. ¡Já!

Vijay y Taofang le sonrieron abiertamente al verla. Incluso el por lo general bastante adusto estudiante chino parecía relajado hoy, esperando con impaciencia las películas de vaqueros de más tarde, sin duda. Estaban todos de pie en la acera frente al ayuntamiento, un monótono edificio de hormigón que habían adornado para la ocasión con un vistoso estandarte que cubría el bloque gris, proclamando tanto la buena salud del comunismo como el festival. El pueblo era una mezcla de lo nuevo y lo viejo; la antigua iglesia encalada de la plaza estaba flanqueada por elegantes edificios centenarios, pero esas nuevas monstruosidades de hormigón, como el ayuntamiento, brotaban justo al lado como malas hierbas en un jardín que atravesara tiempos difíciles.

El Festival del Ajo de Rosu tenía un desfile, como todos los festivales. Mike hablaba entusiasmado sobre los desfiles que había presenciado durante su niñez en el barrio italiano de Nueva York, cuando sus abuelos vivían. Lamia pensaba en desfiles similares de cuando era niña. Estaría vestida con un vestido blanco almidonado y cintas en el pelo, no con la camiseta y los vaqueros que llevaba hoy. Mejor no pensar en eso, se reprendió a sí misma. El contraste era demasiado grande y, al fin y al cabo, ya no volvería a ser humana nunca más.

En lugar de eso, se concentró en la gente que marchaba por la calle ante ellos, que acababan de entrar a la vista; el alcalde, un sacerdote viejecito de la iglesia, docenas de escolares, una banda de música y bailarines con trajes llenos de color, brillantes pantalones blancos para los hombres, que sobresalían bajo las túnicas oscuras, y revoloteantes faldas para las mujeres, que sostenían con anchos cinturones magníficamente bordados. Todos llevaban trenzas de ajo alrededor del cuello, que balanceaban con alegría mientras desfilaban cogidos del brazo.

—¿Y qué te contó el tipo del hostal sobre esto?—gritó Mike mientras la banda pasaba justo por delante de ellos.

Lamia sonrió tirantemente, más bien como una mueca, y respondió;

—Estos festivales tienen artesanías, comida, concursos. La comida estará toda llena de ajo, lo cual estoy segura que te encantará.—Los otros rieron, sabiendo lo poco que a ella le gustaba el ajo.—Puedes conseguir que te digan la buenaventura. Y allí habrá un baile.—Señaló con un gesto a las coloradas caras de los hombres y mujeres jóvenes que desfilaban ante ellos.—Tradicionalmente, los hombres escogen a sus esposas según lo bien que bailen. Bastante sencillo, ¿no?

—Sí—saltó Mike alegremente,—y ya que las chicas llevan collares de ajos, un chico puede estar seguro de que no se está casando con una vampira, ¿verdad?—Salvo Lamia, todos rieron efusivamente. Por algún motivo, no lo encontró divertido.

Lamia cerró la pesada puerta de madera de la habitación del hostal y se apoyó contra ella, aliviada de estar fuera de la multitud. La habitación daba una sensación de vuelta al siglo anterior que le recordó al dormitorio de su abuela (sí, había tenido una abuela rumana), en la casa de sus padres, en Tirgoviste. Cortinas de encaje cubrían las ventanas, con pesadas colgaduras bordadas a un lado y otro. Muebles grandes y oscuros atestaban la habitación: una alta cómoda y un aún más alto guardarropa, un pequeño escritorio, y un tocador con jarra de cerámica y jofaina. La cama era de dosel, con cuatro columnas y un baldaquino blanco de gasa flotando por encima. Había un sofá, también, donde se había ofrecido voluntaria para dormir.

Sólo había una habitación disponible en el hostal, el más lujoso del lugar y que probablemente los vecinos locales no podían permitirse. El coste había sido cercano a nada para ellos; los estudiantes de doctorado eran ricos en comparación con los rumanos. El propietario del hotel se había mostrado especialmente encantado de recibir divisa fuerte; lira en lugar de lei, la moneda local.

Cerró las ventanas y corrió las pesadas cortinas, pero no pudo bloquear la cacofonía de música y bullicio. Por descontado, el omnipresente olor a ajo tampoco podía ser evitado. En el exterior, la gente llevaba collares de ajo y comía los platos especiales repletos del mismo.

El ajo era una de las pocas cosas en las que los otros tres estudiantes estaban de acuerdo, ya que raramente convenían en física o en cualquier otra cosa. A pesar de proceder de diferentes culturas, Mike, Vijay y Taofang adoraban la comida con ajo. En el campamento, ella solía pasar las horas de la comida en su tienda. No necesitaba comer, y el olor de cualquier cosa que ellos cocinaran la hacía sentirse débil e irritable.

Y se sentía irritable ahora, mientras daba vueltas por el cuarto. Intentó leer, primero un libro de texto, luego una revista. Desde la pared, Ceaucescu, el líder del país, le sonreía con gravedad desde un retrato mal hecho (el cual probablemente era obligatorio que colgara en la pared). Casualmente, el mismo rostro le sonreía desde las páginas de la revista, _El Economista_.

En una ocasión había pensado en obtener un título en económicas, pero la suscripción a la revista era cuanto quedaba de aquella iniciativa. No hubiera funcionado, posiblemente porque mientras estuvo en la Escuela de Económicas de Londres, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo faltando a clases para poder deambular por las calles de la ciudad de noche bebiendo sangre. Aquello fue antes de darse cuenta de que debía renunciar a la sangre humana si quería estudiar seriamente alguna materia.

De acuerdo con la revista (y con el retrato de la pared), el comunismo todavía tenía al país aferrado en su puño, desde el verano de 1989, y parecía seguro que iba a continuar en el siglo siguiente. Poco de todo aquello le importaba a ella. Nunca se había visto afectada por la política rumana. El castillo, que había sido su hogar durante treinta años, estaba demasiado aislado. Después de dejarlo para siempre, había tratado de olvidar su país natal, y pronto descubrió que occidente ofrecía posibilidades casi infinitas a una vampira que quería mejorarse a sí misma.

Todo lo que quería ahora era conseguir el doctorado y luego un puesto de investigación, en Suiza o en California estaría bien. Podía mantenerse completamente al margen del más grande mundo de la política, al igual que del reinado de los magos y vampiros, a favor del cautivador mundo de las partículas físicas.

Y ese pensamiento la llevó de nuevo a su preocupación actual, la que le hacía pasear agitadamente de un lado a otro de la habitación. Necesitaba un verano ininterrumpido para llevar a cabo algunas mediciones en las cuevas. El profesor Gamberi, el director de la investigación en la universidad, sospechaba de ella, y estaba claro que tendría que hacer logros mayores que los otros para demostrar su valía. Quizás no confiaba en las mujeres; quizás no confiaba en la recomendación excesivamente elogiosa que le había dedicado el profesor Mannheim, de Stuttgart (el cual había estado tratando de deshacerse de ella, después de todo, antes de que se produjera el escándalo).

El trabajo tenía que continuar aquel verano, y si alguno de los estudiantes del proyecto resultaba herido, o si algo del equipamiento de las cuevas resultaba dañado, supondría el fin del proyecto.

El mago inglés Lupeni sabía que algo iba a pasar en las cuevas esa noche, y no se trataba de polillas o murciélagos. A juzgar por su familiaridad con lo que había atacado a Mike en mayo, podría haber hombres lobo corriendo sueltos por el campamento. Siempre había tenido miedo de aquellos monstruosos perros, más que nada como consecuencia de haber vivido treinta años en el castillo, escuchando inconscientemente sus aullidos durante las lunas llenas. Se había sorprendido mucho a sí misma por haber sido capaz de deshacerse de los dos hombres lobo que atacaron a Mike. Confiaba en que pudiera hacerlo otra vez, siempre que no hubiera demasiados. Se estremeció al recordar que los hombres lobo solían correr en manadas en aquellas montañas.

Se le ocurrió una idea. Había hechizos para repeler licántropos y ella todavía tenía una varita. No la había usado desde hacía años, pero la había encontrado recientemente buscando el libro de zoología que le había pedido Mike. Con una varita podría...

¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Realmente pretendía volver al campamento?

Parecía la única manera de proteger el equipo. La idea de tener una manada de hombres lobo dando tumbos por el campamento la alteraba terriblemente. Por qué lo harían, no tenía ni idea. Al fin de cuentas no eran más que unos animales estúpidos y despiadados. Recordó los aullidos que rodeaban el castillo cada luna llena, provocando que los vampiros más recientes corrieran a cubierto, mientras los más antiguos irrumpían en desdeñosos ataques de risa. ¿Quién podría desentrañar el comportamiento de una panda de perros salvajes?

Sin una deliberación consciente, supo que iba a volver. Revolvió las bolsas de los otros, buscando las llaves del Jeep, pero la búsqueda fue en vano. Mike, que parecía pensar que el ser americano le daba el derecho a conducir, todavía debía tenerlas. Sin embargo, el viaje de vuelta de Rosu al campamento no sería mucho para un murciélago, si bien resultaría agotador puesto que el sol todavía estaba alto. Aunque no había usado una varita en años, había otras habilidades que sí había mantenido activas. Poder volar como murciélago era demasiado práctico como para renunciar a ello.

¿Se encontraría con Lupeni si volvía?, se preguntó mientras buscaba lápiz y papel para escribir una nota. Había algo misterioso en él; no era un hippie, no era un botánico, y era más que un mago extranjero de vacaciones. ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Por qué estaba matando vampiros? Evidentemente, la sangre fría que había tenido al liquidar a Emil significaba que ya había matado a otros.

¿Una valerosa cruzada desde Inglaterra para forjarse una reputación como matador de vampiros? No. Leroy Di Garthlock -si es que ese era su verdadero nombre-, era el ejemplo perfecto de cómo uno podía conseguir la fama en esa línea de trabajo. Pero Lupeni era demasiado educado, demasiado inteligente y bien hablado como para estar allí simplemente para hacerse un nombre.

¿Un exiliado? ¿Un criminal? No exactamente, pero algo de aquello había relacionado con él. Podía detectar una fragilidad en él; bajo su férrea calma, tenía guardado un oscuro secreto...

Bueno, ella misma tenía un oscuro secreto bastante grande...

Se sentó en el borde de la cama con el lápiz y el papel, pero no podía concentrarse en la sencilla nota que tenía que escribir. En lugar de eso pensó, él mata vampiros, y si descubre lo que eres, serás la próxima en ser ejecutada.

Resultaba divertido, pero no le importaba si Lupeni limpiaba las montañas de otros vampiros, como Cuza, por ejemplo. Se estremeció al recordar su último encuentro. No quería tener nada que ver con ninguno de ellos; estaba deseando marcharse de esas montañas demasiado familiares y librarse de su pasado.

¿Podría entenderlo Lupeni?, se preguntó. ¿Podría creer que una vampira pudiera ir en contra de su naturaleza tan por completo? No. Por supuesto que no.

Juró para sí misma. Escribir esa nota le estaba llevando demasiado tiempo, y cualquiera de los otros podría volver pronto para ver qué tal estaba. Se aplicó y por fin la terminó; explicaba que se había dejado uno de sus cuadernos de laboratorio en el campamento, y había encontrado a alguien que iba en esa dirección y podía acercarla. Que volvería antes de la mañana. Si consiguiera recordar unos pocos encantamientos protectores, entonces quizás pudiera volver antes. De todos modos los otros no descubrirían que se había ido hasta mucho después de anochecido.

Si se encontraba con Lupeni en el campo, trataría con él. Era un mago, a fin de cuentas, debería entender que ella quería y podía protegerse de los hombres lobo.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que habló con un mago, uno vivo? ¿Realmente habían pasado más de cincuenta años? Después dejar las montañas veinte años atrás, había temido estar demasiado cerca de algún mago o bruja, por temor a que su secreto pudiera resultar demasiado obvio.

Y Lupeni mataba vampiros.

Trató de no pensar en eso, recordando en cambio cuando acudió para curar el brazo de Mike, escuchando otra vez aquella sorprendente conversación sobre poesía griega y algo más. Él era único, pero no realmente como Ulises; no tenía nada de la tortuosidad despiadada del hombre de Ítaca.

Pero quizás Lupeni no había estado muy alejado de la verdad al relacionarla a ella con Calipso, la ninfa que mantuvo a Ulises prisionero por amor, y lo hubiera hecho inmortal con tal de tenerlo junto a ella para siempre. Podría haber estado describiendo a una vampira. Pero los vampiros no aman nada más que a su próxima víctima.

Lamia se puso en pie, arrojó la nota sobre la cama y trató de concentrarse en la tarea que tenía entre manos. Los instrumentos de la cueva necesitaban ser controlados y allí es donde iría.

—Te estás perdiendo unas cosas impresionantes—dijo Mike con voz resonante, abriendo la puerta de golpe. Tropezó con una de las bolsas en la oscuridad del cuarto, pero siguió hablando mientras daba con su propia bolsa y empezaba a tantear el contenido.

—Esa vieja nos ha leído la fortuna y creo que Vijay va a ganar el premio Nobel o algo así. Y atención a esto; un alto y oscuro desconocido me provocará un problema. ¿Puedes creerlo? Siempre te dicen cosas así. Posiblemente será el profesor Luca tratando de suspenderme en teoría cuántica de campos.

Mike se quitó la camisa embadurnada de fango y se afanó en buscar una limpia, parloteando sin parar.

—Y tienen un concurso de atrapar ovejas. Sólo participé porque Taofang dijo que no podía. Parecía más fácil... estaban en un redil pequeño... pero, oh, tío... A lo mejor es que he tomado demasiada cerveza local. No lo sé, pero esas mamonas pueden correr bastante rápido. Yo sería un pastor malísimo. Me llevó un buen revolcón en el fango conseguir que esas estúpidas...

Por fin se percató del hecho de que le estaba hablando a una habitación vacía.

—¿Lamia? ¿Estás aquí?—Mike echó un vistazo en torno a la poco iluminada habitación, como si Lamia pudiera estar escondida tras los muebles o las densas cortinas que bloqueaban las ventanas. Al darse cuenta de que la puerta del cuarto de baño estaba cerrada (la mejor habitación del hostal tenía su propio baño), Mike golpeó la puerta, gritando—Hey, ¿estás bien?

Ya que sus gritos y golpes no obtuvieron respuesta alguna, hizo girar el picaporte y entró sin esperar permiso al encontrar que la puerta estaba abierta.

—¿Qué demonios estás...?—se cortó en seco. No había lugar para esconderse en el pequeño y vacío cuarto de baño. El ruido del festival se colaban a través del diminuto ventanuco abierto, sobre la bañera de patas de garra pasada de moda.

Bueno, no puede haberse ido volando por la ventana. Con el ceño fruncido, Mike volvió a entrar al dormitorio pisando fuerte y abrió bruscamente las cortinas. No entendía qué estaba pasando, y eso lo volvía loco.

Encontrar la nota de Lamia no contribuyó para nada a apaciguarlo.

—Será chalada—murmuró para sí mismo mientras arrugaba la nota y la arrojaba volando a través del cuarto.—Lobos, arañas, murciélagos. Vaya país de locos.—Hizo tintinear las llaves del jeep en su bolsillo.—Me parece que voy a tener que ir para que no le pase nada...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Echando un vistazo al este y otro al oeste, Remus calculó que le quedaban unos veinte minutos como ser humano. Había visto a los muggles irse en su vehículo por la mañana, y sabía que tenían una habitación en el hostal del pueblo, pero había decidido hacer un vuelo de última hora al campamento sólo para asegurarse de que no habría nadie por ahí.

Estaba tan seguro de que lo encontraría vacío que no la vio hasta que se movió. Parar en seco con un derrape en escoba no era posible, así que hizo un descenso en picado y se dejó caer desde el aire con un veloz movimiento que hubiera impresionado incluso a James. Una vez que escondió la escoba bajo un montón de hojas, por si acaso había muggles por la zona, corrió hacia el campamento.

—¡Lamia!—gritó, corriendo hacia ella, que estaba junto a uno de los ordenadores del pabellón. Los otros estaban todavía cubiertos con plástico, pero ese se encontraba completamente desempaquetado, y ella estaba instalada delante con un gran cuaderno y una variedad de lápices y bolígrafos, con la clara intención de pasar allí la noche.

—Lupeni—respondió con tranquilidad, sin levantar la mirada.

—Pero no deberías... no es seguro...

—Se trata de hombres lobo, ¿verdad?—pareció complacida al verle estremecerse, y le mostró la varita de diecisiete centímetros y medio, de acebo y nervio de dragón, entre sus útiles de escritura.—Crecí en estas montañas; poco necesito que un mago inglés me de lecciones de monstruos.

—Pero...—no tenía tiempo para sutilezas.—Se trata de un hombre lobo que he estado cazando—explicó con el aliento acelerado.—Sabe que voy tras él y amenazó con comerse a los estudiantes de las cuevas. No es un mago muy hábil, como humano, pero cuando es un lobo...

—Quizás te estás inmiscuyendo demasiado con nuestros monstruos—contestó Lamia algo fríamente.—Rumanía ha tenido vampiros y hombres lobo durante cientos de años, y tú, un extranjero, ¿pretendes eliminarlos?

—No, no, no se trata de eso—exclamó Remus, sin poder sacar de él ninguna oración más compleja pasado ese punto.—¡En serio, ten cuidado! Ahora tengo que irme—añadió, dándose la vuelta para correr hacia su escoba, mientras sentía el dolor en sus huesos que anunciaba el cambio.

Se produjo un crujido entre las hojas mientras Remus se iba, y el callado murmullo de una voz contenida. Dos observadores habían estado mirando la escena con gran interés. Cuza golpeó a Vlad en la boca cuando vio a Lamia levantar la cabeza para escuchar, y buscó en su bolsillo una daga que colocó en la mano del hombre lobo.

Vlad se quedó perplejo, pero pronto cayó en la cuenta cuando Cuza hizo un gesto hacia la estudiante de doctorado sentada. Con un veloz salto, Vlad se plantó tras ella y le puso el filo en la garganta.

Lamia gritó.

Remus, a no más de diez metros de distancia, hizo otro descenso a tierra digno de un buscador, esta vez tropezándose con la horquilla de un árbol y cayendo de bruces. ¿Se atrevería a volver? Obviamente, no podía haberla atacado un hombre lobo, puesto que él mismo era humano. Quizás un vampiro.

Este último pensamiento le hizo decidirse. Ella había prometido que sabía defenderse de los hombres lobo, y si se trataba de un vampiro, Lunático podría ser útil. Corriendo de vuelta al campamento, Remus fue sorprendido por la luna llena antes de tener la oportunidad de quitarse la ropa.

Al lobo gris le bastaron cinco grandes saltos para volver al campamento, donde lo primero con lo que se encontró fue Vlad.

Lunático se ocultó detrás de unos matorrales, observando a su enemigo. No pensó en preguntarse qué había pasado cinco minutos antes que causara los gritos, pero la piel de su lomo se erizó ante el comportamiento de su enemigo. El lobo negro estaba rodeando a Lamia gruñendo, sin atacarla, a pesar de que no llevaba varita. Sus ladridos eran poco entusiastas, y sacaba la lengua ocasionalmente con repugnancia, e incluso con miedo.

No era luparia; Lunático había dejado a James y a Sirius que practicaran repeliéndolo las suficientes veces como para saberlo. Sus instintos le gritaban que atacara a la humana, pero la cautela lo mantenía atrás. Debía de tratarse de una magia muy poderosa lo que hiciera a Vlad comportarse así.

Nunca consiguió la respuesta a esa pregunta. Mientras se encontraba oculto entre la maleza, gruñendo suavemente, se produjo un rugido de neumáticos, un chirrido de frenos, y un vehículo muggle irrumpió en el campamento. El hombre que salió de él estaba muy apetitoso, y Lunático y Vlad hicieron sólo una breve pausa para ladrarse el uno al otro antes de arrojarse hacia él.

—¡Ayuda!—gritó Mike, apretándose contra la parrilla del jeep cuando Vlad lo golpeó con las enormes garras.—¡Lamia! ¿Por qué has vuelto aquí?—gritó acusadoramente, esquivando a duras penas la arremetida de unas fauces.

Lamia tomó su varita mágica y la mantuvo alzada frente a ella, pensando con rapidez. Había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que había tenido que repeler a un hombre lobo atacando a un humano. Mientras que ellos podían destripar a un vampiro perfectamente, los no-muertos no eran su presa favorita, y se echaban atrás rápidamente si se les hería o asustaba. Pero era mucho más difícil hacerles renunciar a la posibilidad de morder o devorar a una persona.

Al final rechazó la idea de usar un hechizo específico, y empezó a lanzar bolas de fuego verde. La primera le dio al negro en las ancas, provocando que se sentara y empezara a rodar por la hierba, aullando.

El gris era más espabilado. Podía ver la inteligencia calculadora en sus ojos por cómo anticipaba cada bola de fuego esquivándolas hábilmente, consiguiendo ponerse detrás de Mike y derribando al americano al suelo.

Por fortuna, el otro lobo le echó una mano. Después de aliviarse el aguijonazo del fuego, el negro saltó hacia el gris, plantándole los colmillos en el cuello con firmeza. En esa posición Lamia fue capaz de enviarles una bola de llamas a los dos, quemándole la nariz al negro y prendiendo fuego a los bigotes del gris.

Empezaron a aullar, llevándose las patas a la cara y arrastrando el hocico por tierra. Pensaba que ya se había deshecho de ellos, y se dirigía a comprobar el estado de Mike, cuando los lobos –medio cegados por el fuego, y buscando frescor y sombra-, se persiguieron el uno al otro hasta el interior de las cuevas, con todos los aparatos.

Aquello era precisamente lo que la había hecho volver esa noche. Olvidando a su compañero estudiante, tirado en el suelo, sangrando y quizás mordido, arrancó a correr hacia la cueva detrás de los animales, con la varita en alto.

Los hombres lobo no podían haber causado más daño si se lo hubieran propuesto en serio... y quizás aquella era su intención; no sabía en qué pensaban las criaturas, y todavía estaba impresionada por la inteligencia del enorme animal gris y marrón que había esquivado sus bolas de fuego como si estuviera jugando.

Empezó a inspeccionar los aparatos rápidamente; lo más crítico eran las mangueras de goma que salían de los tanques de argón, que habían sido mordidas, y estaban liberando el gas. Los sensores de nivel de oxígeno se habían disparado, y debía de haber sido el agudo estruendo de las alarmas lo que ahuyentó a los lobos.

El argón, como gas inerte, resultaba inofensivo, excepto al sustituir al oxígeno de un espacio cerrado. Ni los humanos ni los animales podían sentir la ausencia de oxígeno, sólo la presencia de dióxido carbónico, y seguir respirando argón puro sin notar ninguna sensación de asfixia o dolor, hasta caer inconscientes y morir. Esa era la razón por la cual había sensores de oxígeno, por si acaso una fuga de argón hacía que el gas se acumulara hasta niveles peligrosos. Todos ellos habían sido entrenados para correr de la cueva en caso de que los sensores sonaran, y no volver a ella hasta que el sonido hubiese cesado.

Por fortuna, Lamia no estaba viva. El chillido agudo de las alarmas le molestaba enormemente, pero no podía silenciarlas porque no tenía otro modo de saber cuándo la cueva volvería a ser segura para las criaturas que respiraban.

Se metió unos tapones de algodón en los oídos y consiguió empezar a trabajar, cerrando los tanques de gas, buscando las mangueras mascadas, sacando recambios de entre las cajas de cartón a medio empaquetar, que estaban esparcidas por la cueva. ¿El bajo nivel de oxígeno podría matar a un hombre lobo?, se preguntó despreocupadamente, mientras las bajas frecuencias de unos aullidos de dolor se filtraban a través de los tapones de algodón. Le resultaba difícil ubicar la posición exacta de los sonidos con los oídos tapados; los animales podrían haberse adentrado en el laberinto de huecos de la cueva, y allí quedarse atrapados y asfixiarse. O quizás el argón no llegaría tan lejos, hasta los pasadizos menores; esto era un ejercicio puramente intelectual para alguien que no había necesitado oxígeno desde hacía cincuenta años.

Lupeni podrá estar orgulloso de mí si los lobos mueren, pensó de pronto, pero rápidamente volvió a lo que estaba haciendo. Recambiar las mangueras de gas no era complicado, pero tenía que arrancar todos los ordenadores, que habían sido desconectados para el viaje al pueblo, y controlar la presión del argón de todas las cajas de metro por metro ochenta que estaban apiladas en el centro de las cuevas. No estaba segura de cual de los recipientes había perdido gas, si lo había perdido alguno, y quería cerciorarse de que no había más fugas aparte de en las mangueras.

Si los otros volvían del pueblo y la encontraban ahí con las alarmas sonando... Bueno, casi mejor revelarse como vampira que ser expulsada del curso de doctorado otra vez. Era su cuarto intento de conseguir un título de doctora, y había retrocedido hasta el primer año de universidad para adquirir una buena base de conocimientos de física antes de involucrarse en ese proyecto. Los predoctorados de física la habían aceptado, por lo menos, lo cual era bastante más de lo podría decir acerca de la primera vez, en la especialización de psicología.

"Aceptada" era mucho decir, no obstante. Los pregraduados de física habían tolerado su presencia silenciosamente, en sesiones de estudio en las cuales nadie habla de otra cosa que no fuera ecuaciones, donde raramente había comida, y el mayor logro posible era llamar idiotas a tus colegas y no ofenderse cuando ellos te hacían lo mismo.

El perfecto campo de estudio para un vampiro.

Pero ese era el por qué había evitado las ciencias "duras" durante tanto tiempo; porque aquello le demostraba que había perdido todo lo que la convertía en humana. Después de rechazar la fría, despiadada y chismosa sociedad de los no-muertos, había deseado encontrar, en algún lugar dentro de sí misma, algo que aún pudiera conectarla con las personas y recuperar alguna emoción, algún calor. No encontró nada de eso en psicología, donde sus compañeros especulaban constantemente acerca de ella -¿Anorexia? ¿Depresión? ¿Trastorno de personalidad disociativa?-, ni en sociología o económicas, donde se desesperaba por falta de inspiración y volvía a caer en la tentación de beber sangre humana. Por vía del escándalo o por simple aburrimiento, siempre acababa renunciando, marchándose a otra escuela donde sólo podía usar sus credenciales más recientes para esconder una historia que se retrotraía varias décadas.

Mike, Vijay y Taofang nunca preguntaban porqué nunca comía. Estaban impresionados por su falta de emoción (¡incluso cuando le rechazaban artículos!), y demasiado intimidados por sus dominios en nueve idiomas como para pedir detalles de cómo los había adquirido. Si podía manejar ecuaciones de Maxwell y soldar un circuito impreso averiado, era una de ellos.

Y ahora estaba determinada a demostrar su valía. Los depósitos de argón pronto fueron sellados y llenados de nuevo, las presiones de los mismos estabilizadas, y las captaciones de acontecimientos de neutrino diligentemente registradas. Los datos eran ruidosos, sin embargo; ¿habrían rasgado los lobos también el recubrimiento?

Tiró a un lado los restos de los plásticos que habían colocado para proteger el equipo del "guano de murciélago", y comprobó los vástagos metálicos que ceñían los contenedores de gas. En efecto, algunas de ellas estaban fuera de lugar, y tuvo que luchar con algunos de ellos, de dos metros y medio de largo y difíciles de manejar, lo cual era un trabajo para dos o tres personas. Pasaron un par de horas antes de que consiguiera colocarlos todos en su sitio otra vez.

Una vez más comprobó las mangueras de gas, los cables electrónicos, todo lo que serpenteara a través del suelo de la cueva y fuera susceptible de hacer que un animal tropezara o lo royera. Los cables de uno de los osciloscopios se habían soltado, eso era fácil de arreglar... A medida que encendía los equipos para comprobar que todo funcionaba, los sensores de oxígeno detuvieron su penetrante ulular.

Con un suspiro de alivio, Lamia se quitó el algodón de los oídos. Ya no tenía que preocuparse por que entrara nadie, y todo lo que sabía cómo probar funcionaba perfectamente.

Pero ahora se oía otro sonido; un aullido lejano, y un escarbar de patas en roca sólida. Así que los hombres lobo estaban vivos, uno de ellos por lo menos... y una mirada al exterior de la cueva le mostró el borde de la luna llena cerca del horizonte.

Fue el negro el que salió de uno de los angostos corredores de la cueva, con los cuartos traseros todavía chamuscados por el fuego y el hocico y las patas goteando sangre. Le apuntó con la varita y le bloqueó la salida antes de que pudiera acercarse a cualquier cosa del equipo otra vez. No estaba dispuesta a dejar que saliera corriendo; tuvo que seguirla lentamente por encima del cableado hacia la entrada principal y el exterior...

Suspiró profundamente del alivio cuando el gas continuó fluyendo y los osciloscopios parpadeando, sin registrar apenas en su mente el sobrecogedor sonido del aullido de triunfo del hombre lobo, seguido de los ruidos de unos pasos sobre las hojas. Pasos humanos, así que el hombre lobo debía haberse transformado.

Sólo fue tras comprobar una vez y otra más los cables y los tubos, que pensó en Mike.

¿Había pasado la noche su compañero de estudios fuera de la cueva? Si los hombres lobo lo habían mordido, poco importaba; los muggles morían por la mordedura de hombres lobo. Aún así, no podía simplemente darlo por muerto. Con cuidado, salió de la cueva y vio el cuerpo de Mike a la luz de la luna, que yacía pálido, todavía junto al jeep. Una fría niebla se arrastraba a ras de suelo por el campamento, extendiendo fantasmagóricos zarcillos hacia el cuerpo sin vida.

Varias cosas no iban bien. La luna todavía no se había puesto, de modo que el hombre lobo no podía haber recuperado aún la forma humana; así que, el humano que había oído pisando las hojas, ¿cómo había podido pasar tan cerca de un hombre lobo sin ser atacado? ¿Y por qué había ignorado el animal un humano perfectamente comestible, aunque estuviera muerto?

Mike no estaba muerto, encontró cuando se acercó a él y tocó su brazo frío y manchado de sangre. Había sido mordido por un vampiro. Otra vez.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En las profundidades de las cuevas Petrosna, a cosa de un metro del área derrumbada, Lunático gruñó con rabia cuando oyó el grito de triunfo de Vlad, reclamando el territorio. Habían estado persiguiéndose y luchando toda la noche, pero como Lunático sólo había estado allí una vez –y esa vez tan sólo había recorrido uno de los pasadizos, y bajo los efectos de la poción de matalobos-, había salido con mucho el peor parado. Había acabado perdido en las vueltas y giros de los pasadizos, sin más idea de cómo salir de ahí que cavando a través del desprendimiento que él mismo había causado dos meses atrás. Sus músculos contusionados y mordidos se rebelaban al más mínimo movimiento, enviando constantes sacudidas de dolor que acabaron por ocultar las que señalaban la llegada del alba.

Tras la transformación, Remus yació durante un largo rato sin hacer ningún movimiento. Sin garras resultaba más difícil excavar, y era más grande y fuerte como animal que como persona. Peor aún, su personalidad humana experimentaba el pánico y la aprensión que el animal no podía sentir; ¿cuánto tiempo sobreviviría, perdido en una cueva sin agua? ¿Llegaría a encontrar el camino correcto?

Se acordó de lo que encontró la primera vez que estuvo allí; un esqueleto, un esqueleto humano. Se había arrastrado sobre él accidentalmente, sintiendo la redondeada caja torácica, las mandíbulas prominentes, los últimos restos de carne descompuesta.

¿Estaría Sirius muerto también? ¿Habrían encomendado sus restos a las olas de la costa escocesa... o habrían simplemente quemado el cuerpo como una alimaña comida por la plaga? Remus sintió frío, demasiado para poder moverse. Sus dedos se volvían de hielo, las lágrimas que manaban de sus ojos se le helaban en las pestañas como copos de aguanieve. Se preguntó si habría algo familiar y reconocible en el esqueleto de un mejor amigo, o si sería tan sólo otro montón de huesos.

Como en respuesta a sus pensamientos, un rostro emergió de la oscuridad, mirando con lascivia al suyo propio. Sólo tenía encima la carne suficiente para poder estar vivo, pero cada hueso y tendón se marcaba formando un relieve terrorífico, un espectro que era aún más espantoso por el parecido que guardaba con el muchacho risueño que había sido Sirius Black. "Casi lo logro con los dos", siseaba en voz baja. Los ojos estaban hundidos y eran dos pozos sin fondo, como los de un vampiro. "Severus... siempre siguiéndome a todas partes... me di cuenta de que podría ser peligroso en el futuro. Aunque era cruel y resentido, se negó a unirse a nosotros. Y Potter..." El rostro se contrajo en un rictus de odio. "Potter, el perfecto prefecto. Yo no quería que _él _muriera, oh, no... Pero si le sorprendían transformado..." Hizo un gesto hacia la distancia, como señalando una pantalla por la que discurría una película.

Remus vio a James, con la cabeza agachada de vergüenza mientras su varita mágica era partida en dos, alejándose con dificultad, tratando de esconder las lágrimas de humillación por ser el tercer estudiante expulsado de Hogwarts en cincuenta años.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Arriba, en las cuevas, Mike dormía plácidamente a los pies de Lamia mientras ella registraba y analizaba datos. No se atrevía a ponerle los ojos encima otra vez, porque un Mike vampiro –a pesar de los ejemplares lamentables, incapaces de volar y fotofóbicos que resultaban ser los muggles- no era un pensamiento agradable. Al menos parecía que los hombres lobo no le habían mordido, aunque le habían arañado bien a fondo. Probablemente había sido el olor a sangre fresca lo que habría atraído al vampiro, el cual debía de haber empezado a chupar sangre de las heridas antes de hacer las suyas propias, en el punto opuesto al del primer vampiro que se había alimentado de aquel desafortunado físico americano.

A no ser, pensó con gravedad, que el vampiro hubiera estado allí toda la noche, observando o esperando algo, y las heridas de Mike no hubieran sido más que un afortunado bocado de medianoche. Los pasos que había justo antes de la puesta de la luna debían de pertenecer a aquel vampiro, lo cual explicaba por qué el hombre lobo no le había atacado... y sólo había un vampiro que ella conociera que se atreviera a cazar en luna llena. El mismo vampiro que ya había estado allí con anterioridad, que no renunciaría tan fácilmente a convencerla para que volviera. Que podría caer tan bajo como para aliarse con un perro, si eso convenía a su objetivo.

Cuza.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando los débiles gemidos y aullidos que emergían de la cueva de pronto se convirtieron en sílabas inglesas. El primero en el que pensó fue en Vijay –justo lo que necesitaba, dos muggles mordidos en una noche-, pero el acento no era lo bastante correcto, y después de unas pocas frases lo supo.

—¡No!—gritaba la voz, con una angustia que resultaba incomprensible para alguien que llevaba cincuenta años sin experimentar muchos sentimientos.—No lo hizo a propósito... no lo hizo...

El rostro de Lamia se endureció. De modo que Lupeni se había perdido en las cuevas, sin duda al ir detrás del hombre lobo que estaba cazando. Por eso sólo había salido uno. Ella odiaba y temía a Cuza, y despreciaba a los licántropos, pero de algún modo ni uno ni otros eran peor que imaginarse a un inglés medio loco yaciendo a la espera como una especie de mago capitán Ahab. ¿Trataba de escapar de sus propias tinieblas a base de matar a todo monstruo? Semejante filosofía podía ir demasiado lejos.

Se sentía tentada de dejarle morir allí, pero los gritos se hicieron aún más patéticos, y le crispaban los nervios más que conmoverle el corazón. Si todo el equipo estaba bien, y Mike parecía estable, podía ir a husmear a los pasadizos y averiguar qué estaba pasando.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Lunático, viejo amigo". Las palabras eran de Sirius, pero la maligna tonalidad no, y la mano que extendió para aferrar el hombro de Remus era una garra huesuda.

Remus estaba demasiado entumecido por el frío para sentirlo, así como tampoco podía sentir las lágrimas heladas que corrían por su cara, excepto cuando hacían escocer las quemaduras provocadas por las bolas de fuego de Lamia.

"Aunque dijeras que no te unirías a nosotros, no hay escapatoria a lo que eres" continuaba el demonio-Sirius, alargando su horripilante brazo como si fuera de goma, cuando Remus trató de alejarse de él. "Eres malo, compañero, y querías matar a Severus incluso más que yo. Sabía que serías útil algún día." Se paró para echar la cabeza atrás y reír, mostrando sus dientes amarillos. "¿En serio fuiste tan idiota como para pensar que yo era tu _amigo_?"

Remus se apretó los ojos con las manos, pero eso no bloqueó la visión, y su grito de "¡No!" salió como un simple quejido.

Cuando de pronto sintió un toque sobre su cara, le pareció tan cálido y suave como la pata de un gatito.

—Este lugar está lleno de dementores, Lupeni—dijo Lamia con total naturalidad.—No puedo ahuyentarlos, pero sí sacarte de aquí.

Las palabras no le decían mucho, pero no protestó cuando ella le tomó de las muñecas y empezó a tirar de él a través del angosto pasadizo. En su estado de dementación, no estaba seguro de si ella era una continuación de la visión, un patronus, o una persona real, o si realmente alguien le estaba moviendo o aún se encontraba acurrucado en la cueva, esperando la muerte.

Cuando llegaron a la cueva principal, Lamia le soltó y él cayó desplomado. Echó una mirada alrededor, pero no vio a nadie más que al inconsciente Mike (que esta vez estaría así durante días).

¿Habría pasado Lupeni la noche en las cuevas? ¿Le habrían atacado los hombres lobo? Menudo idiota, murmuró para sí misma mientras le agarraba por debajo de los brazos, forzándolo a ponerse en pie.

—No puedes quedarte aquí tal cual, va a volver todo el mundo dentro de poco. Por aquí... y no pises los cables. Me ha costado toda la noche arreglarlos, después de que esos lobos pasaran haciéndolo todo pedazos. Tenía que haberte dejado terminar con ellos...

Algo la detuvo a mitad de la frase, mientras le pasaba el brazo por la cintura, guiándolo entre los estantes del equipo hacia la boca de la cueva. Sangre procedente de profundas heridas punzantes estaba empapando su camiseta... sangre de él, y no era completamente humana.

La comprensión se abrió paso en su cabeza cuando salieron tropezando al exterior, entre una niebla densa que debía haberse deslizado al amanecer, como era frecuente en la ladera de la montaña. Lupeni no había sido atacado por hombres lobo. Él _era_ un hombre lobo, el gris, el del destello de inteligencia en los ojos dorados.

Sabía tanto de hombres lobo porque era uno. Saber eso hizo crecer, no disminuir, la confusión de su mente, y se vio asaltada por el loco impulso de echarse a reír. Los hombres lobo eran lo más bajo de las criaturas tenebrosas; mortales, sin educación, impredecibles y sanguinarios, casi siempre con una timidez animal hacia los humanos, excepto la noche al mes en que los hacían pedazos. No podía hacer cuadrar sus pocos encuentros con "perros" con aquel seguro de sí mismo y bien hablado mago inglés.

Debe haber sido mordido durante una cacería, conjeturó. Por eso seguía matando hombres lobos a la vez que vampiros. Evidentemente no se había unido a ellos, puesto que había acudido para advertir a los estudiantes, una obvia traición a la especie. Eso podría explicar, también, porqué no podría volver a su país de origen; el simple descuido de una noche le había abocado a un perpetuo exilio.

Gemía incoherentemente, algo acerca de unos sirios, y luchaba como si estuviera rechazando a un enemigo imaginario. Lamia le forzó y se forzó a sí misma a bajar por el sendero metido en la niebla.

—Vamos—apremió, no muy segura de por qué exactamente estaba rescatando a alguien que debería ser su enemigo. En lo alto, por encima de sus cabezas, la luz del sol danzaba entre algunas nubes dispersas, desvaneciéndose ya los últimos trazos rosados del amanecer. Alrededor de ellos, sin embargo, la espesa niebla se arremolinaba entre los árboles, ocultándolo todo salvo los tramos más cercanos al sendero.

Se mostraba brusca con él, obligándolo a seguir moviéndose, a pesar de que parecía estar demasiado débil y fuera de sí para seguir adelante. A pesar del frío glacial de su piel, Lamia podía sentir la vida que fluía en él bajo las yemas de sus dedos, como en cualquier otro ser humano. Pero por sus venas corría sangre de hombre lobo. ¿Importaba eso? Había jurado renunciar a la sangre humana, al fin y al cabo.

Una batalla ardía en su interior. El viejo odio a los licántropos, el omnipresente deseo por la sangre humana, y el ansia de liberarse de su pasado, todo ello chocaba dentro de su cabeza, haciendo que se sintiera tan desconcertada y confusa como si hubiera bebido sangre humana. Lo que tenía que hacer era lavarlo, vestirlo, y hacer que se fuera por donde había venido antes de que se volviera todo más complicado.

Una vez en el campamento, tiró de él hasta un tanque de madera con una manguera de goma verde enrollada al lado. Abrió la espita al máximo y lo roció con agua fría, quitándole de encima la sangre y el polvo, y provocando con ello que el profundo corte de su pecho empezara a sangrar otra vez. Él aguantó sin emitir sonido alguno; fue más delicada cuando llegó a la cara, bajando la presión del agua y limpiándole las marcas de barro y lágrimas con unos ligeros toques.

—¿Dónde tienes la ropa? ¿La varita? ¿La escoba?—preguntó, dirigiendo la manguera a lo alto de su cabeza para aclararle el pelo.

Él sacudió la cabeza para indicar que no podía recordarlo, pues aún no era capaz de usar el lenguaje con sentido.

Lamia suspiró, mirándolo con exasperación. Un tipo desnudo y ensangrentado debería ser el deseo más íntimo de cualquier vampira, pero la sangre de ése en concreto era tan apetecible como una lata de comida de perro.

—Vamos—dijo bruscamente.—Puedes quedarte en mi tienda hasta que recobres el sentido; no quiero tener que explicar esto a los muggles.

Consiguió ponerlo en movimiento otra vez, dejándolo a la entrada de su tienda, donde se tambaleó inestable y empezó a temblar violentamente. Después de colocar una lona en el suelo de la tienda, para que no lo dejara todo ensangrentado, lo hizo pasar adentro y prometió tomar prestadas algunas prendas de Vijay.

Los dientes de Remus castañeaban, y le costó un inmenso esfuerzo hablar;

—Si tuvieras un... algo de chocolate—consiguió articular.—Los dementores...

—Oh, ¿ése es tu problema?—exclamó sorprendida.—Olvidaba que...

No acabó de formular el pensamiento, pero se marchó para volver tan sólo al cabo de cinco minutos con un juego de ropa, una manta, vendas y una tableta de 250 gramos de chocolate negro de Cadbury, sacado de la tienda de Taofang. El estudiante chino tenía una pasión secreta por todos los bienes decadentes occidentales, incluido las tabletas de chocolate que le enviaba un primo de Canadá.

Remus se sentó solo en la tienda, tembloroso y aturdido. Apenas había sido consciente del trayecto fuera de las cuevas. Bajo el ataque de los dementores salvajes, su mente se había retraído a un territorio distante y aterrador donde la familiar risa de Sirius se burlaba de él.

Alguien había tirado de él y lo había obligado a andar cuando sabía que no habría tenido fuerzas para hacerlo. Alguien lo había guiado por el sendero, con unos brazos fuertes que impidieron que tropezara.

En el exterior de las cuevas, la niebla gris se había cernido sobre él, igual que en aquel lugar donde Sirius reía áspera y cruelmente y donde casi podía oír los chillidos de Lord Voldemort.

Pero cada paso lo llevaba más lejos. Desde el momento en que dejaron atrás los árboles, supo donde se encontraba. Las tiendas de los estudiantes emergían de la niebla, reconocibles como parte de lo que él consideraba el mundo real. Entonces supo quien lo sostenía, quien lo había sacado de las cuevas antes de que cayera en la demencia de los dementores.

Lamia. Debía ser una poderosa bruja para hacer retroceder a aquellas desalmadas y terribles criaturas.

Libre de las frías garras de los dementores, el dolor bañó su cuerpo como una ola gigante, sumergiendo sus recién recuperada consciencia, casi aplastándolo. El dolor se hizo peor con cada paso, hasta explotar como un misil de hielo puro cuando Lamia lo roció con agua fría. Había empezado a temblar violentamente cuando lo empujó hacia la tienda. La petición de chocolate fue la única cosa inteligible que fue capaz de decir; incluso aquello pareció tomar de él más fuerzas de las que tenía.

A solas en la tienda, se abrazó las rodillas con los brazos fuertemente y trató de sacar algo de sentido a toda la situación presente. Se había peleado con Vlad en las cuevas, de eso estaba seguro. (Su única esperanza era que el otro hombre lobo estuviera más dolorido aquella mañana de lo que él estaba). Después de la puesta de la luna, había sido atacado por dementores salvajes, y rescatado por la misteriosa bruja que se hacía pasar por muggle.

Parte de su mente esperaba desesperadamente que las cosas cobraran sentido pronto. Miró a su alrededor en la tienda, tratando de hallar algo de orientación en el mundo físico. Un techado rojo de algún tipo de tejido muggle se extendía tirante sobre su cabeza. La poca luz que se filtraba desde fuera daba al interior una sensación turbia y subacuática. La tienda parecía diseñada para dos personas, como mucho. Nada sorprendente, había libros apilados por todas partes, haciendo que se sintiera encerrado y recluido. Otros sentidos empezaron a trabajar. Olió su extraño y pesado perfume, y debajo de éste, el rastro de otro olor dulzón y familiar.

Vampiro.

No quería creerlo. Los sentidos le decían que un vampiro había estado en la tienda. Ahora recordó que la noche anterior le había preocupado que fuera atacada por un vampiro. Lunático y Vlad habían visto un vampiro; también estaba seguro de eso. Pero Lamia para nada podría haber tenido fuerzas para sacarlo de las cuevas de haber sido mordida por un vampiro. Sintió un gran alivio al pensar eso, pero continuó igual de confuso sobre lo que había pasado.

Escuchó sus pasos acercándose. Tatareaba de un modo extraño y poco melodioso que a Remus le resultó a la vez ajeno y familiar. Se quedó desconcertado mientras ella gateaba dentro de la tienda, empujando ante sí unos cuantos bultos de tela. En el momento en que se halló en el interior y le colocó una manta sobre los hombros, lo supo.

Supo lo que ella era, pero esto no le sirvió para entender nada.

—Ten—dijo cortante, tendiéndole un trozo de chocolate.

Él cerró los ojos y lo comió, sintiendo cómo el calor empezaba a discurrir por sus brazos y piernas, así como por su ralentizado cerebro. Cuando abrió los ojos otra vez, ella le estaba contemplando con esos ojos suyos, del violeta intenso de una amatista, no el abismo oscuro de un vampiro. De cerca, en cambio, algo acechaba ahí, algo listo para salir...

Tenía un centenar de preguntas que hacerle, pero todo lo que pudo pasar a través de sus dientes castañeantes fue un "¿Por qué?".

—¿Por qué estoy aquí?—respondió casualmente, mientras preparaba cuadrados de gasa y rasgaba ruidosamente el esparadrapo en la longitud exacta.—Para proteger un equipamiento valioso de hombres lobo rastreros, por supuesto.

—No—Remus giró la cabeza de un lado a otro, y no pudo controlar el temblor que se había adueñado de sus hombros y se desplazaba hacia abajo.—¿Por qué me has salvado?

—¿Y tú por qué me has mentido?—siseó ella entre dientes.—¡Eres un hombre lobo! No querías proteger a ninguno de nosotros. ¡Sólo los advertiste para poder correr a tu aire con tu asquerosa manada de perros salvajes!

La ira de Lamia sacudió su confuso cerebro, y de algún modo le sirvió para aclararse y enfocar el asunto.

—Vlad no es... uno de los míos—declaró firmemente.— Sí, estaba cazándole. Atacó a mi manada el mes pasado, y hasta la suya propia le ha abandonado.

Esto no la aplacó en lo más mínimo.

—¿Tu manada?—dijo con desdén, sonando incluso más horrorizada que Alexandru.

—La más fuerte y mejor organizada de las montañas—respondió calmadamente.—Tú misma has sido menos que honesta, Lamia—añadió, con una pizca de algo –ira, o traición, o sorpresa- en su voz.—Eres una vampira.

—Y tú eres un matador de vampiros, ¿o no?—dijo en respuesta, apartándose de él rápidamente.—Emil no fue tu primera víctima, ¿verdad? ¿Qué te empuja a hacerlo? ¿Se trata de tu repugnante instinto, que te empuja a revolcarte en la basura?

Remus hubiera querido responder airadamente, pero el modo en que ella se estremeció al ver su ceño ligeramente fruncido le hizo detenerse. Ella esperaba que actuara como una bestia; bien, le enseñaría que ahí había un perro que sabía mantener la compostura cualquiera que fuera el cariz de las circunstancias.

—Podías haberme dejado morir en las cuevas—señaló con frialdad, incapaz de penetrar en el turbulento torbellino de emociones que oía en su voz y veía en su rostro.—Podías haberme matado fácilmente en cualquier momento desde entonces. Pero no lo has hecho, ¿Por qué, Lamia?

Ella no pudo responder; en lugar de eso, volvió la atención al despliegue de gasas y esparadrapos que tenía en la lona frente a él.

—Ven aquí—dijo, sosteniendo una venda en la mano mientras con la otra le apartaba bruscamente los brazos para descubrir su pecho desnudo.—Voy a vendarte esta herida. Es la peor.—alisó la gasa y aplicó el esparadrapo para sujetarla en su lugar. Mantenía la cabeza inclinada, sin mirarle a los ojos.

—¿Por qué?—repitió, resumiendo en aquella pregunta la infinidad de cosas que preocupaban sobre ella.

Lamia se incorporó de pronto y se desplazó detrás de él sin responder. Oyó como rebuscaba entre la ropa, y luego se hizo el silencio absoluto. Podría estar preparándose para estrangularlo mientras hablaba, pero no lo pensó. Algo se ocultaba tras las frágiles vallas con las que se rodeaba a sí misma; algo se debatía en su oscuridad, tratando de liberarse. Algo que él reconoció.

—¿Qué eres tú?—susurró en el silencio absoluto de la tienda, alcanzando a verla por el rabillo del ojo y temiendo que cualquier ruido brusco pudiera ahuyentarla.

—Ya no lo sé—contestó lenta y cautelosamente, tras una larga pausa que sólo fue llenada por el único sonido de la respiración de él, ocupando el espacio entre los dos.

Lamia se quedó callada por varios minutos más, mirando fijamente la espalda de Lupeni y aferrando la camiseta sucia y ensangrentada que se acababa de quitar. ¿Qué era ella? ¿Por qué había vuelto? Tan sólo una hora atrás, diez minutos incluso, podría haber sabido la respuestas a aquellas preguntas, o al menos eso pensaba.

¿Qué era ella? Pensaba que sabía también qué era él, pero aquello había cambiado. Si tenía una manada, significaba que mantenía contacto con otros hombres lobo, era uno de ellos desde hacía más tiempo de lo que ella sospechaba. La certeza la golpeó de repente, dolorosamente; si averiguaba quien era él, podría saberlo de ella misma otra vez.

Pero eso era una locura.

Arrojó la repugnante camiseta fuera de la tienda y se puso otra limpia, forcejeando por desenredarse el pelo en el punto donde la prenda se trabó con su prendedor, una pesada pieza de oro que había conseguido de una vieja gitana en Bucarest años atrás.

—Yo era... soy una vampira, eso es verdad—dijo severamente, mientras se levantaba y volvía para mirar a Lupeni a la cara, acurrucado bajo la manta y contemplándola con la misma inteligencia despierta que había visto en los ojos del lobo gris la noche anterior.—Pero no quiero... no he vuelto para eso... quiero algo diferente para mí...

Se interrumpió, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos, y se arrodilló para recoger los restos de esparadrapo y envoltorios de papel, arrugándolos ruidosamente en un puño hasta hacer una dura pelota, y luego arrojando ésta aparte. Recogió el montón de ropa de Vijay y se las tendió bruscamente.

—Mejor te vas—dijo, tratando desesperadamente de dar algún tipo de entonación determinante a su voz. Estaba asustada ahora, asustada de lo que podría pasar si se quedaba.

—Sí—murmuró, intentando ponerse en pie. Su cabeza rozó contra el techo de la tienda cuando se tambaleó inestablemente, aferrando las prendas como si estas pudieran sostenerle. Casi cae al perder el equilibrio, pero ella se levantó de inmediato y lo agarró de los brazos para ayudarle a sentarse otra vez. No podía resistirlo, pero volvió a mirarla fijamente, el pelo enredado y enmarañado cayéndole por la cara.

Parecía un animal salvaje, de pronto, y de algún modo ella lo necesitaba para parecer humana. Con mucho cuidado, le apartó el salvaje desorden de cabellos de la cara y reunió las enmarañadas hebras, dejándolas descansar sobre uno de sus hombros mientras se quitaba el prendedor de su propio pelo. Le deslizó las manos por los hombros mientras prendía la pieza de oro en su cabello. Aquellos ojos suyos estaban fijos en los de ella. Más allá del vórtice gris, esperaba él.

Remus tomó su rostro entre las manos y la besó. Su piel se sentía fría, como el límpido mármol de una estatua que hubiera vuelto a la vida sólo para él, sacudiéndose el pelo hacia atrás y descendiendo lentamente de su pedestal, con los brazos bien abiertos...

Sus dedos eran ásperos, curtidos, pero sus caricias delicadas. Aquellas manos habían asesinado vampiros. ¿Cuántos?, se preguntó Lamia. Aquellas manos habían sostenido una estaca, y seguramente la habían utilizado. Aquellas manos podían asesinarla, pero en lugar de eso acariciaban sus mejillas.

Nunca otras manos habían contenido la promesa de tanto, placer u olvido. El miedo se mezclaba con deseo, como no había conocido en cincuenta años.

Él quería entregarse a ella, pero luchaba contra las ansias de morderla, dándole bocados juguetones al modo en que lo hacía con Liszka, la única mujer que había conocido en ese aspecto. Donde Liszka era caliente y musculosa, a Lamia la sentía fresca y sinuosa; enloquecía de deseos de cederle todo su calor, hasta que él mismo quedara convertido en una cáscara fría y sin vida.

¿Así era lo que sentían siempre las víctimas? Remus pensó en el pobre Stefan, gritando, luchando contra él, arañando el suelo, sólo para alcanzar lo que él tenía ahora.

Sintió al lobo gruñir en su interior, y casi logró desterrar a la bestia cuando ella se separó de sus labios ligeramente y le recorrió con la lengua suavemente la línea del mentón, por debajo de su oreja y hasta su cuello. Él sumergió los dedos en su pelo, impregnado de perfume. Las largas y oscuras hebras se deslizaron entre sus dedos como fina arena de playa.

Lamia lo probó, notando de nuevo el ansia de consumir, de llenar ese vacío interior que nunca sería satisfecho, sólo anulado por alguna muerte final. Su sangre no era mala, pero sí no-humana de un modo que sonó como a campanillazos de alarma repicando en su cabeza. Esquivó las heridas y, dulcemente, lamió su mandíbula, oreja, cuello.

—No hay marcas de dientes aquí, Lupeni—murmuró, deslizándose por su cuello y acariciándole la clavícula con la lengua.

—Mmmmmm—rió entre dientes, dejando caer las manos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás,—Vlad siempre ataca por el flanco derecho. Los ataques de lobos son muy predecibles...

—Piensas demasiado—susurró, llevando los labios de vuelta a él.

Mago y hombre lobo. Trató de descubrir los signos de ambos en su beso, descubriendo que era diferente a cualquier otro muggle o vampiro. Podía saborearlo y recrearlo en su interior sin que se produjera aquel agolpamiento de sangre insoportablemente intenso que la volvía insensible con los humanos. Él nunca sentiría el vacío, nunca podría experimentar la vacuidad que dos vampiros sentían al acoplarse como un modo de fingir vida en el momento del orgasmo.

Ella no sabía aún qué era él, y eso la empujaba con un deseo que creía que había muerto hacía tiempo.

Su beso se hizo más intenso y barrió a un lado cualquier pensamiento analítico que pudiera haber tenido, sobrepasándolo como una ola que anegara una roca en la orilla, chocando contra él y luego retirándose.

Sus manos siguieron el contorno de sus hombros, bajando hasta su espalda, con más firmeza. Necesitaba aquella solidez, tenía que sentir que ella era real, que no iba a desvanecerse en la niebla. Sentía sus huesos a través de la delgada camiseta de algodón, trazando el arco de su columna con una mano mientras con la otra le abarcaba un hombro.

Será toda su piel así de perfecta y fría, se preguntó para sí mismo, y respondió a esa pregunta deslizando las manos bajo la camiseta, recorriendo la tersa e impecable piel, y subiéndole la camiseta hasta la barbilla para revelar los pequeños y redondos pechos rematados por pálidos pezones, casi sin color.

—Ya no puedo pensar más—suspiró suavemente, mientras ponía la mejilla contra su pecho y exploraba uno de los pezones con la lengua. El lobo que había en él gruñó de nuevo, aparándose de la parte humana con las orejas echadas hacia atrás, como diciendo que allá él si quería comer cosas muertas. Remus se sintió perdido, mareado de soledad, de modo que la abrazó aún más fuerte.

Ella emitió un suave sonido de suspiro, y se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza, sacudiendo el pelo despacio. Las manos de él acariciaron lentamente su cintura, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, definiéndola de alguna manera.

¿Cómo puede ser un animal? Le acarició el pelo con las yemas de los dedos, enroscándolos en las mechas grises y marrones... los mismos colores que el lobo que la había mirado con aquella inteligencia y conciencia que consiguieron confundirla la pasada noche, y que la confundían ahora.

¿Humano o bestia? Ella había visto a ambos; de pronto sabía quién era él.

Él levantó la vista para verla sonriéndole, una sonrisa secreta de invitación. No sabía cómo lo hacía para que sus ojos tuvieran ese color de gema violeta –un truco muggle, quizás-, pero le complacía no tener que ver el oscuro abismo detrás de aquellas joyas brillantes.

Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, ella se levantó despacio y con gracia, permitiendo que su mejilla se deslizara por su pecho y vientre. Se desabrochó los pantalones vaqueros, lánguidamente, en un tiempo líquido que parecía extenderse al infinito. Él le rodeó la cintura con las manos, y luego las deslizó por las caderas, muslos y pantorrillas, apartando la tela para descubrir las gráciles curvas del nexo donde las caderas se convierten en muslos.

Cerrando los ojos, deslizó las manos, rozándole las piernas con las yemas de los dedos. Su cadera estaba fría contra su mejilla. El olor que emanaba le confundía, el olor familiar de los vampiros mezclado con algo más que era exclusivamente y dolorosamente Lamia... como nada más en su experiencia.

Olvidó lo que era ella y dejó de escuchar los confusos mensajes de sus sentidos.

Suspiró, más una sensación de aire caliente contra su cadera que un sonido. Ella olvidó lo que era él en el mismo momento que le fue revelado. Ahora sólo quería tenerlo dentro de sí, ir más allá de lo físico a un lugar que recordaba en sueños, de un tiempo en que era humana y tenía la capacidad de soñar.

Colocó las manos alrededor de sus caderas, con cuidado, al principio. A medida que la estrechaba más fuerte contra sí, sintió una oleada de deseo en su interior... deseo como no lo había sentido en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Y no por Liszka, pues ellos se poseían el uno al otro de algún modo a la manera en que los miembros de una manada se poseían unos a otros cuando era una llena. ¿Cómo podía ansiar poseer lo que ya tenía? ¿Cómo podía ella excitarlo y hacerle sentir lo que sentía en aquel momento? Incluso cuando no había luna llena, Liszka tocaba el lobo que había dentro de él, pero no el humano.

Años atrás, hubo algunas mujeres a las que él había añorado secretamente de ese modo –una maestra de uno de los sitios donde trabajó, la camarera de una tetería a la que solía ir-, pero aquel deseo estaba mezclado de culpa y temor. Hubieran averiguado lo que era, y habrían reído, o gritado, o ambas cosas. Él las habría herido, incapaz de detener su lobo interior.

Cuando abrazó las caderas de Lamia y la empujó hacia él, un salvaje deseo explotó en su interior. Sin barreras. Sin miedo. Sin culpa.

Él se echó de espaldas, sujetando todavía su cintura, y ella se arrodilló sobre él. Sin palabras –su humano interior no tenía vocabulario para esto y el lobo había huido-, arqueó la espalda y la penetró, uniéndose a ella en un lugar más allá de las palabras, y casi más allá de lo que la emoción pudiera transmitir. Allí él era humano, y encontró la parte de ella que, muy hundida en las tinieblas, seguía siendo humana, también.

Lamia dio un grito ahogado, un jadeo humano de placer de alguien que hacía mucho que no exhalaba aliento. Se abrió a él, no para devorarlo, sino para encontrarlo, abrazarlo, y nunca dejarlo marchar.

Se aferraron uno a otro, a la deriva en un mar embravecido, sacudidos por olas picadas y oscuros truenos. Durante un instante de intenso placer, las nubes se hicieron a un lado para dejar paso a un rayo de luz solar –un regalo de los dioses-, para iluminar su solitaria lucha y desvanecer las tinieblas por algún tiempo, más allá de la comprensión humana.

-----------------------------

_**Próximo capítulo; **__**Traición**_

_Nota de las autoras: Se aplica la disclaimer habitual, y nosotras nos inclinamos ante la magnificencia de JK Rowling... pronto, pronto._

_WT2; Sé que dijimos que íbamos a tomarnos un respiro, pero... nos hemos obsesionado._

_WT1; Sí, con ese agradable vampiro. ¿De veras tenemos que hacerlo como un vampiro?_

_WT2; Ella apela a su lado intelectual..._

_WT1; Pero uuuf, es asqueroso..._

_WT2; ... y su lado humano._

_WT1; Me gusta más Liszka._

_WT2; Es muy aburrida... y analfabeta._

_WT1; ¡Liszka!_

_WT2; ¡Lamia!_

_WT1; Grrr.._

_WT2; Hey, ¿qué haces con esa estaca? ¡¡¡Baja eso!!!_

_Versión corregida, 10 de Julio de 2001_

Nota de la Traductora: Según mis cálculos, y posiblemente también los vuestros, este capítulo debía haberse publicado en agosto. Algunos de vosotros habéis llegado a preguntarme si es que ya me había cansado de traducir, y ya no iba a actualizar más. Nada más alejado de la realidad. Van a seguir apareciendo capítulos de "Call of the Wild" hasta el final, más tarde o más temprano, y si hay algún retraso se debe a que... bueno, todos tenemos una vida detrás del ordenador (o casi todos) en la que las cosas no salen a veces como deberían... Pero tengo la firme intención de acabar lo que he empezado, y os prometo que lo que queda por venir vale mucho la pena. Muchas gracias a los últimos reviewers por sus comentarios, y ¡seguid leyendo!

Besos, Ariel.


	9. Traición

**Capítulo Nueve;**

**_Traición_**

"Nos amamos el uno al otro, eso es cierto sea lo que signifique, pero no se nos da bien; para unos se trata de talento, para otros sólo una adicción"

Margaret Atwood

**_Rumanía, Año Doce _**

—Bela, recuerda tus modales.

El muchacho no prestó atención a la calmada y mesurada voz de su padre, sino que siguió mirando con la boca abierta al anciano mago que tenía ante sí, empapado y salpicado de barro, sonriendo afablemente como si hurgar entre el lodo fuera la clase de cosa que hacía cada día.

—Veo que también debo pedir disculpas por los modales de mi hijo—dijo Remus en un tono bastante agradable, si bien con un dejo de irritación latiendo bajo la superficie.—Este es Bela, el joven mago del que le he hablado, director.

—¡Qué maravilla!—gorjeó Albus Dumbledore, sus ojos azules centelleando pese al cargado cielo gris y la llovizna.—Todo un placer conocerte después de todo lo que Remus me ha contado sobre tus habilidades.

Bela no pudo mantener la expresión hosca de su cara por más tiempo ante esta jovial arremetida de Dumbledore, y después de haber sido referido por Remus como "mago", a pesar de cuarenta obstinados meses de no dar ni golpe. Su voz contenía una pizca de asombro cuando dijo;

—Usted es de aquella escuela de magos a la que pap- Lupeni fue... —A toda prisa alargó el brazo y sacudió brevemente la mano del director.

La lluvia seguía goteando por todas partes; la persistente llovizna les acompañaba en su trabajo de limpiar los escombros carbonizados. El resto de la cabaña de Grigore parecía un Leviatán varado en la orilla, con trozos de carne descompuesta colgando todavía de los descomunales huesos. Largas y gruesas vigas se ocultaban bajo los restos del tejado. La columna de una esquina, parcialmente quemada, asomaba por encima de las ruinas en un torpe ángulo. Tan sólo la chimenea de piedra parecía estar intacta, al acecho bajo la carga de tejas de la antigua techumbre.

El muchacho se dio cuenta de pronto de lo mojado que estaba por permanecer bajo la lluvia, y cogió su impermeable de plástico de donde lo había arrojado con furia. Siguió mirando fijamente el objeto que Dumbledore tenía en la mano, incluso mientras recuperaba el plástico lleno de fango y lo sacudía.

Aunque estaba manchado de negro, se apreciaba claramente que se trataba de un crucifijo grande y ornamentado. El metal había sido trabajado hasta parecer rugosas ramas de madera de olivo. Pétalos lobulados al final de cada uno de los tres extremos, sostenían los tripletes de joyas que el anciano mago había limpiado por encima para revelar lo que parecían ser rubíes, que brillaban rojos como la sangre bajo el encapotado cielo. Los restos de una cadena, rota y embarrada, oscilaban bajo la lluvia.

Remus miraba fijamente la cruz a su vez, rememorando la escena de hacía diez meses atrás en Stilpescu. La tensión aumentaba a medida que una muchedumbre se reunía a su alrededor y el hombre caía muerto sobre el polvo. Los susurros se convertían en un zumbido y luego en voces curiosas, para culminar en preguntas airadas. Estaba preparado para responder por sí mismo, pero la ocasión nunca se presentó. Un silencio repentino envolvió al gentío, que fue interrumpido por el grito de una mujer cuando una brillante cruz de plata pasó por encima de las cabezas de la gente, y se deslizó en la mano inerte del cadáver tendido. Cuando el metal se posó en la palma, los dedos muertos se contrajeron con un silbido, y pálidas quemaduras aparecieron en la piel ya cerúlea.

"¡Es un hombre lobo!" bramó una voz, y la turba se unió pronto al grito; de repente Remus ya no era un acusado de asesinato, sino un heroico cazador de monstruos. Uno tan experto (eran las murmuraciones), que podía matar un hombre lobo con un solo hechizo, y con tanto estilo que no tenía que rebajarse a utilizar las palabras para mostrar a la multitud lo que era el hombre muerto.

Sus intentos de protesta fueron ahogados por la ahora amistosa multitud, que por aquel entonces ya apreciaba a Lupeni y no deseaba imaginarlo culpable de asesinato. Él era el único confundido, el único participante de aquella escena que no podía explicar cómo un crucifijo de plata se había deslizado de ninguna parte para traicionar el secreto del hombre muerto.

Sólo ahora entendía qué había pasado.

—Bela fue capaz de hacerlo levitar—comentó Remus, apuntando con la cabeza hacia la cruz,—desde cierta distancia. Bastante excepcional para un hombre lobo ser capaz de controlar tan bien un objeto de plata. Yo no estoy seguro de haber podido hacerlo.

—Ah, sí. La plata puede resultar difícil¿no es así?—murmuró el director.

—No sabía que no hubiera podido hacerlo, supongo—dijo Bela, tras conseguir colocarse el impermeable sobre la espalda. Se encogió de hombros en un intento por parecer despreocupado y sacó la varita mágica, apuntando a la cruz con ella.—Fue bastante fácil.

La cruz se elevó en el aire, temblorosa al principio pero luego deslizándose suavemente por el vacío. Como un pájaro arrastrando el plumaje, bajó en picado sobre sus cabezas haciendo extravagantes piruetas. Bela disfrutaba luciéndose a todas luces, a juzgar por la expresión autosuficiente y maliciosa de su cara.

—Buen trabajo, Bela—comentó Remus resueltamente.—Si bien en primer lugar tú no tenías nada que hacer allí. No deberías haber estado en el pueblo, donde podías haber sido reconocido y...

La forma oscura cayó al suelo a plomo, aterrizando en el lodo a sus pies con un suave plop. Bela fulminó con la mirada a su padre, aferrando su varita y buscando palabras para expresar su cólera.

—No tengo miedo de ellos—gruñó.—Eras tú el que trataba que lo mataran.

Dumbledore aparentó no haberse dado cuenta de nada cuando se agachó para recuperar la cruz y meterla en un bolsillo interior de su capa.

—Ahora no es el momento de hablar de eso—dijo Remus en tono cortante.—Vamos a terminar de limpiar las ruinas. El suelo está demasiado lodoso para mover las vigas hoy, pero podemos dejarlo todo preparado.

Remus entró dando zancadas al ennegrecido desorden que otrora fuera el interior de la cabaña, dejando a Bela que echaba chispas mientras guardaba la varita mágica. Dumbledore se quedó donde estaba, contemplando amablemente al muchacho por encima de sus gafas de media luna, que parecían haber sido embrujadas para permanecer secas.

—Supongo que toda esta lluvia le irá bien a la polipora tentaculada—dijo Dumbledore alegremente.—¿Sueles coger polipora –aunque quizás tú la conozcas como ciudara- en estas montañas?

—Sí. Claro—respondió Bela distraídamente.—Tenemos de eso. Parecen hongos, pero en realidad son crías de lentinela.

—Desde luego. Las lentinelas rumanas pueden adoptar la forma de objetos de madera, tengo entendido—se informó Dumbledore con interés mientras uno y otro empezaban a seleccionar escombros de nuevo.

El muchacho se arrodilló, recuperando lo que parecían piezas de una cubertería y lanzándolas a una pila de artefactos, mientras el anciano mago dirigía guijarros por el aire y los apilaba cuidadosamente en el suelo a poca distancia.

—Cierto—respondió Bela, levantando la vista a Dumbledore más animadamente.—Una vez crié una, pero tuve que deshacerme de ella cuando empezó a comerse los muebles. Hasta entonces fue bastante útil. Conseguí que hiciera toda clase de cosas, pero después de un tiempo ya no encontraba los suficientes robles jóvenes para alimentarla –porque eso es lo que más les gusta- así que se comía la madera de lo que quería que se transformara, y luego siguió con la mesa y las sillas.

Remus, escuchando por casualidad el recital de Bela, movió la cabeza divertido, recordando la criatura peluda marrón y amarilla que su hijo le había suplicado mantener. La lentinela, del tamaño aproximado de un gato, tenía una docena de patas onduladas y pequeños ojos redondos como cuentas, bajo un pelaje similar a una corteza peluda. Otra de las mascotas de Bela que le seguía por todas partes, resoplando por la nariz y rastreando astillas. Parecía coleccionar criaturas útiles, sin embargo, y eran fascinante los trucos o la magia que podía conseguir que hicieran sus mascotas.

Dumbledore siguió preguntando a Bela por otras criaturas mágicas, deleitándose en las descripciones, mientras trabajaban en retirar los escombros de las vigas supervivientes. Remus estaba quitando pequeñas piezas de tejado de la gran chimenea de piedra, haciendo levitar trozos de madera empapada con la varita y colocándolos en una pila creciente, cuando varias piedras grandes se desprendieron con un crujido, haciendo que gran parte de la chimenea se derrumbara ruidosamente al suelo. Evidentemente, el mortero de la chimenea no había sobrevivido al hielo y a la nieve del pasado invierno.

Cuando Remus pisó con cautela sobre el desplomado revoltijo de piedra y madera, unos destellos de oro y plata le saltaron a la vista. Confuso, excavó entre los escombros hasta descubrir una polvorienta mezcolanza de monedas (tanto muggles como mágicas), y piezas de joyería que debían de haber estado escondidas en algún lugar de la chimenea.

—Malditas sean las flechas de Selene—masculló, y luego se recompuso al oír que los otros se acercaban.

—Guau. Mira todo esto. ¿Cómo crees que ha llegado hasta aquí?—preguntó Bela con curiosidad, pasando por detrás de Remus.

—A traición—replicó lacónicamente, poco dispuesto a explicar más, aunque ahora entendía claramente los sucesos que conducían hasta el tesoro escondido en la chimenea de la vieja cabaña de la manada Cinco.

—¿Quieres decir que alguien lo escondió aquí¿Después del incendio?

—No—dijo Remus, dando la espalda a los escombros y pasando de largo del joven boquiabierto y de la cabaña destruida. No le apetecía mirar aquella colección de bienes robados más de lo necesario, debido a las dolorosas conexiones que le obligaban a hacer.

—Su antiguo propietario—empezó Remus, poco dispuesto aún entonces a pronunciar el nombre,—la última persona viva que ocupó esta cabaña fue el responsable de esto.—Suspiró, convencido de que la historia debería salir tarde o temprano. Bela no sabía nada de aquello porque no habían tenido muy buenas relaciones durante aquellos últimos años.

—Pero cómo...—empezó Bela, siguiendo a Remus fuera de las ruinas.—O sea, mamá decía que Grigore era un cerdo canalla, pero...—titubeó, quizás debido a la expresión glacial de su padre. Señalando hacia los escombros, añadió—¿Qué vas a hacer con todo eso?

—Se lo pueden quedar los cuervos—respondió Remus airadamente, y luego, arrepentido de sus palabras, añadió:—aquello que no sea reclamado irá a la caridad. Lo llevaré todo al pueblo, a la iglesia.

Dumbledore permanecía callado durante todo el descubrimiento. Remus se preguntaba cuánto habría adivinado el viejo mago. La historia completa no era agradable, no era algo que estuviera impaciente por contar. Quizás no hubiera manifestado el juicio apropiado, pero al final, los culpables de esos monstruosos crímenes habían sido detenidos. ¿En qué consistía la justicia? Remus no estaba seguro.

—Bien, por hoy hemos hecho un buen progreso—le dijo a Bela como si tal cosa, cuando se hallaron reunidos fuera de las ruinas.—Una vez que la tierra esté seca, podrás mover las vigas.

—Sí, esto, gracias por la ayuda—murmuró el muchacho con torpeza.

—No estaría mal un poco de té y unos calcetines secos—sugirió Dumbledore gentilmente.—Y Bela quizás pueda hablarme de la bandada de peritones que ha mencionado ver.

—No estoy seguro de que...—comenzaron Remus y Bela simultáneamente, ambos incómodos aunque probablemente por motivos diferentes.

Pero Dumbledore no se dio por aludido mientras continuaba;

—Hagrid podría estar interesado en obtener algunas de esas criaturas. Va a enseñar Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas este curso¿sabes?

—Me lo puedo figurar—caviló Remus, intrigándose al acordarse del gigantesco guardabosques de Hogwarts. Los peritones, recordó, tienen cabeza y patas de ciervo pero el plumaje de un ave.—Espero que los estudiantes estén preparados. Pueden ser bastante peligrosos.

—Hagrid es capaz—dijo Dumbledore gentilmente.—Me dijo que estaría interesado en conseguir algunas criaturas voladoras para principios de curso.

—Con que peritones¿eh?—preguntó Remus a Bela.—Tú has visto una manada por aquí¿no? A mi también me gustaría oírlo.

Y así quedó decidido que Bela les acompañara de vuelta al castillo para tomar el té.

El calzado de montaña de Dumbledore chapoteaba ruidosamente a través del piso de piedra del gran salón. Las sandalias de Remus producían un sonido golpeteante que hacía eco en las esquinas lejanas, mientras que las botas de cuero de Bela avanzaban a fuertes pisadas, aunque vacilantes. Se quitaron las capas junto a la gran chimenea y las tendieron sobre las losas para que se secaran. Remus conjuró un fuego que pronto estuvo crepitando alegremente, formando extravagantes sombras en los escombros del salón a medida que la luz del exterior empezaba a perder intensidad con la llegada de la noche.

El anciano mago se sentó sobre una viga del tejado y se despojó de las botas y los calcetines, agitando los dedos de los pies alegremente. Después de extender sus empapados calcetines sobre la chimenea, convocó otro par secos de su dormitorio. Los calcetines llegaron flotando a través del aire, cruzando el gran salón a toda velocidad hacia un encantado Dumbledore.

Bela se quedó de pie cerca, mirando nerviosamente las ruinas a su alrededor. Mientras Remus servía el agua para el té, se preguntaba acerca de la prudencia de haber llevado al chico hasta allí. La gran estancia derruida le provocaría casi con seguridad recuerdos dolorosos. La última vez que Bela estuvo allí fue cincuenta lunas atrás, y su vida había cambiado irrevocablemente, quizás no para mejor.

—Uno nunca tiene demasiados calcetines cuando viaja—dijo Dumbledore con satisfacción mientras se ponía el primero. Algo parecía estar atascado en los dedos de los pies del segundo calcetín, y el viejo mago adoptó una expresión de perplejidad cuando sacó con la mano un terrón de color oscuro, del tamaño aproximado de un hueso grande de melocotón.

—Querido mío—dijo, tendiéndoselo a Bela mientras se ponía el otro calcetín,—¿Cómo ha ido a parar esto a mi calcetín?

El muchacho parecía estar a punto de tirarlo cuando recibió una desagradable sorpresa. De la cosa brotaron dos pinzas que le pellizcaron dolorosamente la palma de la mano.

—¡Hey!—gritó Bela, sacudiendo la mano para deshacerse de la cosa, que seguía siendo un rugoso terrón marrón, pero con pinzas.—¿Qué es este chisme?

—¿Hummm?—Dijo Dumbledore suavemente sin mirar mientras tiraba de sus calcetines.—Oh, es un mutósfero. No había visto uno desde final del curso pasado. No sé como habrá llegado a mi calcetín.

—¿Y qué hace?—preguntó Bela a toda prisa mientras el mutósfero dejaba sus manos y echaba alas, zumbando alrededor de su cabeza y tirándole del pelo.

—Se transforma—replicó simplemente el viejo mago. Remus también se volvió del fuego para ver el alado y puntiagudo objeto elevarse hasta el agujero del tejado y luego precipitarse directamente hacia la cabeza de Bela, rebotando como si se hubiera convertido en goma.

—Realmente, director—dijo, casi con desaprobación.—¿Está examinando al chico?

—¿Examen¿Esto es un examen?—Bela hizo un gesto de dolor cuando la cosa empezó a brillar violentamente mientras se dirigía a su cara.

—Esto se utiliza en la parte de Transformaciones de los ÉXTASIS para los estudiantes de Hogwarts—respondió Dumbledore.—Debo de haberlo guardado en mi calcetín la primavera pasada porque no lo necesitaríamos hasta el próximo año.—El anciano mago se levantó de un salto de repente para quitarse del camino del veloz proyectil, que rebotó en la pared tras él y fue directamente hacia Bela.—Parece que te ha tomado cariño. Lo mejor es, ya sabes, obligarlo a adoptar una forma, eh, inofensiva, antes de que se convierta en algo realmente desagradable.

Tratando a duras penas de esquivar las brillantes púas metálicas que acababan de hacer erupción en la superficie, Bela sacó su varita.

—¡Florisalcum!—gritó, apuntando hacia el misil ofensivo. Algunas púas se convirtieron en flores con una serie de diminutas explosiones, pero el mutósfero no se detuvo. Lo esquivó, y la cosa pasó zumbando junto a su oído y derrapó tras él para volver a lanzarse en su dirección.

—¡Papilius!—En respuesta, del mutósfero brotaron unas brillantes alas naranjas y negras que lo detuvieron momentáneamente, colgado varios palmos por encima del muchacho, aleteando las alas graciosamente. Mientras cogía carrerilla para otra arremetida, Bela cerró los ojos con fuerza, apuntó con la varita y gritó—¡_Primus_!

El mutósfero cayó al suelo como una piedra con un ruido sordo recuperando su aspecto original, y rebotó dos veces antes de ir a parar a los pies de Dumbledore.

—En efecto—rió suavemente el profesor mientras lo recogía y lo guardaba en uno de sus bolsillos,—es mejor obligarlo a adoptar su forma original, si se puede adivinar.

Remus rió a pesar de su intención de permanecer serio, haciendo que Bela se sintiera un tanto incómodo mientras pasaba la mirada de un mago a otro. Remus le puso una mano sobre el hombro al muchacho y dijo con soltura;

—Bien hecho, Bela. Lo has averiguado sin resultar herido, lo cual es mucho más de lo que la mayoría de estudiantes de Hogwarts pueden decir.—Dirigiéndose a Dumbledore en un tono mucho más serio, Remus reprendió al director;—¿Realmente quiere decir que... no estará considerando...?

—Por supuesto que no—dijo suavemente su antiguo profesor.—Es demasiado mayor para empezar desde el principio.—Dirigiendo sus alegres ojos azules a Bela, Dumbledore rió con satisfacción.—Excelente trabajo, jovencito. Tengo que contarle a la profesora McGonagall lo de las alas de mariposa; apuesto a que no ha visto algo así en años.

Remus sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo todavía, mientras andaba hacia la chimenea y echaba el té en tazas de barro. Albus Dumbledore seguía teniendo la capacidad de sorprenderlo y deleitarlo, incluso cuando creía que había perdido la capacidad para semejantes emociones. Y le complacía más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir el que, a pesar de tantos años de pérdida y amargura, su hijo adoptivo no hubiera abandonado la magia.

Una gran gota de lluvia cayó directamente en el té de Bela cuando cogió la taza, y se sobresaltó por el chapoteo.

—Igual de hecho polvo que la cabaña...—murmuró, mirando los agujeros del techo como si fuera la primera vez.—Pero esas vigas...—añadió con deseo mal disimulado, clavando la mirada en la noble madera pulida.—Si no las necesitas...

—Sí, te avisaré—prometió Remus.—He estado pensando en reparar todo esto antes del invierno.

Bela asintió sabiamente; había visto más inviernos alpinos que Remus.

—Nosotros no... ya sabes, aquella noche... arrancamos el techo¿verdad?—preguntó de pronto, vacilante.

—No—replicó Remus con voz apagada, mirando de soslayo a Dumbledore.—Fue al día siguiente... después de que llegaran los vampiros.

—Extraordinario—comentó el director.—Con todas las barreras de Alexandru en su sitio¿cómo lo hicieron los vampiros para volver a entrar en el castillo?

—Una combinación de la Madre Naturaleza, mala suerte... y traición—dijo Remus, con una significativa mirada a Bela.

Bela adoptó un aire desdeñoso, como si su padre estuviera usando la palabra para asustarlo.

—Ah, venga, Grigore no estaba aliado con los vampiros.

—Por supuesto que lo estaba—corrigió Remus.—E incluso después de todo lo que pasó; la muerte de Alexandru, tu lesión...—se arrepintió de sus palabras cuando Bela se estremeció—...siguió aliado con vampiros, con el peor de todos ellos, robando, atracando y matando gente.—Aspiró profundamente, preguntándose si la tensión entre Bela y él habría aumentado desde el asesinato. ¿Cómo explicar algo así a tu hijo?—Yo no... me he tomado a la ligera lo que hice en el pueblo.

—Pero no lo hubieras hecho de haber sido él humano—respondió Bela, burlón pero amargo.

—Por supuesto que sí—objetó Remus.—Le dije a los aldeanos que era humano. Hubiera explicado su traición en el juicio.

—Sí, claro—resopló Bela.—Tú puedes ser noble y _sufrido_, pero eso no quiere decir que lo hubieras hecho.—Su rostro se contrajo de cólera cuando golpeó la taza de té contra la mesa y fulminó con la mirada un charco de lluvia.—Esperas que seamos lo que no somos.

—¿Qué, humanos?—preguntó Remus con curiosidad.

—Mejor que humanos—dijo Bela con acidez, golpeando la mesa con el puño para demostrar que no era una discusión filosófica, sino que tocabael núcleo de su ira y resentimiento hacia Remus.

Dumbledore aprovechó ese momento para preguntar su podría encontrar pluma y pergamino en su dormitorio, y se disculpó cortésmente. Mientras se alejaba, Remus pudo oírle decir algo en idioma búho, seguido de un batir de alas.

Los dos hombres lobo se miraron fijamente el uno al otro durante un largo rato, cada uno atrapado en la complejidad de sus propias emociones. Desde la última vez que Remus había hablado largo y tendido con Bela, el muchacho había adquirido una madurez sorprendente; no había necesidad de esconder nada.

—¿Entonces crees que le pedí demasiado a Grigore?—preguntó Remus por fin, muy quedamente.

—Mira—Bela apretó las manos en puños.—Los de nuestra especie fingimos ser leales, honestos, y que nunca mentimos... todos menos tú sabemos que eso es un chiste. Hay doce horas por mes en que sabes si somos leales, y el resto del tiempo no puedes confiar en nadie.

—Pero... pero eso le convierte a uno en mejor persona, inspirar confianza—reflexionó Remus.—Yo confío en ti, y confío en Liszka, y en el profesor Dumbledore. El profesor Dumbledore confía en mí, también... y él siempre lo ha hecho, algo que ha marcado para mí toda la diferencia.

Bela pareció impresionado a su pesar, pero luego volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—De todos modos tú sabías como era Grigore Beta. No puedes matar a alguien por ser un cobarde con pocas luces.

El muchacho empezaba a sonar demasiado como su propia conciencia.

—Hay muchas cosas que pudo haberme dicho y se hubiera evitado el desastre. Incluso aunque el vampiro lo tuviera aterrorizado, tuvo la posibilidad de clavarle una estaca y quemarlo... pero falló.

—¿Alguna vez has conocido a un humano traidor?—preguntó Bela de pronto.

Esas palabras cogieron a Remus de improvisto, arrojándolo a una vorágine de emociones, una vieja herida que se había abierto recientemente. Se puso en pie de golpe, tirando la silla, y fue casi corriendo hacia el otro lado de la estancia, apartando la vista de las piedras rotas y la lluvia, rehusando contestar, mientras luchaba contra el dolor y la ira.

Luego se volvió hacia Bela, y le puso furioso verlo sonreír por haber conseguido alterar al fin al imperturbable Lupeni. Pudo ver su propia intrepidez insolente reflejada en ese rostro sarcástico, y le aterró el pensamiento de Bela volviéndose como él.

—Sí, lo he conocido—dijo al final, y por primera vez no trató de ocultar sus emociones.

Esto hizo que Bela sonriera aún más ampliamente, posiblemente por todos aquellos años de oír "Bela, controla tu temperamento".

—¿Y lo mataste?

—No—dijo Remus.—Porque está en la cárcel. Pero si hubiera estado ante mí confesando lo que hizo, sin remordimientos, poniendo como única excusa su propia debilidad... entonces quizás lo hubiera hecho.—¿Habría hecho Sirius alguna vez algo por debilidad¿O había encontrado en Lord Voldemort la horma de su zapato?—Espero que nuca llegue a eso—añadió con voz queda.—Matar a un antiguo amigo es algo que nunca esperé hacer, pero cuando oí esas mentiras...

—Perdiste el control—dijo Bela burlón, comprendiendo.—Posiblemente yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, si llego a saber que él fue el responsable de... aquella noche.—añadió. Aquellas eran palabras de reconciliación, pero sinceras, y su acritud ya no estaba tan dirigida a Remus como a los acontecimientos de la conflagración.

—Grigore fue el responsable—dijo Remus con voz queda—y yo tenía pruebas. No sólo sus palabras, sino las ropas robadas que vestía y el dinero de sus bolsillos probaban su conexión con el vampiro que creí haber matado; el vampiro que mató a Alexandru y destruyó este castillo.—Y aún más, pensó, pero esa no era una historia que Bela necesitara oír.

—¿Y diste con el vampiro?—preguntó Bela ,sonando aún un poco escéptico.

—Lo encontré la cabaña, más prueba aún de la traición—dijo Remus con mala cara.

—Y entonces lo mataste y lo incineraste—Bela puso los ojos en blanco.—Por lo menos podías haberlo quemado fuera, yo quería la cabaña para no tener que vivir siempre con mamá.

—Así no es como se quemó la casa...—Le sorprendía que Bela no supiera eso. No le extrañaba que estuviera resentido con él, si le creía capaz de tanta violencia e irresponsabilidad.—El vampiro era un mago muy poderoso, como bien sabes, y no iba a dejarse matar sin luchar.

Bela sonrió con malicia.

—¿Tuviste un duelo de magos con un _vampiro_?—Obviamente le entusiasmaba la idea.—Guau... pensaba que sólo estabas enfadado y lanzabas maldiciones contra la pared.

—¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso?

—Yo lo hago—dijo Bela, encogiéndose de hombros.—Tendrías que sacar el mal carácter más a menudo, te sienta bien.

Dumbledore, posiblemente al oír que las voces habían vuelto a su volumen normal, entró revoloteando en la habitación con un viejo libro mohoso y un trozo de pergamino.

—¿Mal carácter?—especuló, mostrándoles un largo rasguño en su mano.—Debo decir que esta lechuza vuestra...

—Por eso no he enviado nada en cuarenta meses¿sabes?—dijo Bela a Remus con fingida mala cara.—Odio ese pajarraco.

—Hay vendajes para picotazos en el aparador—dijo Remus precipitadamente.—Ahora, permítame...

Pero Bela ya se apresuraba hacia el gabinete de piedra, donde Mihail se había dejado unas viejas manos de mortero y la caja con forma de ataúd para secar mandrágora. Por primera vez, Dumbledore notó que el muchacho arrastraba una leve cojera.

La traición les había costado mucho, pensó Remus; a Alexandru su vida; a Bela su habilidad para liderar una manada... y a él mismo la mujer que creía haber amado. Con su pérdida se fuero aquellas cosas que eran más intangibles; Remus se preguntó si alguna vez sería capaz de entregarse a nadie más, sin la omnipresente duda de que él mismo o la oscuridad de otros pueda destruir los tenues lazos que habrían creado.

¿Había sido un ser humano o un monstruo? O quizás no debería torturarse a sí mismo con esa falsa dicotomía; ella era una criatura imperfecta como cualquiera de ellos, que a la larga fracasó en su lucha, pero que había hecho tanto bien como mal. Siempre tendría pensamientos contradictorios, y siempre la echaría de menos...

:

**_Rumanía, Año Ocho_**

Tras aterrizar a ochocientos metros del campamento de los estudiantes, Remus apoyó su escoba contra un árbol y se dirigió al pabellón, caminando tan silenciosa y furtivamente como un animal. Sería difícil eludir a Lamia, pero si encontraba a uno de los otros para entregar la poción de cataplasma rápidamente, entonces podría escabullirse sin hablar con ella.

Cuando estaban separados, no podía pensar en nada ni nadie más; su frío encanto, aquel misterioso pasado sobre el cual él nada podía adivinar, y el peculiar vínculo que compartían, que era a un tiempo intelectual e inexplicable. Sin embargo, cuando se encontraban parecían estar siempre en tensión. A pesar de que ella aparentaba ser diez años más joven, en realidad era mayor que él una cantidad indeterminada de años, tal vez siglos, y era difícil recordar cuánto superaba su experiencia y sabiduría la suya propia.

Pero peor que ser tratado como un niño, era ser tratado como una bestia; y mientras en cierta medida le resultaba divertido que un vampiro le tomara con condescendencia, la mayor parte del tiempo era simplemente molesto. Liszka le menospreciaba cuando no actuaba como un monstruo, y Lamia cuando lo hacía; difícil de combinar.

Además, ella había admitido que conocía a Cuza.

Sólo habían sido dos palabras –lo conozco-, pero era suficiente para llenar a Remus de culpabilidad sobre su lealtad a Alexandru. Ella había continuado diciendo que le encantaría que Cuza fuera aniquilado, pero su declaración le había causado punzadas de duda sobre quién habría sido cuando estaba viva.

¿Qué importaba eso si había renunciado a la sangre humana, como ella juraba? Había estado décadas viviendo como una intelectual muggle, aprendiendo cosas que él apenas sabía que existían, rechazando lo que el mundo mágico y los de su propia clase sabían que era...

Lleno de fascinación una vez más, apretó el paso y corrió hacia el campamento, haciendo oír sus pasos de lejos incluso para alguien con sentidos humanos.

Ella estaba esperándole, sentada a las afueras de su tienda, protegida del sol por un baldaquino, gafas oscuras y un gran sombrero con alas caídas.

Remus trató de fingir indiferencia.

—Le he traído a Mike una segunda tanda de poción—dijo, tendiéndole una botella grande y verde. El nuevo herbologista de Stilpescu hacía menos preguntas que Mihail, y ni parpadeó al recibir el pedido de otros dos litros de poción de luparia.

—Ah, si—sonrió débilmente. No parecía molestarle que su colega muggle fuera drenado o arañado (o ambas cosas) con sorprendente regularidad.—Ven dentro un minuto; te devolveré tu libro.

Sabiendo que no debería entrar en la tienda, pero incapaz de detenerse, Remus la siguió. Dejó la botella en el suelo y recibió a cambio _Siete Siglos de Relaciones Muggles-Magos_.

—¿Lo has terminado?—preguntó—¿En sólo dos días?

—Sí... Lo mandaron todo a paseo hacia el siglo trece¿no crees?—Se quitó el sombrero y las gafas, sacudiendo la cabeza para liberar el pelo largo y oscuro, haciendo que la pequeña tienda se llenara de su perfume. Se sentó en el suelo graciosamente y él la siguió. Se sentaron muy juntos, contemplándose el uno al otro con cautela con el libro en el suelo entre ambos.

—Bueno, los registros no son los mejores...—comenzó, y luego se detuvo, preguntándose si los vampiros hablarían entre ellos sobre historia tan antigua. Remus pensó en Stavrogin el librero, y se prometió a sí mismo que la próxima vez no tendría miedo a preguntar.

—Y termina con una nota tan positiva que es demasiado simplista—continuó ella—Yo no estoy de acuerdo en absoluto con que la mejor solución sea hacer que no crean en nosotros.

—Es mejor que el que traten de quemarnos¿no?

—Una actitud egoísta—Lamia se estremeció.—Esto sugiere básicamente que los magos no son buena gente. No queremos que sepan que existimos porque entonces nos pedirían ayuda¿no? Y bien¿por qué no tendrían que pedírnosla?

—Ellos no la quieren—objetó él.—Tienen burocracia, como nosotros. Tienen gente sólo interesada en sus propias riquezas, como muchas familias de sangre pura.—Pensó intensamente en un ejemplo.—Había algo llamado "crisis del petróleo" no hace mucho—dijo detenidamente,—y el Ministro de Magia fue de hecho amenazado por ofrecer ayuda. No sé exactamente lo que eso significa...

—Yo sí—dijo Lamia, y explicó;—muchos de los horrores que ves en este país vienen de los muggles, que intentan hacer electricidad. La atmósfera oscurecida, los ríos contaminados... nosotros podríamos cambiar eso, pero no lo hacemos.

—Pero ellos son...—buscó una palabra.—Intolerantes. No aceptarían a nadie que no sea como ellos mismos.

—¿Y nosotros somos diferentes?—rió amargamente, y luego lo contempló con esos ojos inquietantes, artificiales. (Él ya sabía que se llamaban lentes de contacto). ¿Había en ellos algo así como compasión? No podría estar seguro.—No dirás por qué dejaste Inglaterra, pero puedo imaginar que tú conoces bien la tolerancia de los magos.

Tragó con dificultad, pensando en la marca tenebrosa en el cielo que señalaba la muerte de aquellos cuyo único crimen era haber nacido de muggles... y en su propio exilio, y el de los gigantes y arpías que conocía y que también se habían cansado del rechazo del mundo mágico.

—De vez en cuando tenemos magos malos, pero nos deshacemos de ellos—protestó, un tanto débilmente. Sabía que sonaba como un joven e insensato idealista; pero había sido tan sólo ese idealismo lo que le había hecho capaz de luchar contra Voldemort, tan duramente y tanto tiempo. Nunca había sido tentado por el lado oscuro, tal y como sabía que significaba exclusión y fanatismo.

Sin embargo, fueron los aurores quienes mataron los últimos gigantes de Gran Bretaña. Remus sabía que estaba mal, pero no hablaría muy alto. Incluso el lado bueno, cuando se vuelve demasiado poderoso o demasiado seguro de sí mismo...

Quizás fuera por los dos encuentros con los dementores salvajes, o por esas discusiones con Lamia, o por simple experiencia... pero por primera vez, sintió una punzada de duda sobre la inocencia de Sirius.

Lamia apartó el libro y alcanzó uno de los suyos, colocándose a su lado y rozándole los hombros con los suyos, mientras abría el libro en el suelo ante ellos. Parecía tratar sobre las guerras muggles a mediados del siglo veinte.

—Mira esto. Los muggles se han matado a millones en sus estúpidas guerras. Podíamos haber evitado esto...—abarcó con un gesto algunas de las truculentas imágenes y continuó hablando sobre una guerra que había presenciado (si viva o muerta, él no lo sabía y ella no lo dijo). A Remus le costó un rato aceptar la analogía entre Hitler y Voldemort, quizás porque las guerras muggles eran tan a gran escala y sus métodos tan crudos y violentos.

Sin embargo, una maldición "avada kedavra" podía ser limpia, pero no por ellos te dejaba menos muerto.

¿Habría visto Sirius la magia tenebrosacomo algo no esencialmente distinto de lo que conocía¿Había esperado que le diera poder e influencia sin destruirle?

—La cooperación, la _auténtica_ cooperación, podría ensanchar los horizontes de todo el mundo—insistió Lamia.—No más encantamientos desmemorizadores. No más... como lo llaméis en Inglaterra... ¿Departamento de Ocultación Mágica?

—Pero _tú_ tienes que mentirles para lograr que te acepten—repuso Remus, sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarse pensamientos molestos.—Tienes que conectar el "generador". Y fingir que estás a dieta. Y...

—...Y que crío conejos como mascotas—añadió alegremente, cogiendo un mechón de pelo descarriado y haciéndole cosquillas con él en el cuello.

—¿Conejos?—levantó las cejas.—¿Vives a base de conejos?

—Conejos blancos en casa... y conejos de monte por aquí, sobre todo.

—Francamente, tus mentiras sólo tienen éxito porque los muggles que tienes cerca son idiotas sin remedio.

Ella rió por lo bajo, incitadora. Remus olvidó su irritación cuando le pasó los dedos por el pelo y lo acercó a ella. La discusión estrictamente intelectual estaba empezando a perder su encanto.

—¡HEY!—resonó una voz, y una cabeza asomó por la tienda, seguida del resto del gran cuerpo de Mike.—Lamia, yo...—paró en seco y dirigió una mirada de desdén a Remus. Parecía haber estado allí muy recientemente, la mayor parte del tiempo en la tienda de Lamia, y Mike no podía imaginar qué habría visto ella en un astroso hippie que ni siquiera era físico.

Remus estaba demasiado melancólico por los pensamientos sobre de Voldemort y los de su ralea como para decir "precisamente hablábamos de ti".

—Aquí hay algo más de poción para tus heridas. ¡NO, NO ABRAS AQUÍ LA BOTELLA!—ordenó, cuando Mike giró el tapón.

—¿Mmmm...?—Mike respiró hasta el fondo los tóxicos vapores púrpuras mientras Remus se levantaba a toda prisa y salía de la tienda.—No me parece que huela a nada...—Lo siguió fuera de la tienda, observando como el otro se frotaba los ojos y estornudaba.

—Está lleno de acónito, sumamente venenoso—dijo Remus, y entonces decidió probar la política de veracidad de Lamia.—Y eso me afecta porque soy un hombre lobo.

Mike rió.

—Claro... ¿Uno de los que me atraparon hace unos días?

—Sí, el gris.

—Tíiiiiiio...—Mike inhaló profundamente otra bocanada de poción, como tratando de encontrar algo nocivo en ella, y fulminó con la mirada a Remus.—¿Por eso te gusta, Lamia?

—No—dijo suavemente mientras salía de la tienda y se colocaba las gafas de sol y el sombrero una vez más.—A los vampiros no les gustan los hombres lobo. Hablando de todo un poco... ¿dónde tienes el ajo?

—Ni idea. En mi tienda, todavía.

—¿Qué te tengo dicho?—preguntó, ya sin bromear.—¡No puedes volver a andar por Rumanía sin ajo ni una vez más! Y nada de salir de la tienda después de la puesta de sol. ¡HE DICHO!—añadió, cuando Mike rió por lo bajo.

Miró a Remus y puso los ojos en blanco como una especie de gesto de complicidad masculina que el otro no entendió.

—Escucha esto. Ahora ya no puedo ni mirar las estrellas.

—Estamos demasiado cerca de la luna llena para eso, de todos modos—replicó Remus, recordando cuánto le gustaba cuando la profesora Sinistra les daba la semana libre.

—Aj�, pero a veces la luna llena es el mejor momento para hacer observaciones—respondió Mike con superioridad.

—No sabría decirte—dijo Remus.

Mike sonrió con suficiencia.

—Apuesto a que no sabes qué va a pasar a finales de mes.

—¿La Luna de las Cosechas?—aventuró Remus.

—No, más que eso.—Le dedicó una sonrisa de regodeo a Lamia, quien tampoco parecía saberlo.—¡La próxima luna llena, Júpiter será eclipsado por la luna poco después de la puesta de sol! Un eclipse total en el noroeste de Europa. Tenemos suerte de estar en este país para verlo. ¡Puedes apostar a que no estaré en mi tienda envuelto en ajos!

—Pues lleva algunos contigo, por lo menos—replicó Remus quedamente.

—Podría—dijo Mike encogiéndose de hombros, pretendiendo añadir algo más, pero se calló de repente al reparar en el aspecto preocupado de Lamia. No quería que lo regañara otra vez.

Pero ella no estaba mirando a Mike... había visto un murciélago, demasiado pronto para la puesta del sol y demasiado lejos de las cuevas como para ser un inocente mamífero insectívoro del género Quiróptero. Aunque no podía reconocer vampiros concretos en forma de murciélago, tenía sus sospechas.

Remus captó también su inquietud.

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó, acercándose.

Ella lo apartó, luchando contra algo en su interior.

—Nada—dijo, al final.—¿Por qué no te vas ya?

:

—Un plan sencillo, en efecto. El inconveniente de estos planes sencillos es que...—la voz de Cuza se volvía peligrosamente baja a medida que se acercaba al hombre encogido de miedo contra la húmeda pared de la cueva.—...¡PUEDEN FALLAR!—bramó, con una voz que de algún modo era ruidosa a pesar de no transportar aliento alguno.

—Pero, pero...—Vlad se apartó el pelo de la cara con una mano nerviosa. Estaba pálido y cubierto de sudor frío, respirando entrecortadamente.—Casi lo hice... casi lo maté...

La respuesta de su torturador fue de nuevo un apagado siseo, demasiado bajo incluso para los oídos de un licántropo.—¿_Casi_ lo mataste¿De modo que nuestro cazador de vampiros escocés está un poquito muerto?

El hecho de que aquello era un comentario extraño para un vampiro no se le pasó por la cabeza a Vlad. Todo lo que quería era salir de allí sin otra exposición a la maldición cruciatus.

Había pensado que Cuza estaba siendo atrevido, al pedirle que se encontraran en una de las cuevas no muy alejadas de donde estaban los muggles. No había adivinado que allí, en lo profundo de los recovecos subterráneos, el mago no-muerto podría torturarlo sin posibilidad alguna de llamar la atención.

Había que infringir mucho dolor para conseguir que un hombre lobo llorara y rogara clemencia, pero Cuza había dejado claro que no había agotado en absoluto su repertorio.

—No quiero volver a escuchar tus planes—siseó.—Ya no me conformo con matar al perro extranjero. Quiero el castillo Arghezi... y para eso, necesito tu ayuda. Tu obediente y silenciosa ayuda—añadió, dando una patada a Vlad como si éste fuese un verdadero perro.

Vlad estaba empezando a odiar a los vampiros, mucho, mucho más que a los asesinos de vampiros. También sabía, con los últimos vestigios de honor que le quedaban, lo que merecía sufrir por su traición. Si los Seis averiguaban que se había aliado con Cuza, harían con él lo que cualquier manada de lobos con un Alfa cruel; despedazarlo.

Era un hombre lobo viejo, e incluso admitía para sí mismo que no había sido el mejor líder. Quizás iba siendo hora de acabar. Con valentía, levantó la barbilla, desafiante, y desafió al vampiro;

—No quiero colaborar contigo. Mátame. No me importa.

—Ah—Cuza sonrió, y sus puntiagudos colmillos se mostraron amarillentos a la luz de la cueva.—Pero es que yo no quiero matarte. Todavía me eres útil.—Elevando la mano en un gesto afectado y deliberado, susurró dulcemente—_Crucio_.

Agujas ardiendo se calvaron en los ojos de Vlad, meneándole atrás y adelante. La pulpa de cada diente golpeó contra el recubrimiento de esmalte, enviando rayos de dolor a su cara, que el grito sólo empeoró.

—Para...—susurró, cayendo al suelo, pues el acto de hablar era como fuego para su mandíbula.

Cuza esperó; cinco, diez segundos. Luego bajó la varita.

—¿Estás dispuesto a escuchar ahora, chucho desobediente?—susurró, con una sonrisa retorcida que mostraba sus colmillos una vez más.

Vlad sintió frío y desconsuelo, y cuando por fin se atrevió a levantar los ojos vio que Cuza había convocado dos criaturas que estaban de pie junto a él. Más altas aún que el vampiro, refulgían, grises y embozados, sólo sus rostros ocultos por harapos negros.

Sabía que era un traidor, y que no sobreviviría a la siguiente luna llena... pero carecía de voluntad para resistir.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?—murmuró, y su voz de desvanecía a medida que escenas de su vida pasaban como flashes por su mente. Su violento liderazgo, durante el que había sido más temido que respetado. Su niñez en el pueblo, y su padre corriendo tras de él con una daga de plata, una semana después de haber sido mordido, y su madre abriendo una ventana justo a tiempo para dejarlo escapar a los bosques. Liszka, de quien había abusado porque no conocía otra manera.

—Dentro de tres semanas—murmuró el vampiro, apenas audible por encima de los estertores de las dos criaturas que lo flanqueaban,—cuando te encuentres en tu estado de máxima utilidad, iremos al castillo juntos. Si todo va de acuerdo a lo planeado, durante esa noche especial serás capaz de entrar donde yo no puedo.—Se colocó junto a Vlad, y lo miró con lascivia.—No es gracias a ti el que haya descubierto cómo entrar al castillo. Fue tu pequeño amigo quien lo ha hecho posible. Ése fue menos difícil de convencer.

—Pero... cómo... sabía... Grigore...—preguntó Vlad débilmente, entre castañear de dientes, perdido aún en parte en la pesadilla de recuerdos inducidos por los dementores acechantes.

Con un chasquear de dedos, Cuza hizo desvanecer las escabrosas criaturas, y los miembros helados de Vlad recuperaron algo de calidez, si bien seguía arrodillado en el suelo de la cueva.

—No es que sea un mago poderoso—respondió Cuza con una afilada risa,—pero sabía lo suficiente sobre la Guardia de Júpiter... y he tenido ayuda de la fuente más insospechada.

Temblando tanto de frío como de miedo, Vlad trató de mantenerse en pie sin caer.

—Puedes irte, perro—dijo el vampiro con expresión de arrogante triunfo.—Te encontraré al crepúsculo de la Luna de las Cosechas. No necesitarás buscarme.

:

La luna cerúlea brillaba débilmente entre los árboles, al acecho y espera de que el sol bajara para dominar la noche. Lamia lo vio marchar, elevándose en su escoba y recortándose brevemente sobre la luna, adonde quiera que viviese. Resultaba divertido el que él no se lo hubiera dicho, ni ella preguntado.

Tras tan sólo tres semanas, lo conocía mejor que a cualquiera de los amantes que había tenido en los últimos cincuenta años (salvo quizás uno), pero todavía había muchas cosas que se guardaban el uno del otro. Ella evitaba decir de dónde era exactamente y no mencionaba su estancia de treinta años en el castillo. Y él no le había contado dónde vivía o porqué había ido a ese país.

¿Importaba? Quizás todo lo que contaba era tocarle y sentir su toque.

Lamia caminaba sin prisa a través de los árboles, hacia el campamento, con sus pensamientos aún puestos en Lupeni. Sus dedos eran ásperos, curtidos, si bien muy tiernos cuando la acariciaban. Pero sus dedos habían sostenido una estaca; sus manos habían apuñalado en más de una ocasión, y podrían matarla más que fácilmente. Cuando él la tocaba, ella sentía placer, un sentimiento crudo y poderoso, y el eco distante de algo más, una dulce y tentadora nada. Él podía darle una u otra cosa.

¿Qué quería ella?

A medida que el sol se ponía, los murciélagos comenzaron a salir de las cuevas, chillando con impaciencia por la perspectiva de una jornada de caza. Alzó la vista por encima del frondoso dosel de hojas y los vio oscureciendo el intenso azul del cielo. No le habían asustado los murciélagos desde que era una niña. Últimamente, sin embargo, la simple vista de ellos sólo le servía para acordarse de Cuza. No había hablado con él desde hacía un mes, pero estaba segura por el momento de que el murciélago que veía casi cada tarde era él, espiándola.

Resultaba extraño que permaneciera oculto durante tanto tiempo. No parecía propio de él.

Podía tratar con Cuza, de eso estaba segura. Pero Lupeni... El deseo que sentía por él reverberaba en su interior, siempre presente, nunca en completo silencio. La eterna canción de hambre y saciamiento. La canción del vampiro.

Poseer a quien se ama para siempre, eso es lo que lleva a un vampiro a morder una, dos y tres veces. Pensó en sus antiguos amantes; Ioncu, Stephen, Christoph. Los había hecho suyos para siempre, o eso pensaba. Pero de un modo u otro, nunca parecía salir bien. Se acababan aburriendo uno del otro, o como en el caso del pobre Christoph, convertirse en vampiro les volvía dementes.

Quizás era mejor que no pudiera poseer a Lupeni de esa manera. La sangre licantrópica causa locura. Además, habían pasado cinco años desde que la última vez que probó la sangre humana, y quería mantenerse por ese camino.

—¿Lamia¿Has oído lo que acabo de decir?—la voz irritada, y no tan tranquila como de costumbre, la sacó de un salto de su ensueño. No se había dado cuenta de que había ido vagando hasta el campamento. Ahora un mosqueado Vijay estaba en pie frente a ella, tratando de captar su atención.

—Recuérdame que nunca me enamore—resopló burlonamente. Luego pareció recordar su propósito en la vida, diciendo—Dijiste que me ayudarías a instalar el experimento esta noche¿recuerdas?

—Sí. No quiero que vayas a las cuevas tú solo—contestó, un poco más serena.

—Estoy dispuesto a seguirte la corriente—dijo frunciendo el ceño, pues claramente no creía, al igual que Mike, que los peligros abundaran en las montañas transilvanas.—Pero empecemos en un plazo razonable de tiempo... minutos, no siglos.

—Por supuesto—dijo más resueltamente—Iré a por mis cosas.—Feliz, Vijay se encaminó al pabellón mientras ella le llamaba—¡Pero espérame antes de subir!

Sin embargo, lo primero era echarle un ojo a Mike, asegurarse de que estuviera en su tienda cubierto de ajos. El pensar en el estudiante de física americano convertido en vampiro la hacía estremecerse. Se volvería aún más irritante, de eso estaba segura, y sus chistes tampoco mejorarían.

—¿Mike¿Estás ahí?—llamó desde fuera de la tienda. El hedor a ajo era tan fuerte que le impedía entrar.

—Sí, mamá—fue la respuesta de Mike sonriendo de oreja a oreja, sacando la cabeza por fuera de la tienda.—¿Has venido a arroparme¿A darme un besito de buenas noches?

Tuvo que reír a pesar de sí misma. Mike no había perdido el sentido del humor a pesar de todo lo que le había acontecido. Le admiraba por eso.

—Hey, tomé prestados un par de libros de tu tienda, para leer un poco antes de dormir después de que me prohibieras salir de noche.

—¿Más libros de astronomía?—preguntó, levemente enfadada por que Mike hubiera estado rebuscando por su tienda.—No sabía que tenía más del tema.

—Nop. Encontré unos cuantos libros de botánica. Guau, nunca pensé que todo este rollo de las plantas fuera tan complicado.—Sonrió con una mueca de arrepentimiento y continuó.—Y no tienes que ir a ninguna oscura cueva de Transilvania para estudiarlo.

Lamia le dio las buenas noches con una risita y se fue a su propia tienda. Quería coger su varita... se había acostumbrado a llevarla cada vez que iba a las cuevas. En el interior, los libros estaban escampados por todas partes, prueba de la expedición de préstamo de Mike. Encontró la varita y apiló los libros, de modo que no fuera a tropezar con ellos más tarde. El _Alzamiento Donbury y el Convenio de Magos de 1578_, el último libro que Lupeni le había llevado, yacía en lo alto de la pila. Se preguntó si Mike habría intentado leer ese tomo.

Lupeni y ella habían tenido un apasionado debate sobre las relaciones muggle-magos; ese era el último de una serie de libros que le había prestado. Aunque a veces discutían ferozmente, las discusiones eran siempre estimulantes. No había pensado demasiado acerca de la historia de los magos en unos cincuenta años.

De décadas atrás, cuando estaba recién convertida en vampiro, recordaba debates similares con los únicos uno o dos del castillo que discutían temas tales con ella. Tras eso ella parecía sentirse más unida al mundo mágico. ¿Dónde estarían ahora, los no-muertos que Cuza había unido a su alrededor? Emil estaba muerto, eso lo sabía. ¿Qué era de los otros?

Se estremeció de pronto al recordar a Slaba, un joven vampiro que había cometido el error de morder a un hombre lobo. Sus gritos sacudieron el castillo durante semanas; fue encerrado en la torre, pero no había lugar alguno para escapar del ruido de su locura. No sobrevivió mucho tiempo, porque estaba demasiado loco como para alimentarse o descansar. Al final, no hubo pena por parte los otros vampiros, tan sólo alivio por haberse librado del escándalo.

Pero Slaba era un vampiro demasiado joven y débil. ¿Podría sobrevivir un vampiro viejo a la mordedura de un hombre lobo? No tenía pruebas directas porque ningún vampiro viejo cometería un error tan estúpido. Y ella tampoco debería.

Lamia se irguió rápidamente y dejó la tienda, tratando de dejar atrás también sus pensamientos. Pronto comprobó que Vijay no estaba en el pabellón; tan sólo Taofang sentado entre ristras de ajo que colgaban del armazón, como guirnaldas en un festival.

—¿Dónde está Vijay?—preguntó bruscamente.

—No esperó. Subió a cueva—respondió atropelladamente el otro estudiante, que no se molestó en levantar la mirada de la pantalla del ordenador.

Deseando tener a alguien que maldecir, Lamia salió del campamento con brío. Se abrió paso como una experta por los ahora oscuros bosques, familiarizada con el sendero después de tres meses en la montaña. Cuando entró en la cueva, lo primero que captó con la mirada fue Vijay al frente de la consola del ordenador principal, y se sintió aliviada. Pero la complacencia le duró poco, sin embargo. Al aproximarse, notó que estaba desplomado, los brazos y cabeza descansaban flojamente sobre el teclado del ordenador.

Vacilante, se acercó y le inspeccionó el cuello, sin encontrar heridas punzantes. Parecía estar profundamente dormido. ¿Estaba simplemente cansado, o había interrumpido a alguien?

—¡Muéstrate!—exigió, girándose y escudriñando la cueva con impaciencia.

—Ah, has venido—dijo una voz sedosa, mientras Cuza emergía de detrás de una de las torres de metal negro de detección de neutrino.—He estado esperándote. Ahora podemos comenzar.

—¿Qué le has hecho¡Te advertí que les dejaras en paz!—le espetó.

—¿Hecho?—replicó Cuza, deslizándose a través de la cueva y haciéndole cara a través del cuerpo inerte del estudiante.—Simplemente un encantamiento de sueño. Quería compartirlo contigo... como en los viejos tiempos. Por eso he esperado. Ahora podemos empezar.

Una sonrisa tiró de las esquinas de su boca, y sus afilados colmillos le hicieron guiños a la extraña luz de los instrumentos. Largo tiempo atrás habían compartido víctimas en ocasiones, mirándose uno al otro con lujuria por encima del cuerpo yaciente. Recordaba claramente a Mircea. Qué muchacho tan hermoso.

—Te lo he dicho—escupió con energía.—No voy a... no voy a hacer esto nunca más.

—Así es—ronroneó él, pero su voz se volvió mas dura.—Pero no es natural. No, es demencial. ¡Y ahora has tomado como amante a esa abominación, ese asesino!

Lamia había visto pocas veces a Cuza así de enfadado, y nunca con ese tono de temor en su voz.

—Sé lo que estoy haciendo—dijo lentamente, sin alterarse.—No necesito que me protejas.

—Oh, pero sí me necesitas—replicó el otro vampiro, recuperando el control habitual en la voz.—No perteneces a esos muggles ni a ese monstruoso perro, sino a tu propia especie. Tomaremos el castillo¿eh? Esta vez seremos solo tú y yo, nadie más.

—¿El castillo?—casi se ahoga con la palabra.—¡Se puede caer a trozos por lo que a mi respecta! No quiero volver a verlo jamás.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba asiendo el borde de la mesa con fuerza, haciendo que traqueteara ligeramente. Cuza la contempló pausadamente, como escogiendo con cuidado sus próximas palabras.

—Arghezi está viviendo en el castillo de nuevo—siseó.—¿No tienes curiosidad por verlo otra vez?

—¿Alexandru¿En el castillo?

—Oh, no lo sabes...—canturreó Cuza, suavizando la voz.—Bueno, acabo de averiguarlo recientemente por mí mismo. Ha vivido en Inglaterra durante muchos, muchos años, pero ha vuelto para darnos caza, en busca tuya, sin duda.

—Es bienvenido al castillo.—dijo Lamia con decisión.—Podéis pelearos por él, si tanto lo ansías. Ahora¡lárgate de aquí!

—Estás cometiendo un error, querida mía—fue la paciente respuesta,—si crees que puedes dejar todo esto atrás.—Cuza acarició el cuello del estudiante dormido, el cual se estremeció levemente en respuesta.—Esto es lo que eres; no puedes escapar. ¿Porqué tienes que negarlo? Vamos, bebe conmigo.

Fascinada –casi contra su voluntad- vio como él deslizaba sus blancos y largos dedos, acariciando la oscura y lisa piel de Vijay. Luchó para eludir el recuerdo de tantas otras víctimas, tratando de olvidar la lenta y sensual danza que llevaba a...

—¡LARGO!—le chilló, incapaz de escapar ella misma. En lugar de responder, él continuó con sus hipnóticas caricias, mirándola fijamente con la intensidad que sólo un vampiro o un ave rapaz pueden reunir.

—¿Crees tal vez que el hombre lobo inglés te salvar�?—se burló Cuza.—Él será tu muerte, querida mía.

—Él caza vampiros. Lo sé.—Le fulminó con la mirada.—¡Y espero que te mate!

—Ah¿pero no sabes donde vive¿No sabes a quien sirve?

La pregunta le asustó. Por supuesto que no sabía donde vivía. ¿Por qué tendría importancia? Estaba confundida, lenta en responder, así que él continuó.

—Vive en el castillo. Arghezi lo trajo desde Inglaterra, para que fuera su perro de caza...

—No. Estás equivocado—respondió rápidamente, huyendo confusamente no a la entrada de la cueva, sino hasta una de las mates torres metálicas. Se apoyó en ella y lo miró fijamente, horrorizada por las implicaciones de lo que acababa de decir.

—Estás mintiendo—masculló en voz baja. Incluso mientras hablaba, sabía que Cuza tenía razón. ¿De donde podría haber obtenido Lupeni esos libros, si no del castillo? Le parecían tan familiares, como si los hubiera leído décadas atrás...

Cuza vio como la comprensión florecía en su rostro y le sonrió invitadoramente. Ninguno de los dos vampiros se movió durante varios largos minutos, y luego él se inclinó sobre el fláccido cuerpo de Vijay y entró en contacto lentamente.

Ella sabía como era, sabía que lo saborearía como un beso lento, probando primero la piel y luego hundiéndose, hundiéndose en la carne mientras la sangre empezaba a fluir...

Mirar resultaba agónico, de modo que le dio la espalda y apoyó la frente contra el metal frío y sin vida. Podía quedarse con Vijay; ella no tomaría parte.

Pero, Lupeni... ¿qué era él¿Un monstruo¿Un ser feérico¿Sería tan frío y cruel como el Alexandru que recordaba, aquel que se enconaba contra ellos, contra ella en particular, y juró exterminarlos a todos? Ella pensaba que la amaba; lo sentía en el modo en que la tocaba y la miraba durante esas tardes sin fin en la tienda. ¿Y qué había sentido ella? Hambre, deseo, quizás algo más...

Todo se desmoronaba ahora, un desmarañado montón de experiencias que ya no tenía ningún sentido. Debería irse, dejar la cueva antes de que Cuza acabara de alimentarse con el muggle. Temblando por todas partes, se obligó a si misma a moverse, apartándose de la pared de metal. Pero Cuza estaba allí, a menos de quince centímetros de ella, bloqueándole el camino. Le sonrió sensualmente y pudo ver la sangre brillar en sus dientes. Y el olor la abrumó. Quería correr, pero estaba paralizada. Sólo fue capaz de ver con espeluznante anticipación cómo él levantaba la mano, con los dedos manchados de sangre –no, no, eso no, por favor- y tocaba ligeramente sus labios.

Igual que una sacudida eléctrica en un cuerpo con vida, la sangre sobre sus labios le puso rígida por un espasmo. En un instante no fue simplemente un olor o un sabor, sino una fuerza que provocó un grito de cada célula de su cuerpo. La besó y ella saboreó más, lo cual sólo aumentó su frenesí. ¿Por qué lo había dejado¿Por qué se había privado de ese...?

Las palabras le fallaron completamente cuando le separó de ella, sonriendo todavía, y guiándola gentilmente a través de la cueva.

—Te dije que quería compartirlo contigo, querida—susurró, empujándola hacia el cuerpo, aunque ella podría haberlo encontrado en la oscuridad, tan fuerte era ahora su lujuria.

El mundo entero de Lamia se contrajo, concentrado en el cuerpo cálido que tenía ante sí. Bebió con impaciencia y dejó de sentir, de saborear, de oler o de oír. No tenía sentidos, ni mente que procesara información. Un blanco placer caliente rasgaba cada célula, haciendo explotar su cuerpo, desconectando el cerebro. El tiempo se paró. Habiendo alcanzado la realización sólo encontrada en el olvido, ella estaba...

...echada bruscamente hacia atrás. Cuza le sostenía y le hablaba, pero no podía entenderle. ¿Por qué se había detenido? Necesitaba más. ¿Por qué no podía tener más? Las palabras empezaban a cobrar sentido; gimió, y él habló.

—Has vuelto a mí...—dijo suavemente, acariciándole la cara, besándola con delicadeza.—Todavía tienes hambre¿verdad? Ven conmigo, mi querida...

:

—De repente, todos niegan haber oído hablar de él—rumiaba Alexandru, mirando su estofado de cordero con una expresión oscura que amenazaba erupción inminente.

—¿Hmmm?—preguntó Remus indiferente, comiendo con apetito mientras hojeaba el Troglodita Hoy.—Entonces, cuando los vampiros saben de Cuza, es bueno, pero cuando lo niegan es malo¿no?

—Así es como funciona—replicó Alexandru, con tanta severidad que Remus bajó el periódico.—Él aterroriza a los débiles, formando un círculo de sirvientes a quienes hace jurar secretismo.—El tono de su voz seguía siendo férreo, pero le recorrió un estremecimiento que el criado no dejó de notar.—Gracias, Mihail—murmuró Alexandru, mientras le rellenaba la copa de vino. Apuró la mitad de un trago, y añadió con voz forzada;—Mi hermano... y mi esposa... todavía deben andar por ahí libres, y yo nunca abandonaré la búsqueda...

—¿Ana María era...?—Remus abrió los ojos de para en par por la sorpresa, ignorando las vigorosas sacudidas de cabeza que hacía Mihail a espaldas de Alexandru. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de reparar en el marco de oro tallado de la galería de retratos junto a su habitación, del cual colgaban sólo tiras carbonizadas de lienzo. Ningún otro hombre había hablado nunca de Ana María Arghezi, esposa de Alexandru sesenta años atrás. Remus se preguntó de pronto qué aspecto habría tenido.—Y tú... ¿la matarías?—le salió sin previo aviso.

—Murió en el momento en que fue mordida por tercera vez—declaró el mago mayor, vaciando el resto de su copa y tendiéndola al sirviente para que la llenara de nuevo.

Remus se apropió del pan en el que Alexandru no parecía estar interesado, y extendió sobre él mantequilla fresca antes de sumergirlo en el espeso guiso. Nunca podría entender a la gente que dejaba de comer por un disgusto.

—¿Pero tú no crees...—comenzó, después de poder tragar—que es posible para un vampiro cam... cambiar su naturaleza¿Dejar la sangre humana?

Mihail emitió algo que sonó como un grito, y Alexandru se atragantó con una amarga risa.

—Ellos no pueden renunciar a la sangre del modo en que nosotros dejamos de fumar en pipa, o de beber licor—dijo, en un inconfundible tono de regañina.—Un vampiro es apasionado, no de forma _humana_ alguna... y aquello que aman, deben poseerlo. No creas, mi joven amigo, que porque seas inmune a sus bocados, también eres inmune a su llamada.

El viejo mago se levantó de la silla con esfuerzo, ayudado por Mihail; éste último fue lanzando miradas furiosas a Remus mientras ayudaba a acostarse a su señor.

Remus no captó las miradas iracundas, enfrascado de nuevo en la lectura sobre transfiguraciones de no-vampiros en murciélago y acabando de cenar. No estaba particularmente preocupado; sin duda Lamia no iba a arriesgarse a contraer la "rabia" mordiéndolo¿no? Se mostraba tan desapasionada e impasible como ellos, y se había dicho a sí misma que quería a Cuza muerto.

Sólo levantó la vista cuando la madera arañó sobre la piedra, y se encontró de frente con los negros ojos líquidos de Mihail. El criado esperó un minuto, quizás dos, observando con el ceño fruncido el hecho de que Remus no mostrara impaciencia.

—Esas fueron las palabras de _la señora_—dijo al fin el amargo anciano.—Ella creyó que uno, ese monstruo, podría cambiar... ¡que él deseaba estar con ella, en lugar de devorarla como harías tú con una patata hervida!

Las últimas palabras fueron lanzadas en un ladrido entrecortado, y Remus, sorprendido, escupió la patata que estaba masticando.

—Sucede desde dentro—reflexionó Mihail, y sus ojos ya no enfocaban a Remus, sino que se perdían en algo a lo lejos.—Todas las defensas mágicas no protegen de eso. La señora Arghezi era una de las brujas más poderosas de la región... Temo también por el amo, es demasiado tarde. Y en cuanto a ti, me cabe poca duda.

Al final consiguió hacer perder el apetito a Remus, si bien el joven mago inglés no manifestó emoción alguna. Cuando el criado se retiró con una bandeja, en la que llevaba brandy y una bolsa de agua caliente para Alexandru, Remus se deslizó por la puerta del establo con su escoba, y enfiló en dirección a las cuevas Petrosna. No le haría ningún daño asegurarse.

Faltaban dos días para la luna llena, y una luz plateada iluminaba el bosque. Antes de conocer a Lamia, Remus raramente había salido de noche bajo forma humana, y siempre le sorprendía lo oscuras y silenciosas que parecían las montañas. Sólo con esfuerzo pudo ver cierto número de cazadores nocturnos mientras volaba; las delatoras orejas de penacho y el rabo meneante de un lince; el destello naranja-verdoso que sólo podían ser los ojos de un lobo; y una enorme y sigilosa lechuza, con los ojos puestos en la misma presa que el felino había elegido para sí mismo. ¿Estaría Lamia fuera también, cazando conejos?

La nerviosa voz, que hablaba en inglés, resultaba terriblemente escandalosa tras el silencio del bosque. No era una voz que Remus conociera; acento rumano, pensó al principio, y luego se dio cuenta que no. Italiano, eso era.

Subió el sendero de una carrera, casi olvidándose de ocultar la escoba, para encontrar el campamento sumido en el caos. Cajas enormes por todas partes, barras de metal, contenedores, y un misterioso equipamiento muggle tirado sin orden ni concierto dentro de ellos. Remus sólo reconoció a Taofang, el estudiante chino; había tres desconocidos, y los cuatro estaban gritando.

—¡Cuarenta gigabytes de datos, desperdiciados!—rugía el italiano, un hombre de mediana edad desaliñado y barbudo, con pantalones cortos holgados y una camiseta en la que se leía "Los Físicos lo hacen con Modelos". Aquel debía ser el director de investigación de la universidad del que Lamia le había hablado, concluyó Remus. Para ser un muggle tan poderoso, desde luego no vestía muy bien.—Si os quedáis dos semanas más, podréis conseguir lo bastante para el título. Los acontecimientos del neutrino son casi convincentes.

Ni siquiera Taofang, por lo general firmemente arrellanado tras su terminal de trabajo, estaba dispuesto a cambiar de opinión.

—Yo no. Marcharé antes de luna llena.

El italiano y sus dos jóvenes acompañantes alzaron las manos con disgusto. Uno dijo algo en italiano que ni Remus ni, aparentemente Taofang, entendieron.

—Así es—reconoció el mayor de ellos, cambiado la bondadosa indignación por furia peligrosa.—Nunca conseguirás un doctorado si abandonas este experimento. No de mi laboratorio. ¡Y son muy pocos los que te contratarían, después de esto¡De hecho, me parece que nunca volverías a entrar en ninguna otra escuela, en ningún punto del planeta! Y abandonas porque... ¿crees en _vampiros_?

—Mike mordido—dijo Taofang.—Vijay mordido.

Al oír esta última frase, Remus se abrió paso entre las cajas y el vocerío y se colocó frente a Taofang.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?—preguntó.—¿Quién ha sido mordido por qué?

Pero el estudiante de doctorado seguía con la mirada fija en el hombre mayor, a todas luces alguien con el poder de dar la vida o quitarla en el mundo de las ciencias muggles, ignorando a Remus totalmente.

—Una araña—escupió el profesor italiano asqueado.—Estáis correteando como criaturas por una mordedura de araña.

—No ser araña.—Taofang sacudió la cabeza.—Mike muy enfermo, tres días, como rabia.

Remus sintió que le daba un vuelvo el estómago. ¿Habría sido Mike mordido por tercera vez? Desistiendo de esa conversación ininterrumpible, empezó a explorar el resto del campamento. Las tiendas habían sido plegadas, y el pabellón estaba también casi desmantelado, si bien una linterna brillaba sobre una mesa plegable por lo demás desnuda.

—¡Lamia!—llamó Remus, sabiendo que si estaba en algún lugar cercano, podría oírle.—¡LAMIA!—probó de nuevo, un poco más alto.

Pero fue Mike quien salió de la cueva a recibirlo.

—Ajá—rió.—Es el vampiro botánico.

—Hombre lobo—corrigió Remus con impaciencia.—¿Dónde está Lamia¿Has sido mordido por algo?—Cuando Mike se acercó, Remus pudo comprobar que iba envuelto de la cabeza a los pies en ajos.

—Yo no.—Parecía excesivamente divertido, quizás por haber dejado de ser la única víctima.—Yo estaba durmiendo inocentemente en mi tienda, como me dijo tu novia que hiciera.

Remus soltó un profundo suspiro de alivio.

—¿Vijay, entonces¿Qué le mordió?—preguntó, rogando por oír que fue una bestia salvaje.

**—**La misma cosaque a mí, tío. Fue en la cueva, justo como a mí. La última vez estuve sin conocimiento tres días. ¡Tres días! Ni siquiera cuando me caí de la moto yendo a 140 estuve así tanto tiempo. Y no se puede conseguir una transfusión de sangre en este maldito agujero tercermundista.

—Eh... claro—murmuró Remus, preguntándose qué sería exactamente una "transfusión", y si una poción deEritropoyesis funcionaría con un muggle.—¿Vijay estaba... lleva él ajos ahora mismo?

Mike rió desdeñosamente, aún cuando llevaba bastante consigo como para repeler a todos los vampiros de Transilvania juntos.

—Más que yo—admitió.—Se los amontoné por todas partes... ¿quieres verlo?

—Sí, buena idea—asintió Remus, aliviado de que aunque Mike se burlara, por lo menos estaba preparado para dar consejos... y que por fin había averiguado que Remus no era botánico.

—¿Y Lamia?—preguntó, mientras buscaban el camino entre las cajas.

Pero Mike había sido interceptado por el italiano enfadado, el cual tenía a Taofang casi reducido a lágrimas.

—¡Dile que no es araña!—suplicó Taofang.—¡Dile que es peligroso...!

—Tíiiiiiio.—Mike dio media vuelta y encaró a su jefe, pero incluso él perdía gran parte de su tono desdeñoso al dirigirse al airado físico. Se abrió el cuello de la camiseta para enseñarle las mordeduras gemelas de vampiro.—No es una araña—dijo, con firmeza.

Los dos colegas señalaron las cabezas de ajo del bolsillo de Mike, y la ristra que llevaba alrededor del cuello, y se echaron a reír.

—¡Ridículo!—El jefe echaba humo.—¡Supersticiones¡Venís a Transilvania con las cabezas llenas de Hollywood¡Estáis arriesgando vuestras carreras por unos cuentos de hadas!

—Es mejor que arriesgar mi vida—replicó Mike descaradamente.

Los jóvenes visitantes hablaron en inglés por ver primera.

—No estés seguro de eso—dijo uno, riendo amargamente.

—Has muerto para la física, Mike—dijo el otro.

Ambos estaban delgados y terriblemente pálidos, con círculos oscuros bajo los ojos. Podrían ser tomados por vampiros, pensó Remus. A lo mejor Lamia no era la única en la universidad.

Mike los fulminó con la mirada por turnos.

—Vale—dijo al fin.—Tomad vosotros los datos.

—Ése es tu trabajo—dijo el primero.—Nosotros somos post-doctorados; sólo analizamos.

—Consigue tu título, y serás como nosotros—añadió el segundo.

Mike los miró una vez más, y luego dividió la ristra de ajo que llevaba en la cabeza y les lanzó los trozos.

—Diablos, no—dijo.—Voy a hacerme botánico.

Pisando fuerte para mayor efecto dramático, se fue casi corriendo hasta Remus, que estaba haciendo esfuerzos por no reír por las últimas palabras.

—Enséñame a Vijay, por favor—le dijo con voz queda.—Me gustaría asegurarme.

—Sí—coincidió Mike.—Pensaba que Lamia te lo habría dicho.

Remus redujo el paso sin darse cuenta, empezando a preocuparse.

—No he visto a Lamia desde hace días—admitió.—¿Te dijo si iba a buscarme?

—Na—Mike se encogió de hombros.—Desapareció la noche que Vijay fue mordido. Pensamos que te había ido a pedir hierbas, pero nunca volvió.

:

**Próximo capítulo; La Noche de los Licántropos**

:

_Nota de las Autoras; _

_Los eclipses de esta historia son recursos argumentales, y no están basados en ningún acontecimiento ocurrido en Europa en ese momento. Sin embargo, los eclipses de Júpiter por la Luna de las Cosechas pueden darse; hubo uno en 1998 visible desde amplias áreas del hemisferio sur._

_Versión corregida; 10 de Julio de 2001_

_Nota de la Traductora;_

_Por dificultades de traducción no he podido reproducir aquí el poema entrante que aparece en la versión original, así que incluyo la cita de M. Atwood proporcionada por WolfieTwins2._

_Y... un saludo al SIRIUS BLACK FAN CLUB, y un abrazo muy grande a Leonita, y a Helena (aka Helen Nicked, del MDUL de KaikuDumb) gracias por ese extraordinario art de licántropos, que espero poder colgar muy pronto. _


End file.
